Mortal Kombat X (MKX): La historia no contada
by fco.mijangos.pulido
Summary: El Outworld ha sido derrotado, Raiden logro vencer al emperador Shao Kahn con la ayuda de los Dioses Antiguos y por ello el Reino invasor se ha quedado sin heredero. Outworld esta consumido por el caos y Earthrealm busca recuperarse de sus heridas formando una nueva Fuerza Especial. Sin embargo, puede que los reinos tengan poco tiempo... pues una nueva amenaza se aproxima.
1. Capítulo 1: Desde las cenizas

Hola a toda la comunidad hispano parlante de FanFiction. Llevo tiempo queriendo escribir una historia sobre los agujeros argumentales que aparecieron en MKX, tanto el comic como el videojuego. Esta es mi primera publicación en esta pagina y espero sea una aventura para ustedes como lo ha sido para mi. Este Fanfiction trata sobre contar hechos no dichos ni mencionados en MKX, como el asenso de Mileena al Kahnum de Outworld o la razón por la que Johnny Cage se vuelve tan fuerte de un juego para el otro. Abran algunos cambios en la historia oficial, pero quiero que estos sean mínimos. Espero disfruten de este primer capitulo (el cual es mas como un prologo pues contine el final de los eventos de MK9 o MK2011) y nos vemos en el proximo.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1: Desde las cenizas.**

Shao Kahn está muerto.

El gran emperador de Outworld y conquistador de Reinos ha sido derrotado por el protector de la tierra: Raiden, el dios del trueno. Como él lo había predicho: los Elder Gods bajaron del cielo, consumiendo el cuerpo y alma de Shao Kahn, destruyéndolo por completo. Los Reinos se separaron, cerrando los portales que los unían y enviando a las hordas tarkatas y el ejército de Reiko de regreso. La tierra se ha salvado, por muy poco pues todo ya parecía perdido. Muchos de los guerreros de la tierra han caído, sus cuerpos sin vida yacen en el suelo de la Gran Catedral.

– Finalmente ha acabado – dijo Raiden mientras Sonya y Johnny Cage lo levantaban, exhaustos y heridos. – Pero todo a un precio muy alto.

Raiden observa a Liu Kang, sus quemaduras, causadas accidentalmente cuando ataco a su maestro, mentor y amigo. Liu Kang parecía tan sereno ahora que la luz había abandonado sus ojos, hace tan solo unos momentos su voz y su cuerpo expresaban una ira incontenible.

– Tantos han caído, su luz consumida por el abismo. Soy responsable de sus muertes. –

Raiden luchaba por mantener su compostura, no podía creer todo lo que había ocurrido. Su talismán se ha recuperado de sus fracturas, el futuro estaba asegurado. ¿Pero en serio valió la pena? La ciudad en frente de ellos está hecha cenizas.

– Hiciste todo lo posible, para proteger la tierra. Perder camaradas durante la guerra es… inevitable – Sonya trató de reconfortar a Raiden, pero tuvo que voltear hacia el otro lado. Pues en sus ojos se empezaban a formar lágrimas.

– Vamos – dijo Raiden, observando a ambos. – Tenemos que atender a nuestros caídos y ayudar a nuestro Reino a reconstruirse. Nuestro trabajo apenas comienza.

Raiden teletransporta a Johnny y Sonya a la catedral junto con el cuerpo de Liu Kang. En el suelo, manchado de sangre, yacen los cuerpos de Kurtis Stryker, Kabal, Kuai Liang, Tomas Vrbada, Kitana, Jade y Jackson Briggs. La imagen quedaría para siempre impregnada en los guerreros sobrevivientes. Johnny no pudo soportarlo, tenía que voltear, pero Sonya se puso en su campo de visión, ella caminaba hacia su general y amigo. Johnny la miro atentamente y noto como por poco ella se derrumbaba, pero no lo hizo, mantuvo su compostura. Ella era fuerte, mucho más fuerte que él.

– ¿Cómo vamos a reconstruir… esto? – pregunto Johnny al aire. Raiden lo vio y, colocando su mano en el hombro del antiguo actor dijo: "desde las cenizas". Johnny hesitó, pero finalmente levanto la cara y asintió hacia Raiden.

Los tres se preparaban para volver a ser tele-transportados por Raiden, ahora llevando los cuerpos de todos sus compañeros, sin embargo, de la puerta principal apareció un pelotón de soldados del ejército. Los soldados rodearon a los tres, apuntando sus rifles y gritando que levantaran sus manos. Johnny les gritó que ellos no eran el enemigo, que ya todo había acabado, pero los soldados solo contestaron con tiros al suelo para que no se movieran. Sonya dio un paso al frente y los soldados le apuntaron a ella, pero eso no la detuvo, Sonya mostró su placa y les gritó que ella es miembro de las Fuerzas Especiales de Estados Unidos y les ordenaba a los soldados que bajaran sus armas. Los soldados no hicieron caso y continuaban gritando que se detuviera o abrirían fuego. Johnny le gritó a Raiden que los teletransportara ahora, pero Sonya se rehusó. Le gritó a Johnny que no se moviera, pero en ese instante un soldado disparo su rifle y la bala impacto el torso de Sonya, tumbándola al suelo. Johnny soltó un fuerte grito y de su cuerpo una enorme cantidad de energía brotó creando una onda expansiva que tumbó a todos los soldados al suelo. Raiden se quedó anonadado al ver la cantidad de "Energía Verde" que Johnny estaba soltando y que no paraba de aumentar. Raiden intentó calmar a Johnny, pero era inútil. Johnny estaba perdiendo el control y si no se detenía acabaría destruyendo el edificio y a todos los que están adentro de él. Actuando rápido Raiden teletransportó a Johnny, Sonya y todos los cuerpos de la catedral en Estados Unidos al techo del Templo del Cielo en China, salvando la vida de los soldados.

Johnny había parado de expulsar su energía, pero parecía que aún no terminaba. Sufriendo, Johnny le gritó a Raiden que no podía controlarlo y sentía como su cuerpo empezaba a arder. Raiden intentó usar sus poderes para controlar a Johnny y ayudarlo a expulsar la energía en un lugar seguro, pero fue en vano. Johnny soltó otro fuerte grito, uno que demostraba un fuerte dolor dentro de él mismo. La energía arrastro a Raiden lejos de Johnny y parecía que eso sería todo para el antiguo actor, pero del suelo, Sonya se levantó. Su chaleco antibalas había detenido la bala. Sonya había visto todo y le gritó a Johnny que todo estaría bien, su cara expresaba verdadera preocupación. No quería perder a otro compañero. Johnny, al ver y escuchar a Sonya, empezó a tranquilizarse.

– ¡Raiden ahora! – grito Sonya y Raiden entonces cargo un rayo y lo disparo hacia Johnny, ayudándole a contener la energía adentro de él.

El proceso tomó su tiempo, los rayos de Raiden atraían los truenos de la tormenta eléctrica que se encontraba arriba de ellos. Finalmente se produjo un resplandor que cegó tanto a Raiden como a Sonya. Johnny cayó al suelo, exhausto, pero todavía con vida. Sonya se levantó rápidamente para ayudarlo, Johnny estaba inconsciente. Ella no entendía que estaba ocurriendo, se volteó hacía Raiden y le pregunto: ¿Qué fue todo eso?

Raiden se había teletransportado lejos de los techos junto con el cuerpo de Liu Kang. Lo único que quedaba ahí era el kabuto destruido del emperador Shao Kahn.

La máscara estaba rota y el metal resquebrajado. Una luz reluciente y verde se reflejó en ella y una mano, gris como la ceniza, se acercó y agarró el kabuto del ahora muerto emperador por la cavidad del ojo, sus brazos desnudos mostraban varios tatuajes de color rojo. Símbolos oscuros que resaltaban con su piel gris el conocimiento que poseía en las artes prohibidas de la necromancia. Quan Chi admiraba con una sonrisa sombría como sus planes habían terminado de forma exitosa.

– Su plan fue todo un éxito… Señor Shinnok –

A su lado una figura reluciente se formó con un aura brillante y morada. Shinnok, El Caído, uno de los Dioses Antiguos apareció a su lado, hablando con el nigromante.

– Shao Kahn estaba ciego por su furia. Qué fácil fue engañarlo, Shao Kahn fue un iluso al creer que los Dioses Antiguos no se opondrían a su intento por mezclar ambos Reinos.

– Sin embargo, el Dios del Trueno todavía está en pie.

El Dios Caído usaba una ilusión para comunicarse con su pupilo. Su ilusión parecía débil, incapaz de mantener forma uniforme. Ambos veían al horizonte y como la invasión del Outworld había devastado la ciudad.

– Eso no será un problema, ni Earthrealm ni Outworld podrán escapar del Netherrealm. Pronto seré libre y todos los reinos caerán ante mi poder.

– Nuestras fuerzas están distribuidas por todos los reinos Señor Shinnok, la hermandad iniciará todos los preparativos para su regreso. Nuestros espectros y renacidos esperan su regreso.

La ilusión de Shinnok desapareció por completo, disipándose en el aire. Quan Chi todavía sostenía el kabuto del kahn en sus manos, lo miró detenidamente y una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. En el metal del kabuto se reflejó una figura distorsionada por las quemaduras y desgaste del casco. Quan Chi bajó el casco y, sin darse media vuelta para ver cara a cara a la persona que se encontraba detrás de él, comenzó a hablar.

– Nunca comprendí que admirabas tanto en él emperador. Shao Kahn era fuerte, pero nada comparado con nuestro señor.

– Shao Kahn no creía que estaba destinado a la grandeza, él lo sabía y lo hizo realidad. Desafiando incluso a los dioses viejos. Shao Kahn buscaba guerreros con esa misma resolución, no esclavos.

– Esa misma "grandeza" fue la que lo acaba de destruir. Deberías tener cuidado con lo que buscas, puedes terminar igual que él.

Quan Chi y la misteriosa figura permanecieron en silencio durante un tiempo. Quan Chi tiró el casco, el cual rebotó en el suelo. El nigromante volvió a sonreír, alzó la mano y pronunciando un conjuro abrió un portal. La misteriosa figura quedó estática, inmutada al ver al nigromante irse, pero antes de cruzar el portal se detuvo, volteó a verlo y le pronuncio unas últimas palabras.

– Recuerda que nadie abandona a la hermandad, tu alma y cuerpo aún nos pertenece… Reiko.

Quan Chi cerró el portal una vez lo cruzo. Reiko, el general de más confianza del emperador, caminó hacia donde se encontraba el casco del kahn, lo tomó entre sus manos y lo sujetó con fuerza. ¿Acaso sentía furia por la pérdida de su emperador? No, Reiko sonrió. En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa tan grande nunca antes vista en el oscuro y estoico general del Outworld.

Reiko se dio media vuelta, abandonando los techos de la ciudad destruida del Earthrealm y regresando al Outworld sin decir una palabra de lo que había visto y con el casco de su antiguo emperador en una de sus manos.


	2. Capítulo 2: Un Reino sin emperador

Buen día a todos, aqui traigo el capitulo numero 2 de mi fanfic, es aquí donde empieza la historia del outworld y se expande del capitulo 2 al capitulo 10. Espero disfruten de mi escrito tanto como yo y, por favor, si me pueden dar feedback, se los agradecería mucho. Se que en la ortografía y gramática dejo mucho que desear y trato de mejorar cada día, díganme que piensan de los personajes y la narrativa.

* * *

CAPITULO 2: Un Reino sin emperador.

Outworld se encontraba en completo caos. Cuando el emperador decidió invadir el reino de la tierra, miles de grupos rebeldes, saqueadores, caza recompensas y demás se pusieron actuar, aprovechando que el emperador estaba distraído. Las fuerzas de Outworld, el ejército del kahn, se encontraba desorganizado. Sin su emperador o su general no sabían de quien debían recibir órdenes y a quien servir, su derrota en la tierra había sido desastrosa y se encontraban solos. Los Shokan habían regresado a su ciudad subterránea, Kuatan, con su rey Gorbak. Los centauros también regresaron a sus tierras, temiendo que los Shokan puedan aprovechar de la situación para robárselas. Al final, los únicos que se mantenían en pie al lado del ejercito del emperador fueron los tarkatan, las hordas de mutantes.

En un campamento, cerca de los páramos del Outworld, el ejército del emperador y sus capitanes se reunieron para analizar la situación actual: Outworld no tenía heredero. Los capitanes se encontraban discutiendo en la carpa más grande en la cual se encontraba un salón de guerra. Enfrente de ellos se encontraba un mapa completo del reino con los puntos más importantes marcados en pintura roja: La Fortaleza del Kahn, las Tumbas de Almas, La ciudad de Z'unkarah, la ciudad de Lei Chen y su cadena montañosa al igual que las tierras de los Shokan, Centauros, Vampiros y Tarkatans. Los capitanes hablaban sobre una ocupación militar permanente, imponer la fuerza del kahn en los puntos más importantes del reino para volver a adquirir poder y repartirlo entre ellos.

– Necesitamos poner bajo asedio la fortaleza del Kahn, es la más grande e importante de todas. Sin ella, no tendremos poder, sin ella nuestro plan no resultara.

Hachiman, uno de los más grandes capitanes del ejército, había tomado el liderazgo. Entre sus simpatizantes se encontraban Fume, Ragnarok, Katan y Aegis, los más influyentes capitanes del ejército y pronto adquiriría el apoyo de todos ellos, prometiéndoles repartir las tierras y ganancias.

Hachiman era un hombre alto y fuerte, un estratega y un guerrero sin escrúpulos, brutal y sanguinario como el resto de sus soldados. Como capitán, él usa la armadura samurái roja y usaba varias katanas y kamas, el arma por excelencia de los capitanes. Como el resto del ejército, Hachiman cubre su cabeza con un kabuto, el cual es más ostentoso que el de sus soldados. El kabuto era similar al de su emperador, el cual tenía un cráneo como mascara la cual sigue una antigua tradición dentro de las fuerzas del kahn: el cráneo pertenece a un enemigo del kahn que el guerrero a derrotado.

– Una vez capturada la fortaleza, existen varios pueblos y pequeñas ciudades al sur de las cuales podemos saquear para abastecernos. – Continúo hablando Hachiman. – Lei Chen y su gran muralla será nuestro siguiente objetivo.

El resto de los capitanes se impresionaron con la determinación del Hachiman, pero en realidad era una burla hacia él y a su ingenio. Durante años la ciudad de Lei Chen se ha opuesto al imperio de Shao Kahn y sus murallas nunca se rindieron contra sus catapultas. La ciudad es una de las más grandes en todo Outworld y durante años estuvo gobernada por el Jefe Supremo Zaffeero.

– ¡No seas ridículo Hachiman! – grito uno de los capitanes que se encontraba enfrente de él – Las murallas de Lei Chen no han caído en décadas, ni el General Reiko o las hordas Tarkata pudieron penetrar sus gruesas paredes.

– El capitán Eygel tiene razón, nuestros números no son tan grandes para poder soportar dos asedios. – El capitán Sarunay, uno de los de más bajo rango, apoyo a Eygel, pensando que el orgullo de Hachiman se había excedido. – Menos ahora que la Guardia Seidiana y Hotaru se encuentran protegiéndola.

Hatchiman y el resto de capitanes se pusieron a discutir, dividiéndose en dos grupos. Hatchiman había perdido casi a la mitad de sus simpatizantes, pues varios ahora se oponían a su ridicula idea. Entre ellos decían que deberían establecerse en otro lugar, saquear primero antes de tomar la fortaleza, otros querían robar y dejar el ejército del kahn para siempre, pensando que recuperar el control les seria imposible. El conflicto empezó a escalarse y salirse de control, Hatchiman desenfundo sus katanas y reto al capitán Eygel, que se había opuesto a sus planes. Eygel equipo sus kamas, listo para entrar en combate, pero, antes de que sus armas chocaran, tarkatas entraron a la carpa, rodeando a los capitanes. Eygel, Hatchiman y el resto de capitanes equiparon sus armas mientras que los tarkatan equiparon sus sables o hachas de hueso y metal, rugiéndoles ferozmente y provocándolos a atacar.

– ¡Largo de aquí creaturas salvajes! – grito Eygel, apunto de apuñalar a uno de los soldados tarkatan que le rugía con sus feroces y afilados dientes.

– ¡Nadie los llamo aquí carroñeros, regresen a su desértico basurero! – grito Eygel.

Hatchiman se abalanzo contra uno de los tarkatan, pero su sable fue detenido por una guadaña de hueso de uno de ellos. Hatchiman fue empujado hacia la mesa, tumbando todo lo que había encima de ella. Baraka, el general de los tarkanos, fue el responsable. Al ver a Hatchiman en el suelo, Baraka rio, burlándose del caído capitán.

– Baraka, salvaje. – Hatchiman se volvió a levantar, todavía empuñando su katana, listo para matar al general tarkata. – ¿Acaso te atreves a enfrentarte al ejército del Kahn?

– No nos tomes por tontos Hatchiman, nosotros sabemos lo que estas planeando. – Baraka amenazo al capitán, apuntando el filo de su guadaña cerca de su cara. – ¿Acaso no conoces tu lugar? Tú no eres nada sin un kahn.

– Tu tampoco lo eres maldito carroñero. – grito Eygel enfurecido – Sin Shao Kahn tu especie ya habría sido destruida.

Baraka volteo a ver a Eygel, bajando su brazo y caminando hacia él. Baraka refunfuño, ridiculizado por el argumento del capitán. El general tarkano lo miro directo a los ojos y le empezó a dirigir la palabra.

– Por eso mismo nosotros permanecemos leal al emperador. – Baraka se tocó el pecho con su mano izquierda mientras le hablaba a Eygel, como si ellos nunca habían sido leales a Shao Kahn. – Yo honro su voluntad.

La situación empezaba a calentarse, los capitanes se sentían intimidados por los tarkanos que lo rodeaban. Les ganaban en número, pero parecía que no tenían escapatoria ahora que los descubrieron, sin embargo, los tarkanos bajaron su guardia cuando una escolta de tarkanos, usando armadura de metal, entraron a la carpa. La elite de la horda, los más brutales y sanguinarios de los guerreros tarkata y, lo peor, de los más inteligentes. En medio de ellos, escoltada, se encontraba una mujer, una guerrera: Mileena. Al entrar los tarkanos guardaron sus armas, realizando una genuflexión. Solo Baraka permaneció de pie mientras los capitanes los miraban confundidos el comportamiento de las creaturas salvajes.

– ¡Insolente! – grito Baraka, apuñalando a Eygel con una de sus guadañas en su pecho mientras estaba distraído. – Inclínate ante tu nueva emperatriz.

Eygel se estremeció al sentir la fría guadaña de Baraka atravesando su cuerpo, pero lo que más le sorprendió fueron sus palabras. Baraka guardo su guadaña, regresándola a su cuerpo y dejando la herida de Eygel totalmente abierta. El capitán se arrodillo tapando su herida, intentando parar el sangrado.

– B…bastardo mu...mutante – dijo Eygel, tosiendo sangre por su casco. – ¿Emperatriz?

Hatchiman y el resto de los capitanes tuvieron suficiente, ellos atacaron a los tarkanos después de ver a Eygel en el suelo y el brazo de Baraka manchado con su sangre. Hatchiman decapito de un movimiento al tarkata que tenía enfrente y se enfrentó directamente contra Baraka, el cual volvió a sacar sus guadañas para defenderse de su ataque vertical. Los tarkanos que acompañaban a Mileena formaron una barrera a su alrededor para protegerla mientras ella veía el combate, divertida.

Los tarkanos iban cayendo a pesar de ser mayores sus números, les hacía falta la práctica del ejercito de Outworld y su disciplina. Los capitanes destrozaban la piel y huesos de los tarkanos con sus kamas, pasando a través de su débil armadura de cuero o hueso. Sin embargo, los tarkanos tienen algo que no tienen los guerreros del Outworld, la capacidad de resistir grandes cantidades de estrés y daño, si caían estos podían volver a levantarse. Los tarkanos pueden regenerar su piel consumiendo la carne de sus oponentes con sus afilados dientes, y aunque un capitán haya perforado el cuerpo de un tarkata con su sable, estos podían soportarlo, agarrando a su oponente y mordiéndolo en el cuello, donde sus dientes logran perforar su armadura y piel. De esa forma, los capitanes se debilitaban y caían heridos o completamente desangrados.

Hatchiman continuaba en combate contra el líder de los tarkanos, con sus sables y guadañas ya habían dejado el lugar en ruinas, cortando la carpa y algunas sillas o mesas. El capitán atacaba sin cesar, sin embargo, Baraka detenía cualquiera de sus ataques y lograba golpearlo con sus puños y patadas. Parecía que Baraka solo jugaba con él, demostrándole quien era superior en combate. Hatchiman lanzo una de sus kamas y esta se clavó en el pecho del tarkano, atravesando su armadura de grueso cuero. Hatchiman creía que había logrado acertar, pero Baraka tiro la kama al suelo, completamente limpia. Ni siquiera las afiladas armas creadas en la Fundidora del Kahn podían contra la gruesa armadura de cuero, creada a partir de las múltiples victimas del tarkano. Baraka soltó un fuerte rugido hacia el capitán, el cual se abalanzó con un corte vertical. Baraka reflejó el ataque, dejando el cuerpo del capitán libre, los ojos de Hatchiman se abrieron por completo al ver cómo, con tanta eficaz, Baraka abrió su defensa y lo dejo completamente vulnerable. Lo siguiente fue un callado alarido, pues Baraka había clavado ambas de sus guadañas en su torso, atravesando su armadura y su cuerpo. Hatchiman soltó su katana al suelo y sujeto a Baraka por sus guadañas, intentando zafarse, pero el tarkano lo alzo al aire, levantándolo y penetrando aún más sus garras en su pecho. La sangre empezaba a correr por los brazos de Baraka, sus miradas se encontraban a centímetros de distancia. El capitán pudo ver de cerca los fríos y salvajes ojos amarillos del tarkano al igual que sentir su pesado y maloliente aliento salir de sus fauces. Baraka rio y dejo caer el cuerpo de Hatchiman al suelo, todavía vivo.

El resto de los capitanes, aquellos que todavía se encontraban vivos, se rindieron, soltando sus armas al suelo y elevando sus brazos. De los ocho que eran ya solo quedaban cuatro en pie. Hatchiman, Eygel, Tyranus y Sarunay habían caído, pero los primeros dos todavía respiraban. Baraka y el resto de los tarkanos disfrutaban de la sangre del oponente, algunos de ellos esperaban realizar un festín con los cuerpos de los ochos, lanzarlos a las hogueras y consumir su carbonizada piel, pero Mileena los detuvo, avanzando delante de ellos.

– Todavía no se los puedo dejar. – Mileena se abrió paso entre los tarkanos ejecutores que la protegían. – Primero necesito algo de ellos.

– Mileena ¿Quién te crees que eres? – pregunto Eygel, a quien se le dificultaba cada vez más el respirar.

Mileena se le acercó al herido capitán, abriendo sus piernas arriba de Eygel. Mileena inclino su torso hacia él, acercando su rosto al del capitán. Delicadamente le quito la máscara de cráneo para poder su cara. Eygel tenía su boca manchada de sangre y sus ojos llenos de furia, pero nada de eso parecía intimidar a Mileena, todo lo contrario, le parecía entretenido y patético al mismo tiempo.

– Deberías saber quién soy Eygel, más que nadie en este lugar. –

Mileena acaricio el rostro del capitán seductoramente y mancho dos de sus dedos con su sangre para luego retirarlos. Mileena se enderezo y, abriendo sus brazos, declaro: "Yo soy la hija de Shao Kahn y por lo tanto la legitima heredera al trono del Kahnum". Hatchiman escupió sangre al escucharla pronunciar estas palabras, riéndose de la nueva emperatriz. Esto le molesto a Mileena, al igual que a los tarkanos, los cuales se le acercaron al caído capitán mientras este luchaba por ponerse de pie.

– ¿Tú, la hija del kahn? ¡Ja! – Hatchiman se tambaleaba un poco por sus profundas heridas de las cuales no paraba de brotar sangre. – Kitana era la verdadera hija de Shao Kahn y ella termino aliada de los guerreros del earthrealm, tu solo apareciste de un día al otro, pronunciándote como su verdadera hija ¿Qué nos asegura que no seas igual a tu "hermana"?

– Kitana, mi dulce hermana – Mileena se acercó a Hatchiman, pronunciando sus frases con una exagerada dulzura y juntando sus dos manos hacia su pecho. – Ella traiciono a mi amado padre, ella jamás fue digna del trono. Ella fue débil, al tener sentimientos por un shaolin.

Mileena se enfrentó cara a cara al capitán, el cual sujetaba con firmeza una de sus kamas, listo para atacar a la "emperatriz". Mileena parecía tan vulnerable, no estaba armada, pero el capitán estaba gravemente herido y solo tendría una oportunidad. Hatchiman no creía que tenía salvación, terminaría como el festín de los tarkanos si no declaraba su lealtad a Mileena y se inclinaba ante ella de inmediato, destruyendo sus planes de conquista.

– Y tu – continúo hablando Mileena - ¿te a través a compararme con la sucia de mi hermana?

La voz de Mileena paso de una empalagosa dulzura a una furia sin igual, una furia tan salvaje como la de los tarkanos que la acompañaban. Hatchiman alzo su brazo contra Mileena, armado con una de sus kamas, parecería que sería un golpe sorpresa, certero y mortal. Hatchiman estaba equivocado y subestimo a su enemiga, Mileena desenfundo sus Sais, escondidas entre su provocativa ropa. El capitán soltó su kama, la que cayó y reboto en el suelo. Mileena había clavado en un rápido movimiento ambas sais a los lados del cráneo del capitán, terminando con su vida de forma inmediata. Mileena aun así no tuvo suficiente y, en un acto de puro salvajismo y brutalidad, separo la cabeza de Hatchiman de sus hombros. El cuerpo decapitado de Hatchiman cayó al suelo, desparramando su sangre por todo el suelo.

– ¿Alguien más tiene alguna declaración que hacer? – pregunto Mileena, al no tener respuesta los tarkanos rugieron y alzaron sus brazos. – Tomen mis queridos.

Mileena saco una de sus sais de la cabeza de Hatchiman y lanzo la cabeza hacia los tarkanos, la cual la atraparon y se llevaron junto con su cuerpo para cocinarlo. El resto de los capitanes se quedaron observando como arrastraban el cuerpo del que sería su líder en una campaña de conquista y riquezas al igual que el de sus compañeros caídos. El poder de Mileena quedaba claro para ellos, los tarkanos estaban a su favor y ahora solo les quedaba unirse a ella o perecer como Hatchiman.

– Eygel ¿tú no tienes nada que decir? – le pregunto Mileena al otro capitán.

– Has mostrado tu punto Mileena – contesto Eygel cuya rebeldía se había apagado. – ¿Qué quieres de nosotros?

– No tengo ningún punto que mostrar Eygel, lo que te digo es la verdad. Shao Kahn me declaro su verdadera hija aquel día en el Coliseo, antes de que ese insignificante humano lo derrotara en combate.

Eygel recordaba ese día, la victoria parecía asegurada para el Outworld cuando Shao Kahn partió el cuello del joven Shaolin que había derrotado a Kintaro, pero otro shaolin se le abalanzó al emperador y conquistador más grande de Outworld. Uno que pudo derrotarlo y lo que llevo a su ejército a invadir a la tierra en un último intento por cumplir el deseo de su emperador, sin embargo, no terminaba de aceptar que su emperador estaba muerto, traicionado por la "hija" que él había servido. Kitana había sido la hija del emperador hasta que la desheredo ese día, la desacredito y le dio ese honor a Mileena, una guerrera de la que él no sabía nada.

– Si las palabras de tu emperatriz no te convencen. – dijo Mileena, señalando la entrada de la carpa. – Las de tu superior lo hagan.

A la carpa entro alguien más, un musculoso guerrero equipado con una armadura similar a la de su antiguo emperador. Reiko, el general del ejército de outworld, había regresado y continuaba con vida. Su pecho estaba manchado de sangre y presentaba profundas heridas, pero aun así se mantenía en pie. Inmediatamente los cuatro capitanes que quedaban en pie se postraron ante su general, Eygel, impresionado de verlo con vida, intento pararse, sin mucho éxito.

– Nunca habías desobedecido mis órdenes Eygel, pues provenían de tu mismísimo emperador. Este caso no es diferente, Mileena es tu nueva emperatriz.

Reiko se paró enfrente de la meza, el mapa estaba manchado de sangre y vino por todo el combate que se había presenciado. Encima del mapa Reiko coloco con fuerza el kabuto destrozado de Shao Kahn, mostrándoselo a todos los capitanes y tarkanos ahí presentes.

– Shao Kahn ha caído por culpa de los Dioses Mayores y su sirviente, Raiden. Con su muerte, todo lo que hemos cumplido se ha venido abajo. Rebeldes ahora poseen su fortaleza, seres de otros reinos buscan conquistar nuestras tierras y los capitanes desobedecen a sus superiores.

Reiko retiro el cráneo destruido del kabuto del kahn, dejándolo en la mesa y limpiándolo con un pañuelo. Mirando a sus capitanes este continúo hablándoles.

– Hoy nos enfrentamos a un nuevo conflicto, pero pronto Outworld tendrá una nueva cara, un nuevo rostro del cual volverán a temer aquí y en todos los reinos. El rostro de un nuevo conquistador.

Reiko avanzo hacia Mileena y postrándose en una rodilla le ofreció el kabuto de Shao Kahn con sus dos manos. El resto de los tarkanos y Baraka lo imitaron, al igual que los cuatro capitanes que quedaban en pie.

– Mileena ¿Cómo podemos servirle?


	3. Capítulo 3: Reconquista

CAPITULO 3: LA RECONQUISTA

Habían pasado unas horas, los soldados habían sacado los cuerpos de Tyranus y Sarunay junto con los de los tarkanos que habían muerto a manos de los capitanes. Eygel había sido llevado a la enfermería, pero llevaba tanto tiempo desangrándose por la herida que le dejó Baraka que no se sabía si sobreviviría. La carpa había quedado completamente destrozada y por ello Reiko mandó a arreglar el lugar y que trajeran un nuevo mapa del Outworld para colocarlo en la mesa redonda al igual que traer las comodidades necesarias a su emperatriz.

Mileena estaba sentada en una decorada silla de madera, con el kabuto de su padre puesto y estrenando una nueva armadura de cuero y metal. La emperatriz era acompañada por los restantes cuatro capitanes del ejército imperial del outworld, Reiko y Baraka, quien estaba acompañado de su elite tarkana. Junto a todos ellos se encontraban la guardia imperial, armados con una armadura plateada y enormes naginatas, y los jefes tarkanos, guerreros de elite armados con armas y armadura de metal. Reiko, al ver que todos se encontraban ya reunidos, dio comienzo.

– Mileena Kahnum, Baraka y guerreros tarkanos, capitanes del ejército imperial. – Reiko comenzó a hablar, nombrando a todos los presentes en el salón de guerra. – Hoy estamos reunidos por que nos encontramos en una encrucijada. Mientras nosotros invadíamos a la tierra, varios grupos que se han opuesto al reinado de nuestro Kahn se aprovecharon para avanzar y atacar cuando estábamos más vulnerables. Varios puntos estratégicos han sido perdidos, estos incluyen: la fortaleza del Kahn, las ciudades vecinas a Lei Chen, la ciudad de Z'unkarah, las Tierras Altas del Norte, entre otras.

Reiko iba colocando un pequeño estandarte en los puntos que él mencionaba, los cuales se encontraban ubicados a lo largo de los dos continentes más grandes del Outworld. El punto más cercano a ellos era la fortaleza del Kahn y, justo como lo había planeado Hatchiman, sería el primero en ser atacado.

– Estamos cortos en número y débiles, requerimos reabastecernos, pero para ello primero requerimos retomar la fortaleza del Kahn. Ahí nos esperan nuestros refuerzos y nuestras armas más grandes que necesitaremos para recuperar el resto de nuestras tierras.

Reiko caminaba alrededor de la mesa redonda, mirando al resto de los presentes. Reiko tomo su copa de vino, dorada y adornada con cristales, y bebió de ella. Reiko tomo un largo sorbo y, mirando a sus capitanes, les advirtió del enemigo que se encuentra esperándolos.

– La Fortaleza se encuentra en posesión de la Resistencia Edeniana, un antiguo enemigo nuestro.

Los tarkanos rugieron, los capitanes se miraron unos a otros, confundidos y molestos. La resistencia edeniana había caído hace mucho tiempo, aniquilada por las fuerzas del Kahn. Su última fortaleza, ubicada cerca de los páramos del Outworld había sido destruida. Algunos todavía dicen que el templo principal se encuentra en llamas y es consumido lentamente por ellas. Los cuerpos de los guerreros edenianos todavía se encuentran empalados en las playas cercanas y los barcos todavía están atracados en los arrecifes, su madera pudriéndose o siendo sumergidos lentamente por la marea.

Mileena veía la reacción de todos desde su trono. Ella no conocía a este viejo enemigo de su padre, pero si conocía la sangre edeniana y como esta lo traiciono. La sangre de la emperatriz hervía con odio al escuchar el nombre de dicho reino, sentía odio y asco.

– ¿Cómo es posible que la Resistencia todavía exista? – preguntó a Reiko el capitán Katan, líder de los ballesteros del ejército. – Shao Kahn expuso la cabeza del Embajador Thanos en la plaza principal ¿Quién los dirige ahora?

– La resistencia no fue completamente aniquilada ese día. – respondió Reiko a su capitán, dejando su copa encima de la mesa. – Algunos lograron escapar hacia el sur y las tierras más lejanas del Outworld. Es posible que encontraran un lugar donde refugiarse.

– Quien dirige la resistencia ahora no importa – dijo Baraka, interrumpiendo a los capitanes. – Lo importante ahora es eliminar a la Resistencia definitivamente, se están abasteciendo de los recursos que le pertenecen a nuestra emperatriz.

Los tarkanos rugieron cuando su líder terminó de hablar, ansiosos por ir al campo de batalla. Reiko miró a Baraka, esperando a que sus tarkanos dejaran de hacer ruido como los salvajes que son y, en cuanto lo hicieron, tomó de nuevo la palabra, esta vez dirigiéndose al líder tarkano.

– Todo lo contrario, Baraka, conocer al enemigo es el primer paso para asegurar una victoria. – Reiko miró a su alrededor, observando a cada uno de los tarkanos que estaban a los lados de Baraka. – La fuerza bruta no te ayudará contra la resistencia edeniana. Tus guerreros tarkanos caerán al atacar el frente equivocado, en una lluvia de flechas o embalsamados por grandes calderas de fuego.

Baraka se sintió ofendido por el comentario de Reiko, sus tarkanos lo miraban esperando que su líder no se quedara callado, pues si lo hacía eso demostraría cobardía y debilidad. Algo inaceptable entre los tarkanos y en todo outworld en general. Baraka dio un paso adelante y, desenfundando una de sus guadañas, apunto hacia Reiko.

– No nos tomes por idiotas Reiko, eso ha sido un error que tus capitanes han cometido. – Baraka apunto a los cuatro restantes capitanes, en signo de burla sobre los eventos que ocurrieron hace unas horas. – Los tarkanos conocen bien a la Resistencia y la guerra mejor que nadie.

Mileena se puso de pie, por mucho que disfrutara de ver a ambos grupos luchar por su entretenimiento y su poder, ella sabía que las cosas tenían que hacerse rápido. Mileena no perdería más el tiempo, tan poco ha bebido de la copa que ofrece el trono del Kahnum y ya se ha embriagado en ella. Poder, ella ansía más poder, el mismo que su padre tuvo entre sus manos.

– Caballeros, por favor. – dijo Mileena con su seductora voz e interrumpiendo a los dos. – Su emperatriz no tiene tiempo que perder, esa fortaleza es de mi padre y la quiero… ahora.

La emperatriz estaba molesta, cansada del pequeño circo que se estaban montando los capitanes y tarkanos. Mileena observó a los dos líderes y sus más grandes súbditos, esperando una respuesta de ellos. Reiko y Baraka se miraron, entendiendo que esta pequeña disputa no se resolvería más que con hechos, no palabras.

– Díganme ¿Quién de ustedes posee una mejor información sobre esta "nueva" Resistencia y quién ofrece un mejor plan para sacarlos de MI fortaleza?

– Claro mi emperatriz. Tengo listo tres estrategias diferentes ya planificadas que involucran al ejército imperial y a las hordas tarkata. – dijo Reiko señalando con la palma de su mano a todos los presentes. – Pero cuento con algo aún más importante y esencial para la derrota definitiva de la Resistencia.

Mileena parecía intrigada por ese último comentario. Reiko se tomó un respiro para anunciar lo que era su as bajo la manga.

– A mi lado y el suyo emperatriz, contamos con el apoyo del responsable por aniquilar a la "vieja" Resistencia Edeniana. El que llevo al Embajador Thanos encadenado directamente a su padre.

– Dime su nombre, Reiko – exigió Mileena.

– El príncipe Rain. Su alteza – exclamo Reiko, realizando una genuflexión hacia Mileena.

Mileena no conocía a dicho "príncipe". Al igual que para ella era desconocida este oponente, su aparente destructor lo era también. Mileena sentía cierta curiosidad por este nuevo guerrero. Ella creía que su padre no tenía un mejor lacayo que Reiko, el general de su ejército personal, pero este individuo aparentemente pudo contra la resistencia sin el apoyo del general. Baraka notó como Reiko ganaba la atención de su emperatriz utilizando palabras grandes y no dudo en actuar rápidamente.

– Puede que tengas a tu lacayo edeniano – grito Baraka, haciendo énfasis en el origen del guerrero. – Pero como has dicho, no conoces nada sobre tu enemigo.

Mileena volteó a ver a Baraka, confundida al escuchar el origen del guerrero llamado Rain. En Mileena se podía ver el crecimiento de su ira y, claramente enfadada, miro a Reiko y le preguntó qué significaba eso. Qué Rain es proveniente de Edenia.

– Su lugar de origen no tiene nada que ver con su lealtad hacia Shao Kahn o hacia usted. Rain traicionó hace mucho a la resistencia, es por ello que su conocimiento sobre ella es vital para mí. – trató de explicar Reiko a su emperatriz, con un brazo en su espalda y alzando el otro, completamente tranquilo incluso ante la creciente rabia de Mileena.

– Rain puede darte información – dijo Baraka, interrumpiendo de nuevo al general. – Pero eso no es claro aún, mientras tu confías en traidores de sangre edeniana o en tus capitanes, yo apuesto mi confianza en mis guerreros y los del Kahn.

Baraka se dirigió hacia Mileena, inclinándose ante ella.

– Mi emperatriz, mientras ellos discuten sobre estrategias yo he enviado a mis guerreros tarkanos a explorar el campo de batalla. A su lado se encuentra el espía personal del emperador, Reptile, el Sauriano, quien se ha infiltrado en la fortaleza de su padre para asesinar al líder de la rebelión.

– Esa fue una terrible decisión Baraka. – dijo Reiko, negando con la cabeza. – Debiste enviarlo a conseguir información, no a destruirla.

Baraka miro al general por encima de su hombro derecho, enfurecido se colocó de pie y se acercó a Reiko hasta que el vaho que provenía de sus fauces raspara la cara del general. Reiko permaneció inmutado, y movió sus ojos para poder ver al tarkano mientras hablaba.

– Tus estrategias no servirán de nada cuando la resistencia pierda otro líder Reiko. – farfullo Baraka.

– Subestimar a sus oponentes fue error de mis capitanes, no cometas el mismo error tú también.

Baraka se alejó con un gruñido y alzando sus brazos a sus guerreros tarkanos, los cuales le imitaron. Reiko sacó un pañuelo y limpió su cara para luego tirarlo y acercarse a su emperatriz. Mileena volvió a tomar asiento y le dijo a su general que trajera al "príncipe" edeniano, pues tenía ganas de conocerlo. Reiko asintió y se retiró.

A las afueras de la ciudad, lejos de las murallas, se encontraba un pequeño campamento al borde de una montaña. En el campamento se encontraban diferentes tarkanos, los famosos ejecutores, armados y protegidos con armaduras de metal, al igual que simples "carroñeros", que no usan armadura y dejan su pecho al descubierto. Los tarkanos estaban esperando, comiendo de unos desafortunados viajeros que se habían encontrado en una pequeña caravana, el regreso del Sauriano conocido como Reptile, el cual ya se había infiltrado en la Gran Ciudad de Kulán Bator, la Ciudad del Kahn.

La Fortaleza del Kahn es, en realidad, una enorme ciudadela que resguarda la capital del primer continente del Outworld. Ubicada cerca del centro, al sur del Bosque Viviente y al Norte de la cadena Montañosa de Lei Chen, la gran ciudad del Kahn cuenta con los recursos más importantes: el Archivo, que se encuentra en lo más alto de la Fortaleza, cuenta con un sinfín de pergaminos sobre la historia de Outworld, hechizos, artes oscuras y demás conocimiento que puede llegar a mover la balanza de una guerra. La Fundidora, donde se forja el armamento y armaduras del ejército imperial con los mejores metales y herramientas del Outworld. La Cámara de Almas, un lugar resguardado por los Sacerdotes del Kahn donde se guardan miles de almas para otorgar mayor fuerza al kahn. Por último, pero no menos importante, la cámara de guerra de Reiko, donde se encuentran miles de mapas de todo Outworld, el nombre de todos los generales y capitanes del ejercito al igual que el de todos los aliados y enemigos del Kahn. Es aquí donde Shao Kahn se reunía con sus capitanes y el general Reiko para planificar sus invasiones hace ya muchos años.

Debajo de la enorme fortaleza y de una segunda línea de murallas se encuentra la Capital llamada Kulán Bator. Una de las más ricas ciudades de todo Outworld, llena de grandes mercados y un circuito completo de acueductos que llevan agua a las diferentes regiones de la ciudad. Similar a una antigua ciudad japonesa de la época feudal de la tierra, pero está en realidad es una fortaleza en su propio sentido. Cada lugar ha sido construido de forma estratégica para detener el avance del enemigo. Shao Kahn no se permitía ningún lujo, la ciudad en realidad formaba parte de su propia fortaleza.

Reptile ya había cruzado la primera muralla con gran facilidad, su piel podía camuflajearse con el ambiente y sus garras le permitían poder escalar muros verticales con gran facilidad. Reptile se había dado cuenta que el número de guerreros de la Resistencia Edeniana que observaban la primera muralla eran muy pocos, casi fue innecesario el uso de su camuflaje. Reptile saltaba por los techos de las casas y edificios con gran velocidad, cada vez más cerca de la segunda muralla deteniéndose solo para recalcular su ruta o procurar ser más silencioso. Los ciudadanos de Kulán Batur estaban resguardados en sus casas y pequeñas patrullas de guerreros de Edenia vigilaban las calles por las noches, sin embargo, sus números eran cortos y Reptile podía pasar de ellos con facilidad. El sauriano llegó a la segunda muralla, aquí la vigilancia era mejor, contaban con un mayor número de soldados y arqueros, al igual que con las enormes Balistas y catapultas que se encuentran en las torres para defenderse de los atacantes. Reptile empezaba a cuestionarse cómo es que la Resistencia logró asediar la ciudad y controlarla sin provocar daños.

Reptile se lanzó desde la segunda muralla hacia las paredes de la fortaleza en un gran salto y, con sus afiladas uñas, se clavó en la dura roca en la que estaba construida. Sus ojos le permitían ver lo que otros no podían en la noche y Reptile pudo ver como un grupo de Paladinos de Edenia entraban por la puerta principal. Reptile decidió seguir de cerca a este grupo, pues su instinto le decía que ellos le llevarían con el nuevo líder de la Resistencia.

Los Paladinos, usando una ostentosa armadura de metal de color gris oscuro o de un blanco brillante adornado con hermosos tallados dorados, eran los guerreros de mayor elite en la Resistencia. Ellos usualmente son capitanes y generales, usando una capa de color amarillo, azul o morado mientras que el resto, que usan capa de color rojo, son guerreros encargados de proteger a sus superiores. En el grupo de siete, cinco usaban capa roja mientras otro usaba una de color azul y el otro de amarillo. Los siete caminaron por la puerta principal hacia el Gran Salón de la fortaleza, cruzando los amurallados pasillos de la fortaleza del Kahn. Reptile los seguía por los techos, arrastrándose lentamente por ellos y en completo silencio.

– Abran paso al General Faran. – grito uno de los soldados edenianos en su idioma natal. Reptile pudo reconocer el idioma y entenderlo. Reptile sonrió, diciéndose a sí mismo que no pueden ocultarle nada a él.

Los siete paladinos entraron al Trono del Kahn, un largo pasillo lleno de diferentes pilares y, al fondo, un grande trono de piedra con dos calaveras debajo de sus pies de los cuales emana un aura extraña y verde. El salón es iluminado por la luz de la luna, que entra por las ventanas que se encuentran atrás del trono, y por las múltiples antorchas encendidas en cada uno de los pilares.

– Tenemos noticias, su alteza.

Los paladinos se postraron ante la persona que ocupaba el trono del Kahn: Una alta mujer de tez oscura que vestía elegante ropa de la realeza edeniana. Reptile no reconoció a esta mujer, pero le disgusto como ella profanaba el asiento del Kahn con su presencia. La mujer estaba recostada en el trono, con sus piernas cruzadas y miraba de reojo a sus paladinos. La mujer hizo un ademan con la mano, haciéndoles entender a los paladinos que hablaran.

– Al norte, cerca de los páramos del Outworld y del bosque viviente se encuentran los capitanes del ejercito Imperial. Parece que han regresado de su invasión de la tierra y planean atacarnos pronto.

El paladino de capa amarilla hablaba a la mujer, la cual permanecía sentada en el trono. La mujer sonrió y se levantó con elegancia. Caminó hacia sus paladinos y, con un gesto de su mano, les ordeno que se pusieran de pie y la dejaran sola con el paladino de capa amarilla. El resto de los paladinos se fueron, siguiendo al de capa de color azul. El golpe de la puerta cerrándose se escuchó por todo el lugar, haciendo eco por todo el Salón. Reptile vio esto como una oportunidad y se apresuró para colocarse justo arriba de ellos mientras conversaban.

– ¿Shao Kahn ha muerto? – preguntó la mujer hacia el paladino, el cual respondió asintiendo con la cabeza. La mujer rio. – ¿Cómo se encuentra el Earthrealm?

– Sufrieron grandes pérdidas, mis emisarios me dicen que solo algunos pocos de los guerreros continúan con vida. – el paladino retiró su casco, abrazándolo entre su brazo y torso. Era un joven adulto, de tez fuerte y cabello corto y oscuro.

– ¿Qué pasó con la princesa y su madre? – pregunto la mujer, algo preocupada.

– Mis emisarios me dicen que nuestra Reina, Sindel, fue manipulada por los hechiceros del Kahn. Sindel mató a su propia hija, Kitana.

La mujer de tez negra se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda a su paladino y camino de regreso al trono. Sus pasos eran lentos mientras subía las escaleras para llegar a él, pero en un cambio repentino volteo a verlo, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

– Nada nos podrá detener ahora, Faran. – dijo, sonriéndole y mirándolo detrás de su hombro.

– Eso es correcto, mi señora. – el paladino llamado Faran camino hacia la mujer, besándole la mano.

– No podemos deshacer el hechizo que une a Edenia con Outworld, pero si podemos reconstruir este putrefacto lugar para hacerlo un hogar. Deberíamos agradecerle al Dios del Trueno, por todo lo que nos ha permitido lograr. – la mujer hablaba sarcásticamente.

– Prepararé a las tropas mi Señora, estoy seguro que el General Reiko atacará lo más pronto posible.

La mujer le permitió a Faran retirarse mientras ella se sentaba de regreso en el trono. El paladino se retiró del cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Reptile decidió dejarlo vivo, pues la mujer era la líder de toda esta operación. La líder de la resistencia se puso cómoda en el trono, a su lado se encontraba una pequeña mesa que sostenía una copa con algún licor en ella y, al lado de dicha copa, el cráneo de una persona preservado en perfectas condiciones. La mujer tomó el cráneo y lo observo detenidamente, poco tiempo después le empezó a hablar.

– ¿Lo has visto padre? – dijo la mujer – Tu hija, Tanya, ha logrado lo que tú siempre aspiraste a lograr, pero nunca pudiste. Todo por ser tan débil como nuestro "querido" Rey Jerod.

La mujer lanzó el cráneo lejos de ella y reía al ver como éste se rompía y volvía polvo al impactar contra el suelo. La mujer tomó la copa y bebió de ella, estaba distraída en sus propios pensamientos. Reptile vio la oportunidad perfecta para atacar. El Sauriano deliberaría un ataque mortal desde la altura en la que se encontraba, podría también bañarla en su acido o ahorcarla con su lengua, pero optó por un ataque más directo y certero con sus garras. Le cortaría el cuello, dejándola desangrar en el suelo, sin embargo, antes de poder atacar, la mujer volteó arriba y le mostro una ligera sonrisa. Reptile estaba camuflajeado y justo arriba de ella, se preguntó si realmente la había visto o si solo estaba fingiendo verlo.

– Reptile ¿no es así? – pregunto, observando el techo. Reptile abrió los ojos por la sorpresa – ¿Crees que podrías contra mí o el resto de soldados que están afuera de este lugar?

Tanya dejó su copa en la mesa, y entrelazó sus dedos, esperando a que su enemigo se aparezca por fin. Parecía que la mujer no sabía dónde se encontraba con exactitud, pero si sabía que Reptile estaba aquí. El Sauriano se pensó dos veces si salir por una de las ventanas o atacar.

– No eres el único con una habilidad nata de desaparecer, Suariano. Corre, salta o como tú quieras, ve e infórmale a quien sea que ahora sirves que los estaré esperando.

Tanya no obtuvo respuesta alguna durante varios minutos, pero sintió una pequeña corriente de viento a sus espaldas. Al voltearse pudo ver que una de las ventanas estaba abierta, el Sauriano se había escapado. Tanya se levantó del trono, todavía sospechando de que Reptile no había abandonado el salón. La líder de la resistencia se mantuvo en completo silencio, esperando escuchar algo que le alertara de algún peligro, pero nada ocurrió.

Tanya dio unos pasos hacia atrás antes de dar media vuelta, fue ahí cuando lo sintió. Tanya rápidamente doblo su cuerpo y sintió como unas garras rasgaban su piel de forma superficial. Reptile cayó al suelo en sus cuatro extremidades y, colocándose en una posición agachada, extendió su mortífera lengua, ahorcando a la líder de la resistencia y cubriéndole la boca para que no hiciera ningún ruido o llamara a sus paladinos. Tanya se estaba asfixiando.

Reptile parecía seguro de su victoria, pero no quiso arriesgarse y se preparó para degollar a Tanya con sus garras, sin embargo, ésta levanto su mano y, con un chasquido de dedos, cinco asesinos encapuchados y armados con arcos y ballestas los rodearon. Reptile no había previsto esto y había sentido la presencia de estas personas, pero, aun así, el los conocía, pues ya había combatido contra los Asesinos del Reino de Edenia en anteriores ocasiones. Los asesinos edenianos dispararon sus flechas y Reptile, realizando una pirueta, esquivo cada una de ellas, acercándose a la inmovilizada Tanya para dar el golpe final. Sus asesinos no podrían defenderse y la resistencia caería antes de poder haberse podido levantar por completo.

Reptile extendió su brazo, listo para atacar, cuando sintió un cambio brusco en la temperatura de su lengua. Tanya estaba hirviendo y secando la humedad de la lengua del reptil. El sauriano no podía detenerse ahora, la inercia lo movía hacia ella, pero la distracción de los asesinos le dio tiempo suficiente a Tanya para canalizar su poder interno: piromancia. Reptile soltó a la líder de la resistencia cuando ésta le propicio un ataque directo a su cara y pecho con una bola de fuego, lanzándolo hacia atrás varios metros. Paladinos entraron al salón del trono, listos para capturar al espía y asesino de Shao Kahn, pero éste volvió a tornarse invisible, utilizando su camuflaje para confundir a los asesinos edenianos y su puntería. Reptile cruzo el Salón de un lado a otro, saltando entre los pilares del salón y escalando las paredes.

Reptile se encontraba emboscado y había fracasado en su misión, por lo que opto por emprender una retirada, pero no sin antes robar los restos del cráneo que Tanya había lanzado al suelo. Con sus escamosas manos, tomo lo que aún seguía "intacto" del cráneo y escapo por la misma ventana que él había abierto antes. Reptile se lanzó al precipicio que había debajo de él, escapando de los asesinos, los paladinos y de Tanya.

Una vez afuera de la capital, afuera de sus murallas, y de regreso en el campamento de los tarkanos, Reptile examinó el cráneo detalladamente. Fracaso en eliminar a la líder de la resistencia, pero logro adquirir viable información sobre sus defensas y una pista de quien era en realidad Tanya. El cráneo era esta pista, puesto que aparentemente pertenecía al padre de la nueva líder y el cráneo, tenia una joya roja brillante incrustada en la frente, símbolo de la realeza y sociedad de alto rango de Edenia.


	4. Capítulo 4: Conoce a tu enemigo

CAPITULO 4: Conoce a tu enemigo

Reptile regresaba con su caravana de tarkanos al campamento, todo el viaje les costó dos días, pero finalmente habían llegado. Baraka y el resto de sus tarkanos estaban desesperados y ansiosos por la batalla que se avecinaba, deseaban sacar a los rebeldes fuera de la ciudad y la fortaleza al igual que tener su sangre en sus manos y su carne en sus fauces. Al ver de regreso a Reptile los tarkanos rugieron, pues la espera había terminado.

Reiko salió al encuentro de Reptile, a su lado se encontraba el príncipe Rain, usando su icónica armadura dorada y de color morado. Rain estaba cruzado de brazos y recargado en un árbol, admirando el circo que los tarkanos montaban. La oscura y purpura noche del Outworld ya se avecinaba y las antorchas del campamento estaban siendo encendidas una por una. Los guardias imperiales abrieron el paso a Reptile, Reiko, Baraka y Rain, permitiéndoles entrar a la carpa de la emperatriz. Mileena esperaba a todos sentada en su silla. La emperatriz tenía un gran banquete enfrente de ella, pero no lo había tocado, no había bebido nada del vino que se le ofreció. Reiko le preguntó si se encontraba bien, a lo que ella respondió.

– Comeré después de que saquemos a esa basura edeniana de mi fortaleza. – Mileena observo a los cuatro detalladamente y ordenó a Reptile que diera un paso al frente, cansada de esperar a que regresaran. – ¿Has traído la cabeza de su líder?

– Me infiltre dentro de la fortaleza, sus números son menores que los nuestros y tienen varios puntos débiles debido a ello. – dijo Reptile, siseando, mientras se postraba en una rodilla y evadía su pregunta.

– Ellos cuentan con las defensas de la Fortaleza, las ballestas y catapultas. Eso sin contar con las bestias. – dijo Reiko, esperando un reporte más conciso de parte del Sauriano.

– Las murallas de la ciudad están descuidas, solo cuentan con algunos arqueros y hombres que manejen las ballestas. Sin embargo – Reptile dejo un espacio para dejar de sisear y colocándose de pie, intercambiando miradas entre Reiko y Mileena. – Las murallas de la fortaleza se encuentran bien resguardadas, ahí se concentran sus fuerzas.

Reiko calculaba sus tácticas con la información que Reptile le proporcionaba. Con una mano en su barbilla, el general permaneció callado; analizando y haciendo un mapa mental mientras Reptile continuaba.

– ¿Qué me puedes decir del nuevo comandante o líder de la resistencia? ¿Quién es? – preguntó Mileena, cruzando sus piernas. – Y no has respondido a mi pregunta ¿Has traído su cabeza? – Mileena estaba impaciente y sospechaba que Reptile había fracasado, aumentando su furia.

Reptile no respondió y bajó la cabeza en señal de vergüenza. Mileena volvió a preguntarle si traía la cabeza del rebelde que osaba desafiarla, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. La emperatriz se puso de pie y se acercó al sauriano, le advirtió que hablara o le cortaría la lengua para que nunca más la volviera a usar.

– Es una mujer. – dijo Reptile, lo que les impresiono a la mayoría de los que estaban dentro de la carpa. – Se hace llamar Tanya y se encuentra la mayoría del tiempo en el Trono del Kahnum.

– ¿Quieres decir que…sigue con vida? – los ojos de Mileena se encendieron con odio y furia, la emperatriz cerró con fuerza sus puños, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Reiko la detuvo.

– ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto el general, colocando su mano en el hombro de la emperatriz para asegurarse de que no matara al sauriano. – Baraka aseguro que tu regresarías con la cabeza del nuevo o, en este caso, la nueva líder de la resistencia.

– Ella nos está esperando. – contesto Reptile, dando un paso hacia atrás para alejarse de la furia de Mileena. – Tanya está muy bien protegida y preparada.

Mileena regresó a su trono, quitándose la mano de Reiko y haciéndola a un lado con brusquedad. La emperatriz le ordenó que se retirara, que no deseaba verlo o si no lo mataría. Baraka también estaba decepcionado del sauriano, pues había sido su proxy para conseguir el favor de la emperatriz. Reptile se dio media vuelta, pero antes de que pudiera retirarse, Reiko aprovechó la situación para favorecerse a sí mismo. Le pidió a Reptile que permaneciera allí, pues quería escuchar las cosas que había dentro del salón del trono y saber quién era esa Tanya de la que hablaba.

– Reiko...empiezas a colmarme la paciencia. – le dijo Mileena al general, cerrando sus puños y mirandolo de reojo.

– El Sauriano ha fallado, pero lo que vio y lo que escuchó nos puede ayudar mucho a conquistar la fortaleza y capturar a Tanya. – Reiko retiro su brazo y volteo a ver a emperatriz. – Todavía tiene un uso, uno que me encargare de aprovechar.

– Esperemos que tengas razón Reiko, pues si me falla alguno de ustedes. – dijo Mileena mirando a todos los que estaban a su alrededor. – Me encargare de empalar sus cuerpos en la entrada de la ciudad.

– Lo entiendo mi emperatriz, créame cuando le digo que solo actuó bajo sus más grandes intereses. – contestó Reiko haciendo una reverencia.

Reiko volteó a ver a Rain y le preguntó si conocía a esta mujer que se hace llamar Tanya. Rain no respondió y esperó a que Reptile agregara algo más, y así fue: de un bolso sacó un cráneo roto y sin mandíbula. El cráneo tenia incrustada una joya en la frente, lo que hizo a Rain preguntarle si le dejaba verlo.

Reptile le entregó el cráneo a Rain y éste lo observo con detalle. Con sus dedos acarició la joya que estaba incrustada. Rain tomó el cráneo en sus dos manos y aplicando presión lo rompió hasta volverlo polvo. La joya quedó en las manos de Rain, éste la alzó en el aire y la admiró cerca de la flama de una vela. Reiko le preguntó qué era esa piedra rojiza.

– Esta joya es una gema de fuego. Hace años que no veo una igual. – Rain habló con una voz grave y les mostró la brillante y roja gema que resplandecía como una flama. – Sólo una familia real posee estas joyas. La Familia del desierto de Carthus, Thanos era el último de la línea sanguínea.

– El cráneo es de Thanos entonces – concluyó Reiko – Shao Kahn ordenó tirar su cuerpo a su Calabozo de Sangre, en lo más profundo de la Fortaleza. Tal vez la resistencia lo recuperó.

– Tanya es la hija de Thanos – explicó Rain, guardando la gema. – Una experta en las artes de la piromancía como su padre.

Thanos, el antiguo general y comandante de la Resistencia Edeniana que se opuso hasta su muerte a Shao Kahn. Un embajador edeniano que estuvo buscando durante años la libertad de su reino. Al menos así lo fue hasta que Rain se vio involucrado con el Kahn, otorgándole la victoria al Outworld.

– No sabía que el embajador tenía una hija. – remarcó Reiko, algo que parecía imposible pues nunca nada se le escapaba de las manos al General. – Dijiste que Thanos era el último de esa línea de sangre.

– Yo no me equivoco. – dijo Rain, cruzando los brazos, pues sabía que Reiko lo estaba poniendo a prueba. – Tanya nunca heredó una roca de fuego, ella fue desheredada y no se le considera parte de la familia.

Reiko entendió lo que Rain quiso decir, pues en Edenia la tradición era una ley muy clara y antigua. Le pareció curioso como dos grandes enemigos, Shao Kahn y Thanos, desheredaron a sus respectivas "hijas": Kitana y Tanya. Como dos lados de una misma moneda y aun así eran iguales, Reiko no subestimaba a Thanos pues para él, el embajador edeniano compartía muchas cualidades con su emperador. El general se preguntó si esta guerrera tendría algún parecido con la antigua princesa del Outworld o su padre, Thanos. Reiko volteó a ver a Reptile y le preguntó si no tenía nada más que agregar.

– Junto a Tanya estaba uno de los Paladinos de Edenia, un General si no me equivoco. – Reptile describió al General al igual que su vestimenta y armadura. – Su nombre: Faran.

– Conozco a Faran. – dijo Reiko. – Él fue la mano derecha de Thanos, pensé que había muerto.

– Faran proviene de una familia de paladinos – remarco Rain, dando un paso adelante. – El honor se encuentra entre sus virtudes más grandes y su más grande defecto. El sujeto puede llegar a ser algo impulsivo si se le provoca de la forma adecuada.

Mileena se levantó de su asiento, diciendo que no había tiempo que perder, que ya habían perdido suficiente. Le pidió a Baraka y Reiko que reuniera a sus capitanes, pues viajarían hacia la fortaleza al amanecer. Ambos obedecieron e hicieron una reverencia antes de irse. Reptile se retiró también, dejando a Rain y Mileena solos. El guerrero edenaino estaba a punto de retirarse cuando su emperatriz lo detuvo, ordenándole que permaneciera quieto y de pie. Mileena caminó hacia el guerrero purpura y lo observó mientras lo rodeaba, acariciando sus hombros de forma seductora. Se acercó más, casi acariciando la oreja de Rain con sus labios y le pregunto dónde radicaba su lealtad.

– Mi lealtad queda con su padre y, por lo tanto, con usted. – Rain permanecía inmóvil mientras Mileena lo observaba y tocaba.

– ¿Será verdad? – Mileena hablaba con una voz sarcástica y seductora, probando la paciencia de Rain. – Dime ¿Qué pasó con la resistencia? ¿no eran tus amigos?

– La Resistencia era débil, mis habilidades estaban siendo desaprovechadas con ellos. – Rain volteó a ver a la emperatriz a los ojos. Rain era más alto ella por lo que tenía que bajar la mirada un poco. – Shao Kahn vio lo que ellos no vieron en mí. La fuerza y mentalidad de un conquistador.

– Entonces espero grandes cosas de ti, Rain. – dijo Mileena alejándose de él.

Mileena les dio la espalda al guerrero y a sus guardias que sostenían sus enormes naginatas. De la mesa tomó una copa de dulce vino, dorada y con incrustaciones de diferentes colores. Mileena retiró su velo y dejó la copa vacía en cuestión de segundos. No volteó a ver ni por un momento a Rain hasta que ocultó nuevamente su rostro con el velo. Sus amarillentos ojos, como los de un felino, resaltaban con su cabello oscuro cuando lo observaba. Los dos fueron interrumpidos por Reiko y Baraka, al igual que sus capitanes y jefes tarkanos que habían vuelto.

Al lado de Reiko se encontraba el capitán Eygel, recuperándose todavía de sus heridas. También se encontraban los otros cuatro capitanes. Sus nombres: Ragnarok, Katan, Aegis y Fume. Todos conocidos por su brutalidad en el campo de batalla, ya fuera por dejar cero sobrevivientes o porque torturan a sus prisioneros. Al lado de Baraka se encontraban los Jefes Tarkanos, cuatro de ellos. El más reconocido era Karbrac, un tarkano muy similar a Baraka con la diferencia de que poseía dos guadañas en cada brazo en lugar de una. Los jefes tarkanos son distinguibles a la elite pues usan una armadura muy distinta a la de los ejecutores, algo adornada y usaban un casco de metal similar al de un gladiador romano.

Todos se juntaron alrededor de una mesa redonda. Encima de la mesa se encontraba una maqueta de la capital y la fortaleza del Kahn. La representación era exacta, e incluso en el pequeño tamaño que tenía la maqueta cubría toda la mesa. La ciudad era gigantesca y la fortaleza del Kahn se encontraba justo en el centro, arriba de una alta planicie la cual también estaba representada en la maqueta. Al presenciar el tamaño de la ciudad se entendía por qué a la Resistencia se le dificultaría vigilar cada punto de ella, pero también abría las puertas una gran pregunta ¿Cómo pudieron tomarla de forma tan rápida?

Reiko tomó la iniciativa y comenzó a hablar, era su derecho, pues el fracaso de Reptile había dejado en ridículo a Baraka y sus tarkanos.

– El ejército imperial atacará a la puerta Este mientras las hordas atacan la del Oeste. – Reiko señalaba los puntos a donde atacarían en la maqueta mientras hablaba. – Si la información que nos proporcionó Reptile es correcta, es posible que las fuerzas de la Resistencia Edeniana realmente no hayan conquistado la ciudad.

Reiko creía que la resistencia sólo había ocupado la fortaleza y, en realidad, sólo una porción de ella. La Fortaleza era demasiado grande y contaba con suficientes guardias de las reservas del ejército imperial y la milicia de Outworld. Aunque no subestimaba a su enemigo, que lo creía capaz de tomar la fortaleza si el Kahn no estaba presente, Reiko estaba seguro que no podrían penetrar las murallas de la ciudad para luego enfrentarse a las de la fortaleza. Para Reiko una cosa era obvia, Tanya tenía espías dentro de la fortaleza que la conocían como la palma de su mano. Todos los pasillos secretos, las paredes falsas, las trampas, etc.

– A juzgar por las defensas no nos tomaría mucho tiempo entrar a la ciudad, de ahí en adelante será un camino largo hacia la fortaleza. –

Reiko hablaba con un gran aire de autoridad, aquella que logra domesticar a bestias salvajes pues incluso los tarkanos guardaban silencio mientras éste hablaba.

– Baraka – Reiko miró directamente al líder tarkano, el cual frunció su rostro al verlo. - Mientras tanto tus tarkanos se encargarán de subir hacia las murallas y limpiarlas de cualquier caballero o arquero que todavía permanezca ahí.

– Piensas demasiado las cosas Reiko. – habló Karbrac, interrumpiéndolo. - ¿Por qué no nos infiltramos directamente por uno de los pasillos secretos de la fortaleza en lugar de enfrentarnos directamente a ellos?

Los tarkanos apoyaron a su jefe, rugiendo y haciendo diferentes ruidos en signo de aprobación. La guardia imperial dio un paso adelante y tomaron sus naginatas con sus dos manos, listos para prevenir otro conflicto entre tarkanos y el ejército. Reiko los detuvo, alzando su mano.

– Creía que ninguno de ustedes preguntaría semejante cosa. – Reiko se burlaba de los jefes tarkanos. – Sospecho que la resistencia ya conoce de estos pasillos y ha tomado medidas para protegerse ¿De qué otra forma pudieron tomar la fortaleza tan rápido?

– Reiko tiene razón. – Rain interrumpió a los dos, él había permanecido callado en uno de los rincones de la carpa, observándolos. – Tanya no deja nada a la suerte y siempre se asegura dos veces de que las cosas sean como ella quiere que sean.

– ¿Quién te permitió hablar, basura edeniana? – gruñó Karbrac. – Tal vez deberíamos empezar matándote a ti. Mis guerreros ansían con ganas la sangre edeniana.

– Te entendería mejor sin esos dientes tuyos. Tal vez deba rompértelos y luego podrás repetir eso de nuevo.

Karbrac desenfundó sus guadañas dobles, listo para atacar a Rain, sin embargo, él se mantenía en su posición, con los brazos cruzados y mirándolo de reojo como si no le importara la amenaza del jefe tarkano. El ataque de Karbrac fue interrumpido por la voz de Mileena, la cual iba dirigida a Reiko.

– ¿Podría Reptile infiltrarse y deshabilitar esas trampas?

– Es posible. – contestó Reiko. – Pero dudo que el sauriano pueda contra varios paladinos y caballeros edenianos al mismo tiempo.

– Eso no será un problema. – dijo Mileena, desenfundado sus sais y girándolos con sus manos y dedos. – Yo lo acompañare. Permitiéndole el paso a tus hordas, Karbrac.

Reiko no se opuso a la idea de su emperatriz, en cambio, reconfiguró su plan de ataque en base a ello y creía que era una excelente propuesta. Reiko se dio media vuelta y, colocando diferentes estandartes miniatura en la maqueta, empezó a dar más detalles de su estrategia de ataque. Rain comandaría un cuerpo del ejército, el cual atacaría la puerta principal. Con sus conocimientos sobre las diferentes estrategias de la resistencia y su cercanía hacia ellos, Reiko confiaba en que no tendría muchos problemas mientras ellos atacan otros puntos más cercanos a la fortaleza. Baraka le prometió a Mileena que podía confiar en sus tarkanos, pues ellos serían los primeros en llegar a la fortaleza. A Reiko le favorecía esto, pues sabía que lucharían más salvajemente si esto fuera una competencia para ellos, lo que les aseguraría una victoria más rápida. Con sus planes concluidos, todos abandonaron la carpa y se prepararon para el combate.

La noche llegó, trayendo consigo un panorama purpura en el cielo. A primera hora de la mañana, cuando el sol se ponga, el ejército imperial cruzará el borde del bosque viviente para llegar a la capital. Los tarkata ya tienen todo listo y montado en sus diferentes bestias. La fuerza imperial cuenta con unas de ellas también. Los Tormentor, bestias bípedas de gran tamaño, suelen ser de gran ayuda cuando se busca crear caos mientras que los TaiGore pueden traspasar grandes unidades de enemigos con sus afilados dientes. Pero, por ahora, los TaiGore sólo cargarán el equipo y armas y los Tormentor son muy volátiles, destruyendo todo a su paso. El ejército no podrá contar con sus bestias en esta pelea y solo tendrán su entrenamiento para asegurarles la victoria, esa fue la orden de Reiko, pero Baraka le dio una orden distinta a Karbrac, ignorando al general del Outworld.


	5. Capítulo 5: Resistencia

Hace mucho que no hablaba con ustedes, espero estén disfrutando del Fanfic y mas personas se atrevan a criticarla :) a los dos que lo han hecho, Acero_12 y K.O.D. 92, les agradezco mucho sus consejos y los tomare mucho en cuenta. No se si se puede responder a los reviews, creo que no, pero les agradezco mucho su apoyo.

Hablando sobre el fanfic, aqui se presenta a un grupo de guerreros muy conocido que salio en el MKDeception, solo que ahora su diseño es muy diferente al visto en los juegos. Una Armadura de poder es un exoesqueleto que utiliza energía para proteger a su usuario de proyectiles y diferentes impactos, peinsen en algo como la armadura de Master Chief o las armaduras de Mass Effect. Sus armas estan basadas en las High-Frequency Blades de Metal Gear Rising: Revengence y la serie Metal Gear Solid, estas armas pueden vibrar a grandes frequencias, lo que les permite cortar casi cualquier cosa y también poseen armamento avanzado como pistolas y rifles de energía, sin embargo, estas armas consumen mucha energía y deben usarse con moderación. Este es un toque mucho mas futurista, pero para mi tiene sentido con el Reino en el que estan relacionados. Pronto se explicara mas sobre ellos.

* * *

CAPITULO 5: Resistencia.

Han pasado tres días desde que los emisarios del General Faran anunciaron la muerte de Shao Kahn a Tanya. Desde entonces se han preparado para lo inevitable, el ejército imperial marcha acompañado de las hordas tarkatas hacia la ciudad de Kulán Batur, en busca de guerra y conquista.

Faran ha seguido las ordenes de Tanya, reforzando puntos clave de la ciudad. La fortaleza del Kahn no está bajo su completo control, todavía existen grupos de la milicia de Outworld que intentan retomar el trono del Kahn cada mañana al igual que la población intenta retomar su ciudad de las fuerzas edenianas. Se reforzaron las puertas de las murallas de la ciudad con calderos y catapultas. Arqueros y ballesteros se encuentran posicionados en las torres más altas de cada puerta. Cada una de estas torres está armada con enormes balistas y cada una de ellas es nombrada por un General del ejército imperial: la Torre de Reiko, ubicada en el Oeste, la Torre de Wyn, ubicada en el Este y la Torre de Gram, ubicada en la puerta principal.

Dentro de la Fortaleza los capitanes de Faran y sus paladinos han reforzado las trampas y agregado unas propias en los túneles y pasillos secretos, los mismos por donde ellos se infiltraron. La mayoría de las tropas ubicadas en la fortaleza se encuentran en los pasillos cercanos al trono y en algunos de sus exteriores hacia las murallas internas. Faran ha dejado a cargo de la muralla interna a su capitán de más confianza, una mujer alta que usa una hermosa armadura plateada con bordes dorados. La Capitán Ciran, El Arco de Thanos, es una experta arquera y guerrera bendecida por los dioses de la perdida Edenia. Al igual que Faran, su armadura y armas poseen propiedades mágicas y, en el caso de Ciran, a ella le fue otorgado un arco que puede lanzar flechas que poseen la fuerza y energía del Sol.

Ya era de noche y los boicots empezaban de nuevo, parte de la población se levantaba en armas con pinchos, trinches, antorchas y cuchillos para enfrentarse a sus opresores. Prendiendo las calles en llamas y trayendo el caos consigo. Tanya caminaba al lado de su general Faran, su capitana Ciran y otro de los capitanes de Faran hacia el Trono del Kahn donde se encontrarían con un nuevo aliado en su guerra contra lo que restaba del ejército imperial mientras el caos empezaba a ganar territorio en las calles de Kulán Batur.

– Han llegado en un momento oportuno – dijo Faran mientras caminaban aprisa hacia el Trono. – Nuestros equipos de reconocimiento ya avistaron al ejecito de Reiko y las hordas de Baraka en las afueras de la muralla.

– ¿Cuántos lograron divisar? – pregunto Tanya a Faran, quien no parecía muy preocupada a pesar de que los rumores decían que era todo un cuerpo entero del ejército, mientras que otros decían que eran dos. – ¿Faran?

– No sabría decírselo mi Señora – Faran dejó un espacio en silencio, pues los rumores eran correctos. – Mis hombres solo me dijeron que las sombras de los altos arboles del Bosque no les permitía ver el final de las líneas.

– Por todos los cielos. – suspiro Ren, el segundo capitán que los acompañaba, preocupado y angustiado. – Deberíamos orar a los Dioses Mayores. No podremos con semejante…

Tanya se dio media vuelta, enfadada y con los ojos blancos, cubriendo su pupila por completo. El capitán Ren no terminó su frase y guardó silencio, dando un paso atrás, asustado por la reacción de Tanya en cuya piel se empezaban a formar débiles líneas naranjas. Las líneas crecieron hasta formarse unos tatuajes que empezaban a calentar el aire a su alrededor.

– Los Dioses Mayores no protegieron nuestro Reino cuando cayó a manos del emperador. – Tanya miró directamente a los ojos del capitán Ren, claramente enfadada. – Tampoco lo harán ahora.

– D…Discúlpeme… – Ren tartamudeó, el cápitan estaba perplejo ante la reacción de su líder y se apresuró a disculparse. – M..mi señora… no era mi intención ofenderla.

– ¿Está segura que podemos confiar en ellos mi Señora? – pregunto Ciran a Tanya, sacándola de su estado de trance, lo que hizo tranquilizar a Ren y recobrar su compostura. – Estas personas tal vez buscan el Orden, pero sus tácticas son muy engañosas.

– No tienes que preocuparte por ello – le aseguró Tanya a Ciran y en un momento las pupilas de sus ojos volvieron a aparecer mientras que sus tatuajes desaparecían por completo. – Ellos sólo son una pieza más en nuestro tablero de ajedrez.

Tanya, Faran y sus capitanes entraron al salón del Trono, dentro de él se encontraban cinco individuos todos usando una armadura negra con bordes amarillos. Su armadura no era como la que los paladinos usaban. No, esta armadura emitía luces amarillas y actuaba más como un exoesqueleto. No era algo que existiera en Outworld o en algún otro Reino, excepto tal vez… en el Earthrealm.

Frente a ellos se encontraban cinco guardianes de Seido (la capital del Reino del Orden), y cada uno de ellos utilizaba lo que llamaban una Armadura de Poder. Exoesqueleto que emitía una tenue luz amarilla y asemejaba a los ciborgs del Earthrealm que trabajaron para el Kahn durante su intento de conquista de dicho Reino. Sus armas eran tan curiosas como su armadura, todos estaban equipados con un sable de color negro y, un guerrero cuya armadura incluía dos Sashimonos azules, usaba una espada larga cuya empuñadura podía extenderse para transformarla en una lanza. Los guardianes de Seido también usaban avanzada artillería, pistolas con una compleja figura que desprendían una luz amarilla como la de su traje y un extraño diseño de un largo rifle. Su armamento era mucho más avanzado que el de las tropas militares de la tierra.

– Comandante Veltaz ¿no es así? – preguntó Tanya al guerrero con sashimonos azules mientras se cerraban las puertas del trono detrás de ella. – Llega en un momento muy oportuno.

Los guardianes de Seido se abrieron para que Tanya pudiera hablar directamente con su comandante, el cual se encontraba rodeado por sus hombres. Veltaz dio un paso adelante y, haciendo una pequeña reverencia se presentó.

– Es correcto. Me encuentro a su disposición General Tanya, líder de la resistencia edeniana. – Veltaz retiró su casco, que contaba con un protector bucal dorado con dos borlas que sobresalían de la parte superior del casco. – Vengo en representación de nuestro General Hotaru y traigo conmigo los refuerzos que solicitaron en nuestro acuerdo.

– ¿Qué pasó con el General Hotaru? – preguntó Faran al Seidiano.

– El General Hotaru fue contactado por el que se hace llamar Raiden y se proclama Dios del Trueno. – respondió Veltaz al edeniano de forma cortante y rápida para luego voltearse hacia Tanya y agregar otras palabras. – Los detalles son confidenciales.

Tanya no le dio importancia a ello, Veltaz le había proporcionado los refuerzos que necesitaba, aunque menos de lo que ella esperaba, y le ordenó a Faran que lo pusiera al corriente de los hechos mientras que Ciran y Ren regresaban a sus puestos, pues estaban seguros que Reiko atacaría durante el amanecer.

Tanya caminó hacia el trono, abriéndose paso entre los guardianes y se sentó en él mientras Faran le informaba sus estrategias a Veltaz. Los guardianes de Seido discutieron poco, acatando las órdenes de Faran rápidamente.

Veltaz le aseguró que sus tropas ya se encontraban esparcidas por la fortaleza, listos para contraatacar al enemigo si éstos lograban penetrar las murallas exteriores. Aunque su número de tropas pareciera insignificante contra el de su enemigo, la ayuda que representaban la guardia de Seido era monumental y necesaria para el éxito de la Resistencia. Habían dado mucho a cambio, básicamente habían entregado el control de la ciudad a la Guardia de Seido y al Orderrealm si resultaban victoriosos. Sólo así habían adquirido su apoyo y solo así lograrían derrotar al ejército.

Los tres estuvieron discutiendo por un tiempo, analizando sus estrategias y hablando sobre su enemigo y como éste actuaría. Los tres parecían estar de acuerdo con que su enemigo tarde o temprano atravesaría los muros de la ciudad, era inevitable, y los tres estaban de acuerdo que la verdadera batalla se llevaría a cabo en las murallas internas y la fortaleza. Fue entonces cuando un guardia de la resistencia entro al salón, interrumpiéndolos.

– Reiko ha iniciado su ataque mi señora – aviso el mensajero, agotado. – ¡El ejército imperial ha atacado la puerta principal y la puerta del Oeste! ¡Las hordas tarkatan han atacado la puerta del Este!

Tanya ordenó al guardia que se retirara y, antes de poder decirles algo a los seidianos, éstos hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron del salón del trono, dejando solos a Faran y Tanya. Los dos permanecieron ahí por un tiempo en silencio, Tanya volteó a ver a su general para discutir.

– ¿Tus fuerzas lograron encontrar algo en el Archivo? – preguntó Tanya a su general, el cual respondió moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro en negación.

– A pesar de que la mayoría de los Sacerdotes Oscuros habían abandonado el Archivo, el resto de guardias y Hechiceros no lo hicieron fácil. – respondió Faran. – Buscamos, pero el archivo es enorme y contiene demasiados tomos. Logramos encontrar algunos que fueron robados de las bibliotecas de Edenia y…

– Ya se sobre esos tomos – le interrumpió Tanya con una fuerte voz y con gran indiferencia. – Lo que buscaba era otra cosa y lo sabes bien. ¿Qué me dices de eso?

– No hemos encontrado nada, ni siquiera algo remotamente similar a ello. – Faran inclinó la cabeza, apenado por su fracaso. – Aunque hayamos podido acceder a los Calabozos de Sangre y sus tumbas, su cuerpo no nos es de gran ayuda sin los pergaminos del archivo.

– Faran – Tanya le habló a su general sin mirarlo, observando la puerta de entrada al trono con un rostro serio. – Tráeme mis armas y moviliza a tus tropas.

El general asintió y dejó el salón del trono junto con un grupo de paladinos. Tanya se quedó sola en el salón del Trono y, una vez Faran abandono el salón, ella cerró su puño y golpeó uno de los brazos del Trono con él. Sus ojos se volvieron blancos de nuevo, Tanya estaba claramente enfadada e intentó calmarse, controlando su respiración. Se recargó en el trono y de su mano derecha se empezaron a formar los mismos tatuajes anaranjados en su piel, en su palma se formó una llama y ésta cubrió toda su mano sin quemarla o hacerle daño. Tanya cerro su puño, ahogando a la llama y desapareciendo sus tatuajes. La neblina que cubría sus ojos se dispersó y con ello su enfado en el preciso momento que las puertas volvieron a abrirse con varios paladinos cargando con las armas de su líder: una naginata extensible y dos Kobujustsu, un arma única proveniente de Edenia. Tanya quería estar preparada para lo que sea, pues la guerra acaba de comenzar.

* * *

La batalla se libraba fuera de los muros de la ciudad capital. Al oeste se encontraba Reiko, comandando a sus más leales tropas: la Legión del Kahn o Legión del Cráneo. Al Norte, en la puerta principal, se encontraba Rain comandando otras tropas del ejército imperial. Uno creería que estos guerreros del Outworld no obedecerían a un edeniano, pero fue una orden directa de su General Reiko el seguir todos las instrucciones que diera el edeniano, por ello le obedecían, pero el respeto aun no se lo ganaba. Por último, al este, se encontraba la Horda Tarkata cuyo entusiasmo por la guerra era calmado gracias a Baraka y sus jefes tarkanos.

El ejército imperial y las hordas tarkatan habían construido sus armas de guerra durante la noche: arietes se movían hacia las puertas, empujadas por los mismos soldados y protegidos de las flechas por el grueso techo de madera. Torres de Asedio se movían con una mayor lentitud, en la sima de las torres arqueros del ejército imperial disparaban sus ballestas a los edenianos. Rain y Reiko utilizaban trabuquetes, armas de asedio que podían lanzar grandes rocas a largas distancias con mucha precisión, mientras los tarkatan usaban onagros, un estilo de catapulta, con las que lanzaban barriles cargados de desechos los cuales prendían en llamas.

Los Arietes de Reiko avanzaban a un paso seguro, las flechas de los arqueros edenianos no lograban causar daño y estaban bastante lejos para que les lanzaran bombas de fuego. Los arqueros intentaban eliminar a los soldados que se acercaban, pero se les dificultaba con la precisión de los ataques de los trabuquetes y las torres de asedio, las cuales respondían al fuego enemigo. Las balistas disparaban contra las torres abriendo agujeros en su coraza y matando a algunos soldados que se atravesaban en el camino del proyectil, sin embargo, no era suficiente para derrumbarla. Rain dirigía una ofensiva mayor, con las torres de asedio avanzando para conquistar las murallas y los trabuquetes buscando destruir las armas defensivas de los edenianos. La torre era la más peligrosa, pues debido a su altura sus balistas tenían un mayor alcance. Rain enviaba a un grupo de soldados detrás de las torres, siendo protegidos por la gran estructura de madera que se movía lentamente, al igual que los arietes, que se aproximaban para derrumbar la puerta principal.

Baraka había llevado criaturas amarradas durante todo su viaje, Tormentors sujetados por enormes cadenas y taigors enjaulados en grandes carruajes, empujados por grandes animales similares a un rinoceronte. Los tarkatan avanzaban en sus vagones de guerra, arietes adornados con colmillos de diferentes criaturas y empujados por enormes brutos: guerreros tarkata tan grandes como un shokan y con la fuerza de uno. Baraka quería usarlos para distraer a los oponentes y luego soltar al Tormentor para derrumbar las puertas de entrada. Karbrac se encontraba en una de las torres de asedio, el tarkano había subido consigo las jaulas de los Taigors para soltarlos cuando llegaran a las murallas, utilizándolos como un ataque sorpresa para los arqueros edenianos.

Del lado del muro, el capitán Ren dio la orden de que se usaran las balistas para destruir los arietes. Las Torres que se encontraban en las puertas de la ciudad ofrecían un gran arsenal, pero no tenían demasiados hombres para manejarlas todas. Soldados empezaron a estirar la cuerda de la balista por medio de las palancas que esta tenia. Una vez preparada colocaron una enorme flecha en ella y apuntaron hacia los arietes. El capitán Ren les ordenó disparar al que se encontrara más cercano y así lo hicieron, la enorme flecha atravesó el techo y se clavó en el suelo. La mitad del ariete estaba completamente destruido, matando a más de la mitad de los soldados que se encontraban adentro y obligando a los otros a retirarse, siendo presa fácil para los arqueros.

Reiko observa todo desde una posición segura y ordenó a los trabuquetes que apuntaran hacia la torre, los soldados apuntaron y ajustaron el arma para después soltar las cuerdas y disparar. Una de las rocas impacto en las paredes de la torre con gran fuerza, pero la otra entró al cuarto de armas, destruyendo las balistas que se encontraban dentro y causando estragos en el interior. Ren terminó en el suelo cuando la segunda roca impactó dentro del cuarto, afortunadamente él había salido ileso, pero sus soldados no. Ren les dijo a los sobrevivientes que permanecieran en la torre y manejaran las balistas para derrumbar a tantos arietes y torres pudieran, sin embargo, la torre empezó recibir un sinfín de proyectiles de los múltiples trabuquetes del general del Outworld. Ren temía que otro proyectil entrara y, aunque la torre aguantaría bastante castigo, salió de la torre por temor a salir lastimado. Ren estaba en lo correcto, la punteria de los trabuquetes de Outworld era impresionante, mientras todos salían una roca impacto la torre, derrumbando piedras, polvo y baldosas hacia la muralla. La torre seguía en pie, al igual que él, pero ahora su acceso haciala muralla habia quedado bloqueado por el derrumbe.

* * *

Rain esperaba con paciencia la respuesta de su enemigo ante su ataque frontal. Como un juego de ajedrez, Rain movió las torres hacia la barrera de peones esperando el contraataque del enemigo. Fue entonces cuando Rain lo vio: una brillante luz, tan intensa como el sol, resplandecía en el tope de la torre. Rain ordenó que apuntaran a ella, pero la luz se disparó hacia el cielo como un rayo. La luz bajó de los cielos, impactando en una de las torres de asedio y explotó en un enorme destello. La torre de madera se derrumbó, tumbando a todos los ballesteros que se encontraban arriba de ella al suelo. El polvo se levantó del suelo, cubriendo al resto de los soldados que se encontraban detrás de ella. Una lluvia de flechas cayó encima de los soldados que se ocultaban detrás de la torre, matando a todos los soldados. Rain sabía ya contra quien se enfrentaba: el Arco de Thanos, La General Ciran.

Rain ordenó que un grupo avanzara en posición Testudo, donde la primera línea avanza con sus escudos enfrente de ellos y el resto los levantan evitando así, ser penetrados por flechas. Ciran no podía lanzar otra flecha, pues tomaban una gran fuerza para ser lanzadas, mientras ella descansaba las balistas cargaban sus flechas para derrumbar las otras torres y arietes. Sin embargo, ahora que habían mostrado su localización, las rocas de los trabuquetes no mostraron compasión y lograron derrumbar el techo, haciéndolo caer en el cuarto de armas más alto de la torre, matando a los soldados edenianos y atrapando a Ciran dentro. Los arqueros, al ver el avance de las tropas enemigas lanzaron sus flechas incendiaras. El suelo estaba bañado en líquidos flameables, prendiéndolos en llamas y creando una barrera de fuego. Algunos soldados se prendieron en llamas, rompiendo su formación. Las catapultas de las torres empezaron a lanzar sus largas piedras, intentado destruir las formaciones que no se detuvieron ante las llamas. Rain consiguió lo que buscaba, los soldados distrajeron a las tropas y las torres lograron llegar a las murallas, abriendo sus compuertas y dejando a los soldados del ejército imperial atacar las murallas.

* * *

Baraka tenía a sus hombres empujando los onagros hacia el campo enemigo, usando barreras de madera móviles llamadas pluteos para protegerse de las flechas. Takatas cargando escaleras que avanzaban detrás de los vagones de guerra, corrieron en un sinfín de flechas hacia la muralla para escalarla. Algunos recibían una o dos flechas, penetrando su piel, pero continuaban avanzando o, si caían, dejándolos atrás a morir. Las catapultas de las murallas comenzaron a lanzar su carga, intentando destruir al enemigo. Los tarkatan se detuvieron y cargaron las suyas, aunque mucho más robustas, sus onagros tenían un alcance mucho mayor por su tamaño. Lanzando sus barriles de desechos hacia las murallas, todos al mismo tiempo, los barriles volaron por los aires y estallaron al impactar el suelo de la muralla, esparciendo su contenido en llamas alrededor y soltando gases de cuerpos putrefactos que intoxicaban a los arqueros. Baraka vio la oportunidad perfecta al presenciar como los onagros daban en el blanco, ordenó que soltaran al Tormentor. Los tarkanos soltaron a la enorme bestia, que rugía mientras se soltaban las cadenas y ganchos que lo tenían prisionero. Lleno de furia por sus heridas, el Tormentor avanzó hacia la puerta, raspándose la piel al soltarse de los ganchos que tenía clavados en su espalda. Con grandes zancadas, el Tormentor destruyo todo lo que estaba a su paso, incluso pisando uno de los vagones de guerra de los tarkanos y matando a los que se encontraban dentro. Los edenianos dispararon sus balistas, logrando impactarlo, pero ni eso lo detuvo, solo lo desbalanceo. La inercia hizo que el Tormentor llegara a la puerta y con su gran fuerza la destruyó, los edenianos voltearon sus calderos, derramando aceite hirviendo en la cabeza de la bestia. La enorme criatura rugió de dolor, golpeando con sus brazos el muro.

El Tormentor intento ponerse de pie, pero un paladino de capa azul y armadura oscura se lanzó desde la muralla con su escudo en su espalda y su gran espada en sus dos manos. Con la punta de su espada hacia abajo, la hoja penetro el cráneo de la bestia y con un último golpe, el paladino empujó su sable aún más adentro. El Tormentor cayó al suelo, con el paladino intacto. Baraka dio la orden de un avance total, los tarkanos dejaron sus vagones de guerra para correr hacia la puerta, pues ya no eran necesario con el gran agujero que la criatura había creado. El paladino levantó su puño y de los muros de la puerta se colocaron en formación varios guerreros, tapando la entrada con sus escudos y utilizando grandes lanzas para atacar a sus oponentes. Los guerreros permanecieron en posición mientras el paladino esperaba detrás de ellos la embestida del enemigo.

* * *

Los arietes de Reiko habían logrado llegar a la puerta, destruyéndola con varios impactos. Los calderos fueron volteados, pero no funcionó pues sólo unas cuantas gotas lograron pasar el techo de los arietes. Las torres de Reiko, Baraka y Rain habían logrado llegar a las murallas, permitiéndole a los capitanes Ragnarok, Katan, Aegis y Fume conquistarlas. Karbrac soltó a los TaiGore desde la sima de las torres de asedio, los enormes felinos se abalanzaron hacia los arqueros que equipaban sus espadas para luchar, matándolos con sus filosos colmillos y garras.

Fume, uno de los capitanes que seguían a Rain junto con Katan, bajó con sus tropas a la muralla, aniquilando a todos los que se encontraban ahí. Con su enorme hacha de guerra, Fume rompía la guardia de sus oponentes con gran fuerza y los mataba con un segundo movimiento. Ragnarok, que estaba al lado de su general Reiko, bajó a la muralla y con sus dobles katanas se abría paso con cortes rápidos y letales. Karbrak y los tarkanos bajaron detrás de sus TaiGore, lanzándose contra los soldados edenianos, cortándolos y perforando su armadura con sus filosas armas. Katan y Aegis se encontraban en el suelo con el resto de las tropas. Al ver como las torres llegaban a las murallas ordenaron a sus tropas que avanzaran hacia la ciudad, con una segunda oleada de enemigos listos para conquistara a la ciudad.

Los soldados edenianos daban una buena lucha, soportando el choque del ejército imperial o de los tarkatas. Pero cuando la segunda torre llegó a la muralla se dio la orden de retirada. Fume avanzó hacia la Torre de Gram con un grupo de soldados, derribando la puerta de entrada. Dentro de la torre se encontraba una escalera en espiral que subía por todos los niveles de madera, barriles, armas y otras herramientas se encontraban en las enormes torres. Fume y sus soldados empezaron a subir las escaleras, encontrando resistencia de parte de los edenianos. El capitán y sus guerreros eran demasiado para ellos y con más soldados del ejército imperial subiendo la escalera, algunos de los edenianos retrocedían y subían la torre para reunirse con su capitana. Fume no permitiría que escapen y conquistaría esta torre, mandó algunos de sus soldados a los pisos de abajo para que revisaran las prisiones en busca de soldados capturados del imperio mientras el subía y ahí se encontró con Ciran, acompañada de dos paladinos de capa roja y el resto de sus soldados. Los dos bandos entraron en combate, Fume directamente contra los dos paladinos que protegían a su capitana, la cual se encontraba herida por el derrumbe del techo de la torre.

Los dos paladinos se enfrentaron al capitán, el cual esquivaba los ataques de sus espadas rectas o los detenía con el mango de su hacha de guerra. Fume ordenó a sus soldados que se enfrentaran a los paladinos para que los distrajeran al ver como no podía contra los dos. Los paladinos lograron abrirse paso entre los soldados, esquivando sus ataques o absorbiéndolos con su elegante armadura. Fume atacó a uno de ellos con un fuerte golpe de su hacha, el paladino intentó detener el ataque, pero la fuerza del capitán fue demasiada y se enterró el filo del hacha en su hombro. El otro paladino se abalanzó contra Fume, el cual lanzó sus kamas para tomarlo por sorpresa. El paladino no se movió, confiando en que su armadura soportaría el ataque y así fue, las kamas se clavaron en su armadura, pero no la atravesaron. Fume intentó sacar su hacha para atacar, pero el herido paladino no se lo permitió y sujeto su arma con ambos brazos. Fume estaba indefenso y recibió un fuerte golpe de la espada, el cual lo mandó a volar, tirándolo hacia los pisos de abajo. El herido paladino se levantó y con sus dos brazos se quitó el hacha de su hombro, lanzándola al suelo y equipando su espada en su mano izquierda. Juntos se llevaron a su capitana fuera de la torre mientras el resto de guerreros edenianos repelía al ejercito imperial liderado por Fume.

* * *

Karbrac había logrado desorganizar al ejército edeniano con el uso de los TaiGore y sus tarkanos se abrían paso entre ellos, eliminándolos de forma rápida. Sin embargo, el segundo TaiGore, después de romper el cráneo de un desafortunado soldado edeniano con sus fauces, corrió hacia las tropas de la horda. El TaiGore embistió a los tarkanos, tumbándolos al suelo o lanzándolos fuera de la muralla hacia el adoquinado suelo. Karbrac corrió hacia la bestia y se abalanzo contra ella. El TiaGore le dio un fuerte golpe, pero él se sujetó de sus colmillos externos y, agarrando la cadena que estaba amarrada en el cuello de la bestia, logró montarla. Le tomó tiempo dominar al TaiGore, el cual luchaba por tumbar al jefe tarkano de su espalda. Karbrac estiró la cadena y obligó a que la bestia se doblara y saltara hacia los techos de las casas que se encontraban debajo de la muralla para que dejara de atacar a sus guerreros.

Karbrac, montado en el TiaGore, entonces vio de cerca al paladino que había derrumbado al Tormentor detrás de su línea de soldados que impedían el paso. Karbrac obligó a la bestia a saltar hacia el suelo para enfrentarse al paladino de capa azul, un líder debido al color de sus ropajes. El TaiGore aterrizó en sus cuatro patas y, soltando un fuerte rugido, corrió hacia el paladino. Karbrac desenfundó sus guadañas, esperando que el paladino esquivara la embestida de su bestia, pero el paladino no se inmutó y sujeto su espada con sus dos manos, alzándola arriba de su cabeza. Un aura empezó a rodear la espada del paladino que cada vez se volvía más brillante y estruendosa. Karbrac no le dio importancia, pero sabía que el paladino atacaría. Cuando el TaiGore saltó con sus fauces abiertas él también lo hizo, impulsándose en la espalda de la bestia. El paladino entonces realizo un corte vertical con su espada, la cual esparció su aura en un fuerte ataque vertical que cortó a la mitad a la bestia y casi mata al jefe tarkano si éste no hubiera saltado. El ataque dejo un charco de sangre esparcido por el suelo y los restos del TaiGore a sus costados. Karbrac aterrizó detrás del paladino y rápidamente comenzó a atacar con sus guadañas, pero el paladino era bastante ágil y esquivo todos sus ataques. Los dos entonces chocaron con sus guadañas y su espada. Karbrac le rugió e intentó morderlo, pero el paladino sujetó la cabeza de su oponente con su mano libre y lo estrelló en el suelo, tumbándolo boca arriba. El paladino intentó clavar su espada, pero Karbrac logró zafarse realizando un corte horizontal sobre el casco del paladino con su guadaña, rasgándolo. El Paladino quedó ciego por un segundo, fue entonces cuando varios tarkanos bajaron de la muralla para apoyar a su jefe y aprovecharon para atacarle. Sin embargo, varios soldados edenianos, con sus escudos y sus lanzas, corrieron a defender a su capitán, debilitando la barrera que contenía la puerta derribada. El paladino se quitó el casco, el cual ya no le permitía ver, revelando su rostro: lleno de cicatrices y con sus ojos completamente blancos. Karbrac ordeno a sus tarkanos atacas mientras el paladino ordeno a los suyos defender.

* * *

La batalla duró unas horas más, pero el ejército imperial y la horda tarkana habían logrado conquistar la muralla. La Resistencia Edeniana se había retirado hacia la Fortaleza del Kahn por las calles y por los túneles subterráneos debajo de las torres de los generales. Karbrac y Fume habían logrado sobrevivir a su combate, pero tanto Ciran y Ren como los paladinos habían logrado escapar. Ahora que el ejército se encontraba dentro de la capital podían abastecerse de las armas y alimentos que se encontraban en los cuarteles debajo de las torres. Mileena y su caravana personal entraron a la ciudad una vez el combate ceso, anunciándose al pueblo como su nueva emperatriz y heredera al Kahnum. El pueblo se inclinó ante ella, al presenciar cómo sus generales habían logrado derrotar a la resistencia en cuestión de horas. La batalla había acabado y el sol empezó a asomarse por las montañas, pero la guerra apenas estaba empezando.


	6. Capítulo 6: Infiltración

¿Como han estado? Una disculpa en los retrasos de la historia, trabajar y estudiar no deja tiempo para la creatividad. En fin, espero disfruten de este nuevo capitulotanto como yo. Un saludo :)

* * *

CAPITULO 6: Infiltración.

Las puertas de las ciudades estaban destruidas, las torres de los generales dañadas y algunas de las casas y calles de la ciudad estaban siendo consumidas por brillantes llamas. Los ciudadanos se unían en multitud a una feroz turba con horcas, antorchas, guadañas y hoces, creando conmoción por las calles y cazando a cualquier edeniano, soldado o no, que se encontrara en la ciudad para lanzarlos a las hogueras que habían construido en las plazas.

Kulan Batur, una hermosa y bella ciudad de arquitectura similar a la asiática en earthrealm, se veía arrasada por los disparos de las catapultas en las murallas de la fortaleza que se alzaban en el anaranjado cielo del atardecer. Las calles, adornadas con múltiples estatuas, fuentes y faroles eran arrasadas por las llamas de las flechas, barriles y rocas encendidas. Como meteoritos llameantes cayendo del suelo impactaban con gran fuerza en el suelo, derrumbando y reduciendo a escombros las casas, pagodas y demás estructuras.

Reiko y Rain se encontraban en el frente, luchando contra las defensas de Faran que se encontraban protegidos por las murallas internas de la ciudad. En los días posteriores habían movilizado las catapultas y balistas de la muralla de la ciudad a las calles de la ciudad por medio de los elevadores de las torres, contando ahora con una mayor fuerza de artillería. Baraka y sus jefes tarkanos acompañaban a su emperatriz, la cual había abandonado su carruaje en las calles para unirse a la batalla. Al lado de Mileena, camuflado, se encontraba Reptile, los dos se infiltrarían en las puertas secretas subterráneas de la fortaleza y, cuando logren entrar, le permitirían el paso a los tarkanos y a Karbrac para poder infiltrarse en la Fortaleza del Kahn.

– La entrada secreta se encuentra debajo del coliseo. – menciono Reptile, haciéndose visible y señalando al enorme coliseo que se asomaba por el horizonte. – Las torres de los generales cuentan con un sistema de caminos subterráneos que intersectan el coliseo y la fortaleza.

– ¿Fue así como te infiltraste? – pregunto Mileena, quitándose el kabuto de su padre y dejándolo en su carruaje.

– No, yo escale las murallas durante la noche. No podían verme, pero ahora no es una buena idea.

Un último acto de las fuerzas opositoras fue bloquear los túneles de las torres, destruyéndolos para evitar el paso y lograr retirarse de regreso a la fortaleza por un camino seguro. Debido a esto Reptile y Mileena, junto con el resto de las fuerzas tarkanas detrás de ellos, optaron por infiltrarse por el coliseo. La ultima entrada al sistema de túneles que quedaba.

– ¿Esperamos oposición? – pregunto Mileena, a lo que Reptile contesto asintiendo con la cabeza y haciendo un siseo con su lengua. – Perfecto, de otra forma seria aburrido.

Mileena salto hacia los muros de piedra y madera de las casas de la ciudad para llegar a los techos, sujetándose con la ayuda de sus sais, brazos y largas piernas. Reptile, con sus poderosas piernas y agilidad superior, subió al techo con un solo salto, aterrizando con sus cuatro extremidades. Los dos observaron el camino que debían cruzar para llegar al Coliseo, un camino se formaba de los techos de las diferentes casas y edificios de la ciudad, algunos en llamas. Mileena y Reptile empezaron la carrera, saltando entre los techos de las casas, evitando a la muchedumbre que atascaba las calles y las barricadas que los edenianos habían construido para controlar a la multitud.

Alejados de la distracción creada por Reiko y su ejército, lograron llegar al coliseo sin muchos problemas. Una multitud enfadada se encontraba en las calles que rodean al coliseo, intentando entrar. Al parecer unos guerreros edenianos se había resguardado adentro y, perseguidos por la multitud, cerraron todos los accesos al enorme coliseo del Kahn. Mileena vio que las entradas de arriba estaban abiertas, protegidas por algunos arqueros que observaban el perímetro. Los dos rápidamente se ocultaros de sus ojos vigilantes, mezclándose con las sombras.

– Reptile, elimina a los arqueros – dijo Mileena señalándole a los tres arqueros que se encontraban enfrente de ellos. – Que no te vean – añadió.

Reptile la volteo a ver y su figura empezó a desaparecer, mostrando solo sus brillantes ojos verdes. Con sus piernas el Sauriano se impulsó, saltando hacia las paredes del coliseo. Mileena lo seguía con la mirada, intentando no perderlo mientras él escalaba hacia el cuarto piso con sus cuatro extremidades. Reptile daba largas zancadas y, una vez en el cuarto piso, salto hacia el arquero, aterrizando sus piernas en el pecho del edeniano y rompiendo su cuello con sus dos manos. Otros dos arqueros se dieron cuenta de ello, sorprendidos al ver a su compañero con su cráneo volteado a 180 grados. Uno de ellos desenfundo su espada para combatir al Sauriano, mientras otro preparo una de sus flechas. Reptile esquivo el ataque con la espada y clavo sus grandes y afiladas garras en el pecho del arquero, atravesando el chaleco de cuero. El segundo arquero velozmente apunto hacia el suariano cuya figura ya era visible. Reptile corto el cuello del primer arquero, desangrándolo, y con su enorme lengua decapito al segundo arquero antes de poder disparar. El camino estaba despejado y los tres cuerpos hacían sin vida en las orillas, derramando toda su sangre.

Mileena y Reptile entraron al coliseo por uno de los pasillos que llevan a las estradas más altas. De ahí pudieron ver la arena del Kahn, donde grandes guerreros combatían por su vida para entretener a su emperador y a la plebe de la ciudad que se había infectado con la sed de sangre, pero ahora solo era el escondite de unos cuantos soldados y caballeros edenianos los cuales cargaban diferentes contenedores y cajas repletas de armas, comida, armaduras y otros materiales. Los edenianos llevaban el equipo a un pasadizo subterráneo, el cual se accedía por medio de un elevador justo debajo del trono del Kahn, que se conectaba con los otros pasadizos de las torres.

– Deberíamos eliminar a los guardias que se encuentran en el perímetro. – dijo Reptile, limpiándose su saliva acida que se escurría por sus fauces y limpiándose la sangre de sus manos. – Así podremos atacar sin problemas.

– Yo iré por la derecha, tu ve a la izquierda. – ordeno Mileena y los dos se separaron sin decir nada mas.

Los dos iban derribando uno a uno a los arqueros, eliminándolos rápido y silenciosamente mientras el resto de los soldados, caballeros y paladinos edenianos terminaban de cargar las cosas en el elevador. Uno de los paladinos subió al trono del Kahn, que se encontraba en medio de la arena, y grito al resto de los soldados que mantuvieran guardia hasta que regresaran para llevar el ultimo cargamento. Los tres paladinos se subieron al elevador, pero antes de ser activado por uno de los soldados, una Sai atravesó su cráneo por la cavidad del ojo, matándolo inmediatamente. Los paladinos y caballeros se dieron media vuelta al ver a su compañero caer al suelo sin vida cuando una segunda Sai mato a otro de los soldados. Reptile tumbo a dos caballeros, cortándolos con sus garras en los puntos descubiertos de su armadura y bañando el rostro en acido de otro de los soldados, derritiendo su cara y fusionando la carne viva con el metal de su casco.

Mileena bajo a la arena desenfundando otro par de sias de su espalda y ataco a los Paladinos, agarrándolos por sorpresa. Los paladinos trataron de defenderse, pero Mileena resulto ser más rápida, logrando desarmar a uno de ellos enterrando un sai en su brazo y matando a otro perforando el peto de su armadura múltiples veces en el estómago. El paladino desarmado se enfrentó a Mileena en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, dando una ráfaga de puñetazos y patadas. La emperatriz logro defenderse de los ataques, contratacando al paladino y pateándolo múltiples veces en la visera de su casco, haciendo retumbar su cabeza. El tercer paladino tomo su espada y corrió a apoyar a su compañero con una fuerte estocada, Mileena logró esquivar el ataque dando dos piruetas hacia atrás.

Reptile se manejaba solo contra los soldados y caballeros, esquivando y saltando para esquivar los ataques, contraatacando con su gran velocidad. El Sauriano se retiró para cargar una esfera de ácido en la palma de sus manos, los guerreros se lanzaron contra él, pero la esfera los baño en un líquido corrosivo, derritiendo su armadura y tumbándolos al suelo por el dolor. Al ver como dos guerreros de Outworld los estaban superando, uno de los soldados trató de sonar una corneta para avisar al resto, pero Reptile le lanza un escupitajo que cubre la boca y nariz del soldado, asfixiándolo. Ahora solo aguardaban los paladinos.

Mileena continuaba combatiendo contra los paladinos, manejándolos fácilmente sin resultar lastimada por sus ataques. Los paladinos hacían lo mejor que podían, lanzando estocadas y diferentes cortes, pero Mileena los esquivaba con mucha acrobacia y atacaba con una gran furiosidad, debilitándolos poco a poco. Los dos edenianos trataron de rodearla para poder acorralarla, pero ella se teletransporto, desapareciendo en una nube brillante de color rosa y apareciendo detrás de uno de los paladinos, deliberando una patada al rostro del Paladino, abollando su brillante casco blanco y fracturando su cráneo. El paladino cayó muerto y Mileena ataco al otro guerrero, saltando y agarrando su cabeza con sus piernas para tumbándolo al suelo con una pirueta. Con el paladino caído Mileena clavo sus dos sais en el cuello del edeniano, terminando el combate. El coliseo ahora estaba vacío, con múltiples soldados edenianos enrojeciendo la arena, el cual antes parecía ser su color natural durante las grandes batallas que se habían librado en épocas pasadas. Reptile se acercó a Mileena y, tocándola con su mano en su hombro, los dos se volvieron invisibles mientras el elevador bajaba.

El elevador bajo sin nadie en él. Cinco soldados que se encontraban cargando y moviendo cargamento y armamento, al no ver a nadie en el elevador, desenfundaron sus armas y caminaron lentamente hacia la plataforma, llena de diferentes suministros. Los soldados no comprendían que pasaba y, antes de que se dieran cuenta, los cinco cayeron al suelo, con sus yugulares cortadas por los sais de Mileena o las garras de Reptile. El Suariano le señalo con un gesto de su cabeza el camino que debían de tomar y avanzaron a paso apresurado. Los tuneles subterráneos eran largos, amplios, húmedos, pobremente iluminados con algunas antorchas y atascados de diferentes barriles, cajas y otros suministros. Los dos corrían hacia el pasillo que contenía el pasadizo secreto, deteniéndose para observar o dejar pasar a algunos guardias edenianos que hacían su ronda. Los caminos subterráneos eran como un laberinto, con diferentes pasillos y salones, algunos abarrotados de armas o prisiones y otros que contenían enormes bestias para los juegos del coliseo. Cualquiera se perdería fácilmente por aquí, a menos que tuviera conocimiento pleno de los diferentes pasillos o se cuente con un mapa. Algo que la mayoría de los soldados que caminaban vigilando estaban haciendo. Tuvieron que derribar a algunos de ellos, no podían esperar pues las hordas tarkatas esperaban su señal para entrar en el coliseo.

– Es como Reiko dijo, los edenianos se infiltraron por estos pasillos. – dijo Mileena mientras analizaba un mapa manchado de la sangre de uno de los soldados. – Tienen muy buenos espías… – la "Emperatriz" dejo un corto espacio de silencio para mirar por su hombro a Reptile. – O hay un traidor entre nosotros.

– Deberíamos avanzar, la puerta ya no queda lejos. – dijo Reptile mirando hacia el final del pasillo del que se encontraban.

– Ahora empiezo a comprender más a mi padre. – Mileena empezó a limpiar la sangre de sus sais mientras hablaba, dejando la guardia baja. – ¿Quién conoce la entrada secreta? – pregunto Mileena en una voz despreocupada pero aun con autoridad.

– Solo los generales y algunos capitanes. – Respondió Reptile, contando a las personas con sus dedos. – También Baraka y yo.

– Reiko es el último de los Generales del Kahn. – Mileena parecía sospechar de sus capitanes, tal vez incluso de su general. – Y yo mate a uno de esos capitanes ¿Quiénes son el resto? – pregunto, volándose y jugando con una de sus sais en su mano.

Reptile menciono los nombres de los capitanes que tenían conocimiento de las puertas, solo tres de los diez tenían acceso y pleno conocimiento de la entrada: Hatchiman, Eygel y Ragnarok. De los jefes tarkanos solo lo sabían los más cercanos al Kahn: Baraka y Karbrac. Algunos otros que conocían esta entrada eran los guerreros de más confianza de Shao Kahn, los cuales lo incluían a él e incluso su hija bastarda: Kitana, la cual era su asesina más letal.

– Los tarkanos jamás se atreverían a traicionar al Kahn, menos por la basura Edeniana. –

Mileena sabía muy bien cómo se comportaban los mutantes, los nómadas siempre han servido a quienes son más fuertes que ellos. Shao Kahn les ofrecía lo necesario para sobrevivir y expandir sus territorios, permitiéndoles devorar villas enteras. Su padre había salvado a los tarkanos de los páramos áridos de los que provenían, cerca del Desierto Dorado. Los edenianos no tenían nada que ofrecerles y usualmente creen que los tarkanos no son más que bestias salvajes, incapaces de usar el cerebro. En cambio, los capitanes le dieron problemas a ella desde el principio. Hatchiman se rehusó a servirle al igual que Eygel, Ragnarok nunca hizo un comentario. Los capitanes podrían haber apoyado a la resistencia con conocimientos, infiltrandose por los túneles que poseen tan poca defensa y alarmas. Aun así, no podrían pasar con tantos hombres y un solo espía o grupo de espías y asesinos que logre abrirles las puertas y desactivar las defensas sería un gran riesgo.

– Pero no podrían, todos ellos estaban en Earthrealm… al igual que tu ¿verdad? – Mileena coloco su sai justo en el cuello de Reptile, presionándolo contra su piel escamada. – Jamás hubieran tenido el tiempo de informar a la Resistencia, mucho menos burlar a la guardia de la fortaleza. A menos que tuvieran a un Sauriano capaz de pasar desapercibido.

– Yo serví al Kahn durante años, desde antes de la conquista de Edenia. – Reptile dio un paso adelante, haciendo un lado el Sai de Mileena con su brazo. – Lo que sugieres es una burla hacia mi lealtad.

– ¡Yo soy la nueva Kahnum! – grito Mileena a Reptile, amenazándolo. – Y si descubro que alguno de los que me sirven me han traicionado les cortare la cabeza, pues todos ustedes me pertenecen.

– Tú no eres tu padre. – las palabras de Reptile enfurecieron a Mileena. – No posees la fuerza del Kahn, no todavía.

– Eso llegara a su tiempo, y cuando lo haga más te vale inclinarte para besarme mis botas.

Mileena avanzo directo hacia una estatua de Shao Kahn con una vasija de piedra en sus pies. Reptile avanzo detrás de ella, sin perderle los ojos de encima, temiendo que la heredera al Kahnum lo atacara sorpresivamente después de que lo acusara de traición. Los dos se detuvieron y observaron la estatua de pies a cabeza, analizándola. Reptile le dijo que debía colocar su mano en la vasija y derramar unas gotas de sangre, entregando su sangre y servicio al Kahn. Mileena así lo hizo, cortándose la palma de su mano con una de sus sais, la estatua reacciono ante la sangre, partiéndose por la mitad. Un mecanismo mágico se activó, separando la estatua y desplazando una pared hacia arriba y mostrando un pasillo hacia una sala iluminada por varias antorchas y estatuas de los generales del Kahn. Adentro de la sala, los esperaban la guardia de seido, acompañada de su comandante: Veltaz.


	7. Capítulo 7: El Archivo del Kahn

Bueno, ha sido un largo tiempo desde que he publicado algo aquí. Déjenme decirles que formo parte del foro y ahí he publicado hasta el capitulo 13 de mi historia. Lo que hago aquí es trato de retocar la historia y mejorar mi ortografía. Esta historia ocurre en paralelo con la invasión, es decir, el capítulo 5. Y el capitulo 8 también ocurre en paralelo de este capítulo y el capítulo 5.

Espero disfruten mucho de esta historia tanto como yo al escribirla. Saludos.

* * *

CAPITULO 7: El Archivo del Kahn.

La Fortaleza del Kahn, durante las primeras horas del asedio de las murallas externas de Kulán Batur.

Tanya se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la fortaleza acompañada de su guardia personal y Faran. Los enormes vitrales pintaban sus relucientes colores en el suelo mientras los dos se dirigían hacia una gran puerta vigilada varios soldados y caballeros edenianos. En la puerta los esperaba otro de los capitanes de la resistencia: Kana.

Kana era una mujer alta y musculosa, con rostro fuerte y cuadrado. La guerrera usa un set completo de la armadura de la Orden de los Caballeros Sagrados de Argus, una orden bendecida por el antiguo Dios protector de Edenia que tomaron el manto de proteger a su reino cuando su Dios desapareció. Su armadura era única entre el resto de la orden, su casco tenía la forma de la cabeza de un león y contaba con un largo penacho rojo. La armadura también contaba con una mayor protección por la falda de metal que tenía a sus costados y en su espalda. La armadura no dejaba nada al descubierto, con su largo peto y hombreras lograba cubrir y protejer cualquier abertura posible. La armadura, con un bello diseño, resaltaba aun mas por su brillante color dorado dorado que hacía a su armadura la cual resplandecia con la luz del sol.

– Tanya. – Kana hizo una informal reverencia, colocando su mano derecha en su corazón, como si realmente no quisiera mostrar el respeto que debería mostrar. – Esperamos sus órdenes.

– No perdamos más el tiempo ¿quieres? – dijo Tanya, colocando una de sus manos en su cintura. Kana expreso disgusto ante su presencia. – Ambas sabemos por que estamos aquí. ¿Tu equipo ya está listo?

– La Orden esta lista, tenemos ya a varios hombres dentro de los Archivos.

– Nuestros espías encontraron un escrito que menciona el libro que buscamos, un análisis hecho por Shang Tsung y los Sacerdotes Oscuros. – Tanya le dio el pergamino, desenrollándolo. – Se encuentra en lo más profundo del Archivo, más allá del Laboratorio del Hechicero (Flesh Pits).

– Entendido, mis guerreros entraran ahora. – dijo mientras dio otra forzada reverencia y dándose media vuelta.

Kana parecía mostrar su respeto por obligación. Ella no confiaba en la Líder de la Resistencia. Tanya, en cambio, no mostraba el mismo respeto a una capitana de la Orden Sagrada de Argus, mientras ella lo fingía, Tanya ni se molestaba en hacerlo. La situacion entre ambas era tensa debido a que Tanya los consideraba inferiores, pues ella sabía que no responden ante la Líder de la Resistencia per se, lo único que comparten es el mismo objetivo: salvara a Edenia, pero los métodos difieren. Faran notaba esto, a un kilómetro de distancia. Últimamente las relaciones entre ambos grupos han escalado ha conflicto.

– ¿Qué harás ahora Faran? – pregunto Tanya mientras caminaba de regreso por el pasillo.

– Un grupo de soldados y caballeros entraran a los Calabozos de Sangre a llevarse el cuerpo. – la voz de Faran se agravo más cuando se colocó su yelmo. – Iré apoyar a nuestros hombres y mujeres en las murallas, Reiko y sus hombres han iniciado su ataque.

– Se nos está acabando el tiempo. – Tanya se detuvo en el pasillo. Faran siguió avanzando, pero se detuvo para ver a Tanya. – No me falles Faran, ya sabes que pasara si eso sucede.

Tanya continúo caminado. Su cabello corto y oscuro se movía al ritmo de sus pasos, que retumbaban por todo el pasillo. Tanya paso al lado de Faran sin voltearlo a ver y a tras de ella lo seguía su guardia personal. Faran se fue por otro camino, reuniéndose con sus hombres que lo esperaban para ir a combatir.

* * *

Kana y sus hombres abandonaron la fortaleza, cruzando por la puerta hacia un puente que lleva a las tres torres que componen el archivo. El enorme puente contaba con varias estatuas a los costados, representando a los hechiceros del archivo y, debido a su altura, se podía ver los patios traseros de la Fortaleza, las chimeneas de la fundidora que se encontraba debajo y los puestos de armada. En corto, el archivo era el punto más alto de la Fortaleza. El sol empezaba a mostrarse por las montañas y a lo lejos se escuchaba los gritos de guerra, Reiko había comenzado su ataque y eso significaba que debían apurarse.

Al fondo se encontraba la entrada a la primera torre, construida encima de una montaña a partir de roca, con varias ventanas y decorada en un estilo barroco, un estilo que se diferenciaba del resto de la fortaleza. El Archivo era una enorme biblioteca y estudio, ubicada en las torres más altas de la Fortaleza. Una compleja estructura, con diferentes niveles, escaleras oblicuas que llevan a diferentes áreas y azoteas, salas y columnas de libreros llenos de diferentes pergaminos y libros. Usada por Shang Tsung y los hechiceros del Kahn, aquí el conquistador guardaba los secretos más grandes de los mundos y reinos que conquistaba, todo su conocimientos e investigaciones en las artes oscuras, el control de alma y creación de diferentes criaturas a partir de la magia. Todo esto, era solo un corto porcentaje de todo el conocimiento que muchos estarían de acuerdo que debiera permanecer oculto o ser completamente olvidado.

Kana y sus soldados ya habían entrado, enfrentándose a algunos hechiceros que protegían el contenido del enorme Archivo. Los hechiceros, usando largas, decoradas y oscuras túnicas moradas y tiaras triangulares del mismo color, usaban su magia para detener el avance de la orden. Esferas de fuego, relámpagos y otros hechizos volvían a la enorme biblioteca en un campo de guerra. Algunos guardias de la fortaleza también se encontraban dentro del archivo, combatiendo contra la orden de Kana. La orden de caballeros usaba los libreros para protegerse de la magia de los hechiceros mientras avanzaban hacia la torre más alta, con el apoyo de algunos arqueros y de sus propios hechiceros lograban nivelar la balanza de la lucha a distancia. Los caballeros de la orden lograron subir a los niveles más alto, esquivando la ráfaga de proyectiles que les lanzaban varios hechiceros. Los primeros en subir fueron los arqueros, pues los hechiceros se encontraban dispersos por toda la biblioteca, y dispararon sus flechas, para cubrirlos mientras continuaban avanzando. Los soldados se enfrentaban en un combate de cuerpo a cuerpo contra la guardia de la fortaleza y poco a poco iban ganando terreno.

Los hechiceros se retiraron y la orden pudo tomar un descanso para cuidar a sus heridos y analizar su situación. Kana ordeno que los arqueros subieran a los puntos más altos acompañados de algunos soldados mientras llevaban al centro a la mayoría de los heridos al igual que un grupo de reconocimiento avanzaran hacia las siguientes torres para avanzar.

– Kana. – un hombre usando ropajes oscuros, una túnica con una lisa armadura de cuero negro en el pecho, una capucha y mascara que cubrían su rostro menciono el nombre de la guerrera detrás de ella.

– Alken. – Kana se dio media vuelta y coloco el pomo de su enorme lanza cruzada en el suelo. – Pensé que tu grupo ya se había retirado.

– Envié solo a dos de mis guerreros a darle la noticia a nuestra señora Tanya. – Alken se quitó la capucha y bajo la máscara, mostrando su suave y joven rostro. – El resto nos quedamos investigando ese sector del Archivo.

– ¿El resto de tu grupo está contigo entonces? – Kana le hizo una seña para que lo acompañaran a la salida de la primera torre. – Necesito a alguien que conozca bien el camino a donde necesitamos llegar.

– Creo que habías dicho que no te gustaba fraternizar con la Resistencia Edeniana. – le renegó Alken.

– No apoyo las ideas de Tanya. – Kana continuaba caminando, sin voltear a ver a Alken que se encontraba detrás de ella. – Yo seguía a su padre y la orden trabajaba hombro con hombro con él para liberar a Edenia. Sin embargo, los tiempos han cambiado, la Resistencia ya no es lo que solía ser.

– Cuidado con las palabras que eliges Kana. – Alken se detuvo, apuntando a Kana con su dedo índice. – Nosotros somos leales a los ideales de Thanos y su hija. Tanya es nuestra líder y si te interpones en su camino, te interpones al camino de toda Edenia.

– Edenianos peleándose entre sí ¿ese es el futuro de nuestra amada tierra? – Kana se detuvo ante la puerta que lleva hacia las azoteas de la primera torre. – ¿Sabes que yo misma fui la que ofreció nuestros servicios a Tanya? Nosotros somos voluntarios, pero ya no más después de esto.

– Por eso la gente ya no respeta a tu orden, Argus nos abandonó hace mucho tiempo y, ahora, ustedes también. Dejar a la Resistencia es dejar a Edenia. –

– Mi misión es proteger y rescatar a Edenia – Kana se dio media vuelta, ofendida por las palabras de Alken. – Esa es la misión de Argus y de toda la orden. –

– Los Dioses no hicieron nada para protegernos. Es hora de que te des cuenta que Edenia les pertenece a sus habitantes, no a los Dioses. –

– Hereje. – Kana dio un paso adelante, mirando directamente a los ojos de Alken. – El pueblo de Edenia abandono primero a los dioses, antes que ellos a su pueblo. – Kana se retiró, dejando a Alken atrás.

El grupo de Kana salía por las ventanas de la primera torre para salir a la azotea y de ahí llegar a las de la tercera torre, ahorrándose un largo tramo que recorrer. El camino era amplio y seguro, sin hechiceros ni soldados del imperio. Los soldados subían unas escaleras de metal para poder llegar a las azoteas de la tercera torre, cruzando los techos de teja y llegando a los primeros pisos de la última y más alta de las torres. Ahí los esperaban la última resistencia de los hechiceros, los cuales habían creado diferentes trampas mágicas e invocado algunas creaturas elementales. Los guerreros de la orden, sin embargo, los agarraron por sorpresa y obtuvieron una pequeña ventaja gracias a eso, dominando por largo tiempo el terreno. Alken y sus asesinos no se unieron a Kana y su Orden, se quedaron atrás pero nadie los vio abandonar el archivo.

La Orden de los Caballeros Sagrados de Argus resulto victoriosa, logrando alejar o eliminar a los hechiceros y guerreros del Archivo. Aseguraron las puertas para evitar que los que todavía estaban en la segunda torre los atacara. Aun así, algunos hechiceros lograban penetrar sus defensas por medio de teletransportación, pero la orden lograba lidiar rápidamente con ellos. En poco tiempo, el archivo era suyo y Kana avanzo con sus caballeros de elite hacia la bodega donde se encontraba los pergaminos que buscaban. Cuando los hechiceros de la orden lograron destruir el hechizo que protegía a la puerta de la bodega, Kana y sus caballeros entraron.

La bodega era amplia y contaba con dos pisos unidos por una escalera de caracol. La bodega era iluminada por un tragaluz que se encontraba en el techo y candelabros de piso. Todas las paredes de la bodega contenían pergaminos o libros, ordenados delicadamente en los libreros. En el centro del primer piso se encontraba un enorme talismán verde sobre un pedestal y protegido por una tapa vidrio. Kana y sus hombres lo ignoraron y subieron al segundo piso que contaba con un estudio y diferentes herramientas de laboratorio. Los caballeros empezaron a saquear la bóveda del archivo en búsqueda de su objetivo. Sacando uno por uno los pergaminos y revisandolos, tirando al suelo aquellos que no les importaban.

Los pergaminos estaban escritos con la letra del Shang Tsung, el hechicero más importante del Kahn, y formaban parte de un estudio completo sobre las almas, sus transmutaciones, y otras aplicaciones. Los pergaminos eran de la más grande calidad y estaban hechos de tal forma que duraran décadas sin algún deterioro, contaba con los rituales y procedimientos necesarios para poder aprender a manipular las almas y usarlas como fuente de poder o control. Kana no lograba comprender la mayoría de los procedimientos que se involucraban, lo que le hacía cuestionarse aún más que es lo que Tanya buscaba lograr con ellos. Kana le dio el pergamino que estaba leyendo a sus caballeros cuando observo un libro con una funda muy peculiar que uno de sus caballeros había tomado para llevárselo. Kana le pidió que se lo entregara y este tardo un momento en entregarselo, pero lo hizo una vez Kana se encontraba en su espalda. La funda era rasposa, áspera y completamente negra. El libro estaba sellado y no parecía tener alguna cerradura visible, Kana leyó el título de dicho libro: Necromancia, tomo de las Artes Oscuras. Kana le pregunto a su caballero si este libro era necesario llevárselo, y este asintió, era de los más importantes. Kana se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda y dejo el libro en el escritorio.

– Este tomo pertenece a la Hermandad de las Sombras, el culto oscuro al Dios Caído Shinnok, señor de la Necromancia y la muerte. – Kana observo sus manos, sentía como si con solo tocarlo sus manos y armadura empezara a corroerse. – Tengo un mal presentimiento ¿Por qué Tanya necesita algo tan oscuro y vil como esto? Déjalo todo aquí, cierren las puertas. Es hora de irnos.

– No estas cumpliendo con tu misión Kana. – Una vos familiar se escuchó detrás de ella y sintió como el filo de un sable se acercaba a su cuello. – Nos llevaremos todo lo que han recolectado tus hombres.

Kana dio media vuelta y vio a uno de sus caballeros, pero sabía que debajo de esa dorada armadura se encontraba Alken, el asesino y espía de Tanya. Todos los caballeros desenfundaron sus espadas y sables, algunos incluso invocaron sus poderes mágicos, iluminando sus manos en un arcoíris de colores relucientes o llamas intensas. Sin embargo, algunos de estos caballeros, hombres y mujeres, apuntaron la punta de sus espadas y sables entre ellos.

– ¿Qué has hecho con mi caballero sucio ladrón? – Kana estaba furiosa y se podía notar en su rostro y tono de voz.

– Tanya estaba en lo correcto en sospechar de ti y tu orden ¿y te atreves a llamarme a mi sucio? – Alken ordeno a uno de los caballeros que cargaran con los pergaminos que habían recolectado.

– ¿Qué has hecho con mis caballeros? – Kana parecía comenzar a perder la paciencia, pues no estaba de humor para jugar los juegos de Alken y Tanya.

– Ellos se encuentran bien, pero no lo estarán si no cooperas y terminas tu misión.

– Es la segunda vez que me amenazas, ni tu ni Tanya se saldrán con la suya. – Kana dio un paso adelante y Alken coloco el filo de su sable curvo en su cuello, rozándolo y cortándolo superficialmente. – No sé qué planean, pero esto termina aquí y ahora.

– Pero si esto esta apenas empezando, este día es el primero en la resurrección de Edenia. – Algunos de los asesinos de Alken que usaban la armadura de la orden empezaron a salir de la bodega, cargando los pergaminos. – No permitiré que tu o nadie se oponga a la paz que tanto hemos deseado.

– Es una declaración de guerra entonces.

Kana, veloz como un rayo, tomo el brazo de Alken que sujetaba el sable y con un fuerte golpe en el pecho, Alken golpeo de espaldas contra uno de los libreros. El resto de los caballeros que seguían en la bodega empezaron ha atacarse entre ellos, usando tanto sus sables como su magia. La armadura de la orden protegió a Alken del fuerte impacto, pero antes de recobrarse Kana ya había tomado su lanza cruzada y se preparaba para clavársela y matarlo. Alken logró esquivar el ataque por poco, pero Kana lo había previsto y logró conectar una fuerte patada que lanzó a Alken del segundo piso al primero. El asesino encubierto en la armadura cayó en seco, lastimándose sus piernas y brazos, pero rodó justo a tiempo para cuando Kana salto del segundo piso con el filo de su lanza apuntando hacia abajo. Alken se puso de pie lo que provoco que tumbara el pedestal que sujetaba el gran talismán verde. La tapa de vidrio que lo cubría cayó y se rompió, pero el talismán permaneció en el aire, flotando y emitiendo unas extrañas pulsaciones. El talismán empezó a elevarse y la energía que desprendía de él era cada vez más fuerte hasta que una onda expansiva tumbo a todos los que estaban en la bodega al suelo. Alken se levantó, aprovechando que todos estaban caídos en el suelo y corrió, Kana se puso de pie para interceptarlo, pero una extraña aura verde la sujeto, impidiéndole moverse. Kana volteo arriba, hacia donde estaba el talismán, pero ahora se encontraba en la mano de una persona cubierta en vendas ya desgastadas de color negro. Partes de su rostro estaban descubiertos, mostrando su piel en descomposición, sus dientes putrefactos y sus ojos de color verde. La extraña persona entonces habló, pero su voz era como la de miles de almas en sufrimiento, cuyos gritos podían erizar la piel de cualquiera: Nosotros somos Ermac.


	8. Capítulo 8: Las Catacumbas de Sangre

CAPÍTULO 8: Catacumbas de Sangre.

La Fortaleza del Kahn no es solo una enorme ciudadela que representa el poder del emperador del Outworld. Es un lugar de tortura, experimentación, rituales y magia negra. Un lugar así requiere sacrificios, requiere "voluntarios", cuando sus cuerpos han cumplido su misión, estos son tirados a las fosas de ácido. Las Fosas de Muerte. En lo más profundo de la fortaleza, se encontraba un sistema de drenajes donde se tiraban los restos de los experimentos de Shang Tsung n su laboratorio. Un sistema de cloacas que contiene enormes cantidades de ácido para destruir los proyectos que han fracasado. Más allá de dichas cloacas se encuentra un sistema de cavernas: Las Catacumbas de Sangre, donde los guerreros del Kahn, sus capitanes y generales, son enterrados. Sus huesos apilados formando extensas paredes de cráneos. Las catacumbas tienen unos canales donde fluye sangre, sangre de criaturas creadas en los pozos de Shang Tsung que lograron escapar y tomaron residencia ahí. Por ello, las catacumbas han permanecido selladas desde hace mucho tiempo, protegidas por una criatura mágica y sepultureros, hombres que usan una larga túnica negra y una lámpara de mano, que vigilan y cuidan las tumbas, asegurándose de que las bestias no escapen y que nadie entre.

Un grupo de soldados y caballeros al igual que tres paladinos, entre ellos el guerrero de capa azul que mato al Tormento en la muralla de la ciudad, se preparaban para infiltrarse en dichas catacumbas por orden de su líder Tanya. El paladino cargaba con su casco en sus brazos, por lo que tenía su cara al descubierto. Su cabello era negro y largo, llegando hasta sus hombros, sus ojos eran completamente blancos y debido a ello su espada y manos emitían un aura azul. Su cara estaba demacrada por varias cicatrices, demostrando que ha perdurado durante muchos combates. El guerrero lideraba al grupo, el cual ya había entrado por los pozos de ácido y eliminado a varios de los ejecutores que se encontraban ahí.

– El grupo ha llegado a la entrada de las catacumbas señor. – dijo uno de los caballeros al guerrero de capa azul. – Esperamos su llamado Lord Zelot.

El paladino que respondía por el nombre de Zelot levanto una de sus manos, el caballero entendió y dio la orden de avanzar, cruzando la gran alberca de ácido que se encontraba delante de ellos. El pasillo era pequeño y no todos podían cruzar, arriba de ellos se encontraban varios ganchos en cadenas donde se clavaban a los enemigos del kahn para bajarlos al ácido, quemando su piel y músculos. En el ácido se veían flotar los cuerpos sin piel ni músculo de algunos ejecutores y de los prisioneros de la fortaleza, flotando en la alberca. Los soldados cruzaron, llegando hasta una pared que contaba con dos grandes estatuas, una a cada lado. Los edenianos lograron espantar a los ejecutores y algunos de los soldados de la guardia de la fortaleza. Un grupo de soldados forzaron las barreras magicas y, usando su fuerza, abrieron la enorme puerta hacia las catacumbas.

La entrada era oscura, muy pobremente iluminado por algunas antorchas prendidas que actuaban más como un faro que guía a una embarcación a un punto seguro que a una lámpara que te muestra el camino frente a ti. Las catacumbas eran bastante amplias y profundas, contaba con enormes paredes de piedra donde se guardaban varios sarcófagos que formaban una especie de laberinto y gruesos pilares del mismo tamaño que sujetaban el techo de piedra arriba de ellos. Las catacumbas fueron construidas de forma subterránea y formaban parte de los cimientos de la fortaleza. Huesos de diferentes tamaños y de diferentes criaturas "decoraban" el suelo y pequeños canales de sangre se encontraban en los costados del camino. Dichos canales a veces crecían, y caían a los pisos de abajo, bañando de sangre las paredes de abajo. Los soldados caminaron, cruzando las primeras tumbas, con algunos sarcófagos abiertos y otros completamente cerrados. Llegaron a unas escaleras, iluminándose con sus propias antorchas, y abajo se encontraba una plaza, completa con todo y una fuente de agua color rojo y con una infinidad de velas en el suelo que iluminaban todo el lugar. Los soldados bajaron las escaleras y se juntaron en la plaza para discutir el camino que usarían para llegar a su destino.

– La Orden de los Caballeros Sagrados de Argus se encuentra en el archivo, buscando los pergaminos que requerimos. – dijo uno de los caballeros al resto del grupo. – Es nuestro trabajo sacar el cuerpo de su tumba y llevárselo para poder usar dichos pergaminos, uno no nos sirve sin el otro.

Los hombres y mujeres de Zelot avanzaron con sus alabardas, espadas y escudos en mano. Al frente, en medio y detrás se encontraban varios guardias con antorchas iluminando sus alrededores. Los hombres equipados con alabarda iban al frente y por atrás, vigilando su retaguardia por si alguno de los monstruos o los sepultureros los atacaba mientras los soldados y caballeros con espada se encontraban en el centro.

Los pasillos de las catacumbas se volvían cada vez más estrechos y se multiplicaban, haciendo más confuso el laberinto. El grupo se dividió en cuatro, tomando un camino diferente cada uno, y cada pasillo llevaba a un cuarto abierto diferente que se encontraba debajo de unas escaleras. Cuando llegaron al cuarto abierto, de los pozos de sangre empezaron a salir monstruos bípedos, cubiertos de sangre y con mandíbulas deformes y enormes garras. Los monstruos salieron arrastrándose por el suelo y luego se pusieron de pie, rugiendo y escupiendo sangre. Los ataúdes de piedra se abrieron y de ahí otras criaturas aparecieron, con su piel cayéndose de sus huesos y aun portando su armadura, que se caía en pedazos, y portando sus sables en sus dos manos. Los experimentos que había hecho Shang Tsung con los guerreros del imperio los había vuelto salvajes monstruos.

Los soldados lucharon contra los monstruos, que saltaban y escalaban las paredes y techos para escapar o atacar, aprovechando su superioridad en el manejo del terreno. Con el apoyo de algunos caballeros lograron derrotarlos, pero cada vez salían más de los canales de sangre y de los agujeros en las paredes. Zelot hizo una seña de retirada a su segundo al mando, quien grito la orden a su grupo de retirarse de la batalla y avanzar hacia adelante. Así lo hicieron y los caballeros y guerreros corrieron hacia la salida más cercanas mientras las alabardas se quedaban atrás para permitir la retirada.

Los guerreros de Zelot llegaron a un largo puente que atravesaba un enorme vacío del cual se podían ver otros puentes y largas escaleras que cruzaban el enorme radio del cilindro en el que se encontraban. Los guerreros continuaron avanzando sin problema, pues el puente era amplio. Sin embargo, los esperaban los guardianes de las catacumbas: los Sepultureros. Sus túnicas estaban rasgadas, viejas y llenas de polvo, mostrando su decrépito cuerpo. Parecían más criaturas o monstruos que Outworlders. Los Sepultureros activaron una palanca, la cual empezó a mover unos enormes engranajes que formaban un sistema dentro de las catacumbas. Los soldados de hasta atrás pudieron ver en primera mano lo que ocurría, del techo cayó una enorme piedra esférica que comenzó a rodar hacia ellos, aplastando a los monstruos que se encontraban en su camino. Al mismo tiempo, del otro extremo del puente, se empezaba a cerrar la salida con un muro de roca. Los guerreros emprendieron una larga carrera, pero la salida se cello y la enorme roca giraba a gran velocidad hacia ellos mientras algunos de los sepultureros les disparaban esferas de fuego desde sus lámparas y virotes desde sus ballestas.

Los soldados estaban perdidos, levantaban sus escudos para protegerse de las llamas de fuego y los virotes. Sin embargo, con el camino bloqueado, la enorme piedra los tumbaría al vacío o los aplastaria. Pero Zelot, haciéndoles una seña a sus guerreros de que lo dejaran pasar y lo cubrieran, avanzó cargando su espada con la misma aura mística. Zelot permaneció cubierto por los soldados de sus hombres hasta que el aura se volvió completamente azul, como una flama que arde con gran intensidad. Cuando la roca había llegado a la mitad del puente, solo a unos cuantos metros de distancia de él, Zelot lanzó su espada como una lanza directo a la roca. La espada se enterró por completo en la roca y expulsó su energía, destruyendola en múltiples pedazos y salvando a su grupo. Ahora salvados su equipo se llenó de moral y empezó a responder al ataque de los sepultureros, pero no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que un grupo de los soldados que se habían separado se enfrentara a ellos, eliminandolos y desactivando la trampa para que pudieran salir.

Los cuatro grupos terminaron reuniéndose en la parte más profunda de las catacumbas donde ya no había rastro de los sepultureros y solo era habitado por enormes arácnidos, monstruos cada vez más desfigurados. Las catacumbas dejaban de parecer una edificación, los suelos dejaban de ser adoquinados y se volvia pura roca y tierra. Las catacumbas estaban varios pasos ya atras de ellos, ahora se encontraban en una enorme caverna.

Un rió subterráneo brotaba por las paredes, formando grandes cascadas que caían por el vacío y lo llenaban de agua. En el centro del fondo se encontraba una pequeña capilla con una desfigurada fachada y con sus pilares destruidos o a punto de colapsar. Solo un grupo de caballeros y hechiceros, acompañados por su líder Zelot entraron a la capilla. En el fondo se encontraba una descuidada estatua de una persona equipada con una pesada y extraña armadura al igual que un enorme martillo. La estatua al centro era acompañada por otras dos estatuas de menor tamaño, pero igual impresionantes. Estas estatuas eran de los Generales Wyn y Gram, las tres usaban un kabuto muy similar al de Shao Kahn.

Zelot y sus hombres caminaron hasta el altar, donde se encontraba una vasija de piedra. Zelot saco de uno de sus bolsillos un pequeño frasco, una ampolleta llena de sangre. Zelot la abrió y virtio la sangre en la vasija. El altar se movió hacia atrás, mostrando unas escaleras que llevaban incluso a un lugar más profundo y oscuro. Los edenianos bajaron con sus antorchas prendidas, encendiendo aquellas que servían para iluminar la tumba de los generales del Kahn. Tres tumbas se encontraban ahí presentes y rodeadas por un enorme pozo de sangre, formando una pequeña isla en el centro. Zelot y sus hombres cruzaron el pozo de sangre lentamente, pues la sangre casi les llegaba hasta la cintura, y abrieron el cofre del centro. Saquearon la tumba, cargando entre casi siete personas el cuerpo de una enorme persona cubierta con finas vendas por todo su cuerpo.

– Es él, el general sin nombre. – dijo uno de los caballeros a Zelot. – Todavía lleva su legendaria armadura puesta.

La discusión entre los dos fue interrumpida, pues uno de los que cargaba el pesado cuerpo menciono el nombre de Zelot con un profundo miedo. Burbujas brotaban del pozo de sangre y avanzaban a su dirección. Pronto se pudo notar como algo caminaba sumergido en el pozo de sangre y surgía de él, mostrando primero su cabeza y después el resto de su cuerpo. La criatura estaba cubierta al cien por ciento de sangre, la persona que avanzaba hacia ellos mostraba la figura de una esbelta mujer que iba armada con un par de kodachis en sus manos. La sangre se iba derramando hacia el suelo una vez ella salió del pozo, pero aun cubría el resto de su cuerpo en una gran medida, cubriendo su rostro y su piel. Los caballeros, también bañados en sangre, dejaron el cuerpo en el suelo y desenfundaron sus armas.

– Ustedes no son bienvenidos aquí. – la voz de la mujer era como un intenso eco, que rebotaba en los oídos de sus enemigos.

– ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó el caballero al lado de Zelot, impresionado que existiera una criatura en las catacumbas capaz de hablar y razonar – ¿Que eres tú?

– Soy el último recurso del Kahn, creada a partir de la sangre derramada en múltiples batallas. – la sangre que cubría su cuerpo empezó a desplazarse a sus pequeñas espadas, formando dos grandes katanas. – Hace tiempo que el Kahn no me despertaba, serviré a mi señor ¿dónde está mi señor?

– Hombres, prepárense. – el caballero desenfundo su espada al ver cómo la criatura usaba la sangre para crear sus sables. – Tu creador y señor ya no existe, ha perecido.

– Mi señor ¿perecer? – la criatura cubierta de sangre parecía confundida, mareada y despistada. – Imposible, Shao Kahn jamás ha sido derrotado en combate.

– Ultima advertencia. – Zelot avanzó al frente sin hacer ruido alguno mientras su caballero hablaba. Como siempre, Zelot ponia la seguridad de su grupo como su prioridad. – Dejanos ir o tu sangre será derramada.

– ¿Mi sangre? ¿Mi señor? He estado tanto tiempo dormida, ustedes me despertaron. – La voz de la criatura se volvió cada vez más fuerte, el eco cada vez más grave y duradero. – Eliminar a los enemigos del Kahn, incluso si son sus generales… incluso si es su único heredero. Proteger su tumba. Mi señor ¡mi sangre está a su disposición!

La criatura alzó sus brazos y del pozo de sangre se formaron múltiples tentáculos similares a un enorme ciempiés. Los tentáculos atacaron a los caballeros detrás de Zelot, el cual no pudo hacer nada pues estos los atravesaron y los arrastraron al pozo de sangre. Zelot, tuvo que defenderse a si mismo, pero al ver como cada uno de sus caballeros era arrastrando al pozo sin que pudieran liberarse,gritando de desesperación mientras litros de sangre entraban a su sistema al ser ahogados en ella, el paladino pronunció una palabra con gran fuerza y por primera vez: !NO¡

La criatura se abalanzó contra el paladino, dejando un rastro de sangre por el aire y mostrando su piel y armas. Zelot detuvo el ataque con su espada, y repelo a la criatura al empujarla al otro extremo. La sangre que formaba las katanas de la criatura era fuerte y afilada como el de cualquier sable, ella continuó sus brutales ataques, el cual Zelot lograba detener con eficiencia, sin embargo, la criatura lograba controlar la sangre a su alrededor para crear tentáculos y atacar al paladino. A largo plazo, era demasiado para Zelot y no pudo detener el ataque de la criatura cuando uno de los tentáculos sujeto su espada. Los sables de sangre atravesaron su pecho y lentamente sentía como su sangre era absorbida por ellos.

– Tu sangre le pertenece al Kahn ahora. – La criatura, empezó a crear mas tentáculos para que sujetaran las piernas del paladino mientras ella absorbía su sangre. – Tú eres especial, tu sangre me hará más fuerte.

– El Kahn ya no existe. – La espada y armadura del paladino empezaron a brillar con la misma aura mística de antes. – Y pronto tu tampoco.

Zelot expulsó su energía. Destruyendo los tentáculos que lo retenían y empujando a la criatura de regreso al pozo de sangre. Zelot cayó en sus rodillas, herido de gravedad y le gritó a sus caballeros de afuera por ayuda. Todo el grupo bajó hacia donde se encontraba, rodeando el pozo de sangre, pero antes de que entraran al pozo a ayudarlo les dijo que se detuvieran pues la criatura se ocultaba, sumergida en la sangre. La criatura apareció detrás de Zelot, resurgiendo del pozo de sangre, y clavó sus kodachis en su espalda. El paladino no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y la criatura tomó ventaja de eso. Los soldados y caballeros restantes empezaron a cruzar el pozo de sangre para ayudarlo, pero ocurrió lo que Zelot temía: tentáculos fueron creados a partir de la sangre y empezaron a matar a sus compañeros en armas, incapaces de defenderse o correr cuando estaban sumergidos hasta la cintura.

La criatura realizó una marometa hacia el frente, cargando a Zelot en sus espaldas y luego pateándolo con sus piernas hacia el aire. El paladino aterrizó de cabeza sin poder levantarse. Sin piedad alguna, la criatura lo atacó con una infinidad de cortes, golpes y patadas. Zelot no tenia oportunidad de ganar con heridas tan profundas y su energía agotada. El edeniano terminó en el suelo de nuevo, derrotado. El paladino alzó la mirada y, al ver como sus compañeros eran arrastrados al pozo uno por uno, sabía que no debía darse por vencido. La única manera de que salieran vivos de ahí eran si lograba derrotar a la criatura, pues ella controlaba la sangre que formaba esos retorcidos tentáculos. Zelot se puso de pie y detuvo el golpe final que la criatura había intentado. Con su yelmo dio un fuerte golpe al cráneo de la criatura y con su rodilla y puños acertó una combinación de golpes que lograron aturdir a su oponente. Zelot tomo su espada por la hoja y, con el mango, barrio la pierna de la criatura y la tumbó al suelo para después clavar su espada en su estómago. La criatura soltó un fuerte grito y los tentáculos empezaron a actuar de manera errática, soltando a los edenianos. Zelot clavó aún más profundo su espada en el estómago de la criatura, su piel de empezó a burbujear y volverse roja como la sangre. Su cuerpo explotó en un charco de sangre al igual que los tentáculos. La criatura estaba muerta.

Zelot cayó al suelo y sus guerreros corrieron a él, un médico y hechicero intento curar sus heridas mientras el resto cumplían la misión: llevarse el cuerpo de la tumba del centro. Zelot está vivo, pero por muy poco y el camino fuera de las catacumbas era uno muy largo y concurrido de bestias y monstruos. Los edenianos emprendieron su largo viaje y abandonaron la capilla. Sin embargo, en el momento que los guerreros se fueron, de la sangre del pozo se empezó a formar la figura de una mujer, empezando por sus pies y terminando con su cabeza. La mujer usaba un atuendo y máscara de color rojo, su cabello era rojizo y sus ojos eran de un intenso color verde. La kunoichi empezó a caminar en la sangre, como si esta fuera sólida y soportara su peso. "Eliminar los enemigos del Kahn, incluso si son sus generales… incluso si es su heredero. Skarlet, tu misión es proteger la tumba de mi heredero y permanecerás dormida a su lado" fueron sus últimas palabras antes de abandonar la capilla.


	9. Capítulo 9: Contraataque

Hola muchachos, espero todos hayan tenido unas felices fiestas en estas fechas y tengamos todos un prospero año nuevo. Me gustaría acabar el año con el pie derecho y publicar los últimos dos capítulos de la primera parte de mi fanfiction. Con estos dos se finaliza esta parte de la historia del Outworld y pasamos al earthrealm, donde tendremos un gran cambio de atmósfera para descubrir los secretos del Black Dragon y el Lin Kuey. Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído mi fanfict y se han tomado unos minutos de su tiempo para leerlo y dejar una reseña. Cuídense todos y hasta la próxima.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 9: El Contraataque.

Kana se encontraba en el suelo boca abajo, sus dedos empezaron a moverse y poco a poco Kana recobró el conocimiento. Había sido lanzada hacia uno de los libreros con gran fuerza, su armadura la protegió del golpe, pero el trauma aun así probó ser demasiado. Sus fuerzas tardaban en regresar, su visión estaba nublada y no lograba ver lo que estaba pasando delante de ella. Poco a poco empezó a levantarse y su visión regresaba, sin embargo, ella no alcanzaba a escuchar muy bien. Kana recordó a Alken y el libro oscuro, volteo a su derecha, donde había caído el libro, pero ya no se encontraba ahí. ¿Se lo llevó Alken? se preguntó. Kana tambaleaba un poco, pero pudo ponerse de pie y logró escuchar el sonido de una ventana abriéndose a su derecha y volteo a ver, una extraña silueta se encontraba ahí, como un fantasma se movió y salió por la ventana. Kana no supo interpretar lo que vio, pensó que era una ilusión creada por el trauma que había sufrido en su cabeza. Kana se volvió a tambalear y ahora escuchaba fuertes gritos proviniendo enfrente de ella. Fue entonces cuando lo vio, sus caballeros y guerreros combatían contra el ente múltiple que se presentó como Ermac. Sin embargo, estos estaban perdiendo, pues Ermac probaba ser demasiado fuerte. El monstruo levitaba en el aire y, con sus poderes telekineticos, mantenía alejados a los guerreros. Varios ya habían caído, partidos a la mitad, con su cuello y otras articulaciones rotas.

Kana intento avanzar, pero se encontraba muy débil y tambaleo, terminando con sus rodillas en el suelo. Estirando su brazo, intentó alcanzar a sus compañeros en armas, pero ella solo podía ver como cada uno de esta era despedazado mientras intentaban escapar. Kana extendió su mano y entonces tocó el frío metal de su lanza cruzada y, apoyándose en ella, pudo volverse a poner de pie y salir de la bóveda. Kana camino entre los cuerpos de sus caídos camaradas, sus armaduras estaban cubiertas de su sangre mientras que aquellos que habían sido mutilados se encontraban esparcidos por toda el área. Lo que sus ojos veían le recordó sobre su pasado y la masacre que Edenia sufrió a manos de Shao Kahn y sus monstruos. El inesperado recuerdo de sus más grandes pesadillas la empezó a hiperventilar. Kana se sujetó fuertemente de su lanza para no caerse y, en un abrupto intento por no caer en la desesperación, miró hacia arriba para orar a los dioses; sin embargo, lo único que encontró arriba de ella fue a Ermac, sujetando aquella brillante esfera verde de cristal. Su miedo poco a poco empezó a transformarse en ira y odio, Kana sujeto fuertemente su lanza y observó como de la esfera de cristal extrañas ráfagas eran expulsadas y entonces lo entendió, esa esfera contenía almas y le otorgaba poder a Ermac.

– Dioses, protéjanme. – Kana empezó a orar sin perder de vista a Ermac y el orbe verde. – Por nuestro señor, Jerod, y por nuestro protector y dios, Argus. Les pido, denme su fuerza.

Kana realizó el rito de la orden, un poder mágico que les permite liberar la fuerza oculta en su armadura bendecida por Argus y otorgada a ellos por Jerod. Electricidad empezó a rodear el cuerpo de de Kana y transportarse hasta su mano izquierda donde se materializó un rayo y, sujetándolo, lo lanzó como una jabalina. Ermac se dio media vuelta, pero como no se había percatado de la presencia de Kana, el rayo impactó en su pecho, electrocutandolo. Ermac empezó a caer desde el aire y la esfera de cristal junto con él. Kana entonces canalizo la electricidad de su armadura en sus botas y pies y, sujetando su lanza del asta y de la guardia cruzada, se abalanzó contra Ermac. La cuchilla de la lanza atravesó el pecho de Ermac y este soltó la esfera, la cual rebotó y rodó por el suelo. Kana materializó otro rayo mientras elevaba el cuerpo de Ermac con su lanza, pero antes de poder dar el golpe final, Ermac utilizó sus poderes para empujar a Kana hasta el otro extremo. La edeniana rodó por el suelo, pero logró ponerse de pie y evitar que chocara contra la pared haciendo fricción con sus manos y piernas. Ermac sujeto la lanza por la guardia cruzada y se la quitó sin inmutarse o sufrir, al menos sus expresiones faciales no lo hacían ver así.

– Tus guerreros están muertos, el resto ha escapado. – Kana volvió a escuchar una multitud de voces hablando al mismo tiempo y con diferentes tonos. Mil voces atormentadas le dirigían la palabra, era algo que nunca había experimentado.

– Pagaras por lo que has hecho, monstruo. – le contestó Kana.

– Estas sola. Eres solo una. Nosotros somos más. –

– ¿Nosotros? –

Ermac empezó a levitar de nuevo, subiendo unos cuantos centímetros del suelo, y elevó sus brazos soltando un fuerte grito. Acto seguido, Ermac cargo contra Kana con sus puños hacia el frente. Kana apenas pudo defenderse del ataque, el cual la arrastró hasta golpear la pared y tumbar algunos libros y velas. Ermac entonces siguió con varios golpes y patadas, logrando romper su defensa y así poder manipularla con su telekinesis. Kana sentía como algo la sujetaba de su casco, algo que no tenía manifestación física. Ermac entonces la elevo por los aires y Kana sintió como ya no la sujetaba nada, en cambio ahora sentía como si algo la golpeara en el aire y como Ermac la dejaba caer. Kana entonces dio una voltereta en el suelo y cayó de pie, Ermac la atacó de cerca, y ella logró repeler sus ataques y dar los suyos; con una patada logró ganar el espacio que necesitaba para materializar un rayo y lanzarselo a Ermac, el cual terminó en el suelo unos metros más atrás.

Ermac se puso en rodillas, pero parecía que no podía ponerse de pie. Kana corrió a coger su lanza para poder dar el golpe final mientras Ermac yacía incado, con sus manos en el pecho. Ermac empezó a soltar varios gruñidos y alaridos de lo que parecía ser dolor mientras este clavaba sus dedos dentro de su pecho y su piel comenzaba a abrirse en esa zona. Ermac empezó a gritar y su cuerpo se empezaba a abrir, Kana agarró su lanza con sus dos manos y estaba a punto de clavarla en el cráneo de Ermac, pero de su pecho surgió una explosión de la cual miles de almas fueron liberadas, golpeando a Kana y obligando a cubrirse. Los gritos de miles de almas se escuchaban mientras estas eran liberadas al aire, Kana no sabía qué hacer y pronto no pudo soportarlo, las almas la empujaron al suelo. La escena duró unos cuantos segundos y los gritos se callaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Kana se puso de pie y enfrente de ella ya no se encontraba Ermac, había desaparecido. Kana camino unos metros al lugar donde se encontraba su oponente unos segundos y ahí, en el suelo de madera, no había más que una marca enorme y oscura. La explosión había roto el suelo. Ermac había desaparecido y el orbe de cristal… también.

– ¡Disparen! –

Veltaz dio la orden a sus cuatro guardias de seido para que abrieran fuego contra Mileena y Reptile. Los Seidianos, quienes cargaban en sus manos un rifle y, del cual, desprendía una brillante luz anaranjada, dispararon contra los dos. Mileena y Reptile saltaron por encima de los cinco seidianos, evadiendo sus disparos y aterrizando a sus espaldas. Los seidianos los siguieron con sus rifles, disparando continuamente, pero fallando cada uno de sus tiros los cuales impactaban en el suelo, techo o las paredes. Reptile, con su gran agilidad y velocidad de reacción, logró clavar sus garras en uno de los rifles del seidiano y asestar un golpe en la mandíbula del guardia. Mileena en cambio lanzó dos de sus sais contra los seidianos y utilizar su alta flexibilidad para evadir los disparos, justo como lo había hecho durante la invasión del Earthrealm.

Los seidianos guardaron sus rifles al darse cuenta que sus oponentes estaban demasiado cerca y en cambio activaron sus sables de alta frecuencia al igual que sus guanteletes de energía, los cuales empezaban a brillar intensamente. Veltaz permaneció detrás de sus cuatro guardias mientras estos se enfrentaban a la hija del kahn y el sauriano. Reptile lograba mantener a los dos a la raya con veloces golpes y patadas mientras que Mileena usaba un combate más aéreo y usaba sus sais para reflejar los ataques de sus oponentes. Los guardias seidianos eran expertos en el combate cercano, grandes y hábiles guerreros debido al uso de su tecnología y magia, además no estaban solos. Los seidianos habían plantado algunas trampas: minas activadas remotamente por Veltaz las cuales disparan un haz de luz capaz de cortar a una persona en dos. Las trampas se activaron cuando Mileena echó a correr contra uno de los seidianos al que había aturdido clavandole una de sus sais en la armadura. Sin embargo, Mileena pudo agacharse, doblando su cintura y deslizándose por el suelo con sus rodillas mientras Reptile los esquivó con varias volteretas. Los dos lograron cruzar las trampas, Mileena uso el momentum que tenia para patear al guardia y clavar uno de sus sais en el mentón del guardia. Reptile, al llegar al otro lado de las trampas, escupio ácido en uno de los guardias, empezando a corroer su exoesqueleto para poder penetrarlo con sus garras y arrancarle el peto junto con la piel y músculo del seidiano, matandolo.

Con dos de sus hombres caídos Veltaz optó por intervenir, activando su sable y realizando un largo corte horizontal para mantener su espacio. Mileena y Reptile se detuvieron, dando unos pasos atrás. Veltaz y sus dos hombres atacaron a sus enemigos, cambiando su estrategia y actuando como un grupo. Protegiéndose entre ellos y atacando juntos lograron mantenerlos a raya. Fue entonces cuando los tres seidianos emprendieron la retirada. Mileena y Reptile corrieron detrás de ellos, persiguiendolos, pero el capitán seidiano activo una de las trampas del pasillo: abrió un túnel subterráneo de hierro y metales fundidos, el cual prendió en llamas el túnel, y cerró la puerta del túnel detrás de él. Mileena y Reptile habían quedado atrapados en un horno gigante, cuya temperatura y llamas empezaban a crecer y aumentar.

Veltaz corrió de regreso a la fortaleza, advirtiendoles a los guardias edenianos y de seido que fuerzas enemigas se acercaban por el pasillo secreto, pero que les habían logrado cortar el paso exitosamente. Ren, uno de los capitanes que se encontraba en la fortaleza, le informo que Reiko y Rain habían logrado subir a las murallas de la Fortaleza y ahora se encontraban luchando por su control. Su presencia era requerida ahí.

– Sí Rain y Reiko han logrado subir a la muralla, es cuestión de tiempo para que las conquisten. – dijo el capitán seidiano.

– ¿De que estas hablando? Es por eso mismo que requerimos fortalecer las defensas. –

– La Fortaleza caerá. – Veltaz le hizo la señal a sus dos hombres que se retiraran. – Y con ella la Resistencia Edeniana.

– ¿Como osas decir eso? – Ren llamó a sus soldados edenianos para que no permitieran a los guardianes de seido retirarse. – Si nosotros caemos tu tambien lo haras.

– Deberían retirarse ahora que pueden. – Veltaz dirigió su mirada a los soldados que los rodeaban a él y sus guardias. – Reiko y su supuesta nueva emperatriz no tendrán piedad contra ustedes.

– Así que planeas romper tu parte del trato. Correr, huir y traicionar a nuestra señora. –

– No nos engañas Ren, Tanya sabía desde que penetraron las murallas de la ciudad que perderían todo. Es por ello que envió sus tropas al Archivo y a las Catacumbas de Sangre desde el primer momento.

– ¿Como sabes tu de eso? – Ren sujetaba con fuerza el mango de su espada, la cual todavía se encontraba envainada. – Eso es información confidencial.

– Edenia y Outworld todavía son de interés para Seido y Hotaru, nuestra alianza continuará vigente. Tanya ya tiene lo que buscaba, informale que esperamos su llamado.

– Tu no te moverás de aquí Veltaz. – Ren le impidió el paso a Veltaz, deteniendolo con su mano en el pecho de la armadura seidiana. – No hasta que sepa todo lo que pretendes. –

– Interferir en los asuntos de un Guardia de Seido es una severa felonía Ren –

Veltaz expulsó su espada de su vaina de forma remota, a lo que los edenianos respondieron desenfundando la suya y apuntando la punta de sus alabardas contra los seidianos. Los dos guardias que acompañaban a Veltaz sacaron sus pistolas, las cuales empezaron a brillar, significando que estaban cargadas.

– No estamos en Seido. – le respondió Ren.

– Las leyes del orden son universales, Ren. Y se encuentran arriba de cualquier autoridad.

Ren y Veltaz estaban a punto de atacarse el uno al otro, sin embargo escucharon fuertes ruidos proviniendo de las escaleras de las cuales habían salido los guardias de seido. Todos miraron de donde venía, y Ren le pidió a varios de sus soldados que fueran a investigar. Los ruidos se volvían cada vez más claros y cada vez más cerca. Eran rugidos y gritos, Ren sabía lo que significaba y volteo a su lado, Veltaz caminaba de espaldas hacia atrás.

– ¡No te muevas Veltaz! – grito Ren, Veltaz lo ignoro y el edeniano desenfundo su espada para que fuera interrumpido por los gritos de sus soldados. "¡Capitán Ren!"

Guerreros Tarkatan habían entrado a la fortaleza y clavaron sus armas y cuchillas en las armaduras de los edenianos. Veltaz y sus hombres empezaron a disparar, pero más temprano que tarde, se retiraron, dejando a Ren y los edenianos a la merced de los tarkanos. Basta decir que ninguno de ellos sobrevivió y la cabeza de Ren fue cortada por uno de las guadañas dobles de Karbrac. Con los tarkanos adentro, la fortaleza empezó a caer a una gran velocidad. Baraka acompañó a su emperatriz durante todo el camino hacia la cámara del trono mientras su jefe tarkano de más confianza comandaba sus hordas para combatir contra los edenianos y seidianos restantes.

* * *

Reiko y Rain habían logrado penetrar las murallas de la Fortaleza, dejando entrar al ejercito imperial y la legión del cráneo. Rain conocía muy bien a sus dos oponentes, Ciran y Faran, y por ello lograron adelantarse a todas las tácticas de defensa de los Edenianos. Reiko y sus cinco capitanes: Ragnarok, Katan, Aegis, Fume y Eygel se unieron a la batalla, atacando la muralla y desactivando las balistas, catapultas y calderos que se encontraban ahí, y permitiendo un paso seguro al resto del ejército.

Los cinco capitanes y sus tropas de choque fueron los que encabezaron el ataque, conquistado así las murallas. Ragnarok cargaba con una larga nodachi, una katana extremadamente larga, evitando que los edenianos se acercaran mucho a sus tropas mientras Katan y sus ballesteros disparaban a distancia con sus ballestas repetidoras, capaces de disparar tres flechas sin recargar. Fume, quien se había recuperado de sus lesiones, y Aegis avanzaron hacia las torres principales para abrirlas puertas. Fume continuaba usando su enorme hacha de guerra, mientras que Aegis usaba sus dos sables con temible precisión. Eygel, capitán dentro de la legión del cráneo, se encontraba al lado de Reiko, y mandó a sus tropas hacia adelante cuando las puertas fueron abiertas, encabezando un ataque frontal con su naginata-alabarda. El legendario kabuto de la legión, una celada de metal con un visor en la forma de un cráneo, era identificable a varios metros de distancia y infundia miedo en los corazones de sus enemigos. Su armadura, similar al resto de las legiones del ejército imperial, era de los metales de más alta calidad de todos los diferentes reinos conquistados, representando sus múltiples victorias.

– Las puertas han sido abiertas mi señora ¿que sugiere que hagamos? – le preguntó uno de sus caballeros a Ciran.

– Es hora de que la guardia seidiana intervenga. –

Ciran estaba observando todo desde una torre de la fortaleza y, con los brazos cruzados, ordenó que le entregaran su casco y que se preparan para bajar y a pelear. El caballero se retiró mientras otro le otorgaba su casco, el cual contenía varios orificios verticales para otorgarle el mayor campo de visibilidad sin reducir su protección, y también contaba con un hermoso velo de tela edeniana que parecía un espejismo mágico. Ciran se equipo su casco y su arco, ordenando al resto de sus arqueros a que la imitaran. Los arqueros soltaron unas cuantas flechas, sin embargo, Eygel ya se había percatado de su presencia y ordenó que posicionarán sus escudos hacia arriba para protegerse. Eso es lo que Ciran quería que hicieran y entonces cargo una de sus flechas con energía divina mientras estiraba la cuerda de su arco. La flecha bendecida impacto al grupo de guerreros del ejército imperial, matándolos sin importar que tuvieran su escudo arriba. SIn embargo, las vidas que Ciran tomo no fueron muchas, lo que buscaba era romper su defensa para que sus arqueros los acribillaran con una segunda ola de flechas. Sus arqueros dispararon una ronda de flechas, mucho más grande que la anterior, pero antes de que sus flechas bajarán del cielo para cobrar sus vidas, Rain movilizó a un grupo de sus soldados con largos escudos para que protegieran a la legión. La táctica de Ciran fracaso, pero ahora sabía quien era su enemigo.

– Rain. – dijo Ciran en voz baja, bajando su arco y sujetándolo fuertemente, con un gran odio. – Ahora entiendo porque cada una de las estrategias y planes de Faran fallaban. Tienen a uno de los nuestros.

– El ya no es uno de nosotros, es un traidor. – dijo uno de los arqueros. – Ese infeliz nos vendió al Kahn, por su culpa murio... – Ciran levantó su mano, pidiéndole que no hablara.

– No te dejes influenciar por tu odio. – Ciran le hizo una seña con su mano para que se retiraran, respirando profundamente para evitar que sus sentimientos tomaran control. – Informen de ello a Faran y diganme… ¿donde está la guardia seidiana?

– Están posicionándose. – le contesto el mismo arquero. – Es nuestra última esperanza para voltear esta batalla a nuestro favor.

Las tropas de Reiko y Rain avanzaban mientras que las de Faran retrocedian, muchos ya se habían adentrado en la Fortaleza y dejando las plazas en manos del ejército imperial. Los capitanes Ragnarok, Fume, Aegis y Eygel se reunieron debajo de la muralla y encabezaron el avance hacia la fortaleza. Las leyendas de los capitanes del ejército imperial eran ciertas, no podían detenerlos mientras estuvieran juntos, pero la guardia seidiana para eso estaba aquí. Para separarlos.

Los cuatro capitanes entraron a la fortaleza, el primer cuarto era una enorme salon con varias escaleras y pilares que sujetaban la enorme estructura que era la fortaleza del Kahn. Adentro se encontraba dos líneas de 15 guardias de seido cada una apuntando con sus rifles hacia la puerta de entrada. El capitán del pelotón dio la orden de que abrieran fuego al ver al ejército imperial entrar. Los rayos de luz atravesaron y quemaron los cuerpos de varios de los soldados, derribando a varios de ellos, sorprendidos de ver a la guardia dentro. Los capitanes tuvieron que actuar rápido, usando sus escudos para protegerse de los disparos, y se ocultaron detrás de los pilares para protegerse, evadiendo los disparos. Los capitanes del ejército imperial tuvieron que retroceder, pues las armas de seido los despedazaran en cuestión de minutos si decidían atacar directamente. Las puertas de la fortaleza fueron cerradas, pues la guardia tenía una gran ventaja en el combate a distancia. Los capitanes mandaron a un mensajero para que le informara a su general, Reiko, de la situación y de la intervención sorpresiva de la guardia seidiana.

– Parece que Tanya tiene estrechas relaciones con el Seido y el Reino del Orden. –

Reiko se encontraba en un campamento afuera de las murallas, alejado de la batalla y dando órdenes a distancia a sus capitanes y a Rain.

– Así es mi General. – le contesto el mensajero, miembro de la legión del cráneo, mientras se encontraba postrado en una rodilla. – La guardia seidiana vino preparada, su tecnología es superior a la de la Tierra.

– Eso ya lo sabemos, no es la primera vez que lidiamos contra Hotaru y sus hombres. – Reiko avanzó hacia el mensajero, ordenandole que se levantara. – Llevame con mis capitanes, es hora de que la Resistencia sea borrada de los anales de la historia de una vez por todas.

Reiko se reunió con sus capitanes y Rain dentro de las murallas de la fortaleza, la guardia seidiana los había obligado a protegerse detrás de ellas, dándole un respiro a la resistencia edeniana para rescatar heridos y posicionarse. Dentro de las murallas se encontraban los cinco capitanes y el edeniano Rain, cuyas tropas eran las que habían avanzado más.

– Reptile y nuestra emperatriz, Mileena, deben de estar ya dentro de la fortaleza. – Reiko les mostraba un mapa de la fortaleza y los puntos donde debían de acceder Baraka y sus mutantes. – Baraka y sus tarkatas se encuentran detrás de ellos. Sabemos que la resistencia colocaría defensas para evitar esta clase de ataque, pero tenemos plena confianza en que lo lograran. Su apoyo nos facilitara acceder a la fortaleza. –

– Es posible que la guardia seidiana también se encontrará vigilante en esos puntos o dentro de la fortaleza. – Eygel no confiaba mucho en los tarkatan, sobretodo despues de la herida que le dejo su "Señor de la Guerra" (Warlord). – Es posible que fuera mucho para ellos.

– ¿Supones entonces que nuestra emperatriz a muerto o, peor, ha sido capturada? – preguntó Rain.

– Solo contaba con el zaterrano como protección. Sugiero que nos retiremos por ahora, pensar en una mejor estrategia para combatir a los seidianos.

– Dices que nuestra emperatriz se encuentra en apuros. ¿y tu plan es dejarla olvidada en la fortaleza? – Rain elevaba la voz con cada palabra que expulsaba de sus labios.

– Por mucho que deteste decirlo, el edeniano tiene razón. Es ahora o nunca y nuestras tropas están listas para avanzar. – Fume y los otros capitanes asentaron con la cabeza.

– Nuestro general decidirá. – dijo Eygel, buscando como escapar de la falta de apoyo. – ¿Qué opina usted, nuestro señor?

– Esto ya estaba decidido desde hace una noche Eygel… la fortaleza será nuestra hoy. – Los capitanes y guerreros soltaron un grito de guerra al escuchar las palabras de su general. – Sé que es lo que los seidianos buscan, se los otorgamos.

– ¿Cuál es su plan General?. – pregunto Aegis, sujetando el mango de su katana envainada y alzando su otra mano. –

– La Resistencia intenta ganar un suspiro, la guardia busca separarnos para eliminarnos poco a poco. – Reiko avanzó hacia un estante de armas y empezó a sacarlas una por una, examinandolas. – Mi plan es darles esa ventaja, hacerlos pensar que puedan ganar.

– Dividirnos… y conquistar – dijo Katan – Pero probablemente la mayoría de los accesos a la fortaleza se encuentran vigilados por la guardia seidiana, si no somos cuidadosos caeremos en su trampa.

– Eso y los arqueros de la fortaleza que pasan nuestras defensas. ¿Katan, tus ballesteros no pueden hacer nada al respecto? – Pregunto Ragnarok, mirando de reojo al otro capitán.

– Mis hombres pueden apoyar cubriendo su avance, sin embargo es muy poco lo que podemos hacer contra Ciran y sus arqueros. – dijo Katan, con algo de ira en sus palabras.

– Tan típico de tí Katan – Fume avanzó hacia el capitán, retandolo. – Deberías bajar al frente y el campo de batalla para hacer algo.

– Al menos tiene una consciencia más estratégica Fume. – dijo Ragnarok, defendiendo a Katan y atacando a Fume. – En lugar de lanzarse hacia los brazos del enemigo.

– Guarden sus riñas para el combate. – dijo Rain, al ver que Reiko no detenía la discusión de sus generales. – ¿Cual es tu plan Reiko?

Los capitanes voltearon a ver al edeniano, cerrando sus puños con fuerza. Fume alzó su brazo para alcanzar el mango de su hacha, pero Eygel lo detuvo, bajando el brazo del capitán y dándole la palabra a Reiko.

– ¿Dices que Ciran te esta dando problemas no es así Katan? – El capitán sintió con la cabeza y Reiko volteo a ver a Rain. – ¿Crees que puedas encargarte de ella? Es lo único que se opone contra nosotros.

– Será un placer. – dijo Rain, jactante.

– Perfecto, entonces podemos proceder. – Reiko alzó los brazos mientras hablaba. Parecía bastante seguro de su éxito. – Katan permanecerá en la muralla, cubriendo a los demás. Rain te acompañará, otorgarle todo lo que te pida. Fume, iras por la izquierda, Ragnarok, tomaras la derecha. Eygel avanzará junto conmigo. Cada uno de ustedes llevara catapultas de la horda tarkana y de la muralla, cuando Ciran caiga… sabrán qué hacer.

Reiko explicó su plan y los capitanes tomaron sus posiciones, avandonando el campamento para adentrarse una vez más dentro de las murallas de la fortaleza. Rain acompañó a Katan, subiendo a las murallas, mientras el resto regresaba al frente. Reiko no sabía si Mileena y Reptile le habían abierto el camino a Baraka y sus tarkatas, con su apoyo el podria romper la defensa de la guardia seidiana más fácilmente. Aun así, Reiko dirigió el ataque frontal, confiando en sus cinco capitanes y en Rain para realizar el trabajo extra. El General del ejército avanzó junto con la Legión del Cráneo con espada y escudo en mano. Equipado con una Claymore en sus dos manos y un escudo redondo en su espalda, el general avanzó junto con su legión y Eygel, equipado con la mejor calidad en armas y armaduras.

Reiko dio diferentes órdenes a los cinco capitanes, entre ellas era mover las catapultas y balistas dentro de las murallas, y que cada uno de los capitanes avanzará con una o dos hacia las diferentes entradas de la fortaleza. Las fuerzas edenianas ya se habían refugiado dentro del castillo, los únicos que ofrecían alguna ofensiva eran los arqueros de Ciran; a los cuales Rain tenía la obligación de eliminar. Fume asaltara la fortaleza por el lado derecho, Ragnarok por el izquierdo y Katan, junto con sus ballesteros, mantenía el control de las murallas y respondía al fuego enemigo al igual que cubrir a los capitanes. En todas las entradas se encontraban un grupo de guardias seidianos equipados con sus rifles,por lo que el ejército imperial avanzaba formando una barrera de escudos para protegerse del fuego enemigo y escondiendo las balistas detrás de ellos. Fume, Aegis, Ragnarok y Eygel avanzaban lentamente pero de forma segura, la barrera de escudos los protegían contra los disparos de la guardia seidiana por un tiempo. Sin embargo sus escudos solo podían controlar el fuego enfrente de ellos, no por arriba, blanco fácil para un arquero y, por lo cual, Ciran estaba convirtiéndose en un problema.

Mientras los capitanes y Reiko asaltaban la fortaleza, Rain debía enfrentarse a Ciran. Katan se encontraba al lado del edeniano, cuyos hombres cubrían a los capitanes y atacaban a los arqueros edenianos. Sus ballesteros se protegían en las murallas y preparaban las catapultas para apuntar hacia las entradas de las murallas, como lo había pedido su general. El plan de Reiko estaba avanzando sin interrupción y pronto, con la ayuda de Rain, seria un exito. Sin embargo, la misión de Rain no era sencilla, pues el solo debía enfrentarse contra el Arco de Thanos y sus guerreros.

Rain enfundó dos cimitarras en su cintura, un par de espadas con una hoja curva. Sus sables eran grises, con una larga empuñadura para sujetarlas con sus dos manos y poco ornamentados, de origen edeniano. Katan le seguía el paso al edeniano con la mirada, sin perderlo de vista, pues su confianza en él aún era mínima. Esto a Rain le importaba poco, pues Reiko le había dado órdenes a sus capitanes de obedecerlo y eso, para él, era suficiente.

El cielo empezó a oscurecerse poco a poco, una tormenta se aproximaba, tapando el reluciente sol del amanecer y cubriendo a la fortaleza en su sombra y lluvia. Rain estaba en su elemento, lo cual le aseguraba aún más su victoria. El guerrero de color púrpura se acomodaba sus protecciones y camino hacia el extremo de la muralla, dejándose cubrir por la lluvia y dirigiendo la mirada hacia la torre de la fortaleza que estaba enfrente de él. Las flechas enemigas procedían de allí, ahora solo tenía que llegar ahí. Rain sabía que Ciran lo tenía en la mira, combatirla no será una tarea sencilla y menos con sus guardias presentes, sin embargo contaba con un plan.

– Ciran se encuentra al noroeste de la fortaleza, en los pasillos del último piso. – Katan era un guerrero deformado en su rostro por un antiguo combate y por ello su voz era ronca y áspera. Además de que nunca se removía su kabuto o se le ha visto sin él, lo que alimentaba rumores de que tal vez no podía. – Sus arqueros se encuentran dispersos en los tres pisos de abajo.

– Tratare de llevar a Ciran y sus guerreros a una zona abierta. – Rain le señalaba el lugar a Katan: un pasillo completamente abierto con algunos pilares que sostenían el techo. Un puente que conectaba dos estructuras separadas de la fortaleza – Tus hombres podrán aprovechar dicha oportunidad.

– Pensé que tú eras quien la eliminaría ¿ ahora requieres mi ayuda? – preguntó Katan, con tono de burla.

– Solo asegurate de no fallar – dijo Rain, sin responder a la pregunta de Katan. – No tendrás una segunda oportunidad. –

Katan empezaba a fastidiarse de recibir ordenes del edeniano, pero no podía desobedecerlo, por órdenes de Reiko y porque cada una de sus estrategias han sido un éxito. Ayudándoles a conquistar la capital aún más rápido que si sólo contaran con su general. Katan cumplio el pedido de Rain, ordenando a sus hombres que controlaran una balista hacia esa dirección y estuvieran atentos a los movimientos dentro de la torre.

Rain observó la tormenta que los estaba cubriendo, dejándose cubrir por el agua. Su cuerpo comenzó a volverse transparente y a licuificar, sus facciones y armadura desaparecieron volviéndose todo en una estatua de agua. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la figura del edeniano se derrumbó en un charco de agua, desapareciendo de la muralla justo en el momento que una flecha se enterraba en el suelo donde este yacía de pie. Katan permaneció observando el suelo donde la flecha se había clavado y, con la mirada todavía en el suelo, ordenó a sus hombres que estuvieran pendientes del fuego enemigo. Katan volteo la mirada hacia la fortaleza, todavía disgustado de recibir órdenes de un edeniano, pero el espectáculo de un edeniano eliminando a los de su propia especie le resultaria entretenido.

Ciran se encontraba dirigiendo a sus tropas desde el último piso, caminando por los pasillos externos y los cadalsos de la fortaleza. Prefería mantenerse cerca de sus hombres, los cuales estaban esparcidos en tres niveles diferentes, y utilizaba los pequeños puentes que, aunque abiertos al fuego enemigo, conectaban las torres internas de la fortaleza. Ciran sabía que tenía el tiempo contado, debía darle un espacio suficiente a la Orden Sagrada de Argus y a las fuerzas de Zelot para conseguir lo que Tanya buscaba en la fortaleza. Ciran no tenía forma de contactarse con los seidianos, pero aun así intentaba entender la estrategia que su enemigo planeaba. Creía que fue muy fácil separar a los capitanes para emboscarlos. Sabía que las balistas que cargaban eran la clave ¿pero que intentaban hacer con ellas? ¿usarlas contra los seidianos? era ridículo e inútil, jamás podrían cargarlas y dispararlas a tiempo, sobretodo si están tan atrás de sus filas. Tambien temia de la presencia del traidor edeniano, pues él conocía muy bien a Ciran y todos los capitanes que sobrevivieron a la masacre en los páramos del outworld, justo al norte de la capital, que Shao Kahn y él protagonizaron.

– ¡Mi señora! – gritó uno de los soldados mientras corría hacia ella.

– ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Ciran mientras daba una media vuelta.

– Nuestros arqueros lograron derribar al traidor Rain. –

Ciran no podía creer lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando. Sus ojos expresaban una sorpresa incontenible, como si rompiera a carcajadas en cualquier momento. Ciran le pidió que le explicara lo que había ocurrido, si vieron con sus propios ojos cómo su cuerpo yacía en el suelo, desangrándose. El soldado le dio el informe que temía, nada de eso había pasado, en cambio, Rain se había convertido en agua y desapareció. Sus ojos ahora expresaban una enorme preocupación y le ordenó a sus soldados que estuvieran alertas, pues un traidor se había infiltrado en la fortaleza.

– Busquen en lugares húmedos, cerca de las ventanas o donde el suelo está empapado – Ciran empezaba a reorganizar a sus tropas para asumir una posición de defensiva. – ¡No permitan a este traidor avanzar!

– Mi señora, es solo un hombre. – le dijo uno de sus soldados. Ciran se volteo a verlo inmediatamente, confundida y molesta.

– Estamos hablando del mejor guerrero que la Resistencia Edeniana tuvo. Muy por arriba del nivel de Zelot o Fara... –

Ciran tocó la armadura del soldado con su dedo índice múltiples veces mientras hablaba. Su rostro expresaba un odio interno intentando salir, sin embargo, fue interrumpida cuando una gota de agua aterrizó en su mano, seguida de varias más que golpearon su casco. Su odio desaparecio, convirtiéndose en… miedo. Ciran volteo hacia arriba y dio un paso hacia atrás, del techo se podía ver un charco de agua, el cual desafiaba la gravedad y se comportaba de forma extraña. El extraño líquido incoloro cayó al suelo, explotando y formando la figura de un hombre con dos cimitarras en sus manos. Rain pateó a Ciran, empujándola contra dos de sus caballeros, mientras con sus cimitarras degollaba a los soldados que se encontraban cerca. Uno de los paladinos reaccionó a tiempo, esquivando sus ataque y contraatacando, sin embargo Rain evadio su ataque inclinándose y con su mano derecha expulsó un torrente de agua a presión. El Paladino fue arrojado por el torrente, rompiendo el cadalso de madera y cayendo desde el último piso de la fortaleza hacía su muerte. El resto de los soldados detuvieron su ataque a las tropas y desenfundaron sus espadas, sin embargo Rain volvió a desaparecer bajo el mismo charco de agua, apareciendo detrás de Ciran y sus caballeros. Ciran entró en combate cercano, lanzando patada tras patada, dos de los caballeros desenfundaron sus armas y la acompañaron, por lo que Rain tuvo que retroceder.

Rain adoptó una postura de defensa, manteniendo su posición a unos cinco metros de distancia de Ciran y el resto de sus soldados. Ciran le ordenó a sus soldados que mantengan su posición, atacando a las tropas del ejército imperial. Cinco caballeros acompañaron a Ciran hombro con hombro, listos para enfrentarse al renombrado traidor de la resistencia.

– Tan vanidoso como siempre Rain. – dijo Ciran mientras alcanzaba un extraño y largo sable curvo de su cintura, él cual relucía con un místico y oscuro color azul . – Jamas vas a cambiar.

– Conozco bien mi lugar en este mundo Ciran. Tú vives confundida, intentando encontrar tu propósito en esta vida. Por eso no paras de cambiar.

Ciran ordenó a sus cinco caballeros que atacaran al mismo tiempo que ella, sin confiarse de su enemigo. Rain retrocedía mientras se defendía los ataques de los cinco caballeros y de Ciran, lo cual lo hacía sin mucho problema. Sin embargo, Ciran sabía que pronto sería demasiado, incluso para él, por lo que retrocedió unos pasos, sin dejar de poner presión para dar el golpe final cuando su defensa se rompiera.

Los caballeros lograron abrir la defensa de Rain, justo como Ciran lo había planeado. Al ver que estaba indefenso por unos segundos contra uno de sus ataque, Ciran se abalanzó entre sus caballeros para dar un golpe mortífero y acabar con el traidor. Su sable empezó a brillar con una gran intensidad, dejando una trama brillante a su paso. Rain sabía que si no detenía ese ataque sería su fin, y para ello soltó sus dos cimitarras. Ciran vio como este se dejaba completamente abierto a su ataque, pero ignoro lo que su instinto le decía, pues su odio por el traidor era incontenible ahora. Mientras los sables caían y Ciran corría para clavar su sable en el pecho de Raín, este utilizó sus poderes de hidromancia, formando dos largas cuchillas en sus manos. Rain dio un giro en su propio eje, agachando y extendiendo las cuchillas en un radio de dos metros. Ciran sintió un doloroso corte en su estómago, desviando su ataque. Rain paro por completo el ataque de Ciran con sus dos cimitarras de forma perpendicular al sable de la guerrera, pues este las había atrapado en el aire, antes de que tocaran el suelo, al momento de agacharse. Ciran, enfadada, colocó su sable entre las dos cimitarras de Rain, rompiendo su débil defensa, y acercó una fuerte patada hacia atrás en el cráneo del traidor.

Rain se abalanzó contra ella, sujetando los brazos de Ciran mientras esquivaba sus ataques haciéndose a un lado. Ciran no podía mover sus brazos y sus caballeros no podían atacar pues Rain la estaba usando como un escudo, ella intentó zafarse, colocando sus piernas entre las de Rain para poder tumbarlo. Rain sabía lo que hacía, era simple juego de piernas y de ser un combate pasó a ser una danza. Durante el combate cercano, Ciran logró tener la venta, defendiéndose de los ataques de Rain con un giro de 360 grados y acertar dos golpes y una patada, alejandolo de ella a unos cuantos pasos.

– Siempre fuiste una elegante bailarina. – dijo Rain mientras recuperaba su postura después de los golpes de Ciran. – Pero yo siempre fui el mejor guerrero.

– Ya no más. – dijo Ciran – Hoy tu pagas por tus pecados contra Edenia.

– No lo creo, después de todo… estas sola.

Ciran volteo a su alrededor, no se había percatado de lo que había pasado hace unos momentos. Los cuerpos de sus cinco caballeros habían sido cortados a la mitad por Rain. Ciran, asustada, llevo su mano izquierda a su estómago y noto como su armadura había sido cortada en el estómago, alcanzando su piel, la cual estaba sangrando. La adrenalina de la batalla le ayudó a no sentir mucho dolor. Su armadura la había protegido hasta cierto punto, pero la de sus caballeros no era tan refinada y las cuchillas de Rain lograron traspasarlas con facilidad. Ciran volteo a ver a Rain, enfurecida y con una herida que no paraba de sangrar. Ciran sujeto con fuerza su sable, dispuesta a vengar la muerte de sus camaradas que habían caído hoy y hace ya varios años.

Los guerreros de Ciran corrieron a su rescate, mientras los dos continuaban combatiendo en uno de los puentes que conectan las torres de la fortaleza. La tormenta había aumentado su fuerza, ahora fuertes vientos golpeaban a la ciudad mientras la imparable lluvia y rayos cubrían el cielo y empapaban la armadura de Ciran.

– Debiste escapar cuando tuviste la oportunidad. – le dijo Rain a Ciran mientras sus sables chocaban uno contra otro.

– Yo no abandono a aquellos con los que tengo un deber. – respondió Ciran, intentando suprimir el dolor de su profunda herida.

Ciran probaba que podría mantenerse a la raya de Rain, pero su respiración empezaba a cortarse y sus movimientos eran cada vez más predecibles. Rain tomó ventaja de esto logrando romper su defensa y clavando una de sus cimitarras en el hombro de Ciran, obligandola a tirar su sable en el suelo y gritar de dolor.

– ¡El único deber que tienes es contigo mismo y nadie más!

Rain retiró su cimitarra del hombro de Ciran para defenderse de los ataque de sus guerreros, cinco de ellos habían avanzado para rescatarla y más se aproximaban. Rain probó ser un hábil guerrero una vez más, derribando a cada uno de ellos. Los edenianos aún así eran mayores en número y mientras tres de ellos lo atacaban, dos más intentaban sacar a Ciran de ahí.

– No escaparas esta vez Ciran. – dijo Rain en voz alta.

Usando sus poderes de hidromancia, Rain formó un enorme tentáculo de agua el cual abrió el camino entre los guerreros edenianos y atrapó a Ciran, inmovilizandola. Ciran no podía hacer nada, pero en ese instante entendió la estrategia de Rain en ese preciso instante. Katan ordenó que dispararan una balista la cual apuntaba directamente a donde Rain y Ciran se encontraban. El enorme proyectil impactó en el puente, debajo de donde estaba Ciran, destruyendolo y empujando a Rain hacia atrás. Los escombros cayeron al precipicio, junto con los guerreros edenianos que se encontraban ahí y a Ciran. La fuerza del impacto destruyó el puente, formando una nube de polvo y escombros.

Ciran había muerto y con ello, la moral de sus guerreros y arqueros. Katan dio la señal a Reiko de que la ofensiva de la fortaleza había caído y el camino estaba abierto para ellos. Reiko ordenó a sus capitanes que iniciaran su ataque: desde la muralla y dentro de ella, los cinco capitanes dispararon sus balistas y las catapultas, impactando hacia las puertas y paredes de las entradas de la fortaleza. Los enormes proyectiles de madera y metal impactaron con tal fuerza, que derribaron las puertas de entrada y la estructura de piedra encima de los guerreros seidianos. Las fuerzas del imperio escalaron los escombros, descendiendo para entrar en combate cercano contra la guardia seidiana. Eygel, Ragnarok, Aegis y Fume avanzaron, chocando sus fuerzas imperiales contra las del orden, sus armas de alta tecnología probaban ser inútiles en un combate cercano. Reiko y su Legión del Cráneo encabezaron el ataque frontal, obligando a las fuerzas seidianas a retirarse y adentrándose cada vez más en la fortaleza. Su plan fue un éxito, usando las catapultas y balistas lograron romper las filas de la guardia seidiana, formando una defensa para ellos al igual que acortar la distancia entre ellos para el combate cercano. Pronto la fortaleza caería en sus manos.


	10. Capítulo 10: El Trono del Kahn

Como dije en el capítulo 9, el capítulo 10 es el ultimo dentro de la historia del Outworld. No se preocupen regresaremos más adelante a Outworld, nuestra nueva emperatriz y sus guerreros, pero por los proximos 10 capítulos nos quedaremos en Earthrealm. Feliz año nuevo a todos y espero publique mas seguido este 2017.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 10: El Trono del Kahn.

El contraataque de Outworld había sido devastador, ni con el apoyo de las fuerzas de Seido Tanya y sus guerreros pudieron cambiar el rumbo de la batalla. Sus números y conocimientos de la fortaleza demostraron ser cartas ganadores en el combate y Tanya no tenia forma de responder a ellas. Ciran y Ren habían caído, Veltaz había escapado. A comparación, las bajas de Outworld eran muy pocas. Tanya que tenia tomar una decisión: retirarse o luchar. La primera le aseguraría vivir para luchar otro día, pero Outworld y su nueva emperatriz se volverían más fuertes. Tenía que luchar, resistir lo suficiente para dar un golpe fuerte a las fuerzas de Outworld.

– La situación actual no nos favorece mi señora, estamos en un estado crítico. – decía uno de los caballeros de Faran hacía Tanya. – Las fuerzas del Outworld han entrado a la fortaleza. Veltaz y la guardia seidiana se ha retirado, la Capitana Ciran fue perdida durante el combate y se cree que ha muerto al igual que el Capitán Ren.

– Mi señora, tenemos que retirarnos de inmediato. – sugirió otro de los caballeros, bañado de sangre y con partes de su armadura dañadas. – Zelot y Alken ya han regresado con los pergaminos, libros y artefactos que usted había solicitado. Tenemos que irnos ¡antes de que sea demasiado tarde!

Faran, que se encontraba de pie al lado derecho de Tanya, la volteo a ver mientras permanecía con los brazos cruzados detrás de su espalda. Sin decir ni una palabra los dos entraron en sintonía y podían comprender cómo la situación se les escapó terriblemente de las manos. Tanya se puso de pie y avanzó hacia sus caballeros.

– Dígame, caballero ¿es cierto que las hordas tarkatas se infiltraron primero antes de Reiko y su ejército imperial? – preguntó Tanya al caballero ensangrentado.

– Así es mi señora. – respondió el caballero, jadeando del cansancio de la batalla. – Nos tomaron por sorpresa, solo logramos retirarnos unos pocos.

– Su informe decía que venían acompañados por una extraña mujer ¿esto es cierto? – el caballero asintió con la cabeza, intentando recuperar y controlar su respiración. – Faran.

– Ordene usted, mi señora – respondió Faran, dando un paso al frente.

– Hagan sonar la corneta de retirada, todos deben ir al puerto del este para irnos al sur. Más allá de las Montañas de Lei Chen. –

– Con todo respeto mi señora. – dijo el caballero ensangrentado. – ¿Qué hará usted? – Tanya ignoró la pregunta del caballero y volteo a ver a Faran para hablarle.

– Reten a Reiko Faran. Enfrentalo, matale si puedes, pero no cometas ninguna estupidez. – Tanya hablaba con seguridad y firmeza, pero se podía notar, aunque casi imperceptible, que no le gustaba perder y menos aun admitirlo. – Necesito que regreses vivo tu y tus paladinos.

– Si mi señora. – el general Faran dio una genuflexión antes de retirarse. – ¡Paladinos, siganme! Todos los demás, retírense de inmediato.

Tanya volvió a quedar sola en el Trono, tanto tiempo había pasado ahí que ya había vaciado dos botellas de vino proveniente de las islas de Mirrah de Edenia. Tanya siempre odio el vino y alcohol que producían en Outworld, pues para ella era crudo y rancio, ausente de la delicadeza y tacto de las viñas edenianas. Tanya extrañaba muchas cosas de su tierra, pero más que nada extrañaba la biblioteca de Aljedaran, ubicada en el desierto de Carthus, y su capital: Jugo. Tanya recordaba perderse entre la gran cantidad de conocimientos que dicha biblioteca almacenaba y desde que su tierra fue conquistada por el emperador, ella siempre ha querido retomar los documentos que se robaron. Conquistar la fortaleza no solo era un plan estrategico, también era una venganza y un sueño de ella. Saquear el Archivo y profanar las catacumbas eran un placer y un gusto tanto al igual que formaban parte de su plan.

Tanya camino hacia la mesa que contenía los bocadillos y la bebida, sin embargo, retiró su mano al ver que todo se había acabado.

– Juraba que todavía quedaba un bocadillo… – dijo Tanya en voz baja.

La edeniana de tez negra voltio hacia arriba, observando los pilares y rodeando el salón con la vista. Tanya sonrió.

– Estoy impresionada… ni siquiera note tu presencia.

Tanya volteo la mirada hacia uno de los pilares de la derecha y pudo notar un pequeño brillo de dos esferas amarillas. Poco a poco se empezó a formar la figura de una extraña criatura bípeda, la cual tenía más extremidades que la de cualquier humano, edeniano o outworlder.

– Puedes despreocuparte, no me gusta mucho el pescado del golfo Este de todas maneras.

La extraña criatura se soltó del pilar, aterrizando en el suelo. La criatura empezó a caminar en dirección a la edeniana, revelando su auténtica forma por completo. Un humanoide con un exoesqueleto de color blanco, con varios aros azules y músculos rojos. Su cabeza contaba con un estilo de piel transparente que dejaba a la vista su cráneo y su mandíbula. En su nuca, hombros y espalda sobresalían varios tentáculos, de diferentes tamaños que se movían por su propia cuenta, con ventosas pegajosas similares a la de un pulpo.

– ¿Tienes lo que te pedí? –

Le pregunto Tanya a la extraña criatura. Esta no respondió y en cambio, con uno de sus tentáculos, le entregó un libro con la cubierta oscura que se encontraba en el estudio secreto de los archivos. Tanya volvió a sonreír y abrió el libro, ojeando su contenido.

– I'sh da ilt? – las extrañas palabras provenían de la criatura, un idioma extraño jamás antes escuchado.

– Si, eso es todo. – dijo Tanya, la cual continuaba observando el libro sin molestarse por ver a la criatura a los ojos. – Aunque… – Tanya se detuvo, cerrando el libro y dejándolo encima del trono. – Si esperas un poco a mi lado, puede que te interese lo que verás.

– Wat-daja nam? – las palabras eran producidas por la criatura, sin embargo, esta no movía su mandíbula para pronunciarlas.

– Un zaterrano se encuentra junto con la supuesta heredera al trono… la hija de Shao Kahn.

La criatura hizo un extraño sonido, similar a un burbujeo, pero no dijo nada. Aun así, Tanya parecía entender que había captado la atención de la criatura y procedió a darle más información si, y sólo si, permanecía a su lado. La criatura aceptó para luego volver a desaparecer y camuflarse con el ambiente. Tanya se sentó en el trono, esperando para recibir a sus oponentes.

* * *

Baraka y sus guerreros tarkatan ya habían llegado a los pasillos superiores de la fortaleza sin encontrar mucha resistencia alguna. Sus hombres ya habían limpiado la Armería y la Fundidora. Ahora, junto con su emperatriz y el zaterrano, los tres marchan hacía el Salón del Trono de forma ininterrumpida.

– El camino está despejado… y demasiado silencioso. – remarco Mileena, sospechando de la falta de guardias protegiendo el camino al trono.

– Los edenianos han hecho sonar su corneta de retirada. Los cobardes edenianos seguramente ya han abandonado la fortaleza. – Baraka rugía mientras pronunciaba sus palabras, pues su sed de sangre aún no se veía saciada.

– En ese caso el ejército imperial no tardará en tomar la fortaleza. – replicó Reptile, quien se encontraba a la izquierda de Mileena.

– No podemos esperar a que Reiko y sus patéticos soldados logren penetrar las defensas edenianas. – respondió Baraka a Reptile, claramente hambriento de más batalla. – Los líderes de la resistencia puede que todavía sigan cerca, debemos aprovechar la oportunidad y eliminarlos.

– Nuestro querido Señor de la Guerra tiene razón Reptile. – Mileena entendía las ansias de batalla de sus guerreros tarkata, pero también sabía que Baraka tampoco era una criatura sin raciocinio, sino que todas sus acciones tienen un porqué. – No permitiré que esas sabandijas edenianas se escapen. –

Los tres guerreros avanzaron hacia el Salón del trono por los largos y anchos pasillos de la fortaleza y, atrás de ellos, varios guerreros tarkatan los seguían. Mientras tanto Faran salía del trono con 12 guerreros paladinos a su espalda. Faran iba equipado con una armadura especial, al igual que las de Kana y Ciran, su armadura de paladin había sido bendecido durante las épocas doradas de Edenia. Y, al igual que la mayoría de sus compatriotas, estaba armado con una espada larga de doble mano, capaz de cortar y penetrar armaduras. Un arma especial para lidiar contra las tropas de la Legión del Cráneo.

Fume, Katan y Aegis permanecieron en los alrededores de la fortaleza, asegurando el perímetro y tratando de regresar todas sus cosas a su lugar mientras Eygel, Ragnarok y Reiko se adentraban en la fortaleza para realizar una limpieza absoluta. Reiko iba acompañado de sus dos capitanes y la Legión en dirección a la torre sur, la cual cuenta con una escalera en espiral que rodea la inmensa torre. La enorme escalera de caracol da acceso a todos los salones, pasillos y pisos de la fortaleza, desde el primer piso hasta el último, donde se encuentra el trono del Kahn y el puente para acceder a los archivos. Era el camino más corto para llegar al trono, pero también el más protegido. Reiko esperaba un último intento desesperado de la resistencia por mantenerlos alejados de su líder.

Reiko y sus hombres empezaron a subir las enormes escaleras las cuales parecían no tener un fin, la torre contaba con grandes vitrales, y enormes candelabros que iluminaban la fortaleza con una hoguera dentro de ellas. La legión del cráneo continuó avanzando junto con su general a un paso rápido, Eygel se había quedado unos pisos abajo para asegurar el resto de los pasillos de la fortaleza y buscar a las hordas tarkatas y a su emperatriz mientras Ragnarok acompañaba a su general.

– Manténgase cerca. – ordenó el general mientras continuaban subiendo la interminable torre. Su voz hizo eco por toda la torre, escuchandose por todos los niveles. – La victoria todavía no es nuestra.

– Esa será la primera vez en la que estemos de acuerdo con algo… y tambien la ultima, Reiko.

La voz de Faran se alcanzaba a escuchar en la cima de la torre. Reiko la reconoció de inmediato y ordenó a sus hombres aumentar su velocidad. En ese momento, lo que Reiko temía se había vuelto una realidad; Faran activo los porticullis, enormes puertas enrejadas de madera que colapsaban desde arriba para cortar el avance de las tropas invasoras. Reiko y sus hombres empezaron a correr, intentando subir tantos niveles como pudieran antes de que las puertas les cayeran encima; sin embargo, no pudieron llegar a la sima. Reiko quedó atrapado entre dos de las puertas enrejadas junto con Ragnarok y diez de sus soldados de la Legión.

– Nos han cortado el paso. – remarco Ragnarok.

– No, nos han separado del resto. – dijo Reiko, mientras las puertas que se encontraban enfrente de ellos empezaban a alzarse, dejandoles un camino libre.

Mientras los porticollis se iban alzando, Faran y sus doce paladinos iban descendiendo del enorme espiral de escaleras. Faran y sus hombres llegaron a estar frente a frente con el grupo de Reiko, con solo una puerta de madera separando los unos de los otros.

– Comandante de la Legión del Kahn, Tercer General del Ejército Imperial de Outworld y el último en quedar en pie. ¿Cómo olvidar nuestro último encuentro… Reiko? –

– Si mal no recuerdo, fue en los Páramos. Justo al norte. – respondió Reiko, acercándose a la puerta. – Me dicen que los palacios continúan en llamas.

– Tú y tu Kahn lucharon durante años por los territorios del Norte, tanto que terminaron perdiendo lo que todavía controlaban en esa zona. – la voz de Faran retumbaba bajo su propio yelmo, se podía notar un ligero sabor sarcástico en ella. – Thanos estaba tan cerca de tomar la fortaleza en sus manos.

– Thanos cayó muerto bajo las manos de uno de los suyos. – respondió Ragnarok, burlándose del edeniano. – Ustedes edenianos presumen mucho de su lealtad e ideales, cuando en realidad no son muy diferentes a lo que nos juzgan a nosotros de ser.

– Ragnarok ¿o me equivoco? – pregunto Faran, volteando a ver al capitán. – Tienes razón… supongo que estar tanto tiempo en Outworld nos ha afectado. Su aire nos ha contaminado. – Faran exageraba sus expresiones corporales mientras hablaba, alzando los brazos al aire y caminando de izquierda a derecha. – Este reino es como una enfermedad, un virus que no para de propagarse por los confines del universo.

– Escuche que tienes una nueva líder. – le interrumpió Reiko. – Tanya.

– La mismísima hija de Thanos, posee la misma sabiduría que él… con la diferencia que ella tiene la perspectiva y coraje que le hacía falta a su padre.

– Así debe de ser si logro levantar a la Resistencia de los escombros. Debo admitir… los edenianos son unas alimañas difíciles de exterminar. – Faran intentó decir algo, pero Reiko continuó hablando, callándolo en el proceso. – Parece que todavía no lo has entendido Faran, ustedes han perdido… Edenia no puede ganar en un juego en el cual perdieron hace milenios.

– Siempre tan orgulloso. – Faran dio unos pasos atrás, ordenando a sus paladinos que también lo hicieran. – Ya veo porque te relacionas tan bien con Rain.

– Sus habilidades fueron mejor aprovechadas bajo el cuidado de Shao Kahn. – respondió Reiko, sujetando el mango de su Claymore y el de su escudo.

– Kahn que ya no existe – dijo Faran. Reiko no podía verlo, pero sabía que el edeniano estaba sonriendo debajo de ese casco. – Outworld será un caos sin una figura que imponga temor. ¿Crees que esta "nueva" kahnum sea igual que su "padre"? ¿Realmente es su hija?

– Ella será mejor que su padre bajo mi tutela, pero no es de ella… quien debes preocuparte por el momento. – respondió Reiko, con una pequeña mueca en su boca.

El portcullis que los separaba empezaba a alzarse y abrirse, los paladinos y la legión desenfundaron sus espadas, sables y otras armas para entrar en combate. Reiko y Faran chocaron armas en el momento que pudieron atacar, junto con sus hombres detrás de ellos. Reiko usaba su claymore con una mano, una espada diseñada para ser usada con dos, mientras con la otra usaba el pequeño escudo redondo para defenderse de los ataques de Faran. Ragnarok combatía contra dos de los paladinos, atacándolos y defendiéndose con su pareja de katanas. El capitán de outworld y la legión lograban igualarse al nivel de los paladinos, los cuales antes habían mostrado ser demasiado incluso para un guerrero como Fume.

– ¡Tu Kahnum caerá antes de poder alzarse! – grito Faran mientras degollaba a uno de los soldados de la Legión y soltaba una estocada contra el escudo de Reiko. – ¡Y tú te unirás a Wyn y Gram en el Inframundo!

Reiko logró reflejar el ataque del general edeniano y conseguir una apertura para atacar, su claymore fue parada por el espadón de Faran, el cual uso la guardia de su espada para desarmar al general de outworld. Dejándole solo su escudo.

– Outworld por fin caerá, este día… o el que le sigue.

Faran dio una oleada de ataques con movimientos circulares, todos esquivados o reflejados por el escudo parma de Reiko. La resistencia del general de outworld era más de la que Faran podía superar y este lo sabía muy bien. Faran levantó su guardia, listo para realizar un corte vertical que lograría romper la defensa de Reiko, pero este último se abalanzó contra él, empujándolo con el escudo. Reiko entonces dio una voltereta hacia atrás, pateando a Faran en la cara y sacando a volar su casco hacia el fondo de la torre. Faran dejo su defensa completamente abierta, permitiéndole al general de la Legión lanzar una oleada de shurikens contra el general edeniano. Las shurikens se clavaron en el peto, pero la mayoría acertaron en los espacios descubiertos de su armadura, penetrando su piel. Faran no cayó, tampoco mostró gota alguna de dolor, el general edeniano sólo sujetó con fuerza su espada y avanzó hacia Reiko, determinado a eliminarlo por completo. Reiko colgó su escudo en su espalda para sujetar su claymore con sus dos manos, la cual se encontraba en el suelo, sin embargo, Faran conjuro unas palabras y con su mano empujó a Reiko contra la pared y el enorme vitral arriba de él cayo en varios pedazos.

Ragnarok continuaba luchando contra los paladinos, cuyos números entre ellos y la Legión parecían ser siempre los mismos. Cada vez que un paladino caía muerto, uno de los guerreros de la Legión perecía de igual modo. Ragnarok probó ser la pieza necesaria para dominar la batalla, pues él solo podía contener dos o tres paladinos por unos instantes. Ragnarok era versátil con sus katanas, logrando atacar y defenderse al mismo tiempo. Dos paladinos se encontraban constantemente atacándolo en todo momento, pero cuando uno de los paladinos realizó un corte demasiado largo, Ragnarok pudo desviarlo para que este golpeara al segundo paladino, logrando así abrir la defensa de los dos. Ragnarok degolló a uno de los paladinos con sus katanas y con una fuerte patada, expulsó al otro de las escaleras, cayendo al vacío y clavándose en uno de los enormes candelabros de la torre. El candelabro no soportó el golpe y la cadena se fracturó, cayendo hacia las escaleras de abajo y derribando algunas de las puertas enrejadas, permitiéndole al ejército imperial avanzar.

Faran enfocó su atención en Ragnarok, atacándolo constantemente. Ragnarok usaba sus sables para detener los ataques de Faran. Sin embargo, sus katanas no podian superar el metal de su armadura. Faran recibió varios ataques veloces departe de Ragnarok, pero salia ileso de cada uno de ellos. Ragnarok entonces dio un salto con los brazos cruzados y las rodillas dobladas, realizando un corte horizontal en el aire para decapitar al General edeniano, el único punto seguro que podía cortar. Faran conjuro unas palabras, creando un escudo mágico a su alrededor en la forma de una esfera de un resplandeciente color amarillo. El corte de Ragnarok chocó contra el escudo psíquico de Faran, repeliendo el ataque y empujado al capitán hacia atrás. Ragnarok cayó al suelo, incapaz de detener el corte diagonal de Faran, el cual cortó el cuerpo del capitán en dos del hombro derecho hasta la cadera. Reiko se levantó, viendo caer el cuerpo de su capitán. Faran se dio media vuelta, con un intenso odio en su rostro por el General del Imperio y con la cara manchada de la sangre del caído capitán de outworld.

– Tal vez hayamos perdido esta batalla, pero tú no vivirás para pelear la siguiente.

– Siempre creí que tú pertenecías aquí Faran – dijo Reiko mientras se apoyaba en su espada para ponerse de pie. – Tu brutalidad, Outworld te ha hecho cambiar.

– Un cambio necesario para sobrevivir en un ambiente tan hostil como este.

Reiko se levantó a una gran velocidad, tacleando a Faran con su hombro. Faran recibió el ataque de Reiko, oponiéndose a su fuerza y deteniéndolo. Ambos dieron un paso atrás, chocando sus espadas mientras lo hacían. Reiko se movía de forma más fluida al sujetar con sus dos manos su enorme espada, logrando dominar al general edeniano.

Faran no tuvo de otra que retirarse, cerrando la puerta de madera delante del General de Outworld. De sus paladinos solo quedaban siete, mientras solo quedaba Reiko y seis miembros de la Legión, sin embargo, más guerreros de outworld se unirían si lograban derribar las barreras. Faran tenía tiempo de sobra, pero en su interior le bullía su sangre por querer ver muerto a su más grande enemigo. Tal vez no tenga una oportunidad como esta nunca en la vida, y si llega a morir… que así sea.

– Es como un juego de ajedrez – dijo Faran, recuperando el aliento. – A veces debes retroceder…

– Antes de avanzar. – Respondió Reiko.

Los porticullis empezaron a alzarse de nuevo.

* * *

Baraka y sus guerreros tarkatan se encontraban al pie de la puerta del trono, esperando a su kahnum para poder acceder a ella. Mileena sabía que había algo terriblemente sospechoso con que no hubiera ni un solo guardia en la puerta, para Baraka esto significaba que los edenianos ya habían abandonado la Fortaleza hace tiempo. Sin embargo, Mileena sentía que alguien la estaba esperando ahí dentro. Los tarkatans abrieron la puerta, empujándola con mucho esfuerzo. El primero en entrar fue Baraka, dando largos pasos y mirando hacia el frente. El líder tarkano se asqueo y enfureció al presenciar a la mujer de tez negra sentada en el trono del Kahn. Baraka soltó un fuerte rugido mientras mostraba sus afiladas guadañas, sus guerreros rápidamente se colocaron a su lado, imitándolo.

– ¿Te atreves a ofender el trono de Outworld Edeniana? – grito Baraka a Tanya, obviamente enfurecido. – ¡Te arrancaré el corazón!

– No planeo dirigir la palabra a un lacayo de Outworld. – contestó Tanya desde el otro lado del salón, ignorando las amenazas del tarkano. – Y mucho menos a un mutante repugnante como tú. Es con tu líder con quien quiero hablar.

– No hablaras con nadie ¡Atrapenla! – ordenó Baraka, su saliva salpicaba de su enorme dentadura mientras hablaba. – La quiero con vida. – Los tarkanos avanzaron hacia la edeniana, la cual no se inmuto ante su avance.

– ¡En el nombre de su Kahnum, les ordenó que se detengan! – Mileena dio varios pasos hacia adelante mientras hablaba, molesta de que Baraka atacará sin su permiso. Tanya volteo a ver a la joven mujer que se encontraba delante de ella, equipada con armadura de la más alta calidad y cuya presencia sola llenaba el ambiente de arrogancia.

– Vaya… al menos sabes controlar a tus bestias. –

Tanya se puso de pie para observar de mejor forma la "nueva Kahnum" de Outworld, enfocandose en el rostro tapado por el velo rosa. Tanya se petrifico al ver los ojos de la mujer que se encontraba delante de ella. Se repetía a si misma "no puede ser, no puede ser", la apática líder de la Resistencia Edeniana se mostraba ahora completamente consternada. Su confianza parecía irse desvaneciendo con el tiempo, creía que su mente le estaba jugando una mala broma, que Shang Tsung o Shao Kahn habían planeado todo desde el principio. Su lógica le decía que la mujer que estaba delante de ella debía estar muerta, sin embargo, no podía negar el hecho de que tampoco era la misma persona que ella creía que veía.

– ¿Quien eres tu? – preguntó Tanya, con un breve pero notorio espacio entre cada palabra.

– ¿Yo? – pregunto Mileena sarcástica. – ¡Yo soy la hija de Shao Kahn! y por ende la legítima heredera al trono – su voz rápidamente se tornó agresiva. Sus ojos expresaban una furia similar a la de un tarkano, pero tambien mostraban astucia edeniana. – Trono, que tú estás ensuciando.

– ...Kitana.. – pronunció Tanya en voz baja y con la mirada al suelo. – ¿Cual es tu nombre impostora? – Tanya sabía que Kitana estaba muerta y que los ojos de la persona delante de ella no pertenecían a edenia, sino a Outworld.

– Soy Mileena – la kahnum pronunciaba estas palabras mientras avanzaba con los brazos alzados y sus sais en sus manos. – Será mejor que no lo olvides ¡pues seré yo quien te arranque la cabeza!

Mileena corrió hacia Tanya con desesperación y sin detenerse, Tanya se impresionó de la poca paciencia de la nueva Kahnum y como ella decidió atacar antes de enviar a sus súbditos. A diferencia de su padre, Mileena prefería estar en el frente de batalla. Tanya no se movió de su lugar, en cambio sonrió y extendió un poco los brazos, dando a entender que Mileena tenía su permiso para atacar. " ¡Imprudente!" – grito Tanya a Mileena y de los pilares se vio un destello brillante, Alken se encontraba pegado a las paredes y de su cintura desenfundo cinco cuchillos, impregnados en alguna clase de aceite o veneno. Alken saltaba de pilar en pilar, lanzando cuchillos a Mileena, la cual los esquivaba con gran elegancia y velocidad. Mileena estaba decidida en cortarle la cabeza a Tanya y nada la detendría.

Alken se puso entre Tanya y Mileena, protegiendo a su líder. Su larga capa escondía debajo de ella un innumerable cantidad de armas pequeñas y escurridizas: cuchillos y garras, entre otras cosas. Alken tomó dos cuchillos en sus manos y se los lanzó a Mileena, la cual desapareció en un destello de color rosa, esquivando su ataque, y apareció sobre Tanya. Desde arriba, Mileena dio una patada, la cual Tanya logró esquivar dando una marometa. Alken giro 180 grados y equipo dos guantes con tres largas garras, sin embargo, Baraka y Reptile habían avanzado junto con sus guerreros tarkata. Alken soltó un fuerte silbido, señalando a su grupo de asesinos que atacaran. Reptile y Baraka se enfrentaron contra Alken mientras Mileena combatía contra Tanya, la cual había equipado sus kobo jutsu para contrarrestar las sais de la emperadora.

Alken fue fácilmente derrotado por el zaterrano y el líder tarkano en un combate 2vs1, Baraka estaba a punto de dar el ataque final cuando repentinamente se detuvo, llevando sus manos hacia su garganta. Reptile pudo ver como algo estaba ahorcando al tarkano y como este "tentáculo" lo elevaba por el aire y lanzaba hacia el otro extremo. Alken se puso de pie, separándose del zaterrano y la criatura invisible.

– Syzoth – la criatura invisible pronunció el nombre zaterrano de Reptile, su verdadero nombre, mientras se mostraba a él.

– Chameleon – dijo Reptile mientras se defendía del chorro de ácido, negro como tinta, que la criatura había escupido. – Pensé que habías muerto.

Los dos zaterranos entraron en combate, apareciendo y desapareciendo durante el transcurso de esta. Alken aprovechó que el general tarkano estuviera en el suelo para atacarlo, sin embargo, este nunca perdió el conocimiento, logrando defenderse de los ataques de sus enemigos y contraatacando con sus largas cuchillas. Tanya y Mileena continuaban combatiendo, con sus armas deteniendo los ataques del enemigo y respondiendo a ellos con una furia de golpes y patadas. Las kobo jutsu de Tanya le daba una gran libertad de ataque, con la cuchilla podía en una distancia muy corta, mientras con la parte trasera de la "tonfa edeniana" podía golpear y punzar. Mileena y sus sais le permitian atacar con gran furia y rapidez, al igual que detener y parar los ataques de tanya con las guardias en forma de horca.

– Tú no eres Kitana. – mencionó Tanya mientras atacaba a Mileena. – Solo alguien posando ser ella.

– ¿Ustedes son lentos de entender verdad? – grito Mileena, dándole una patada en la boca del estómago. Tanya se llevó su mano se inclinó un poco, la patada le había afectado. – ¡Kitana está muerta! ...Solo quedo yo ahora.

Tanya dio una marometa para atrás, esquivando los ataques de su oponente. Mileena lanzó sus dos sais contra Tanya, quien los esquivó con dos piruetas hacia atrás. Cuando Tanya aterrizó en el suelo, Mileena ya se encontraba en el aire, con una de sus sais apunto de impactar a la edeniana. Tanya se defendió con sus dos Kobo jutsu, deteniendo el ataque, sin embargo, Mileena asestó un fuerte rodillazo en la mandíbula, lanzandola al aire por la fuerza del impacto. La emperatriz lanzó su sai en el aire, hubiera matado a Tanya si esta no se hubiera teletransportado al suelo, dejando una trama de fuego detrás de ella. Mileena equipo otro sai en sus manos, esperando el ataque de Tanya. La edeniana, sujetando sus armas con fuerza, se volvió a teletransportar, delante de Mileena y cortando horizontalmente su estómago, para después clavar sus dos kobo jutsu en el pecho de la emperatriz y patearla en la cara, tumbandola al suelo.

– Pronto no quedará nada, ni siquiera tú, del imperio de tu padre. – Tanya bajo la guardia, viendo que Mileena yacía en el suelo con sus Kobo jutsus clavados en el torso. – Si realmente eres la "hija" de Shao Kahn. –

– Pensaría que alguien con tu nivel – contesto Mileena mientras se levantaba y tiraba los kobo jutsu al suelo, ilesa. – Sabría de cuando Shao Kahn me acepto como su legítima hija.

– Shao Kahn no tiene una hija, no biológica al menos. – Tanya continuaba con la guardia baja, caminando hacía MIleena, con su piel llenándose de marcas de fuego. – Kitana fue secuestrada por él, llenando su cabeza de mentiras. Tú, en cambio, apareciste de la nada. –

Los tatuajes de Tanya se mostraban relucientes y calentando el aire a su alrededor. Sus ojos, se habían vuelto blancos, cambiando su aspecto tranquilo a la de una furia. Un fuego interior ardía con fuerza y llamas desprendian de la palma de su mano.

– Tengo al ejército imperial bajo mi orden y las hordas tarkatas responden ante mis instrucciones. – Mileena guardó sus sais en su espalda y asumió una posición de defensa con sus largas uñas como arma. – No necesito la aprobación de una vulgar edeniana que no sabe cuando debe inclinarse y besar las botas de quién es su emperatriz.

– He hecho eso durante mucho tiempo. – respondió Tanya, con una fuerte voz. – Nunca más.

Tanya lanzó dos esferas de fuego al aire, formando un arco y explotando al tocar el suelo, Mileena había esquivado sus ataque con elegancia y velocidad, teletransportandose detrás de Tanya con una patada, sin embargo, esta escapo dejando la misma trama de fuego delante de ella. Mientras ellas dos combatían, las guadañas de Baraka chocaban con las cuchillas triples de Alken, produciendo destellos cada vez que entraban en contacto. Alken intentaba ganar terreno, saltando en el aire y dando pasos atrás para lanzar dos, tres o incluso cuatro cuchillos de su misma mano, Baraka simplemente los esquivaba o usaba sus guadañas para reflejarlos y protegerse. Reptile combatía contra la extraña criatura que llevaba por nombre chameleon, el cual usaba sus tentáculos con gran destreza, sea como un látigo o para atrapar al zaterrano con rápidos y bruscos movimientos de su cuerpo. Los dos combatían camuflajeandose en el ambiente, para que sus extremidades chocaras y sus figuras se volvieran relativamente visibles en un juego con ácido y garras. Los guerreros tarkatan combatían contra el grupo de asesinos y espías de Alken, cuya puntería con sus arcos demostraron ser letales contra los tarkatan, pues ellos no poseían armas de largo alcance. Pronto sólo quedó el líder tarkata, el zaterrano y su emperatriz en el salón, rodeado de todos sus enemigos, con flecha en mano.

Mileena, Baraka y Reptile terminaron espalda con espalda, rodeados de los guerreros de Alken apuntandoles con sus mortales flechas y su guardia tarkata muerta, desangrándose en el suelo. Alken ordenó a sus guerreros que no disparan, pero mantuvieran sus arcos siempre en alto. Chameleon se colocó detrás de Tanya, quien avanzaba con fuego en sus ojos y sus manos. Sus enemigos, aunque superados en número, no parecían atemorizados y, en cambio, asumían una posición de defensa, observando cada movimiento para aprovechar el más pequeño error para atacar. Tanya noto que no escondían ni retrocedían, entendía perfectamente que no se darían por vencidos y, sin muchas palabras, ordenó que los mataran. Alken y sus guerreros estiraron con fuerza las cuerdas de sus arcos mientras Tanya usaba su piromancia para formar grandes esferas de fuego.

– Tu reinado se acaba hoy, Mileena, y demasiado tiempo duro. – dijo Tanya, despidiéndose de la emperatriz.

– Pero Tanya… – respondió Mileena de forma suave y seductora, con un largo e infantil "peeero", para después cambiar a una voz más dura y malevolente. – Mi imperio apenas está empezando.

Reptile se volvió invisible desapareciendo a los ojos de los arqueros que rápidamente soltaron sus flechas y cuerdas, Mileena y Baraka se agacharon, esquivándolas. La emperatriz junto sus rodillas y las abrazo, formando una esfera y tumbando a uno de los arqueros al suelo mientras Baraka, con sus guadañas en el suelo, produjo un fuerte destello que cegó a los presentes ahí. Los tres, aprovechando la distracción de Baraka, eliminaron uno a uno los guerreros de Alken y tomaron por sorpresa a Chameleon, Alken y Tanya. Mileena logró clavar una de sus sais en el hombro de la edeniana, para después saltar encima de ella y repetidas veces apuñalarla. Tanya solo logró liberarse de ella con una fuerte explosión de fuego que las separó, causando fuertes quemaduras en ambas. Baraka atrapó a Alken, mordiéndolo con sus feroces dientes en uno de sus brazos y desgarrando la piel de su espalda con sus guadañas. Reptile cayó del suelo, encima de Chameleon, clavando sus garras en la espalda de la criatura.

Las tablas se habían turnado, a la ventaja de la emperatriz de outworld, Tanya se percató rápidamente de esto al ver su hombro, brazo y pecho bañados de su sangre. La edeniana intentó contenerse, casi mordiéndose la lengua, pero tuvo que gritarles a sus aliados que se retiraran. Mileena se oponía, intentando recuperarse de la explosión y levantarse del suelo. Las llamas habían destruido su velo y parte de su armadura, la emperatriz se cubría su boca con una de sus manos mientras hablaba, Tanya noto aquello como algo muy extraño, como si la emperatriz ocultara su rostro por miedo a un secreto no revelado ni siquiera a sus aliados. Chameleon se alzó, atrapando a Reptile con sus tentáculos traseros y lanzándolo al suelo. Alken se alejó de baraka, sangrando, por medio de una bomba de humo y los tres corrieron hacia el vidrio detrás del trono del Kahn, rompiéndolo. Mileena corrió hacia ellos, negándose a dejarlos escapar, sin embargo, Chameleon se puso en su camino y de su boca lanzo una gran cantidad de humo negro como el carbón y extremadamente tóxico. Mileena no pudo cruzar la espesa nube negra, pues empezó a ahogarse en ella cuando se acercó. Se escuchó el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose, y con el aire entrando la nube se dispersó… Tanya había escapado y Mileena empezó a maldecir a todo pulmón, ordenando a Baraka que no los dejaran escapar.

– ¿Qué están esperando? ! Los quiero muertos¡ – gritaba la emperatriz, furiosa y apunto de perder la cordura.

– No se preocupe mi emperatriz, mis hombres ya la están persiguiendo.

Reiko había aparecido dentro del salón del Kahn, acompañado de su legión y otros soldados del imperio. Mileena exigió una explicación a porqué se había tomado tanto tiempo en llegar, el general explicó tranquilamente su conflicto contra Faran y como este había escapado, ignorando los gritos de su emperatriz y sin desviar la mirada.

– Faran nos tendió una trampa para que Tanya pudiera eliminarlos a ustedes. – explicó el General. – Sabía que ustedes podían arreglárselas solas, así que caí en su trampa para intentar sacar algo de información de Faran.

– ¿Y? – grito la emperatriz, todavía cubriendo sus heridas.

– No pude atraparlo para cuestionarlo, sin embargo, su escape nos proporcionará la mejor información de todas: donde se encuentra el resto de la resistencia. Rain lo está siguiendo justo en estos instantes.

– ¿Quieres decirme que fracasaste en matarlo? – Mileena se mostraba más furiosa que antes, con sus armas en manos, como si estuviera de atacar a su general. – Si seré emperatriz de Outworld espero que mis súbditos no sean unos inútiles incapaces de llevar a cabo su misión.

– La paciencia es una gran virtud mi alteza, su padre la conocía muy bien. – Reiko sabía que Shao Kahn era prudente, pero también crecía impaciente cuando sus planes fracasaban. Su hija, no era muy diferente en ese aspecto. – Cortar una cabeza de la hidra solo hará que crezcan dos más, necesitamos dar un único golpe que sea capaz de destruir a la resistencia. Rain lo dio una vez, él lo volverá a hacer.

– Sí Rain no regresa con su cabeza, tendré la de alguno de ustedes. – dijo Mileena, amenazando a Reiko, Baraka y Reptile.

Mileena se sentó en el trono, tocándose sus quemaduras que le provocaban un intenso dolor. Con un fuerte movimiento de sus manos ordenó a Baraka y Reptile que se retiraran, pero cuando Reiko se dio media vuelta, Mileena le dijo que permaneciera en su lugar. Reiko se colocó a la derecha de su emperatriz mientras el resto se iban.

– ¿Como nos fue Reiko? – pregunto Mileena, tranquilizándose un poco, pero molesta por el dolor que sentía. – ¿La fortaleza ya es nuestra?

– Así es mi señora, la capital es completamente nuestra. Solo perdimos un 20% de nuestras tropas durante el combate. Debemos abastecernos, algo me dice que esta reconquista no ha acabado.

– ¿Crees que la gente de Outworld no me reconocerá como su emperatriz?

– Las personas de Outworld son caóticas, necesitan de una figura fuerte para ponerlas en orden. – Reiko miraba hacia la ventana rota, la fortaleza y la ciudad, cubierta en fuego y sangre. – Hasta su padre batallo con eso, sobre todo con grandes ciudades como Lei Chen.

– Entonces, la solución es simple. – Reiko volteo a ver a su emperatriz, esperando que explicara su solución con una apagada curiosidad. – Solo debo demostrar que soy más despiadada que mi padre.

Reiko no podía verlo, pero sabía que su emperatriz estaba sonriendo. Dentro de sí, el general se sintió victorioso una vez más. Su brazo derecho alzó, tocando el respaldo de piedra del trono con sus dedos y luego apretándolo con fuerza. Su mirada se volvió a centrar en el horizonte y en el sol naciente.

– Así es mi señora… – respondió el general.


	11. Capítulo 11: Fuerzas Especiales

Feliz año lectores y escritores de ! espero se la estén pasando bien en este nuevo inicio. Para celebrar les traigo el capítulo 11 de mi fan fic de MKX. Este capitulo marca el inicio de la historia del Earthrealm, Sonya Blade, etc. Volveremos al Outworld en su tiempo, por el momento hay más historias que contar, acontecimientos que experimentar y nuevos personajes que conocer. Espero les guste.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 11: Fuerzas Especiales.

Earthrealm, un año después de la invasión del Outworld.

Estados Unidos había sufrido un fuerte golpe. La ciudad Deacon, siendo el epicentro de la invasión, fue completamente destruida junto con otras localizaciones y ciudades de sus alrededores. La destrucción fue tan grande que resultaría imposible recuperar la ciudad o reconstruirla. Esta catástrofe fue tan grande, junto con la revelación de la existencia de otros mundos, que las Naciones Unidas se reunieron para discutir, junto a una sobreviviente de la catástrofe y miembro de las Fuerzas Especiales de EUA: Teniente Sonya Blade, sobre el futuro que le depara a la tierra.

En los siguientes meses, las Fuerzas Especiales se volvió una organización internacional con la misión de proteger los intereses de la tierra y sus habitantes de amenazas de otros reinos. Su grupo de integrantes se multiplico con soldados, miembros de inteligencia, ingenieros, científicos y técnicos provenientes de todo el mundo. Su expansión y acceso a recursos de diferentes naciones le permitió ampliarse en base a los planes de la ONU: un contraataque a Outworld.

Para que el plan tuviera éxito requerían del apoyo de la Teniente para poder tener un mayor conocimiento sobre este nuevo mundo. Los líderes mundiales ascendieron a la teniente al puesto de Mayor dentro de las F.E. para apelar a su lado bueno, sin embargo, ella firmo en contra del plan, rehusándose a formar parte de él y renunciando a las Fuerzas Especiales. Durante la conferencia se trató de convencerla a ella y ha los líderes de países más bajos para que firmaran el plan bajo la excusa de obtener represalia para evitar un nuevo ataque. Sonya continuaba rehusándose y por un tiempo el plan se pospuso y de esa forma Sonya paso a servir en las F.E. como Mayor.

Aunque el plan se pospusiera, ciertos acuerdos dentro de este se les dio la luz verde, uno de ellos era la construcción un mecanismo capaz de utilizar las ondas gravitacionales creadas por los portales de Outworld para abrir un agujero de gusano. Este Portal era un prototipo, diseñado para enviar pequeños grupos de soldados a inspeccionar otros Reinos. Sonya fue a quejarse con el General de las Fuerzas Especiales que se encuentra bajo las ordenes de la ONU, sin embargo, su opinión y participación en las siguientes juntas le fue negada bajo la premisa de atrapar a las organizaciones que conspiraron contra la tierra: El clan de ciborgs Lin Kuey y los mercenarios del Black Dragón. Debido a su especialidad en lidiar contra la organización criminal Black Dragón, se le dio la responsabilidad de buscar al proveedor de armas del Outworld y líder de la organización: Kano y el nuevo Gran Maestro del clan de ninjas. Para esto se le dio acceso a la mayoría de los recursos de las Fuerzas Especiales y, conociendo su pasado con estos enemigos, la ONU sabía que no se opondría ante esta oportunidad.

El general de las fuerzas especiales le proporcionó un equipo conformado por nuevos y viejos integrantes de su unidad. Cinco de ellos destacaban como los más capacitados y renombrados soldados que ahora forman a las Fuerzas Especiales:

1\. Shaun Himmerick, un veterano de alto tamaño, gran musculatura y cabello pelirrojo.

2\. Teniente Charles Pierce, oficial y amigo de Sonya, de estatura media y cabello amarillo.

3\. Cody Finnigan, veterano de la invasión del Outworld, de cabello castaño y estatura media.

4\. Sargento Mikka Stone, joven mujer de cabello castaño y antigua compañera de Sonya en su caza contra Kano.

5\. Ava Silence, reconocimiento y espionaje, mujer de piel muy blanca y cabello pelirrojo.

Su investigación y cacería de los miembros del Black Dragón los había llevado a un puerto abandonado en Australia, donde actividad del clan de mercenarios y traficantes de armas había ocurrido recientemente. Su búsqueda por el líder: Kano, había empezado en E.U.A. y de ahí los llevo a un puerto en México hacia África y el Medio Oriente. Pasando por la India, China y las Filipinas. En su recorrido habían tenido algunos combates cercanos contra varios de los mercenarios del Dragón Negro: Rojack, Kira, Kobra y Bannak. Todos ellos funcionando como informantes, mercadores y protectores de dicha mercancía que había viajado por todos esos países y finalmente llegando a su destino en Australia, hogar de nacimiento de Kano. Rojack y Bannak murieron en sus respectivos tiroteos, sin embargo, Kira y Kobra escaparon cuando Sonya y su equipo intentaron detener el barco de carga. Ahora, Sonya y su equipo se encontraban retrasados en su búsqueda por dicho barco. Los satélites calcularon sus múltiples destinos, de todos ellos, ninguno había dado resultados y ahora se encontraban en el último de ellos.

Los cinco miembros del equipo avanzaban con cautela, equipados con lentes de visión nocturna, hacia las puertas del almacén, cubiertos por la oscuridad de la noche. El equipo estaba bien armado y equipado con la mejor armadura y blindaje que se le podía otorgar a un soldado. Sus rifles estaban modificados con prototipos capaces de atravesar armadura y débiles muros. Sonya, su líder, se encontraba arriba de una grúa, desde el punto más alto de ella vigilaba el perímetro con un rifle de alto calibre drásticamente alterado para hacerlo funcionar como un pequeño acelerador de partículas, capaz de atravesar gruesos muros. Su amplia visión era aumentada gracias a su mira térmica de largo alcance y un micrófono dirigible con el cual podía captar débiles señales de voz para espiar en conversaciones a más de 2 kilómetros de distancia.

– Silence aquí, el camino se encuentra despejado, parece no haber actividad dentro del almacén. – Ava había avanzado más que el resto pues ese era su trabajo como reconocimiento. – ¿Procedo a entrar al almacén Mayor?

– Negativo Silence. – contesto Sonya. – Permanece en tu lugar, espera a los demás.

– ¿Cómo se ve todo desde arriba Mayor? – pregunto Cody por la radio.

– Todo tranquilo soldado, no hay movimiento. – respondió Sonya, mirando por la mira de visión nocturna.

– El almacén parece olvidado como todos los otros sectores que hemos investigado. – Mikka estaba cansada y molesta, se notaba en su tono de voz. – ¿Estamos seguros que ellos estuvieron aquí?

– Es lo que venimos a averiguar sargento. Ahora reúnanse con Silence en la entrada del almacén y no entren hasta que les de la indicación. – ordeno Sonya mientras soltaba el rifle y agarraba el micrófono dirigible.

Sonya se colocó los audífonos en sus oídos y empezó a apuntar hacia el almacén intentando captar alguna conversación o sonido. Su visión térmica daba débiles señales de calor producido por maquinaria, pero nada que asemejara a una persona, lo que le parecía extrañamente sospechoso. El micrófono no detectaba nada al interior del almacén, sin embargo, Sonya no se dio por vencida y aumento la señal para atravesar el suelo y buscar subterráneamente. El micrófono empezaba a notar algo. Sonya logro percibir lo que parecían unas voces distorsionadas por interferencias. La Mayor creyó que estaba logrando escuchar una discusión entre al menos cinco personas.

– ¿Es esta una buena idea? Estamos /distorsión/ ...descubierto aquí. – dijo una voz masculina, cubierta por un poco de estática.

– Ese es el punto /distorsión/ ...Kano. – respondió otra persona.

– Silencio ustedes dos – una voz femenina, algo familiar para Sonya, cayó a los dos hombres que estaban discutiendo. – /distorsión/...invitados han llegado.

La comunicación se cortó y Sonya ya no alcanzaba a escuchar nada. No lograba identificar a quien le pertenecía la voz femenina, pero sabía que le resultaba familiar. Sin importar quienes fueran, era obvio que pertenecían al Dragón Negro, esta era la oportunidad que tanto estaban esperando.

– Cuidado muchachos, saben que estamos aquí.

– Entendido mayor. – contestó Cody.

– Le pedimos que cuide nuestras espaldas ma'am – dijo Pierce, pidiéndole que mantuviera un ojo por ellos.

– No te preocupes Pierce – Sonya cargo una bala de un claibre mucho mayor a un .50 en el acelerador de partículas – Muévanse con cuidado, puede que tengan equipo que esconda sus emisiones de calor. –

– Siempre preparada usted mi señora. – remarco Mikka.

– Espera lo inesperado Mikka. – contestó Sonya. – El comandante siempre nos decía eso.

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio, mencionar a su antiguo comandante era una regla informal que se habían impuesto los miembros del equipo pues había rumores de que Sonya sufría de EPT (Estrés Post-Traumatico), algo que era desconocido por la Mayor. Ava rompió el silencio, informo a su comandante que todos se encontraban en el punto de entrada. Sonya dio la orden y el equipo entro rompiendo con pinzas las cadenas y candados que lo mantenían cerrado. Shaun y Cody entraron por el este, mientras que Pierce, Ava y Mikka entraron por el oeste.

Mikka se agacho y recargo contra la pared al ver las cámaras instaladas, sus compañeros la imitaron y la protegían mientras ella accedía a la red para apagarlas. Mikka iba preparada con una computadora en su antebrazo que le daba control sobre ciertos artefactos si ella podía hackearlos, accediendo a la red de la estación. Mikka confirmo que no había corriente en el almacén y les dio la señal de "todo en orden". Ava avanzo por los pasillos hasta llegar al centro del edificio, sus sensores térmicos y los de Sonya no mostraban nada más que débiles señales de calor provenientes de una línea de producción, el grupo decidió avanzar y entrar.

El almacén se encontraba vacío y completamente oscuro. En el suelo se encontraban algunos generadores independientes de gasolina que alimentaban algunos sectores del lugar, pero en general el lugar estaba apagado. Repisas que llegaban hasta el techo se encontraban llenas de paquetes y cajas de madera y cartón. En el centro se encontraba una larga línea de producción y maquinaria industrial, con múltiples circuitos, cascos y petos electrónicos de aspecto militar. Muchos de estos estaban incompletos, destrozados y esparcidos por todo el lugar. Planos de color azul detallando el diseño de cada uno de estos componentes se encontraban pegados en las paredes y esparcidos por todo el lugar. Armamento de alto calibre y de producción en masa también se encontraba ahí.

– No hay nadie aquí. – menciono Shaun por el comunicador mientras miraba las líneas de producción y el armamento en ellas. – Parece que el Dragón Negro estuvo muy ocupado con el desarrollo de la iniciativa cyber de los Lin Kuey mayor. –

– Ellos fueron los que distribuyeron la tecnología para su iniciativa. – contestó Sonya mientras intentaba captar alguna señal proveniente de los niveles subterráneos. – Todo lo que ves ahí, fue diseñado por el "Buen Doctor".

El "Buen Doctor" era un ingeniero bioquímico experto en implantes robóticos para los humanos. De acuerdo a la inteligencia de las Fuerzas Especiales, El Doctor es un protegido del clan de guerreros del Lin Kuey, contratado para realizar los avances tecnológicos para el Gran Maestro. El cual contrato a el Dragón Negro para que los produjera en masa y los distribuyera hacia China.

– Esta fábrica parece que fue usada recientemente, no como las otras. – remarco Cody, mirando todo lo que se encontraba armado y en piezas.

– Abandonaron la fábrica en un apuro. – mencionó Pierce. – Como si supieran que estábamos bajo sus talones.

– Esta tecnología no era para el Lin Kuey. – dijo Mikka mientras checaba los empaques y cajas vacías. – Se han llevado todo.

Pierce empezaba a conectar las piezas del rompecabezas, los otros almacenes que habían encontrado antes de la invasión del Outworld eran en E.U.A. y todo gracias al oficial Kurtis Stryker y su compañero y antiguo miembro del Black Dragon: Kabal. Sin embargo, esos pedidos eran para la iniciativa ciber, la cual fue completada antes de la gran invasión.

– Sonya – llamo Pierce a su oficial al mando. – No estaban fabricando armamento para el Lin Kuey, era para ellos mismos. El Black Dragón se está modificando.

– Solo "El Doctor" tiene conocimiento sobre esas cosas Pierce. – contesto Sonya. – Y el "buen Doc" es muy reservado con su investigación.

– Cuando el cuartel lo estaba persiguiendo lograron obtener unos planos y parte de su estudio. – mencionó Cody. – Fue gracias a eso que pudimos salvar al Comandante Jackson Brig…

Cody guardó silencio, interrumpiendo lo que decía por el comunicador cuando Shaun le dio un empujón con su hombro para que evitará mencionar el nombre del comandante. Shaun lo miro frunciendo el ceño, Cody se disculpó levantando los hombros. Por un momento hubo silencio y Sonya no respondía, Ava entonces hablo.

– Hay alguien debajo de nosotros, detecto movimiento.

– Miren. – dijo Cody, señalando el final de la línea de producción. – Alla hay un elevador industrial, parece que tiene un generador independiente. Tal vez nos lleve a donde nos están esperando.

– Sera una trampa mortal si nos subimos ahí. – menciono Silence con desdén. –

– Silence, baja y coloca una granada detectora para poder cubrirlos. – dijo Sonya mientras cargaba su rifle, el cual empezó a producir calor al ser encendido. – Mi visión no me permite ver tan profundo, pero si tú eres mis ojos podre apoyarlos desde aquí.

– Si Mayor. – contesto Silence, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras.

– ¿Cree que pueda cubrirnos desde esa distancia madame? – pregunto Pierce mientras Silence desaparecía.

– De eso no tengo ninguna duda Pierce, pero no caigan en la trampa como un perro hambriento que ve un hueso a lo lejos.

– Este elevador está descompuesto, Cody y Mikka pueden bajar por aquí por medio de rapel. – menciono Shaun, señalando con su pesada ametralladora el camino.

Cody toco el hombro de Mikka para que apagara su computadora y lo acompañara a donde Shaun les dijo que estaba el elevador. Shaun abrió las puertas selladas del elevador con sus brazos y les dio paso para que ellos entraran. El elevador se encontraba hasta abajo y estaba haciendo corto circuito, soltando chispazos repentinos. Cody y Mikka engancharon sus cables y comenzaron a bajar, Shaun soltó las puertas y estas se cerraron de golpe.

Pierce espero a Shaun, quien equipo su ametralladora, y los dos entraron al elevador industrial. La puerta se abrió lenta y verticalmente. Los dos entraron y cerraron la puerta detrás de ellos. Pierce checho sus municiones una última vez antes de cargar su metralladora mientras Shaun colocaba unas cajas de cargamento en lugares estratégicos para protegerse. Los dos esperaron a recibir la información de Silence antes de bajar, cerrando los visores de sus cascos.

Silence descendió hasta llegar a una bodega subterránea con nula iluminación. La espía se colocó sus googles de visión nocturna, logrando ver lo que se encontraba a su alrededor en un tono verde. Silence no vio a nadie, ni una sola persona aquí abajo, aun así, siguió sus instrucciones. Se apoyó en una de las repisas, procurando mantenerse oculta. Silence hizo rodar una granada detectora hacia el centro del almacén, este parpadeo ligeramente unas cuantas veces y se abrió por la mitad, lista para activarse. Ava abrió su computadora y paso la información de la granada a sus compañeros y a Sonya, permitiéndoles tener un mapa de lo que les esperaba abajo. Silence cerró su computadora una vez la información fue transmitida, sin embargo, su computadora se apagó antes de poder hacerlo. Ellos sabían que ella estaba ahí. La agente cargo su subfusil MP7 con silenciador y trato de ver si alguien se encontraba detrás de las repisas del lugar. Unas luces se encendieron, iluminando el centro del almacén y el camino hacia el elevador industrial, el cual empezó a descender.

– Mayor Blade… ¿logra ver a alguien en mi ubicación? – pregunto Silence susurrando hacia su comunicador. Por un tiempo, no hubo respuesta. – ¿Mayor?

Silence corto la comunicación al no obtener respuesta y se movió lentamente por las repisas, intentando no alertar al Black Dragon de su presencia mientras esperaba que sus compañeros se reunían con ella.

Avanzando entre las repisas, Silence se topó con una puerta de metal asegurada por un código. Su computadora estaba fallando, pero la agente sabia como infiltrarse ante tan patética protección. Silence accedió al circuitaje y empezó a jugar con él, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible.

La puerta se abrió horizontalmente, dejando ver un amplio cuarto lleno de computadoras y equipo médico cuyos leds iluminaban débilmente el lugar. Lectores de ritmo cardiacos, bolsas de suero, tranquilizante y todo tipo de maquinaria se encontraba dispersa por el cuarto. Silence avanzo entre ellas, moviendo lentamente las camillas y el equipo que se encontraba en su camino. En una mesa se encontraba equipo recién usado: cierras, serruchos y bisturís que todavía tenían sangre en sus hojas.

El lugar era un cuarto quirúrgico. Brazos robóticos, implantes electrónicos, armamento y órganos artificiales se encontraban en exhibición. Algunos colgando cerca de las camas quirúrgicas, algunos manchados de sangre. Extremidades humanas y órganos se encontraban en bolsas de plástico o frascos de vidrio en el fondo, en un refrigerador masivo que todavía se encontraba funcionando y mostrando la temperatura interior en la que se conservaban.

En el suelo se encontraban algunos cadáveres cubiertos por mantas blancas, estos cuerpos les faltaba algún brazo, alguna pierna. No paso mucho hasta que Ava Silence sumara dos más dos y se diera cuenta que eran miembros del Black Dragon que murieron durante la cirugía. Sus cuerpos rechazaron los implantes cibernéticos y no pudieron salvarlos.

Ava avanzo entre las mesas, evitando tropezar con algún cuerpo, implante, sierra eléctrica o frasco, hasta llegar a una unidad quirúrgica de tecnología bastante avanzada. La unidad se encontraba en uso, pero la persona que la habitaba parecía haber fallecido hace tiempo. Su rostro, cubierto por una manta, tenía una gran mancha de sangre y su cuerpo poseía dos brazos robóticos similares a los del comandante Jax. Sus piernas también habían sido remplazadas y su torax parecía de metal. Pintado en el pecho se encontraban dos dragones negros. Ava pensó que probablemente 50% de su cuerpo había sido remplazado. Debido a esto no logro sobrevivir.

– Silence, soy Shaun, tenemos un problema. – escucho Silence desde su comunicador. – El elevador se detuvo.

– ¿Cortaron la energía? – pregunto Ava.

– No, el elevador sigue funcional… simplemente se detuvo.

Ava se puso a pensar que pudo haber detenido el elevador si es que no cortaron la energía. Probablemente el centro de seguridad todavía tiene suficiente potencia para detenerlo, pero llegar a él sería complicado. Sobre todo si no sabes cómo.

– Tendrán que arreglárselas solos muchachos, intenten la salida de emer… –

– ¿Silence? –

Ava vio como caía la tela que cubría el rostro del cuerpo que se encontraba en la unidad quirúrgica. Al subir la mirada pudo ver los ojos artificiales y negros del cadáver, mirándola directamente. Silence intento elevar su arma, pero el brazo robótico la alcanzo y tomo por el cuello, ahorcándola. El sujeto la elevo, cargándola solo con un brazo. Ava, luchando por zafarse, alcanzo su pistola de su funda y disparo al pecho del sujeto, las balas tuvieron poco efecto en él, pero la soltó.

Silence tomo su MP7 y abrió fuego al sujeto. Las balas golpearon su tórax de metal, causándole leve dolor. El sujeto se cubrió el rostro con sus brazos extendiendo una especie de abanico de metal de su antebrazo. El sujeto corrió hacia ella dando una patada y serie de golpes, Ava los esquivo retrocediendo, pero el Black Dragon logro desarmarla con una patada giratoria y golpearla en el pecho. El golpe la envió al suelo, haciéndola retroceder algunos metros. Su armadura la protegió del golpe, y, con la distancia ganada, estiro su brazo sobre su hombro para alcanzar otra arma que colgaba de su espalda. El arma era plateada, de alta tecnología y al cargarse resplandecía con una luz azul. Ava disparo y el tiro de plasma derrumbo al black dragon al suelo.

El arma se abrió por la mitad, expulsando una batería sobre-calentada y humo. Silence mantuvo su distancia, pero el mercenario del black dragon se levantó con una pirueta hacia ella. Ava cargo rápidamente otra batería cuando el brazo del mercenario empezó a transformarme en una especie de arma. El rifle corto de plasma de Ava tardaba en enfriarse, negándole un siguiente disparo. El arma del mercenario ya estaba cargada y abrió fuego contra la agente de las fuerzas especiales. Ava dio una marometa hacia un lado instantáneamente, esquivando el disparo de plasma de su oponente.

Ava se mantuvo agachada, cubierta por unas cajas de madera donde se habían transportado los brazos cibernéticos y otras extremidades. Su rifle se había enfriado por fin y estaba lista para disparar, pero cuando se levantó para atacar el brazo derecho del mercenario se había transformado en una Glating gun de calibre bajo y empezaba a rotar, apuntando hacia ella. Silence no tenía escapatoria a semejante arma, disparo su rifle al mismo tiempo que el mercenario comenzó a disparar. El disparo de plasma alcanzo al mercenario, desviando sus disparos, pero varias balas habían impactado en el casco y peto de la agente, derribandola. Los dos terminaron en el suelo.


	12. Capítulo 12: Black Dragon

Nuevo capitulo de 2017! Hurrah! ¿Como siguen todos? ¿que piensan de la historia del Earthrealm hasta el momento? Se que apenas van dos capítulos pero esto va agarrando forma rápidamente. Espero lo disfruten. Esta historia esta inspirada en el Universo de Deus Ex, al igual que MK4 por los personajes del Black Dragon que aparecen en ella. Cuando terminen de leerlo me cuentan que les pareció, por favor. Muchas gracias :)

* * *

CAPITULO 12: Black Dragon.

– Ava ¿te encuentras bien? Ava. – susurraba Shaun sin conseguir respuesta.

– Vamos Shaun. – Pierce toco varias veces el brazo de Shaun con sus dedos para llamar su atención y sacarlo del trance en el que se encontraba – Ayúdame a salir de aquí, Silence necesita ayuda.

Pierce se apoyó en la pierna de Shaun, ayudándole a alcanzar la salida de emergencia y salir del elevador. Una vez arriba le tendió una mano al gigante de Shaun para que subiera, pero era demasiado alto y pesado. Pierce no tenía la suficiente fuerza para levantarlo solo. El teniente soltó a Shaun dando un fuerte suspiro. Después de pensarlo un poco intento comunicarse con Mikka y Cody.

– Mikka, Mikka, Mikka… – repitió Pierce varias veces por el comunicador.

– Maldición Pierce ¿Qué pasa? – respondió su compañera. Enfadada de su poco profesionalismo.

– Silence se encuentra en completo silencio, por irónico que sea eso. – le comunico Pierce. Mientras Shaun esperaba debajo con su rifle listo para disparar. – El ascensor se atascó y nos quedaremos un tiempo atrapados aquí. Necesito que la busquen, pero tengan cuidado.

– ¿Cómo saldrán del elevador? – pregunto Cody.

– Ustedes sigan, nosotros intentaremos reunirnos con ustedes lo más pronto posible. – dijo Shaun mirando hacia arriba, intentando ver el mecanismo de poleas que movía al elevador.

Cody y Mikka se miraron el uno al otro y bajaron lo más deprisa que podían. Sus rifles ya no tenían el seguro puesto. Al llegar al piso subterráneo Cody ayudo a Mikka a abrir las puertas del elevador de personal. Mikka paso primero, con su rifle en alto, seguido de Cody. Los dos rodeaban el lugar con la mira de sus rifles mientras caminaban lentamente para no hacer ruido alguno. Apoyando los talones primero y luego la punta del pie. Los dos caminaron hacia el centro del salón, cuando escucharon los disparos ahogados de un subfusil con silenciador.

Cody y Mikka avanzaron silenciosamente hacia el origen de los disparos, pero Cody pudo notar por su visión periférica un débil destello, proveniente de algún material reflejante. El veterano se lanzó contra la sargenta, tumbándola al suelo cuando una ráfaga de disparos le pasaron por encima. Mikka y Cody se arrastraron para conseguir un lugar solido donde refugiarse, pero las balas atravesaban las repisas, las cajas de cartón y madera con mucha facilidad.

– Maldición, Mikka responde al fuego. – le grito Cody.

– ¿Dónde están? – pregunto Mikka. Cubriéndose del fuego enemigo.

– Justo en enfrente, dispara a un rango de 180° o a donde sea, pero no permitas que nos maten.

Cody levanto su rifle por arriba de una grande caja de madera sólida que parecía resistir los impactos de alto calibre del oponente. El veterano abrió fuego, disparando sin realmente ver a donde se dirigían sus balas. Mikka se asomó por el lateral, intentando apuntar y responder al fuego. Algo que le resultó imposible con el fuerte tiroteo al que estaban sujetos.

Mikka se asomó de nuevo solo para ver como algunos mercenarios soltaban granadas aturdidoras al aire mientras otros avanzaban hacia su dirección. La sargenta tomo el hombro de Cody y le ordeno que se agachara y cubriera los ojos al momento que las granadas explotaban en un gran destello cegador. Los mercenarios avanzaron y rodearon a los dos, pero Mikka ya tenía su posición ubicada y todo lo que requirió fueron dos tiros certeros para derribar a dos de ellos. Cody disparo las ultimas de sus balas, tres en total, descargándolas en el último de los mercenarios que pretendía rodearlos.

Con el tiroteo que se escuchaba debajo de ellos, Shaun no lo dudo mucho. Le dijo a Cody que volviera a entrar y este, confundido, le pregunto que pretendía. Cuando el gigante de Shaun apunto su rifle hacia las poleas del elevador la cara de Pierce se le lleno de sudor frio y rápidamente se metió, terminando boca abajo en el suelo. Shaun disparo contra los frenos. Le tomo varios tiros zafar uno y el peso del elevador soltó el segundo de ellos, desplomándose unos cuantos metros hasta impactar contra el suelo mientras Pierce maldecía a Shaun.

Pierce continuaba en el suelo después del impacto, Shaun termino con las rodillas al suelo, pero se puso de pie rápidamente cuando las puertas verticales se empezaban a elevar. Mikka y Cody se encontraban retrocediendo cuando dos balas impactaron la espalda del veterano, cayendo al suelo. Las balas eran del tipo perforadoras, altamente peligrosas. Mikka se veía en grandes apuros cuando un fuerte impacto mato a uno de los mercenarios. La bala provenía de las paredes. Sonia les cuidaba las espaldas.

Shaun abrió fuego con su ametralladora de alto poder mientras Pierce, en el suelo todavía, disparaba con su rifle de asalto contra los mercenarios. Con la respuesta de sus compañeros, Mikka pudo levantar a Cody hasta un lugar seguro. Los cuatro juntos y el apoyo del acelerador de partículas de Sonia empezó a subir la balanza en su favor.

– ¡Alto el fuego! – Grito una voz femenina al fondo del lugar. Los mercenarios bajaron sus armas al mismo tiempo que el lugar comenzaba a iluminarse por completo. – Tiren sus armas – les ordeno al grupo de las Fuerzas Especiales. – Tenemos a uno de los suyos.

La mujer permanecía en las sombras, pero un fuerte impacto se escuchó, como el de una gran barra de metal impactando contra una puerta y abollándola en el proceso. El golpe se escuchó otra vez y una puerta de metal abollada cayó al suelo. Del cuarto salió un hombre con el pecho al descubierto, brazos y piernas de metal. Entre sus manos, el cuerpo inconsciente de Ava Silence. El hombre, parte humano parte máquina, se puso entre los mercenarios del Black Dragon y las Fuerzas Especiales, mostrándoles su rostro y el de su compañera, cuyo casco se encontraba entre sus manos.

– Mierda. – Maldijo Mikka en voz baja y enfurecida. – Tienen a Silence.

– ¿Quién es el hombre de hojalata? – pregunto Pierce.

Mikka se asomó ligeramente mientras el hombre exponía a su compañera como alguna clase de trofeo. Sus ojos oscuros y apariencia mecánica confundían a Mikka, pero ella sabía quién era esa persona. Había combatido contra él hace algunos años. Las Fuerzas Especiales creían que estaba muerto.

– Es…es Jarek. El líder del Black Dragon en el continente americano. – les dijo Mikka, horrorizada por la reaparición de uno de sus más grandes enemigos – Pero no es posible…El comandante Jax y Sonia lo habían eliminado.

– Parece que obtuvo algo de ayuda del "Buen Doctor" y el Lin Kuey – dijo Shaun. – El hijo de perra se parece más a esos ciborgs que otra cosa.

Jarek. Un miembro del clan de mercenarios, terroristas, traficantes de armas, y la mano derecha de Kano. Cuando Kabal fue atrapado por un grupo S.W.A.T. sus deberes en el clan le fueron conferidos a él. Como un fiel miembro del clan, continúo causando grandes estragos en E.U.A. Sin embargo, el junto con varios otros miembros importantes del Black Dragon fueron capturados por Sonia y el Comandante Jax. El Black Dragon parecía estar cayendo cuando todo resultó ser un plan para destruir a las Fuerzas Especiales desde adentro, Kano se había infiltrado en su base de operaciones.

Las Fuerzas Especiales sufrieron su más grande golpe aquel día. Lo que ocurrió a continuación fue una cacería por parte del comandante Jackson Briggs, el cual actuó fuera de las normas de la ley. Las fuerzas restantes lograron capturar a varios de ellos, algunos, entre ellos Jarek, muertos. Otros grandes miembros y su líder lograron escapar y desaparecieron en el radar. La teniente Sonia Blade y su Comandante persiguieron a Kano, pero sus sensores GPS igual se desvanecieron. Paso un largo tiempo hasta que la teniente pudo comunicarse e informar que Jax había sido capturado en una extraña isla que no aparecía en los mapas. Una isla donde se celebrará un extraño torneo.

– Parece que los soldaditos siguen sin saber escuchar. – la mujer comenzaba a desesperarse. – Salgan de ahí o mi compañero le partirá el cuello a su amiguita.

Sonia le llamo por su intercomunicador a Mikka, ordenándole que obedecieran a los mercenarios y dejaran sus armas en el suelo. Los cuatro dudaron un segundo, pero cuando la sargenta y el teniente Pierce se levantaron los otros dos los siguieron.

Al verlos salir de su escondite, la mujer les ordeno que avanzar hacia el frente y así lo hicieron. De la oscuridad, acompañada de varios mercenarios bien armados y equipados, salió Tasia. Miembro del clan de mercenarios y uno de los varios que se escabulleron durante el ataque a las instalaciones de las F.E. A comparación de su compañero, Tasia no tenía ningún aumento, pero algunos de sus mercenarios si los tenían y, probablemente, no porque necesitarán un brazo o les hiciera falta una pierna.

– Así está mejor. – dijo burlona Tasia, la cual bestia una armadura militar de tinte purpura con dos sables en su espalda y dos MP5K a sus costados. – Ustedes nos han estado pisando los talones por mucho tiempo.

– Tasia. – hablo Mikka. – Que milagro que salgas de la roca donde te escondiste, asquerosa lombriz.

– ¿Eres tu Mikka? – pregunto Tasia con curiosidad. – Creí que tu nombre se encontraba en el memorial de la invasión. Una lástima que no murieras ahí.

– Ya sabes cómo somos Tasia. – Pierce le contesto dando un paso adelante. – Los que parecen haber cambiado son ustedes…. drásticamente.

Sonia les hablaba por el comunicador, el acelerador tenía que recargarse unos segundos y enfriarse otros para poder tener el siguiente disparo. Los cuatro solo intentaban ganar algo de tiempo.

– Basta de palabrería. – los callo Jarek, con una voz más profunda y robótica que la que se le conocía. – ¿Dónde está Jax?

La cara metálica de Jarek no expresaba mucho, pues lo que lo cubría no era piel realmente y sus ojos probablemente no eran orgánicos. Ninguno de los cuatro respondió a la pregunta y Jarek no tenía tiempo que perder. Sus brazos robóticos comenzaban a hacer más presión, el visor del casco empezaba a romperse, el metal a hundirse bajo sus dedos. Ava Silence continuaba inconsciente, pero si seguía así podría lograr aplastar su cráneo.

– Lo repetiré una sola vez más… ¿Dónde está Jax? – volvió a preguntar Jarek, transformando su brazo izquierdo en una ametralladora rotativa. – ¿O prefieren que me desquite con esta novata?

Mikka y el resto del equipo no sabían que hacer, Sonia les había ordenado rendirse y esperar a su señal, pero la mayor no actuaba. El grupo no sabía si debía responder, pues el terrorista, criminal y traficante que se encontraba delante de ellos tenía la vida de su compañera en la palma de su mano.

– El comandante está muerto. – la voz de Sonia se escuchó por el intercomunicador de Silence, obligando a Jarek a que parara para no destruirlo en el proceso de su tortura.

– Teniente Sonia Blade… – Jarek hizo una pequeña mueca, una terrorífica sonrisa. – Pero que sorpresa ¿desde cuándo lideras tu un grupo?

– Eso no es de tu incumbencia Jarek. – le respondió fríamente.

– No…no lo es. – respondió mirando hacia el visor polarizado de Ava. – Pero si lo es el comandante Jax. Si realmente está muerto ¿Qué hare con esta furia que siento dentro de mí? –Jarek alzo a Silence, estirando su brazo y sujetándola solamente del casco. El cuerpo inconsciente de la agente colgaba de él. – Tendré que desquitarme con tus soldaditos.

Jarek apunto su ametralladora hacia el grupo, el cual permaneció inmóvil, pero su instinto los urgía a tomar sus armas y responder al fuego. Si no por Ava, al menos por sus propias vidas. Aquellos que no conocían a la mayor muy bien, Shaun y Cody, se preguntaban que estaba tramando y por qué les ordeno soltar sus armas. Mikka y Pierce, leales y viejos compañeros de la mayor, también comenzaban a dudar en que es lo que Sonia pensaba. La duda se sembraba en ellos y con justa razón, pues el Black Dragon tenía sus rifles apuntando hacia ellos como si esto fuera un fusilamiento.

– Empezare por esta mujer, luego iré por ti Sonia. – Jarek apretó con fuerza el casco blindado de Ava, hasta que el visor se rompió. Jarek pudo ver los ojos abiertos de la agente, mirándolo fijamente.

– No tan rápido hombre hojalata.

Ava había fingido estar inconsciente todo este tiempo, su casco blindado la había protegido bien contra los implantes robóticos de Jarek. La agente clavo un cuchillo de gran filo en la muñeca robótica del mercenario, haciendo corto circuito. Jarek no grito ni expreso gota de dolor, sin embargo, soltó a la agente cuando el cuchillo lo atravesó. Tasia y el resto del black dragon apuntaron hacia ella, distraídos por su repentina "recuperación". Mikka y el resto del grupo se agacharon y tomaron sus armas para proteger el escape de su compañera, pero ella ya lo había previsto todo. Una granada cegadora exploto justo en los pies de Jarek, soltando un deslumbrante destello.

Shaun, Mikka, Pierce y Cody se pusieron a cubierta y abrieron fuego contra los mercenarios. Ava retrocedió con un par de piruetas, pero Jarek, cubriéndose con sus brazos, corría hacia ella para matarla. La granada no lo había cegado, y el intenso calor no le había debilitado las piernas metálicas. Tasia respondió al fuego de las fuerzas especiales con sus MP5K, pero varios de sus mercenarios cayeron presa de las balas del enemigo. Otros, simplemente eran incapaces de ver y disparaban a su alrededor frenéticamente.

– ¡Eso no me detendrá Sonia! – le gritaba Jarek a Silence, furioso, mientras disparaba su ametralladora giratoria y se protegía el rostro con su brazo izquierdo.

Sonia disparo su acelerador de partículas, atravesando el suelo y las paredes del almacén. El tiro estuvo a centímetros de darle en la cabeza a Jarek, por lo que trato de ocultarse.

Con el fuego de Jarek neutralizado, el grupo de Sonia pudo retirarse efectivamente. Jarek ordeno a Tasia que los persiguiera, que él se encargaría personalmente de la teniente Sonia. Los mercenarios se dividieron en dos grupos, unos con Tasia y otros con Jarek. El primero perseguía al grupo de Mikka mientras el segundo salía para atrapar a Sonia.

– ¡Madam! – grito Mikka por su comunicador. – Van por usted.

– No se preocupen por mí muchachos. – respondió Sonia, descargando el cartucho de su arma y cargando su rifle de asalto. – Solo no podré cubrir su espalda ahora, intenten capturar a Tasia. Los refuerzos van en camino.

– Considérelo hecho mayor. – contesto Shaun, confiado y alegre de haber salido vivo de esa trampa.

– Acabe con ellos Mayor – dijo Mikka mientras sonreía.

Sonia se levantó. Dejando su rifle en el suelo, se aseguró un arnés y un gancho para poder bajar de la grúa lo más rápido posible. Antes de lanzarse al aire, checo que sus brazaletes de plasma estuvieran bien ajustados y cargados. Estos eran pesados y consumían mucha energía, pero ella podía controlar su intensidad, utilizándolas como una arma letal o no letal. Sus armas preferidas por mucho. Diseñadas por el mismo Jackson Briggs. Las habían acompañado por muchas misiones y no les había fallado en ninguna de ellas.

Sonia sabía que no tenía tiempo que perder, Jarek y sus secuaces estaban esperándola abajo. Al estar lista para saltar, Sonia se apoyó en una rodilla y pudo ver a través de la mira telescópica como ya estaban muy cerca de ella. Un grupo posiblemente se encontraba afuera para emboscarlos por si trataban de escapar. "Muy bien pensado de parte del Black Dragon" pensó Sonia "tener un plan de respaldo".

– Parece que tendré que hacer un poco de limpieza aquí. – se dijo a si misma mientras apuntaba al mercenario más cercano.

Sonia tenía una gran ventaja con su altura, los mercenarios podrían disparar hacia la grúa, pero sus tiros fallaban mientras que los de ella acertaban. Uno a uno iban cayendo, por lo que varios de ellos tuvieron que ocultarse detrás de contenedores, camiones abandonados y demás. Sonia memorizo sus ubicaciones, constantemente presionándolos para que no avanzaran más y emboscaran a su equipo.

– ¿Dónde estás Jarek? – se preguntó Sonia, observando el área con su mira.

Sonia se separó de la mira de su rifle de asalto al ver a Jarek con un RPG7 apuntando directamente a la grúa. En el momento que Sonia lo vio, este disparo. La mayor no lo dudo dos veces y se lanzó hacia el aire, disparándole a Jarek y otros mercenarios que se encontraban a su lado con su rifle M16. Sus tiros en el aire eran menos certeros, por lo que se gastó toda su munición esperando que su bombardeo de balas derrumbara a varios de ellos.

El misil exploto al entrar en contacto con la grúa, la cual se partió en dos y se derrumbó contra el almacén. El lazo que sujetaba a Sonia de su arnés la detuvo a unos metros del suelo antes de que la grúa cayera, salvándose por muy poco. Los mercenarios la tenían rodeada, parecía que por fin la tenían. Sonia corrió a cubrirse del fuego enemigo, y del derrumbe que causo la grúa, levantando una nube de polvo y escombros.

Aprovechando la confusión, Sonia llamo a sus refuerzos personales: dos drones de gran tamaño equipados con misiles antipersonal, granadas y una ametralladora. Ambos drones usaban camuflaje y podían actuar por cuenta propia. Ocultos al ojo humano, los drones emprendieron el vuelo y abrieron fuego contra los mercenarios. Tomándolos por sorpresa. Sonia pudo nivelar la balanza a su favor, sin embargo, Jarek destruyo uno de ellos con su brazo izquierdo.

– Un sistema P.E.P.S – se dijo Sonia al ver el brazo transformado de Jarek. – Estas cosas no son baratas, debo tener más cuidado.

Sonia retiro el segundo de sus drones de la zona de combate, mientras los mercenarios y Jarek se aproximaban a ella.

– Jax ya no está para salvarte Sonia. – Jarek ordeno a sus mercenarios para lanzar varias granadas de fragmentación donde Sonia se escondía. Esta tuvo que correr antes de que explotaran. – Esta vez no será como la anterior.

La explosión de las granadas le llego a su espalda, empujándola y estrellándola contra el suelo. La mayor no tenía tiempo que perder, al terminar esta misión podrá sobarse sus heridas.

– Lo que ustedes me hicieron… solo lo puedo definirlo como una brutalidad.

– Tú te lo buscaste Jarek. – le respondió Sonia mientras cargaba el último de sus cargadores. – Tu y Kano.

– Tasia me dijo que viniste aquí buscándolo a él. Siempre fuiste su juguete favorito. Tendré que disculparme luego con él por jugar con algo que no es mío.

– "Qué asco" – pensó Sonia al escucharlo hablar.

– Veras. – continuo Jarek. – Kano y yo somos como hermanos. Pero no nos gusta que toquen nuestras cosas. Aun así, los hermanos se perdonan ¿no es así?

Jarek cargo otro misil en su RPG7 y lo disparo en el aire. Sonia levanto la mirada al cielo y vio como el misil alcanzaba su máxima altura y luego caía hacia donde se encontraba ella. Si salía ahora la masacrarían, por lo que ordeno a su dron disparar su propio misil contra el de Jarek. Evitando una muerte segura. Los mercenarios dispararon al dron cuando este destruyo el misil. Su camuflaje utilizaba mucha energía y no podía mantenerlo por siempre, por lo que fue presa fácil.

– Veo que tienes nuevos juguetes Jarek, yo también tengo los míos. –

Sonia activo el sistema de autodestrucción del dron y lo dirigió hacia donde se encontraban los mercenarios. El dron exploto frente a ellos, mutilando a algunos y noqueado a otros. Jarek resultó ileso, pero ahora se encontraba solo. Sonia abrió fuego contra él, gastando todo su cartucho en el resucitado segundo al mando del Black Dragon.

Jarek se protegió usando sus brazos y sus escudos retractiles, protegiendo su rostro mientras su tórax absorbía el resto de los impactos. Cuando el cartucho se agotó, Sonia ya se encontraba a unos pasos de Jarek. El mercenario continuaba cubriéndose sus ojos para cuando la Mayor tomo su M16 por el cañón, golpeando a Jarek en el cráneo con la culata. Sonia realizo un gancho contra el mentón, pero Jarek se recuperó del primer golpe más rápido de lo que Sonia esperaba. El mercenario detuvo su golpe con su brazo derecho. Su fuerza sobrehumana doblo el cañón del rifle de asalto de la mayor mientras este sonreía. Con su brazo izquierdo intento golpear a Sonia en el pecho, pero la mayor se elevó por el aire dando una patada triple hacia su rostro. El casquillo y talonera de metal de sus botas provocaron un sonido metálico al impactar con su cabeza. Jarek perdió el equilibrio con esa patada triple y se desbalanceo hacia atrás. Sonia, al caer en suelo, lanzo dos golpes con sus brazaletes activados. El plasma impacto en su pecho y rostro, elevándolo por el aire y aterrizando de golpe en el suelo. Sonia desenfundo su pistola, pero no fue necesario usarla, pues el mercenario ya había sido derrotado.

– Sonia…Sonia ¿estás ahí? – Mikka le hablaba por el intercomunicador a su mayor.

– Sonia aquí ¿se encuentran bien? – pregunto mientras volteaba a Jarek y le colocaba unas esposas de alta seguridad.

– Nuestros refuerzos han llegado, hemos capturado a Tasia y el resto de sus matones.

– Entendido Mikka, envíen un grupo para acá ASAP. Jarek ha sido neutralizado también.

– De inmediato mayor. – respondió Mikka, cortando la comunicación.

Sonia permaneció al lado de Jarek, observándolo. Se preguntó dónde se encontraría Kano y si el resto de los miembros del Black Dragon que creían muertos seguían con vida gracias a la "Milagrosa" tecnología del Lin Kuey. En su misión se habían encontrado con varios miembros, algunos de ellos habían caído y otros habían escapado. Parecía que por fin habían dado con algo. Jarek y Tasia representaban una gran victoria para las Fuerzas Especiales.

– Veo que ya despertaste. – dijo Sonia, colocando su bota en el cráneo de Jarek. Este estaba algo desorientado, pero se recuperó rápidamente. – Antes de que el Alto Mando te interrogue, necesito que me respondas una sencilla pregunta. ¿Dónde está Kano?

– Jejeje… lamento decepcionarte Sonia. Yo apenas acabo de despertar. No sé nada.

– Entonces Tasia puede que tenga las respuestas que busco. – Sonia cargo su pistola, lista para colocarle una bala en el cráneo.

– ¿Acaso planea matarme teniente? – le pregunto Jarek, sonriente.

– No Jarek, tu cráneo reforzado neutralizara la mayoría de la fuerza del impacto. Pero aun así causara una concusión. Terminaras inconsciente.

– Has cambiado Sonia. Sin Jax ya no hay nadie que sujete tu correa ¿verdad maldita perra? –

Sonia coloco el cañón de su pistola en el costado de su cabeza, cerca del ojo.

– Es "Mayor Sonia Blade" Jarek… – dijo Sonia mientras apretaba el gatillo de su pistola, disparando. – Recuerda eso.


	13. Capítulo 13: Políticas

CAPITULO 13: Políticas.

Un helicóptero Boeing CH-47 Chinook aterrizo cerca del destrozado almacén. Del helicóptero bajo un grupo armado hasta los dientes de las Fuerzas Especiales. Un grupo de choque con entrenamiento militar. Su presencia les ayudo a controlar y arrestar a la mayoría de los miembros del Black Dragon.

El almacén yacía en llamas, su techo derrumbado y el resto siendo consumido por el fuego. Los contenedores habían sido desplazados por las explosiones de granadas las cuales fracturaron el concreto en varias partes. Shaun y Mika caminaban para reportarse con Sonia mientras el grupo de elite mientras amordazaban e inmovilizaban a Jarek, llevándoselo por los charcos de fuego y destrucción.

– Los equipos de elite se han arrestado a Tasia y al resto de los mercenarios. – le informo Mikka mientras ella y Shaun saludaban a su mayor.

– Descansen soldados. – Sonia no respondió, solo espero a que el grupo de elite se llevara a Jarek y sus matones. – Reúne a todos, debemos hablar.

– ¡Mayor Sonia Blade! – llamo uno de los soldados de elite a Sonia, haciendo una posición de firmes y saludando a su superior. – Tiene un mensaje de parte del General. Su presencia se requiere en la base de Nueva Zelanda.

– Gracias soldado. Responderé en una conversación privada.

Los soldados de elite se retiraron, mientras Shaun y Mikka permanecieron junto con su mayor, esperando a que ella hablara. Cuando por fin estaban solos, Sonia les hizo la señal de que se comunicaran con Pierce, Cody y Silence para que se reunieran en este punto.

– ¿Lograron cuestionar a Tasia? – le pregunto Sonia a Mikka.

– No pudimos preguntarle nada, las tropas de elite avanzaron muy rápido. – contesto Mikka.

– ¿Cómo le fue a usted Mayor? – le pregunto Shaun, mirando los cuerpos de los mercenarios caídos. – Veo que no necesitaba apoyo.

– Estuvo cerca, si no fuera por los drones… – contesto Sonia, sin darle mucho credito a los matones de Jarek o a Jarek mismo.

Sonia se tomó unos segundos para evaluar la situación. Mikka y Shaun se miraron cuando su mayor dejo de hablar. Sonia se percató que su equipo no comprendía la situación, pero necesitaba que todos estuvieran presentes.

Pierce llego acompañado de Silence y Cody. Cody tenía varias marcas de bala en su armadura, caminaba cojo y era el que más castigo recibió, aunque Silence y Pierce también tenían sus marcas de guerra. Pierce los saludo alegremente, mientras Ava guardo silencio y Cody solo hizo un gesto con su cabeza.

– Me alegro de que se encuentre bien Major. – dijo Pierce con una sonrisa en su rostro. – Parece que por fin nuestra cacería ha llevado a algo.

– Kano sigue libre y sin idea de donde está. – le replico Cody.

– Cierto. – respondió Pierce, dándose cuenta que aún no han acabado. Aun así volvió a sonreír. – Tal vez no atrapamos el ciervo, pero si una liebre que nos llevara directo a él.

Sonia miro fijamente a Pierce. El humor, despreocupación y actitud extremadamente positiva de su compatriota le recordaba a un viejo compañero: un actor de Hollywood que luchaba por conseguir un buen papel en alguna película. Actor que se vio envuelto en un torneo en una isla misteriosa. Sonia se preguntaba cómo se encontraría, hace mucho que no lo veía. Un año para ser exactos.

– Ojalá tengas razón Pierce. – la voz autoritaria de Sonia parecía más suave que de costumbre. – Jarek parecía haber recientemente despertado y por eso logramos atraparlos, el desconoce lo que ha pasado…creo que desde su "muerte".

– ¿En serio? – pregunto Pierce. – Mierda… pero seguro en la base logran sacarle algo de información a Tasia.

– De eso es lo que les quería hablar… no confió en la administración de la "nueva" F.E.

Las palabras de su mayor aturdieron a sus compatriotas. Incluso Mikka y Pierce, que llevaban más tiempo conociendo a Sonia Blade, no entendían la razón por la que su mayor decía esas cosas. Shaun fue el que rompió el silencio, dio un paso al frente y, seriamente, le pregunto a su mayor que era lo que pensaba.

– Las Fuerzas Especiales me ascendieron a Mayor, pero me han callado completamente en la organización. Antes tenía acceso a la mayoría de los reportes e información, pero ahora… ahora simplemente me han silenciado. Enviándome a buscar al líder del Black Dragon para quitarme de en medio… pues saben que el resto de los países toman en mucha consideración mi voto en contra de sus planes.

Su equipo sabía muy bien lo último, la única razón por la cual la ONU no aprobó la invasión y construcción en portal fue porque Sonia Blade se interpuso. Enviarla a buscar a un hombre que ha desaparecido completamente del planeta era una forma de mantenerla ocupada.

– Tasia no revelara nada, lo cual llevara a las Fuerzas Especiales a eliminarla. Esto sea encerrándola en una celda hasta que su piel se caiga de sus huesos o matándola de formas "naturales". Estoy seguro de ello.

Sonia miro a sus compatriotas a los ojos, a cada uno de ellos y vio que la estaban escuchando. Que la tomaban en serio.

– Quiero que me ayuden, entre más rápido encontremos a Kano más rápido puedo acabar con esto. – Sonia dio un segundo para que su equipo procesara lo que decía. – Por ello quiero infiltrarme en la base y cuestionar yo misma a Tasia… sin que nadie lo sepa.

Sonia bajo su mano al terminar de hablar. Su grupo no hablo, no hizo ni un solo comentario. Shaun bajo la mirada para ver al resto, mientras ellos se veían entre sí. Sabían que parte de lo que Sonia decía era cierto, pero llegar a tal punto sin comprobarlo era un pazo agigantado. Muy peligroso.

Pierce se acomodó su casco, cerrando la visera. Se escuchó una risa ahogada que hacía eco.

– ¿Qué estamos esperando entonces? – dijo Pierce mientras daba media vuelta y se dirigía hacia su helicóptero de regreso a "casa".

* * *

Nueva Zelanda. Cinco horas más tarde.

El helicóptero de doble hélice aterrizo en la base área del Sídney. Se había permitido a las Fuerzas Especiales ocuparla durante su búsqueda por el Black Dragon y el Lin Kuey, con el servició de las fuerzas militares de Nueva Zelanda a su disposición.

El helipuerto estaba acompañado de un pequeño pelotón de soldados y capitanes de las fuerzas armadas de Nueva Zelanda y las fuerzas especiales. El General no se encontraba con ellos, pero si se encontraba el segundo al mando: el Capitán Kirk. Un sujeto de estatura media, cuerpo musculoso, rostro serio y cabello castaño oscuro. De alrededor de 44 años de edad, muy joven para el puesto en el que se encontraba, y se veía de 34. El Capitán vestía de traje, según sus súbditos, hace mucho que no usaba un traje camuflajeado o un chaleco antibalas. Aun así, su influencia en sus súbditos y las Fuerzas Especiales.

Sonia y su equipo bajaron del helicóptero, las hélices apenas se estaban deteniendo, por lo que un fuerte viento soplaba por todo el alrededor. Cody salió con una muleta y su cuerpo magullado, Silence le ayudaba a caminar, aunque el afirmaba que podía solo. Pierce y Shaun charlaban sobre rugby y como deberían ir a ver el partido de esta noche en su casa mientras Mikka acompañaba Sonia. Todo el grupo se había quitado su armadura de combate, optando por el atuendo militar menos avanzado: el clásico camuflaje gris y negro con chaleco antibalas. Su armadura quedo en el helicóptero y seria llevada para tratar los daños a los que había sido expuesto.

Al salir del helicóptero la mayor tuvo que sujetar su gorra para que no saliera volando. El capitán la recibió con escolta, parecía que estaban orgullosos de su desempeño. Silence se llevó a Cody a la enfermería, un grupo de enfermeros con una silla de ruedas lo esperaban a un lado, mientras que Sonia y el resto saludaban al capitán.

– Bienvenida Mayor Sonia Blade. – saludo el capitán, con la mano en su frente. – Teniente, Sargento. Por favor acompáñenos mientras escoltan a sus compañeros a la enfermería. El General la espera en su oficina.

– Gracias Capitán Kirk. Muéstreme el camino si es tan amable.

– Por supuesto. Sin embargo, la teniente y el sargento pueden retirarse. El General la busca a usted personalmente y quiere hablar en privado.

Sonia asintió con su cabeza mirando a Mikka y Pierce, los cuales hicieron un saludo en posición de firmes y se retiraron. El Capitán llevo a Sonia adentro de las instalaciones, tomando el elevador hasta el tercer piso, donde se encontraba la división de las Fuerzas Especiales. En el centro se encontraba un mapa creado a partir de un holograma que mostraba un registro de actividad del Black Dragon, El Clan Lin Kuey y los restos de actividad electromagnética que dejaron los portales de Outworld. Alrededor se encontraban varios técnicos, agentes, guardias, soldados y demás, ocupados en sus trabajos. Sonia pudo ver que el lugar estaba bastante bien protegido y vigilado: cámaras cubriendo todos los ángulos, compartimientos para robots de seguridad, guardias en cada entrada, etc. Infiltrarse sería difícil para ella. Qué bueno que no estaba sola, pensó.

– El General la espera Mayor Blade. – dijo el Capitán al llegar a la puerta. – Estaré en mi oficina por si le ofrece algo, es el número E2.

– Gracias capitán.

Sonia entro a la oficina, el General Mason se encontraba al fondo, dándole la espalda a la puerta de entrada y mirando hacia el mapa holográfico. Mason usaba un traje completo, usando saco y un guante oscuro en su mano derecha, pero no en la izquierda. El General era un hombre corpulento, de mucho musculo. En su mano izquierda tenía un vaso de whiskey en las rocas. Sonia entro saludando al general, Mason no se voltio para responder y simplemente seguía mirando hacia el mapa holográfico a través de su ventana.

– Descanse Mayor. – respondió mientras hacía sonar los hielos de su vaso. – Me enorgullece saber que usted y su equipo han logrado dar con el Black Dragon, la captura de Jarek y Tasia son un fuerte golpe a su organización. Sin embargo… Kano sigue libre.

– Sé muy bien que mi "misión" no ha acabado. –

– ¿Su "misión"? – el general parecía disgustado por el tono de voz de Sonia – Lo dice que si realmente no lo fuera. Sé muy bien que usted ha expresado su… falta de confianza en la nueva administración. Pero tiene que entender. Las Fuerzas Especiales ya no son una organización americana, ahora es internacional.

– Lo entiendo completamente. – respondió Sonia. – Pero supongo que no es por eso que me llamo General.

– Cuando tu reporte me llego tome el primer vuelo a Nueva Zelanda, sabía que esta vez no podrían escaparte a tus manos. – Mason bebió un largo trago para humedecer su boca. – Es por ello que quería estar cerca cuando sucediera eso.

Mason se dio media vuelta, dejo su vaso en el escritorio y tomo una tableta que contenía imágenes de Jarek y Tasia junto con sus expedientes en formato digital. Paso las imágenes a su pantalla para que ambos pudieran verlas.

– Jarek. Tenía entendido que su antiguo comandante lo había eliminado. Mírelo ahora, parte máquina, parte humano. ¿le recuerda a algún clan?

– Su tecnología es similar a la que "El buen Doctor" produjo para el Lin Kuey.

– Nuestros oponentes se están haciendo más fuertes Mayor. La humanidad no puede contar con artes marciales solamente para combatir las fuerzas que están más allá de nuestras barreras. Es por ello que se están modificando: aumentando sus capacidades físicas.

– ¿Qué me está sugiriendo General? – pregunto Sonia, consternada y algo disgustada.

– Nada por el momento Mayor. El Black Dragon se está preparando para algo, no está ocultándose ni corriendo. – El General cambio las imágenes del Black Dragon a extraños avistamientos de guerreros cibernéticos y aeronaves no identificadas. – El Lin Kuey seguramente está haciendo lo mismo. Es posible que el gobierno chino esté involucrado con él y por ello no nos permita acceder a su territorio.

– El Lin Kuey ha permanecido fuera del mapa desde que el Outworld perdió la guerra. Siguen sin pagar por sus crímenes contra la humanidad y nuestro reino. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver esto con mi investigación con el Black Dragon?

– Es lo que esperamos Tasia o Jarek nos respondan. – El General cambio las imágenes a diferentes tomas satelitales de barcos y camiones que estaban siendo cargados con armas y tecnología, para luego ser atacados por los ciber ninjas. – Hay alguien que ha pertenecido a ambos grupos, un guerrero al que no identificamos todavía.

– ¿La clave para que exactamente? – pregunto Sonia, tratando de acortar la conversación. El general no respondió por unos segundos y su brazo derecho se estiro para agarrar su vaso y tomar otro trago.

– Si Tasia o Jarek no nos proporcionan información recurriremos al Lin Kuey. Le informare sobre los resultados de la interrogación. Puede retirarse Mayor Blade.

Sonia no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para quejarse, un grupo de guardias entraron para escoltar a Sonia fuera de la oficina. Cuando esta se resistió el General alzo la voz, diciendo que debía mejorar su comportamiento. Que su comandante ya no era más Jackson Briggs. Sonia no respondió, pero su rostro se enfureció, sus puños se cerraron y estaba a punto de derribar a los dos guardias. Sonia se contuvo, respirando profundo y retirándose de la oficina por cuenta propia.

Las sospechas de Sonia, aun sin fundamentos, parecían cada vez más reales. Ahora que por fin había dado con algo, se lo arrebatan y planean enviarla a China en una misión aún más peligrosa con un equipo que no estaba 100% cualificado. Sus esfuerzos se habían reducido a nada prácticamente. Si antes no estaba decidida en infiltrarse, ahora lo estaba.

Base Área de Sídney, Nueva Zelanda. Ese mismo día de noche.

Silence caminaba hacia el cuarto de servidores sin ser perturbada. Recientemente se había dado el lujo de darse autorización para acceder a la mayoría de la red de la base militar. Ava tenía acceso limitado, pero lo había expandido lo suficiente para permitirle a su Mayor interrogar a Tasia.

Al llegar al cuarto de servidores Silence se encontró con dos técnicos haciendo movimientos y chequeos rutinarios. Eran parte de la división de defensa cibernética, a la cual Ava Silence pertenecía antes de volverse una agente.

– Ava... ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto uno de los técnicos.

– Me informaron que estaban teniendo un problema – Silence miro a los ojos a los dos agentes mientras giraba la cabeza. – Y que ustedes se están tardando en arreglarlo.

– Ya no formas parte del grupo de defensa cibernética, no deberías tener autorización. –

– Como puedes ver – dijo señalando su credencial. – la tengo, por mi experiencia en estas cosas.

Silence les hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se retiraran y los técnicos guardaron sus cosas, dejándola sola. A pesar de estar sola, el cuarto estaba vigilado por las cámaras y múltiples firewalls. Acceder sería difícil, permanecer conectada y sin ser detectada aún más. Silence se conectó a la red. Podía acceder fácilmente las primeras barreras, ya que tenía autorización. Sin embargo, llegar a desactivar las cámaras y puertas de seguridad para que Sonia entrara seria otra cosa.

Sonia se encontraba cerca de la cabina de seguridad, donde se controlaba el acceso hacia las prisiones y cuartos de interrogación. Gracias a algunos agentes Sonia había aprendido donde se encontraba Tania aprisionada y sabía que ya la habían interrogado. Sonia esperaba que todavía se encontrara lo suficientemente consciente para que pudiera hablar con ella.

El equipo de seguridad se encontraba ocupado, estaban tomándose un descanso, pero en sus pantallas se podía ver las prisiones de Tasia y Jarek. Sonia pudo ver como Tasia aún se encontraba en el cuarto de interrogatorio, amordazada y con sangre en el suelo. Jarek era otra historia, él se encontraba en una cama de metal, pronto le desensamblarían su cuerpo aumentado. Cortándole sus brazos y piernas. Ambos parecían inconscientes, ninguno de los dos se movía. Sonia maldijo al general, su brutalidad era evidente.

– Todo listo mayor. – le hablo Ava a Sonia por su comunicador. – Las puertas se abrirán en un minuto. Tendrás solo diez minutos para hablar con ella.

– Gracias Silence ¿Cómo se encuentra el resto del equipo? –

– Están dispersos por la base. Mikka se encuentra en las oficinas de seguridad cibernética. Shaun en el polígono de tiro, junto con la mayoría de los agentes. Cody en la enfermería, con el capitán Kirk y Pierce manteniéndose cerca del General.

– Perfecto, ya todo depende de mí ahora.

– Diez segundos Mayor. – le apresuro Silence.

Las puertas se abrieron y las cámaras dejaron de transmitir por unos segundos. Uno de los guardias de seguridad se alteró, pero el otro le dijo que era normal, que ya les habían avisado los de seguridad cibernética que ocurriría eso. Sonia aprovecho para escabullirse y entrar al área de interrogación. Había algunos guardias vigilando las celdas, pero Sonia logro evadirlos sin que se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

Sonia llego al área de interrogación, ahí había dos guardias en la entrada. Ninguno de los dos parecía moverse de su lugar y era la única entrada que existía. Sus minutos se estaban acabando, por lo que tenía que idear un plan y rápido.

– Silence ¿sigues ahí? – pregunto Sonia, intentando mantener la calma.

– Aquí sigo Mayor. – respondió Silence, con voz tranquila, lo que calmó a Sonia.

– Necesito una distracción – Sonia miraba a su alrededor para idear un plan. Cuando vio la prisión del Mercenario del Black Dragon tuvo una idea. – ¿Puedes activar las alarmas del cuarto de Jarek?

– ¿Qué quiere que haga específicamente Mayor? – pregunto Silence, confundida.

– Libera sus ataduras, deja que la alarma se active.

– Eso nos quitara más tiempo, sabrán que fue una infiltración o un error en el sistema y vendrán a buscarme rápidamente.

– Ya no tenemos más tiempo. Hazlo, despierta a Jarek y pensaran que el logro zafarse solo.

Silence se infiltro aún más profundo en los sistemas de seguridad, los firewalls la habían detectado y su tiempo se hacía más corto. Sin embargo, logro acceder a la prisión de Jarek y liberarlo, activando una alarma y despertando al líder de los mercenarios. Jarek se puso de pie e intento activar sus armas, sin embargo, estas no respondían. Sus aumentos habían sido nulificados y los guardias corrían para neutralizarlo. Más de quince guardias corrieron con macanas extensibles eléctricas para combatir contra él. Sonia aprovecho y se infiltro en el área de interrogación de Tasia, con el camino libre y algunos guardias siendo severamente lastimados por Jarek.

Sonia cerró la puerta atrás de ella, las cámaras estaban encendidas, pero solo Silence se encontraba viendo lo que sucedía. El alboroto que había causado le costaría caro, ahora tenía mucho menos tiempo. Agentes, soldados y militares todos habían sido alertados probablemente. Si descubrían que Sonia había sido la causante de ello, sería acusada de traición y encarcelada. Pero la nueva administración no le daba otra opción más que esa.

Tasia se encontraba amarrada a una silla metálica, sus manos habían sido atadas detrás de su espalda por unas esposas de alta seguridad. Su cabeza y espalda estaban encorvadas, mirando al suelo mientras un continuo goteo de sangre hacía un charco debajo de ella. Sonia se acercó a la mercenaria y le levanto el rostro, sus guantes se llenaron de sangre y pudo ver como los ojos de Tasia estaban blancos, sin vida. Sonia había llegado demasiado tarde, Tasia estaba muerta.

Sonia dio dos pasos hacia atrás y maldijo a los dioses ahora. Se puso a planear rápidamente su ruta de escape. Jarek ocasionaría demasiado alboroto y ella ya no podía salir por donde entro. Si alguno de los guardias o Jarek la ve, se lanzarían contra ella. Sonia empezaba a perder la paciencia y comenzaba a frustrarse, maldiciendo aún más.

– Te tardaste…Sonia. – dijo una voz jadeante.

Sonio volteo rápidamente al escuchar su nombre, Tasia se encontraba detrás de ella, sonriendo y escupiendo sangre por la boca. Sus ojos ya no se encontraban blancos, su iris era visible ahora. Tasia doblo su cuello, tronándolo dos veces para acomodarse mejor.

– ¿Cómo…como es que sigues viva? – pregunto Sonia, perpleja.

– Tu general intento matarme con una toxina, un veneno. – Tasia hablaba con un claro acento griego y agudo, tragando saliva o escupiéndola con sangre. Haciendo breves pausas. – Pero debería saber que ya somos mucho más fuertes que eso.

– ¿El general intento matarte? –

– No actúes tan sorprendida, ya sospechabas eso. – Tasia volvió a escupir sangre. Su cara estaba llena de moretones y heridas, pero ella hablaba como si no le molestaran en lo absoluto. – ¿A qué has venido a visitarme? Dudo que haya sido para liberar a Jarek.

– ¿Dónde está Kano? ¿Cuál es la relación que tienen ustedes con el Lin Kuey? ¿que saben de la agencia de las Fuerzas Especiales y su nueva administración? ¿Por qué se han mantenido ocultos ahora cuando antes no nos tenían miedo?

– Cuantas preguntas Mayor Blade… y tan poco tiempo para responderlas.

– Entonces no pierdas nuestro tiempo.

– No lo sé, nadie sabe dónde está Kano. El Lin Kuey es un traidor y las Fuerzas Especiales son casi más peligrosas para el Earthrealm que nosotros.

– Especifícate más. – le ordeno Sonia, contando los segundos que le quedaban. – Fingiste estar muerta para que pudieras hablar conmigo, sé que me estabas esperando. Así que dame las respuestas que estoy buscando.

– El Black Dragon no tiene intenciones de trabajar con las Fuerzas Especiales. – renegó Tasia, enfurecida. – Pero la Mayor Sonia Blade ya no forma parte de ese grupo, ahora eres una criminal, como nosotros.

– No compares una sucia rata como Kano o tú conmigo.

– Tienes razón, ustedes son peores. Solo mira la brutalidad con la que nosotros tenemos que lidiar. – Tasia sonrió, feliz de torturar mentalmente a Sonia. – No puedo darte respuestas, pero puedo guiarte a ellas: Hong Kong.

– ¿China? ¿Por qué China?

– Ahí encontraras a la conexión del Lin Kuey con el Black Dragon, el epicentro de nuestras rivalidades. También sabrás la ubicación de Kano, él te está esperando.

– El General tenía razón entonces… la respuesta la tiene el Lin Kuey. – Sonia dudo por un segundo. Su escepticismo ante su general parecía desvanecerse de la nada.

– No confíes en tu general. – le advirtió Tasia. – Él te llevara a una muerte segura. Por más que me gustaría que eso pasara, tú enemigo, él enemigo del Black Dragon, no es ni el Lin Kuey ni las Fuerzas Especiales. Es un grupo aún más peligroso. Uno que data desde tiempos inmemorables.

– ¿Sugieres que tenemos un enemigo en común? – pregunto Sonia, algo disgustada del pensamiento de trabajar con su más grande enemigo desde hace años.

– No sugiero nada. Así es como son las cosas. – le respondió Tasia, seria. – No me mires así, a mí tampoco me gustó la idea, pero fue una orden de Kano.

– ¿Entonces si hablaste con él?

– Fue antes de que desapareciera. Meses después de que Shao Kahn fallara en su intento de conquistar el Earthrealm. – Tasia escuchaba el combate de Jarek contra los guardias y volteo hacia donde se originaba el ruido, rápidamente volvió a ver a Sonia. – Se acaba tu tiempo Mayor. El general busca eliminar al Lin Kuey y el gobierno chino que se ha aliado con él. Busca eliminarte a ti también para lograr ese objetivo. De esa forma eliminara a los dos grupos más fuertes y dejara al más débil, el Black Dragon, para el ultimo. Si logras sobrevivir al Lin Kuey, él te encontrara a ti.

– ¿Quién es "él"? ¿hablas de Kano? – pregunto Sonia, mientras veía el reloj, su tiempo se acabaría en cinco segundos.

– No… no es Kano. Ahora vete. –

El tiempo de Sonia, se había acabado. Salió del cuarto de interrogación hacia las prisiones y podía ver como Jarek seguía causando estragos, derribando guardia tras guardia. Ambos cruzaron miradas, pero Jarek no hizo nada, solo la siguió con los ojos y continúo peleando contra los guardias hasta que fue demasiado para él.

Ava Silence se desconectó de los servidores, guardo sus cosas y salió del cuarto. Las dos lograron su objetivo.


	14. Capítulo 14: Nueva misión

Este es uno de los capítulos importantes para mí. Aqui se habla de lo que depara en el futuro del fanfic. Ya que este fanfic cuenta la historia de lo que ocurre antes del primer capitulo en el videojuego, todos sabemos como va a terminar. Por lo que he añadido una idea de un fanfic anterior que quise escribir. Ambos se van a conectar, separados por el juego. Espero lo disfruten.

* * *

CAPITULO 14: Nueva Misión.

Ubicación: Mar de la China Meridional. Hora: 0500.

Sonia Blade y su equipo viajaban en dos helicópteros Bell UH-17. Un grupo de alrededor de 15 soldados les fue otorgado como refuerzos para su nueva misión: Debían capturar a uno de los jefes políticos más influyentes de China que se encontraba en un hotel de Hong Kong. La misión es extraoficial, desconocida incluso para muchos miembros del alto mando de las Fuerzas Especiales. China no es un país que le agrade la presencia de fuerzas militares extranjeras dentro de sus territorios y es de los pocos que no forman parte de las Fuerzas Especiales de la ONU. Debido a esto las relaciones entre China, Rusia y otros países se han visto afectados. Sobre todo, cuando ocultas y apoyas a criminales a nivel mundial como el Lin Kuei.

Sonia Blade tenía el objetivo de secuestrar y cuestionar al Sr. Qu Yuan quien se cree a fraternizado con el Lin Kuei y les ha dado asilo político en la capital de su país. El Sr. Qu Yuan había contactado con un hombre que ha permanecido en las sombras todo este tiempo y es clave para los planes del clan. Su nombre clave: Doctor, Buen Doctor. Responsable y creador de las armas que ahora usa el antiguo clan de ninjas, el "Doctor" ahora está dando sus servicios a una súper potencia mundial. Los espías de diferentes gobiernos lograron infiltrarse y descubrir parte de los planes del gobierno chino. Basta decir que no estaban de acuerdo con sus decisiones.

China ha permanecido neutral en el conflicto entre los diferentes reinos, sin embargo, ha apoyado a las Fuerzas Especiales en la captura e investigación de los responsables del ataque que sufrió el occidente. China ha apoyado a las Fuerzas Especiales para capturar al Black Dragon, entregando aquellos que se encuentran en su territorio, pero se ha mostrado excepcionalmente frió con respecto al Lin Kuei. Mientras el gobierno sanciona los actos contra la humanidad hechos por el Lin Kuei, este parece muy indeciso en cómo actuar contra ellos, negando investigaciones dentro de su territorio. China ha dicho que se encargaría del problema, pero lleva más de un año y no ha habido avances y ni un solo miembro capturado.

– Prepárense allá atrás. – llamo el piloto del helicóptero. – Tiempo Estimado de Llegada: 30 minutos.

Los helicópteros estaban a punto de cruzar el mar y llegar a los puertos de Hong Kong. Los helicópteros se encontraban de forma "incognito" usando códigos del ejercito militar chino. Los hackers de las Fuerzas Especiales lograron conseguirles las credenciales necesarias para que pudieran infiltrarse por unos momentos en el tráfico aéreo chino sin alertar a las fuerzas armadas o la policía. Sin embargo, este no duraría mucho y las fuerzas militares y policiacas de China se darían cuenta que hay fuerzas foráneas en su país.

– Ok muchachos. – Sonia se puso de pie. – Ya saben nuestro objetivo. Debemos capturar al Sr. Qu Yuan. El estará protegido por su defensa personal y también la policía. El uso de armas de fuego está permitido, pero es nuestro último recurso. Queremos al Sr. Qu Yuan vivo.

– ¿Cómo actuaremos Mayor? – pregunto uno de los soldados recién asignados a Sonia.

– Francotiradores y un grupo de ataque estarán vigilando a todo momento desde un edificio vecino mientras un grupo pequeño dirigido por mí los emboscara en su sala de juntas. Nuestra agente Ava Silence se infiltrará para espiar en las negociaciones que tendrán. En el momento que tengamos la información que requerimos podremos actuar. ¿Entendido?

– ¡Si Mayor! – contestaron todos.

Los helicópteros estaban llegando al oeste Kowloon, en el distrito de Yau Tsim Mong. El lugar de la reunión se podía ver: un edificio vecino al Centro Internacional de Comercio, un edificio pequeño comparado contra el gran rascacielos que se encontraba a su lado. El edificio parecía estratégicamente escogido, pues no llamaba mucho la atención y estaba en el completo control del gobierno, por lo que no había civiles en él.

Los helicópteros iban a desplegar sus tropas en un pequeño puerto cerca del punto de reunión. Todos poseían credenciales de fuerzas especiales de la ONU acreditadas por el gobierno chino y los esperaba un grupo de infiltrados con varias camionetas que los llevarían a sus puestos. A partir de ahora estaban solos, la comunicación con el Alto Mando se había silenciado por completo. Tenían 24 horas para completar la misión e informar al General que la misión fue un éxito, si la misión fracasaba, tenían que regresar por sus propios medios. Sonya y su equipo se había convertido en un grupo de Black Ops de la noche a la mañana, un hecho que la molestaba bastante y le daba un pésimo presentimiento.

Dos horas después, en el Centro Internacional de Comercio de Hong Kong.

Un grupo de seis soldados se adentraron por los pisos del ICC posando como civiles. En ciertos cuartos les esperaba su armamento: varios rifles francotiradores, rifles de asalto, balas explosivas, perforadoras y armaduras. Todo paso gracias a los hackers que se infiltraron en el sistema del edificio para permitir que las maletas pasaran sin que se les detectara su contenido. Los soldados subieron por el elevador, bajándose en parejas en diferentes niveles. Al llegar a su respectivo cuarto empezaron a prepararse, ensamblado sus armas y equipándose su armadura.

Tres francotiradores armados con rifles Barrett M82 se colocaron en las ventanas del ICC para vigilar el perímetro del edificio. Agentes en cubierto se encontraban dispersos por todos lados, camionetas blindadas y miembros de la policía de Hong Kong protegían el lugar. Sonya y su equipo tendrán una difícil misión para infiltrarse, sin embargo, ellos ya tenían su plan.

Sonya, Pierce, Silence y Mikka estaban dentro de una camioneta policiaca de Hong Kong, disfrazados como miembros de las fuerzas de la policía de la ciudad que formaban parte de la guardia del Sr. Qu Yuan. Sus credenciales le permitían adentrarse en el complejo para poder vigilar los pasillos internos del edificio. Cody se había quedado en Nueva Zelanda mientras que Shaun formaba parte de los refuerzos, junto con otros diez soldados, por si algo salía mal.

Los cuatro entraron juntos al edificio, subiendo a su nivel asignado por el elevador. Los cuatro iban armados con fusiles de asalto y pistolas como armas secundarias. Sin embargo, no iban tan bien protegidos como antes. Pues usaban solo el chaleco antibalas y atuendo de la policía china. Tenían que actuar rápido y salir igual de rápido para evitar conflictos. Solo de esa forma podían salvarse y completar la misión.

Ava Silence entro a uno de los cuartos del edificio, desactivando su seguridad electrónica y abriendo los seguros. Se encontraban justo debajo de la sala de reuniones. Ava enlazo su comunicador con el de Sonya y el resto, que se encontraban en el pasillo, un piso debajo del punto de reunión. Silence coloco sus micrófonos para poder escuchar a través de las paredes. También libero un dron militar con camuflaje para poder espiar las conversaciones desde las ventanas y tener una mejor visión de lo que se encontraba arriba de ellos.

– ¿Todo listo? – pregunto Sonya por el comunicador.

– Así es, todos están en posición – contesto Ava mientras recibía la señal de confirmación de todos los grupos.

– Perfecto. – dijo Pierce –. Ahora solo esperamos a que lleguen los anfitriones de la fiesta.

El Sr. Yu Quan llego en una camioneta negra reforzada, acompañado por cuatro guardaespaldas que cargaban maletines plateados en su mano derecha. Los francotiradores alertaron a Ava que el "objetivo" había llegado. Esta a su vez reporto a Sonia y al resto. Todos checaron sus armas, colocaron silenciadores en sus rifles y pistolas, al igual que colocaron una bala en la recamara. El seguro seguía puesto. Mikka dio un fuerte respiro. Pierce intento distraerse de su preocupación y sudor. Sonia miro a sus dos soldados y asentó con la cabeza, eso los reconforto, saber que su mayor se encontraba con ellos. Ella ha logrado que al final todo salga bien, seguro a su lado pueden lograrlo esta vez también.

"Entrar, esperar, capturar, salir". Uno de los helicópteros estaría esperando en el helipuerto del ICC, al recibir la señal del equipo de Sonya se volaría al techo de su edificio para tomar "el paquete" y retirarse rápidamente. Si todo salía de acuerdo al plan, estarían de vuelta en terreno amistoso en menos de un día.

– El objetivo está tomando el elevador – informo Silence a su equipo.

– El Doc. ¿Está con ellos? – pregunto Mikka.

– Negativo – Parece que no ha llegado.

– Puede que ya esté aquí – menciono Pierce –. Total no sabemos cómo luce.

– ¿Tu Dron ve algo dentro de la sala de juntas Ava? – pregunto Sonya.

– Las ventanas parecen tener un sistema para auto-polarizarse, sin embargo, los escáneres de calor detectan la presencia de cuatro personas – respondió Ava. Inconforme de no poder dar más información –. Dos dentro y dos en la puerta. Parece que están bien armados.

– ¿Cuántos policías ves en el piso? – pregunto Mikka.

– Hay cuatro oficiales armados con subfusiles y bien protegidos – menciono Ava mientras controlaba al dron para percibir lo que había en los pasillos –. Tendrán que eliminarlos a ellos primero.

– ¿Eliminarlos? – pregunto confundido y disgustado Pierce –. Espero que no te refieras a matarlos.

– Es nuestro último recurso Pierce – le reitero Sonya –. pero si es necesario tendremos que hacerlo.

– Pero… – continuo Pierce –. Solo están haciendo su trabajo.

– Son policías corruptos de un gobierno comunista que se niega a entregar a criminales de guerra a nivel mundial y que, aparte de ello, conspira con ellos. Mantén tu cabeza en el objetivo Pierce y solo en el objetivo. –

– Si Mayor…

Sonya entendía a Pierce, realmente lo hacía. Su actitud carismática, su preocupación por todos aquellos que lo rodean. Le era algo que le recordaba a si misma cuando era más joven. Sin embargo, esa actitud les costó la vida a muchos de sus compañeros. No quería pensar que fue un error de su parte tener compasión. Pero, lamentablemente, lo fue. Lo único que buscaba era que Pierce no cometiera el mismo error, pues la vida de sus compañeros y la suya estaba en juego en todo momento.

El equipo escucho al ascensor subir por los pisos y abrirse justo en el que se encontraba arriba de ellos. Los cuatro tres esperaron a que Ava los enlazara con los micrófonos que había colocado debajo de la sala de juntas. Pronto las comunicaciones entre ellos se verían bloqueadas mientras escuchaban lo que ocurría por encima de sus cabezas.

Estática se percibía mientras Silence calibraba los micrófonos. Pronto se pudo escuchar el abrir de la puerta, un guarda decir "bienvenido" en chino y los pasos sobre el suelo. Ava conecto los micrófonos a su computadora, para que el traductor digital pudiera pasar las palabras del chino mandarín al inglés.

– Buenas noches "Buen Doctor". Es un placer conocerlo – dijo el Sr. Yu.

Silence y el resto se sorprendieron de que El Buen Doctor ya se encontrara dentro del salón. Ava avanzo su dron para intentar percibir la señal de calor del Doctor, sin embargo, las únicas nuevas que detectaba eran la del Sr. Yu y sus cuatro guardaespaldas. Faltaba una y era la del doctor. Ava estaba confundida, pero no podía explicárselos a sus compañeros a menos de que cortara la comunicación de los micrófonos, por lo que decidió esperarse.

– Me alegro de que por fin haya llegado Sr. Yu. – la voz del "Buen Doctor" era extremadamente grave, producía un fuerte eco y a cambia con el tiempo –. Sabrá que soy un hombre con muchas ocupaciones.

– Hombre no es la palabra de cómo lo definiría a usted y lo que hace… doctor.

– Eso es porque he dado un paso hacia la evolución del homo-sapiens y su futuro. Lo que ustedes definen como hombre es un ser inferior.

– ¿Y usted puede hacer lo mismo con mis hombres?

– Si se me da los recursos necesarios, ascenderé a toda su nación en dicho camino. El resto de las naciones caerá ante el ataque inminente que se aproxima. Su nación será la única en sobrevivir.

Ava Silence le dio la señal a Sonya y su grupo que se movieran. Le advirtió que no detecta señales de calor del Buen Doctor mientras estos avanzaban lentamente hacia el piso superior. Sonya no dijo palabra alguna, pero sabía que pensaba lo mismo que ella. Ava continúo escuchando la conversación mientras el resto de su equipo avanzaba.

– ¿Qué ataque? – pregunto el Sr. Yu –. ¿El Outworld?

– No, no el Outworld. Pero si es un reino diferente al nuestro. Su nombre no significaría nada para usted.

– ¿Qué podemos esperar de este ataque?

– El Lin Kuey ha lidiado con esta fuerza antes. Uno de sus antiguos miembros participo con el Dios del Trueno para retrasar su regreso, pero solo lo aplazo por dos años más.

– El Lin Kuey nos falló una vez. Outworld fracaso. ¿Cómo será esto diferente?

– Shao Kahn fue manipulado por uno de los emisarios de muerte. Un miembro de una organización llamada la Hermandad de las Sombras. Su intervención era algo con lo que no contábamos.

Sonya, Pierce y Mikka caminaban por los extremos del pasillo. Uno de los guardias policiacos detuvo a Mikka, diciéndole que tenían prohibido subir a ese nivel y debían permanecer en el suyo. Mikka doblo el brazo del policía chino y lo golpeo con la culata de su subfusil. Noqueándolo de inmediato. Otro guardia escucho los quejidos apagados de su compañero. Avanzando lentamente lo llamo por su nombre mientras levantaba su subfusil y apuntaba hacia el frente. Pierce acompañaba a Mikka. Pierce escondió detrás de un muro y cuando el cañón del subfusil del oficial se asomó por la esquina, lo bajo con su brazo derecho y con el izquierdo lo noqueo con su codo. Noqueando al segundo oficial

Sonya colgó su rifle y en cambio tomo su garrote. Un hilo extremadamente resistente que le permitía sujetar a sus oponentes y manipularlos fácilmente sin que se rompiera. La Mayor se encontró con los otros dos policías vigilando el pasillo. Sonya les intento hablar en chino mandarín, diciéndoles que había perdido comunicación con el resto de su equipo en el piso de abajo. Los dos oficiales tomaron su radio he intentaron comunicarse con la sala de control que manipulaba las cámaras de seguridad. Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran hacer eso, Sonya golpeo en la nariz a uno de los policías con su talón. La nuca del oficial choco con la gruesa pared, noqueándolo, mientras el otro intentaba apuntar con su pistola. Sonya enredo su garrote en su brazo y, haciendo una marometa, tumbo al oficial para luego noquearlo con un golpe de sus nudillos.

– ¿Entonces Shao Kahn solo fracaso debido a este emisario?

– Su plan era debilitar ambos reinos antes de dar su ataque. Su misión fue en parte un éxito. Outworld está en constante guerra entre aquellos que quieren tomar el trono y lo estará así por más de 25 años. El Earthrealm ha perdido a la mayoría de sus guerreros, adhiriéndolos a las fuerzas de la oscuridad. Earthrealm será el primer reino en caer. Después le seguirá el Outworld y el resto.

– ¿Cuántos reinos existen?

– Los bancos de información del Lin Kuey son bastos, pero no poseemos dicha información Se estima que al menos existen seis reinos medios, dos reinos altos y el un sinfín de reinos bajos. Earthrealm es un Reino Medio, representado por uno de los GREAT ONES, al igual que Outworld.

– ¿Great Ones? ¿Qué son ellos? ¿Son como el Dios del Trueno?

– No. Los Dioses son creaciones de los Dioses Viejos que gobiernan la existencia de nuestro universo y sus diferentes versiones paralelas. Los GREAT ONES son todavía un misterio y no existe mucha información sobre ellos… En fin. No estamos aquí para discutir sobre seres ancestrales que datan desde antes de la existencia del ser humano.

– Directo al grano entonces Doctor. El gobierno chino está dispuesto a suministrar el dinero, mano de obra y tecnología para permitirle a usted trabajar junto con el Lin Kuey por segunda vez.

– Mi tecnología lo salvara. De eso puede estar seguro. Su primer escuadrón estará listo dentro de una semana, tan pronto como me den lo necesario para trabajar.

– Todo eso está listo. El Gran Maestro lo espera.

– Solo tengo una pregunta Sr. Yu.

Sonia, Pierce y Mikka habían derribado a los cuatro policías sin mucho problema. Ahora lo único que los detenía eran dos guardaespaldas del Buen Doctor que esperaban en la puerta. Al llegar al pasillo los dos guardias se miraron unos a otros. Los miembros de las Fuerzas Especiales actuaron como si todo estuviera en orden. Sin embargo, parecía que los guardaespaldas sospechaban algo. Los guardias se cruzaron de brazos, metiendo una de sus manos debajo de su saco. Sonia asintió para Mikka, la cual devolvió el gesto. Al ver esto los guardias rápidamente sujetaron sus armas, pero Sonia y Mikka actuaron rápido, metiendo una bala al cráneo de cada uno de ellos, para la sorpresa de Pierce.

– Dígame Doctor. – respondió el Sr. Yu, que se distrajo por un ruido proveniente del pasillo.

– ¿Está al tanto del cambio de liderazgo que se ha hecho en el Lin Kuei? – hubo un pequeño silencio.

– ¿De qué me está hablando?

– ¿Quién controla al Lin Kuei? ¿El gran maestro o ustedes?

– No lo entiendo. ¿Qué me quiere decir?

– No se preocupe… ya he obtenido mi respuesta. Se puede retirar.

Sonia irrumpió en la sala de juntas derribando la pared cuando uno de los guardaespaldas del Sr. Yu le abrió a su protegido. La puerta golpeo al guardaespaldas, derrumbándolo y con él al Sr. Yu. Los otros guardaespaldas presionaron un botón de su maletín, el cual soltó la caja metálica y libero una metralleta chica UZI. Sonia se agacho, apuntando su pistola silencia al rostro de uno de estos guardias. Pierce y Mikka esperaban detrás de su Mayor y abrieron fuego contra los enemigos. Los guardias cayeron al suelo con varias balas en su cuerpo y derramando sangre por toda la habitación.

El guardaespaldas que había tumbado al Sr. Yu sacó una pistola de su saco, pero Sonia lo neutralizo antes de que pudiera actuar, manchando el traje y rostro del Sr. Yu con su sangre. El Buen Doctor permaneció inmóvil durante toda la contienda. Con una pierna cruzada y sus manos entrelazadas descansando en su rodilla. El Doctor era una persona calva, con un ojo biónico similar al de Kano pero de menor tamaño y vestía con un traje chino tradicional de color rojo y negro.

– Sr. Yu no se mueva. – dijo Sonia en mandarín. – Usted tampoco Doctor.

Pierce y Mikka quitaron el cuerpo sin vida del guardaespaldas del Sr. Yu. Lo ayudaron levantarlo, lo esposaron, lo amordazaron y cubrieron su rostro con una bolsa de tela oscura. Todo mientras maldecía en su idioma natal. Sonia camino hacia el Buen doctor con su pistola apuntándole directamente al rostro. El Buen Doctor sonrió y en un parpadeo desapareció su imagen. Era un holograma, justo lo que Silence sospechaba.

– Tenemos al Sr. Yu, sal de ahí Silence. Te esperamos en la azotea – comunico Sonia.

– ¿Qué paso con el doctor?

– Era un holograma – explico Sonia, algo furiosa pero no decepcionada –. Nunca estuvo presente.

– Entendido Mayor.

– Es hora de irnos ma'am – dijo Mikka mientras Pierce salía de la habitación con el Sr. Yu.

Sonia y el resto subían por las escaleras del edificio. Tenían que subir cinco pisos y pronto las cámaras detectarían su presencia en lugar de ver una repetición infinita de los últimos instantes antes de que hicieran sus movimientos. Ava tomo el ascensor una vez que termino de guardar todo su equipo en su mochila. Los cuatro se encontraron en la azotea para esperar que su pájaro los recibiera.

Sonia y su equipo ya habían llegado cuando el ascensor llego, los tres apuntaron al elevador, pero bajaron sus armas al ver que era Silence la que se encontraba en él. Los cuatro juntos pudieron ver como el helicóptero descendía a su ubicación. Los guardias y policías seguramente ya sospechaban que estaba ocurriendo, pero no poseían de los medios para detener a un helicóptero.

El primero en subir fue Pierce con el Sr. Yu. Las hélices del helicóptero levantaban todo el polvo del lugar y hacía imposible la comunicación verbal. Mikka subió después de Pierce y ayudo a Silence a subir junto con su maleta. Sonia fue la última en subir. Con los cuatro en sus asientos y con el seguro puesto el helicóptero empezó a elevarse.

– ¡Misión cumplida Mayor! – grito con alegría Pierce mientras Mikka sonreía.

– ¿Tenemos la conversación Silence? – pregunto Sonia.

– Tenemos todo Mayor. Hemos ganado.

Los cuatro sonrieron y rieron mientras el helicóptero empezaba a alejarse de la zona de peligro, sin embargo, una alarma se activó en el helicóptero. Tres misiles los perseguían. El piloto les grito que se sujetaran mientras este intentaba perderlos. El piloto empezó a descender mientras soltaba las bengalas. Dos misiles explotaron justo detrás de la cola del helicóptero, haciéndolo perder el control. El piloto intento recuperarse, pero no pudo esquivar el tercer misil, el cual impacto justo en la hélice trasera. El helicóptero se prendió en llamas y empezó a caer en picada, girando sin control. El aterrizaje fue fuerte, girando mientras impactaba en el suelo. Solo se detuvo al impactar contra varios automóviles que se encontraban en la avenida. La gente corría por la conmoción, abandonando sus automóviles se intentando ayudar aquellos que fueron arrasados por el helicóptero derrumbado.

Sonia despertó después del impacto. Pierce, Mikka y Ava seguían con vida. El Sr. Yu estaba inconsciente, pero con vida. Uno de los pilotos falleció durante el impacto. El otro se encontraba gravemente herido. Sonia les ordeno que salieran del helicóptero, que se comunicaran con Shaun y sacaran al piloto y al Sr. Yu antes de que las llamas consumieran todo. Mikka se llevó al Sr. Yu, Pierce intento sacar al piloto, pero este gritaba de dolor cada vez que lo intentaba levantar. Pierce no sabía qué hacer y empezó a ponerse nervioso, Sonia le ordeno que saliera y que ella atendería al piloto. Este le suplico que no lo dejaran ahí, que lo sacaran. Sonia le reafirmo que así seria y que tenía que ser fuerte. Este asintió con lágrimas en sus ojos. Sonia coloco sus brazos debajo de los del piloto y lo intento sacar. Este grito de dolor, pero intento contenerse. Su pierna estaba siendo rasgada por el metal del helicóptero. Finalmente, después de tres empujes su pierna logro zafarse de los escombros. Sangrando todavía, Sonia lo cargo y saco del helicóptero. Silence saco la información necesaria para incriminar al gobierno chino mientras dejaba el resto, pudo salvar lo importante mientras Mikka atendía al piloto herido.

– ¿Qué demonios fue eso? – pregunto Pierce –. ¿Desde cuándo la policía china tiene misiles antiaéreos?

– Silencio Pierce, no pierdas la cabeza – le ordeno Sonia.

– Mayor ayúdeme apretando aquí – dijo Mikka mientras vendaba al soldado.

– Claro Mikka, el resto de ustedes busquen un lugar seguro. Debemos escondernos. Quiten el seguro a sus armas.

– Mayor…creo que no hay tiempo – hablo Silence, cargando su rifle y mirando al cielo. Asustada.

– ¿Qué? – se dijo a si misma Sonya y volteo hacia el cielo. Después de unos segundos dijo: equipen su munición explosiva y de alto poder muchachos, colóquense detrás del helicóptero.

Cinco ciborgs aterrizaron desde el cielo. Uno por uno. Apagando los propulsores de sus manos, pies y espalda. Los cinco emitían una luz brillante de color azul de sus ojos y otras partes de su cuerpo. Cuatro de ellos eran plateados, uno de color rojo metálico.

– Mayor Sonia Blade… no crea que mostraremos piedad. Lin Kuei, ataquen. – ordeno Sektor.


	15. Capítulo 15: Lin Kuei

Capítulo 15: Lin Kuei.

– ¡Aquí la Mayor Sonia Blade, requerimos apoyo aéreo ahora! – llamo Sonia por el comunicador mientras su equipo abría fuego contra los guerreros Lin Kuei de Sektor.

Los ciborgs poseían una fuerte armadura plateada a prueba de balas, sin embargo, la munición perforante y explosiva que habían preparado para la misión era eficaz para causar daño a estos guerreros. Pierce, Mikka y Silence, junto con el Sr. Yu, se encontraban detrás del helicóptero, cubriéndose del fuego enemigo mientras intentaban retroceder.

Las balas causaban daño a sus guerreros, por lo que Sektor ordeno tomar vuelo y negarles la ventaja de la distancia a sus oponentes. Por medio de sus propulsores, ubicados en la planta de sus pies y manos al igual que su espalda, los ciborgs volaron sobre el helicóptero. Sektor permaneció en el aire unos segundos, enfocando su mirada en la Mayor, para luego lanzarse en picada hacia la ubicación de Sonya. Con su puño impacto el suelo, liberando una onda expansiva que empujo a la Mayor varios metros atrás, separándole del resto de su grupo. Sonia giro por su espalda para colocarse de pie, con su rifle de asalto todavía en sus manos, continúo disparando contra el ciborg rojo. Sektor respondió al ataque usando sus lanzallamas, el fuego se esparció por toda el área, prendiendo en llamas a Sonia. La mayor rodo a la derecha para alejarse del fuego, mordiéndose la lengua por el dolor que le causaban sus quemaduras y el intenso calor que estas emanaban. Sektor detuvo su inferno, activando sus propulsores para acortar la distancia entre Sonia y él. Mientras avanzaba a gran velocidad, soltó un fuerte puñetazo. Sonia lo esquivo y dio una patada de mula contra la mandíbula del ciborg, deteniendo su avance. Activando sus dos guantes, Sonia disparo dos veces. El plasma hizo retroceder al ciborg, dándole el tiempo a la mayor a continuar atacando con varias patadas. Sektor se defendió de todas ellas y respondió con fuertes golpes. La armadura de varias láminas de titanio era demasiado fuerte, Sonia no pudo resistir a tanto castigo por mucho y fue derrumbada por una fuerte patada hacia su pecho. Esto no era nuevo para Sonia, se levantó rápidamente como si la hubiera rosado una pluma.

Mikka y el resto continuaron disparando cuando los ciborgs emprendieron el vuelo. Sin embargo, estos pudieron acortar la distancia lo suficiente para que las balas explosivas fueran peligrosas para sus usuarios. Ninguno de ellos llevaba la armadura de las Fuerzas Especiales. Los golpes que tiraban los ciborgs eran demasiado fuertes como para detenerlos. Lo único que podían hacer era esquivarlos. Pierce intento golpear a uno de ellos, pero su mano se fracturo al impactar contra el grueso casco que protegía el cráneo. El ciborg, tambaleándose un poco, respondió con un gancho derecho, derrumbando al suelo a Pierce con un fuerte moretón en la mandíbula. Mikka uso la culata de su subfusil, sin embargo, después de unos golpes, el ciborg tomo la culata, rompiéndola con su fuerza. Ava prefirió tomar su arma secundaria, una pistola .45, disparándole de cerca al ciborg para que ocasionara más daño. Pronto se quedó sin munición y, al intentar recargar, el ciborg acertó una fuerte patada a su estómago, ahogándola e hincándola al suelo. Mikka intento acudir a su arma secundaria, pero el ciborg soltó una carga eléctrica a su pecho, similar a la de un taser. Mikka cayó al suelo, con su cuerpo temblando involuntariamente por el dolor.

– Debió permanecer en Australia Mayor Blade. – dijo arrogante Sektor, mientras caminaba lentamente hacia Sonia. – Cazando a criminales de segunda.

– Eso estoy haciendo Sektor. – respondió Sonia, limpiándose la sangre de su boca.

– Ni siquiera lo intentes. – le advirtió Sektor. Apuntándole con uno de sus propulsores que se encontraba en la palma de su mano – Mira a tu alrededor.

Sonia vio a sus tres compañeros caídos, derrotados por los cuatro ciborgs plateados de Sektor. Cada uno de ellos había sido capturado por un ciborg, con un propulsor directamente en su cráneo. El Sr. Yu fue liberado por el cuarto ciborg, quitándole sus ataduras. El asiático se sobo sus muñecas, cuyas ataduras le habían irritado la piel mientras se tambaleaba al ponerse de pie. El Sr. Yu camino hasta Sektor, enfadado.

– ¿Qué ha sido todo esto? dijiste que estarías presente durante la reunión – le disputo el Sr. Yu, claramente enfurecido. – Nuestros planes casi son descubiertos.

– Yo estaba escuchando Sr. Yu Quan, pero preferí no hacerme presente en caso de que un acto así sucediera.

– ¿Quién es ella? – pregunto el Sr. Yu.

Sonia permanecía inmóvil, pero su mirada cambiaba de Sektor al Sr. Yu al edificio Internacional de Comercio. A lo lejos se encontraban los tres francotiradores, haciéndoles señales a su mayor de que los tenían en la mira por radio. Sonia solo estaba esperando el momento correcto para resumir el ataque. Dándose tiempo para que Shaun y el helicóptero los cubriera en su escape.

– Ella es la Mayor Sonia Blade, miembro de las Fuerzas Especiales. – Sektor voltio a ver a Yu Quan y hablo con agresividad contra él. – Tu captura puso en peligro nuestros planes, casi comprometes nuestra situación.

– ¿Debo recordarte que el gobierno chino es el que tiene el poder aquí? – le reto el Sr. Yu. – Ahora regrésame y acaba con estas sabandijas. – Yu Quan se dio media vuelta, retirándose del lugar, cuando Sektor le hablo.

– Sr. Yu. – el político se dio media vuelta al escuchar su nombre – Como le dije, escuché su conversación con el "Buen Doctor". Sé que discutieron cosas sobre el Lin Kuei.

– ¿De que estas hablando? – pregunto Yu, cansado y arrogante. – Acaba con esto. Hablare con el Gran Maestro para hacerle ver tu ineptitud e incapacidad de acatar órdenes.

– Ese es el problema Sr. Yu. Mi padre está muerto. – Yu dio dos pasos hacia atrás, asustado, al escuchar las palabras del ciborg. Sektor se voltio a verlo. Su rostro metálico no lo expresaba, pero su voz sí. Sektor declaro rota su relación con el gobierno chino una vez que había obtenido lo que quería. – Ahora ¡yo soy el Gran Maestro del Lin Kuey!

Sektor ordeno a su cuarto guerrero eliminar al Sr. Yu. Este intento correr, pero sin ningún éxito. El ciborg lo capturo, sujetándolo del cuello. Le empezó a ahorcar, asfixiándolo rápidamente con su fuerza. Yu Quan suplico por misericordia. El ciborg respondió activando su propulsor a centímetros de su rostro, abriendo un enorme agujero en su cráneo. Matándolo instantáneamente y esparciendo sus sesos por la calle. El cuerpo Yu Quan cayó al suelo cuando el ciborg lo soltó. Sektor se dio media vuelta y ordeno al resto que acabarán con los miembros de las Fuerzas Especiales. Sonia elevo su mano y cerro su puño al ver el Sr. Yu ser ejecutado.

Se escuchó un fuerte disparo a lo lejos. Medio segundo después, uno de los ciborgs plateados cayó al suelo, con un agujero del lado derecho de su pecho. Dos disparos más se escucharon, impactando en el cráneo de dos ciborgs, matándolos. Sektor se dio media vuelta, mirando hacia el ICC. Usando sus ojos biónicos y avanzada visión, pudo detectar de donde provenían los disparos: los francotiradores de las Fuerzas Especiales.

– Cyrax. Elimina a los francotiradores. – ordeno Sektor.

– Entendido Gran Maestro. – respondió el ciborg Amarillo, que se encontraba en la cima de otro edificio, mirando todo el combate. – Modo de combate activado.

* * *

Cyrax activo sus propulsores, emprendiendo el vuelo sobre las calles de Hong Kong. Con los cálculos de Sektor, Cyrax detecto las posiciones de cada uno de los francotiradores. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca, el ciborg empezó a recibir fuego enemigo. Disparos de un rifle de asalto equipado con munición perforante provenían de tres diferentes fuentes. Cyrax continúo volando, calculando cuantos miembros de las Fuerzas Especiales debía eliminar. Seis miembros de las Fuerzas Especiales se encontraban en el edificio, bien armados, al igual que varias docenas de oficiales los cuales probablemente lo atacarían. Cyrax cambio su curso hacia el francotirador más cercano. Se encontraba en uno de los pisos superiores del edificio.

Cyrax voló hacia el cuarto donde se encontraban los dos soldados. Rompiendo las ventanas de la terraza, Cyrax aterrizo derrumbando la pared de dicho cuarto. El concreto y vidrio destrozado creo una nube de humo de la cual tuvieron que cubrirse los dos soldados y detener sus disparos mientras el ciborg derribaba todo como si fuera una bala de cañón. Cuando los soldados se voltearon para resumir su ataque, era demasiado tarde, una bomba de color amarilla se encontraba en el suelo haciendo una cuenta regresiva. La bomba explotó, destruyendo todo el cuarto y mutilando a los dos soldados al igual que derrumbar todas las paredes, el techo y el suelo. Los cuerpos cayeron al piso de abajo, enterrados en los escombros. La alarma de incendios se encendió. El sistema de agua se activó y Cyrax camino por los pasillos alfombrados y bien adornados del hotel mientras agua caía de los aspersores. Empapando todo a su alrededor.

Cyrax descargo un mapa del ICC rápidamente al hackear el sistema de seguridad del edificio. Marcando las habitaciones donde se encontraban los otros dos francotiradores de acuerdo a los datos enviados por su Gran Maestro. Los dos francotiradores restantes y sus acompañantes estaban a cinco pisos de diferencia de cada uno. Iría por el más cercano primero, encargándose después del que se encontraba a 10 pisos de diferencia de su ubicación actual. Mientras avanzaba por los pasillos del edificio, Cyrax se encontró con un grupo de oficiales chinos evacuando a los civiles y al personal. Los policías le apuntaron, sorprendidos al verlo. Le ordenaron que se detuviera, pero Cyrax debía pasa sobre ellos para cumplir su objetivo. El ciborg entonces activo dos cierras circulares que fueron expulsadas de sus antebrazos. Sin dudarlo, los oficiales abrieron fuego contra él al sentirse amenazados. Sus pistolas y rifles de bajo calibre no hicieron mucho contra Cyrax más que arruinar la pintura. El ciborg avanzo hacia ellos mientras su cierras rechinaban con el sonido de sangre siendo derramada. Los policías cayeron rápidamente, con sus extremidades cortadas, sus intestinos colgando y sus cabezas en el suelo.

El ciborg llego a la ubicación del segundo francotirador. Se encontraba en una de las esquinas del enorme edificio disparándole a Sektor y sus guerreros plateados. Cyrax avanzo por los pasillos cuando los dos soldados lo emboscaron. Disparándole a sus espaldas, el ciborg se dio media vuelta y disparo una enorme red de color verde hacia sus oponentes. La red atrapo al soldado que se encontraba hasta atrás, inmovilizándolo. El soldado restante se voltio para ver a su compañero, distrayéndose. Cyrax aprovecho la confusión y corrió hacia él, dando una patada de espaldas con su talón. La patada le dio en el mentón al soldado, rompiéndole la mandíbula y elevándolo al techo. Cyrax dio un salto, sujetando una de las piernas del soldado para para luego lanzarlo contra el suelo, rompiendo el cuello y nariz al soldado. El francotirador luchaba por liberarse de la red, pero le era imposible. El ciborg amarillo acabo con su lucha rápidamente, usando uno de sus propulsores de su mano para volarle la cabeza de un disparo. Ya solo le faltaba uno cuando un helicóptero militar paso por las ventanas del pasillo en dirección a su Gran Maestro. Cyrax ignicio sus propulsores, rompiendo las ventanas y persiguiendo al helicóptero.

* * *

Al llamar a Cyrax y distraerse, Sonya se puso de pie y corrió hacia su adversario. Con una potente patada voladora, tumbo a Sektor. Con dos ciborgs caídos gracias a los francotiradores, Pierce, Mikka y Silence pudieron darse un respiro y concentrarse contra los dos ciborgs que restaban. Mikka saco una macana extensible para combatir cuerpo a cuerpo contra uno de ellos. Acertando varios golpes en sus articulaciones, rodillas y rostro. Pierce sujeto su subfusil con la mano izquierda y se apoyó en el antebrazo derecho, abriendo fuego contra el ciborg herido. Con cinco disparos el ciborg cayó al suelo, haciendo corto-circuito y retorciéndose en el suelo. Silence recargo su pistola .45 y apoyo a Mikka abriendo fuego al Lin Kuei, matándolo con un fuerte golpe en el cráneo de parte del sargento y tres disparos de Ava.

Sektor se puso de pie, enfrentándose, solo, a cuatro miembros de las fuerzas especiales. Sonia se encontraba a unos pasos de él, pero el resto se encontraba bastante separado de ellos dos. Sektor lo había planeado bien, separando a la Mayor del resto de su grupo. Los soldados se juntaron para abrir fuego contra el enemigo, pero Sektor no lo permitiría. Escapando del ataque de Sonya, el gran maestro voló en dirección de Pierce. Embistiéndolo a gran velocidad, Sektor utilizo los propulsores de sus manos para frenarse, mandando a Pierce a volar. El teniente rodo por el suelo hasta quedar inconsciente cerca del helicóptero caído. Mikka y Ava rápidamente cargaron munición perforante en sus subfusiles. Intentando salvar a su compañero.

– ¡Mikka, Silence no! – soltó desesperada Sonia. – ¡Corran!

Mikka y Silence abrieron fuego. Sektor respondió con su infernal lanzallamas contra ellas mientras activaba sus propulsores. Los gritos de ambas se escucharon por toda la zona mientras eran incineradas. Su piel se calcinaba y su ropa se desintegraba. Sus cuerpos cayeron al suelo, sus gritos ahogados en un segundo. Su piel completamente negra, mostrando sus huesos y soltando grandes cantidades de humo.

– ¡Hijo de puta! – exclamo Sonya fuertemente.

El helicóptero llego con Cyrax en sus espaldas. Un soldado tomo en sus manos la ametralladora GAU-17 que se encontraba instalada y abrió fuego contra Sektor, separándolo de la Mayor. Sonya aprovecho para correr y encontrar refugio dentro de uno de los edificios que se encontraba cerca. Ya no podía hacer nada por Mikka o Silence. Ambas estaban muertas por culpa del Lin Kuei. Sektor uso sus propulsores para intentar escapar de la ráfaga de balas que le caía encima. Mientras el gran maestro volaba a centímetros del suelo, Cyrax paso por debajo del helicóptero. El soldado se percató de ello al igual que el piloto. El helicóptero tenía dos objetivos con los cuales combatir y uno de ellos se acercaba a gran velocidad a ellos. El piloto dio un giro de 180° para que la ametralladora enfrentara al ciborg amarillo. Cyrax, esquivaba las balas haciendo varios giros. Haciendo un excelente trabajo al distraer el fuego enemigo para que Sektor dispara tres de sus misiles, el piloto los esquivo efectivamente haciéndose a un lado gracias a las alarmas del helicóptero. El esquivar el ataque provoco que el piloto no previera el segundo ataque. Cyrax disparo un pequeño misil que se clavó en el tanque de gasolina del helicóptero. La bomba provoco una enorme explosión. La carcaza del helicóptero cayó en llamas al suelo mientras todo el escombro se esparcía en un radio de diez metros o más. Afortunadamente, Sonia ya había logrado salir de la zona de combate, por lo que la explosión no le ocasiono ningún daño.

Fuertes sirenas de fuerzas policiacas se escuchaban por todo el lugar. Cyrax se juntó con Sektor al igual que un nuevo grupo de guerreros Lin Kuei. Su misión: eliminar a la Mayor Sonia Blade. Para ello, primero debían encontrarla.

– ¿Eliminaste a los francotiradores? – le pregunto el Gran Maestro.

– Negativo. Solo dos de ellos han sido neutralizados. – respondió Cyrax. – He enviado a un grupo de guerreros a neutralizar al último.

– Llama al resto para que se reúnan con nosotros. Esto no ha acabado. Quiero la cabeza de Sonia en mis manos. – ordeno Sektor.

– Entendido mi señor. – respondió Cyrax mientras hacia una reverencia.

Sonia había cruzado los pasillos de una tienda de ropa, usando la salida trasera para llegar a un callejón bastante amplio. Desarmada y sin ayuda. Intento contactar a Shaun, dándole su ubicación actual para que la recogiera. Esperando de esa forma, que no se enfrentaran a Sektor o Cyrax, pues no eran rivales para ellos y su clan de ciber-ninjas. Sonia recargo sus guantes de plasma, la única arma que le quedaba y corrió hacia la dirección opuesta de la zona de combate. Pronto escucho a dos camionetas moverse hacia su dirección, mientras las sirenas de la policía y ambulancia se escuchaban por todo el alrededor al igual que los gritos de las personas intentando escapar. Las fuerzas policiacas de Hong Kong habían llegado, enfrentándose contra el Lin Kuei. Sonia se puso a la mitad del camino para mostrarse ante Shaun y los demás. Las dos camionetas se detuvieron y abrieron sus puertas. Shaun salió de una de ellas.

– ¡Mayor Blade! – clamo Shaun, alegre de verla. – Rápido suba.

Sonia subió a la camioneta, con Shaun cerrando la puerta corrediza detrás de ella. La Mayor tomo asiento, agotada, y ordenándole que le dieran su armadura. Así lo hicieron mientras que el conductor pisaba el acelerador. Yendo en dirección al muelle más cercano.

– Mayor. El Lin Kuei ha llamado a refuerzos. Al menos dos docenas de ciborgs se encuentran dispersos por un área de dos kilómetros. – dijo Shaun mientras ordenaba al conducto a alejarse lo más posible.

– El gobierno chino está apoyando al Lin Kuei y el Doctor para que les dé un ejército que sobrevivía a otro ataque como el de Outworld. – informo Sonia a su equipo. Respirando fuertemente, pero sin hacer pausas en sus palabras. – Pero Sektor no lo ve así, el solo quiere el dinero y tecnología para hacer a su clan más grande y fuerte. Asesino al Sr. Yu Quan.

– Hijo de perra. – maldijo Shaun.

– ¿Dónde está Pierce, Mikka y Silence Mayor? – pregunto uno de los soldados. Shaun abrió los ojos, sorprendido, pues no se había dado cuenta que la Mayor no se encontraba con ellos.

– Están muertos… – dijo Sonia, furiosa. – Mi equipo está muerto.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Shaun tomo asiento, alejándose de su Mayor. El gigante estaba desconcertado, confuso. No podía creer lo que había pasado. El Lin Kuei les había ganado y ellos todavía no habían escapado. Se pudo sentir como la moral de los soldados se caía y arrastraba por los suelos. Ellos sabían que pasaba si fracasaban y territorio amigo se encontraba muy lejos.

– Hemos fallado en nuestra misión. – declaro Sonia. – Los datos murieron junto con Mikka y Silence. Yu Quan ha sido asesinado por sus propios aliados. No tenemos nada. – Los soldados estaban desesperanzados. Sujetando fuertemente sus rifles. – Estamos solos en esto muchachos, debemos sobrevivir. Nuestros helicópteros han sido destruidos y estamos en territorio enemigo ¿Alguna idea?

– Deberíamos escondernos, refugiarnos. – sugirió uno de los soldados. – Al menos hasta que envíen refuerzos.

– No enviaran refuerzos. – dijo Shaun con sus manos entrelazadas cerca de su boca.

– El Alto Mando no nos puede dejar aquí… – hablo otro de los soldados.

– Si lo hara. – dijo Sonya. Intentando ser lo más precavida de no enfadar a sus soldados, pero siendo sincera – Ustedes lo sabían antes de venir aquí.

– ¡No se nos dio otra opción! – manifestó el mismo soldado. – ¡Usted nos ha fallado!

– ¡Cuide su lenguaje soldado! – lo callo Shaun.

– ¡Soldados! – los silencio Sonia. – Entiendo que estén furiosos. El Lin Kuei sabía que veníamos, nos preparamos para ellos. Pero simplemente son muchos y son muy fuertes. – los soldados guardaron silencio, a pesar de estar asustados, escucharon a su mayor. – Tenemos que trabajar juntos para sobrevivir.

– En los muelles nos espera un barco que nos puede llevar hasta las Filipinas. – comento el conductor. – Esa era nuestra salida de escape mientras el resto se iba en helicóptero.

– Es cierto. – afirmo Shaun. – Hay espacio suficiente para todos nosotros.

– Es una opción. – Sonia lo pensó por unos momentos. – Debemos apurarnos entonces. Sektor está buscándonos.

– Creo que ya nos encontró Mayor. – dijo el copiloto, mirando por el espejo retrovisor.

Sektor y Cyrax volaban por los aires acompañados de cinco ciborgs de color plateado. Los dos conductores pisaron el acelerador, aumentando la velocidad de sus camionetas. Shaun se puso de pie, agachando la cabeza par ano golpear con el techo. Abrió el quemacocos asomando su cabeza y brazos. Uno de los soldados le paso su FN Minimi. Una ametralladora pesada de alto calibre. La otra camioneta hizo lo mismo, abriendo el quemacocos y las puertas traseras para que los soldados pudieran abrir fuego con sus rifles automáticos y una ametralladora M249. Sektor, al ver bien armados a sus contrincantes, ordeno a sus guerreros separarse. Shaun y los soldados abrieron fuego.

Los guerreros plateados del Lin Kuei estaban modificados para combates. En sus hombros cargaban misiles FIM-92ª Stinger. Diseñados con el propósito de eliminar objetivos aéreos mientras otros iban equipados con cañones de cadena M242 Bushmaster y lanza granadas. Sektor se había auto modificado con una Glatting Gun de alto calibre GAU-17/A en uno de sus hombros y Cyrax iba equipado con dos Milkor MGL en su espalda.

Cyrax y los ciborgs anti aéreos dispararon sus misiles y granadas hacia las camionetas. Los conductores empezaron a zigzaguear y separarse uno de otros, tomando diferentes rutas, pero manteniéndose cerca. Los proyectiles del Lin Kuei provocaban grandes explosiones, fracturando el suelo y de vez en cuando elevando la camioneta blindada. Sektor abrió fuego con su Glatting Gun. Obligando a Shaun a agacharse para cubrirse del fuego. Las camionetas soportaron el fuego enemigo, su blindaje abollado, pero evitando que las balas penetraran. Sektor se elevó por los aires, deteniendo su ataque, mientras ordenaba a sus ciborgs atacar con sus cañones.

La camioneta de Shaun y Sonia dio un giro brusco, chocando con un automóvil civil mientras los ciborgs abrían fuego. Las calles estaban algo concurridas, pero la camioneta se abría paso, empujando a los demás automóviles fuera de la calle. Shaun vio como los ciborgs tenían que permanecer en línea recta mientras disparaban para no perder el control por el retroceso de sus armas. El gigante aprovecho esto mientras uno apuntaba directo a ellos y abrió fuego, desviando el disparo del ciborg y derribándolo al suelo mientras su cuerpo hacia corto circuito y se prendía en llamas.

Le era difícil apuntar a los soldados mientras los perseguían, el conductor debía permanecer en continuo movimiento. Nunca en línea recta si no querían morir. Sus balas a veces se desviaban. Sonia pensaba en cómo estas balas perdidas podían matar a un hombre, a una mujer, a una madre o un padre, a un niño o niña que caminaban alegremente por la calle. Lamentablemente no podía pensar así ahora, debía asegurar la supervivencia de su equipo. Sonia tomo un rifle P.E.P.S., un arma de plasma y energía diseñado para largo alcance. Con su armadura puesta, abrió una de las puertas corredizas y disparo hacia Cyrax que se encontraba a la derecha de su camioneta. El disparo impacto en el pecho del ciborg, desviando su vuelo y atravesando un edificio residencial. El ciborg amarillo escapo de la zona de combate mientras hacia un chequeo de su estatus.

– Sektor. – llamo Cyrax mientras hacia su examen. – La Mayor se encuentra en la primera camioneta. Se dirige hacia el muelle.

– Entendido. Cyrax. – respondió el Gran Maestro. – Elimínalos. Yo iré a destruir su vía de escape.

La segunda camioneta derribo a uno de los ciborgs con sus disparos, sus propulsores se dañaron y lo dirigieron directo a un edificio. El ciborg no salió de ahí. Ahora solo quedaban tres más. Las camionetas estaban recibiendo mucho daño, algunos disparos habían averiado los sistemas. Cortando el suministro de gasolina o dañando los frenos. Aun así, los dos conductores seguían. Sonia recargo su rifle, dándole tiempo para que se enfriara. Abrió otra de las puertas y disparo. El ciborg dio un último ataque, disparando su cañón hacia la segunda camioneta. El impacto destrozo uno de los neumáticos de la camioneta, descontrolándose. Aun así, el conductor seguía. Con el metal rozando en el concreto, provocando un violento rechinido. La camioneta se volvió un blanco fácil para Cyrax, quien había vuelto. Con sus lanza-granadas, dio dos disparos. Volándola en pedazos. La camioneta dio varios giros en el aire mientras estaba prendida en llamas. Los cuerpos de los soldados salieron expulsados por las puertas traseras, incinerados, mutilados, muertos.

– ¡Dispárenle al maldito ciborg amarillo! – ordeno Sonia mientras recargaba por tercera vez.

Shaun abrió fuego contra Cyrax, quien descendió hasta el suelo para cubrirse del fuego enemigo detrás de varios automóviles de civiles. Shaun detuvo su fuego, no podía herir a civiles de esa forma y el Lin Kuei lo sabía. Cyrax volaba por la acera de peatones, la población que caminaba por ahí corría para hacerse a un lado. Algunos desafortunados, derribados y noqueados por Cyrax mientras este aceleraba. Shaun concentro su fuego en los otros dos ciborgs que restaban. Los soldados volvieron abrir las puertas una vez habían recargado con munición explosiva ahora. Por los continuos disparos y sus números reducidos, los ciborgs desactivaron sus armas. Concentrándose en esquivar el fuego enemigo.

Cyrax y los dos ciborgs restantes emprendieron el vuelo, elevándose por los aires y retirándose. Yéndose por distintas direcciones cada uno. Los soldados gritaron victoria al verlos retirarse, sin embargo, Sonia y Shaun empezaron a cuestionarse cuál era el plan de Sektor. De repente le golpeo uno idea a Sonia, acelerándola.

– ¡Acelera! – ordeno Sonia. – Debemos llegar al muelle lo antes posible.

El conductor acelero, pero cuando llego, vio a la policía de Hong Kong, sus fuerzas especiales y automóviles. Todos muertos, todo destruido. Los automóviles se encontraban destrozados, el metal y vidrio perforado por balas. Los cuerpos de los policías mutilados, con más perforaciones de las necesarias. Los botes, veleros y yates, en llamas. Algunos ya se habían ahogado en el mar. Con la gasolina en la superficie del agua siendo consumida por las llamas. La brutalidad de la escena solo podía ser causada por un sádico y letal guerrero. Sektor se encontraba en el suelo esperándolos. Su Glatting Gun en el suelo, sin munición. Shaun salió por el quemacocos para abrir fuego, pero Sektor expulso dos misiles de su pecho en dirección a ellos. El conductor dio un giro brusco, levantando la camioneta para evitar los misiles. Así lo hizo, pero Cyrax y los ciborgs regresaron, abriendo fuego. Las explosiones tumbaron por completo la camioneta, prendiéndola en llamas. La camioneta rodo por el muelle hasta detenerse. El piloto y copiloto estaban muertos. Sus cuellos rotos por tanto movimiento. La bala del cañón había atravesado el blindaje debilitado de la camioneta, matando a dos de los soldados. Solo quedaba Sonia, Shaun y otro soldado con vida.

Los ciborgs aterrizaron en el suelo, retirando sus armas a su espalda, pues su munición se había agotado completamente. Los cuatro caminaron lentamente hacia la camioneta. La luz emitida por las llamas reflejándose en su pulida armadura. Sektor ordeno a Cyrax avanzar, pues aun tenia munición, mientras el esperaba detrás. El ciborg amarillo avanzo junto con sus dos guerreros a sus costados. Shaun intentaba salir de la camioneta por el quemacocos, dándole una mano a Sonia y el otro soldado de salir. El gigante había recargado su ametralladora con una nueva caja de balas. Conectando las bandoleras a la recamara del arma. Sonia todavía tenía una carga más en su rifle P.E.P.S. y el soldado había equipado su rifle de asalto con una lanza granadas. Los tres corrieron cuando Cyrax disparo, las bombas hicieron estallar la camioneta. Cuya gasolina empapaba el alrededor. La explosión los alcanzo, empujándolos al suelo, varios metros de distancia. Sonia intento ponerse de pie, su armadura la había protegido de daños graves, pero el golpe aun asid olio. Shaun le paso lo mismo, pero el soldado estaba demasiado atrás cuando la explosión sucedió. Había muerto de una concusión. Sonia tomo su rifle y se lo coloco en la espalda mientras apuntaba con su rifle. Shaun la imito, sus brazos estaban débiles, por lo que sujeto la ametralladora a la altura de su cintura.

– ¿Saldremos de esta Mayor? – pregunto Shaun, realmente preocupado por su vida. Sonia no respondió inmediatamente. Su mirada se enfocaba en la camioneta en llamas y como de ellas, se asomaban los tres ciborgs.

– Averigüémoslo Shaun. – le contesto, mientras se mordía un labio por la presión de la situación. – ¿Estás conmigo? – le pregunto, volteándolo a ver. Shaun la miro a los ojos. Sonia no expresaba miedo, aunque realmente lo sintiera. Su mirada siempre elevaba la moral de su equipo.

– Hasta el final Mayor. – respondió. Sonriendo demoniacamente. – Vamos por estos hijos de perra.


	16. Capítulo 16: El enemigo de mi enemigo

Capítulo 16: El enemigo de mi enemigo.

Soledad, desesperación, muerte. Así se sentían Shaun y Sonia. Es como aquella vez en la catedral. Solo estaba ella y Johnny en la sima, con Shao Kahn enfrente de ellos, tomando control del Earthrealm. Liu Kang estaba muerto, Raiden desamparado. Aquella vez fue derrotada, hoy no.

Shaun abrió fuego contra los tres ciborgs. Sus balas explotaban al impactar con el metal de sus armaduras o el suelo. Los tres ciborgs activaron sus propulsores, lanzándose contra los dos restantes miembros de las fuerzas especiales, y esquivando las balas de Shaun. Sonia elevo su rifle, solo tenía un disparo y eran tres de ellos. Shaun no tenía la fuerza ni velocidad de reacción para elevar su ametralladora y defenderse, por lo que pensó en tal vez lanzarse al agua o rodar por el suelo para esquivar su ataque. Sin embargo, Sonia permaneció inmóvil, apuntando su rifle hacia los ciborgs. Shaun entendió lo que haría, así que espero a que actuara. Sonia mantuvo el gatillo del rifle apretado, almacenando la energía dentro del arma. Luego procedió a mover el mango hacia atrás, separando el cañón del arma en dos a 90° una pieza de la otra. Sonia disparo, dispersando el plasma hacia los tres ciborgs y estos cayendo al suelo y rodando.

Cyrax se recuperó rápidamente, rodando por el suelo y atacando a Sonia con una patada giratoria. Sonia detuvo el ataque con su rifle, e impacto la culata en el rostro del ciborg. Shaun elevo su rifle y comenzó a dispararle a uno de los ciborgs plateados, el bombardeo de balas explotó en su armadura. Matándolo y derrumbándolo al suelo. El segundo ciborg se puso de pie y ataco a Shaun, sujetando su ametralladora con ambas manos. El gigante pateo al ciborg, alejándolo de sí mismo y abriendo fuego contra él. El ciborg alcanzo a activar su propulsor, empujando a Shaun hacia atrás y tumbándolo al suelo. Su ametralladora se deslizo por el suelo y cayó hacia el agua, perdiéndose para siempre. Shaun se puso de pie con una marometa y activo una porra eléctrica.

– ¡Venga maldito pedazo de hojalata! – vocifero Shaun.

Sonia soltó una patada hacia el rostro de Cyrax, pero este detuvo la bota con casquilla con uno de sus brazos y sujeto su pierna con fuerza. El ciborg activo sus propulsores y elevo a la Mayor por el cielo. Sonia pateo en el rostro al ciborg para que la soltara, pero este no lo hizo, en cambio, alzo su brazo y lanzo al suelo. Sonia cayo con gracia y habilidad, evitando el impacto. Cyrax abrió su pecho, lanzando dos bombas hacia la mayor. Ella dio varias piruetas hacia atrás, apoyándose con sus manos y esquivando las explosiones de las bombas. Sonia se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo cuando la segunda bomba estallo. Cyrax no se encontraba enfrente de ella, su cuerpo se había separado y reformado a sus espaldas, deliberando una fuerte patada en su espalda seguido de varios puñetazos. La mayor respondió a esto con una granada eléctrica al pecho del ciborg amarillo. Cyrax permaneció quieto por unos instantes, lo que le dio tiempo suficiente de atacarlo con una serie de golpes y patadas. La mayor se puso en sus dos manos, capturando la cabeza del ciborg en sus piernas. Con un rápido movimiento dio un giro, tronando el cuello del ciborg. Al seguir en pie, Sonia se empujó con sus bíceps hacia Cyrax, pateándolo continuamente en el rostro y pecho. Para finalizar, Sonia lo volvió a capturar con sus piernas y, haciendo una fuerte llave y una pirueta, estrello su cráneo contra el suelo.

Shaun se defendió de los fuertes golpes del ciborg, su armadura y musculatura le permitían resistir un calibre .50 a corta distancia. Con una de sus manos sujeto al ciborg y, con la porra eléctrica en la otra, golpeo fuertemente al ciborg en el rostro. La porra electrocutaba al ciborg, deteniéndole y permitiéndole a Shaun dar otro golpe, esta vez, separando la cabeza del cuello y los hombros. El cuerpo decapitado cayó al suelo haciendo corto circuito mientras la cabeza giraba por el aire como una pelota de baseball y caía al agua.

Cyrax yacía en el suelo y los dos soldados de las fuerzas especiales avanzaron contra él. EL ciborg amarillo se colocó en sus dos manos y, con sus piernas y propulsores activados, empujaron a Shaun cuando intentó golpearlo con su porra eléctrica. Sonia disparo con uno de sus guantes, impactando en el pecho y rostro del ciborg. Cyrax se tambaleo, y la mayor, tomando la porra eléctrica de Shaun en sus manos, hizo un giro para golpear con más fuerza al ciborg. El golpe fue certero, Sonia tomo la porra con sus dos manos y alzando la voz elevo sus brazos. Cyrax detuvo el golpe con una de sus manos, sujetando la muñeca de la Mayor. Con su brazo izquierdo, dio un gancho directo al rostro de Sonia, desorientándola. Cyrax doblo la muñeca de Sonia, obligándola a soltar la porra eléctrica y poniéndola de rodillas. Sonia grito del dolor, a lo que Cyrax respondió activando una de sus cierras circulares en su brazo izquierdo. La mayor detuvo el golpe con su brazo derecho, su mano izquierda torcida todavía por Cyrax. La cierra lentamente avanzaba hacia el rostro de Sonia. Cyrax activo el propulsor de su codo, obligando a su brazo avanzar con más potencia. Sonia no podía más, la cierra comenzó a cortarle cerca de su mejilla.

– Este es su fin Mayor. – hablo Cyrax mientras ejercía más fuerte y la sangre empezaba a correr por el rostro de Sonia.

– No… si todavía no – pronuncio débilmente estas palabras mientras luchaba. La sangre y sudor comenzaban a mezclarse. – ¡Me retiro!

Sonia activo su guante derecho al doblar su muñeca, perdiendo fuerza en su sujeción. El plasma golpeo en el rostro del ciborg a quemarropa. Su brazo dio un fuerte giro con la cierra todavía activada. Sonia afortunadamente pudo esquivarlo, pero la cierra corto levemente su bicep izquierdo, haciendo sangrar profundamente su brazo. Sonia cayó al suelo, indefensa, para cuando Cyrax se había recuperado. El ciborg abrió su pecho, con una bomba cargada y listo para disparar. Sonia pudo ver su rostro reflejado en el metal de la bomba y, también, a Shaun con el rifle de asalto, disparando la lanza-granadas.

Sonia se puso pecho-tierra. Cubriéndose el rostro con sus brazos. El proyectil impacto en el pecho expuesto del ciborg, explotando y lanzándolo a volar por los aires. Cyrax había sido derrotado y Shaun corrió a apoyar a su Mayor.

– ¡Sonia! – escucho la Mayor. Shaun estaba gritando, pero Sonia apenas podía oírlo. La explosión le había afectado. Su tímpano intentaba reajustarse. – ¡Levanta…!

La voz de Shaun fue callada por una intensa luz roja que atravesaba su estómago. Shaun cayó al suelo, con Sektor detrás de él. El Gran Maestro había matado al último de su equipo con uno de sus sables de pulso. Sonia lucho por colarse de pie y corrió hacia el ciborg.

Sektor detuvo su ataque y golpeo salvajemente, pero con técnica, a la mayor. Sus golpes le abrieron heridas en el rostro. Sus patadas la sofocaban, el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones. Las manos frías del ciborg sujetaron su cabello, obligándola a mirarlo mientras este deliberaba el último golpe. Sonia se derrumbó al suelo, herida, sangrando. Su visión comenzaba a nublarse, sus oídos ya no podían escuchar nada.

– Cyrax. – llamo Sektor. – Comienza protocolo de auto-reparación.

Tres drones, esferas con varias herramientas saliendo de múltiples brazos se acercaron al ciborg amarillo caído. Los drones comenzaron a sacar pedazos de metralla del cuerpo del ciborg, soldando y restaurando piezas que se habían roto tras la explosión. Mientras tanto, Sektor activaba su sable de pulso, emanando un plasma de color rojo que consumía el oxígeno a su alrededor y emitía alarmantes cantidades de calor. Sektor alzo su brazo y con la punta del sable hizo varios cortes superficiales en la armadura de Sonia. El plasma derretía todo a su paso, quemando la piel de la Mayor. Sonia gritaba de dolor, pero estos eran ahogados. Su cuerpo no podía resistir tanto castigo. Sonia miro a los ojos al ciborg rojo, quien disfrutaba de hacerla sufrir. Sektor lo había logrado, su personalidad deshumanizadora se había pasado a todos los miembros de su clan.

– Esto no ha acabado Sektor. – pronuncio Sonia, sus palabras cortadas. Débilmente reconocibles. –

– Si lo ha hecho Sonia. – respondió Sektor. – Una lástima que no veras mi clan salvar y conquistar a la tierra de lo que se avecina.

– ¡Sektor cuidado! – alerto Cyrax, quien todavía no se podía poner de pie. Las alarmas de Sektor se activaron y rápidamente volteo a donde un nuevo contrincante se encontraba.

Una enorme roca se destrozó al impactar con la armadura del ciborg. Derribándolo y apagando su sable de pulso. Sonia pudo ver como la roca lentamente se pulverizaba en el rostro del Ciborg. La imagen le dio algo de gracias, ver una roca derrotar a la más avanzada tecnología en el planeta.

La Mayor voltio su cara hacia la otra dirección. A lo lejos podía ver a un enorme sujeto avanzar lentamente hacia ellos. El guerrero era enorme, de la misma altura que Shaun, pero su musculatura era aún más grande. Su piel parecía de roca, completamente seca, cura y llena de polvo. Sus brazos eran desproporcionalmente grandes y del color del concreto. Era un ninja, su atuendo lo delataba. Tenía una máscara de metal que le cubría su boca y nariz, dejando solo ver sus ojos. Una capucha de tela gruesa le cubría la calva y el resto de su rostro.

– Tremor – llamo Sektor al ninja mientras se colocaba de pie con la ayuda de sus propulsores.

– Saludos Sektor. – dijo el ninja de tierra con una intensa y grave voz. – Cuanto tiempo sin vernos.

– Tu presencia aquí es inesperada. – admitió el Gran Maestro. – Pero también es una gran oportunidad. Tu proceso de transformación está esperándote en nuestro escondite.

– Ya no pertenezco al Lin Kuei. Sektor – le proclamo Tremor, tierra y rocas cubriendo su cuerpo poco a poco. – El Black Dragon es mi casa ahora.

– ¡Nadie abandona el Lin Kuei! – exclamo Sektor. – La iniciativa ciborg se hizo cargo de ello.

– Pues aún queda un ex-Lin Kuei sin pasar por el proceso.

– Eso cambiara en un segundo.

– ¡Tu muerte satisfará mi furia!

Tremor, acorazado en una armadura hecha de piedra, y Sektor, usando sus propulsores, se lanzaron uno contra el otro. El Gran Maestro del Lin Kuei dio un fuerte golpe al rostro acorazado de Tremor, derrumbando parte de su armadura de piedra. Tremor respondió con un gancho al mentón que lo elevo del suelo, haciéndolo girar. Tremor dio un giro para acertar una fuerte patada, pero el ciborg uso sus palmas para disparar contra el pecho del ninja. Los propulsores derribaron lo empujaron hacia atrás, por lo que Sektor aprovecho para taclearlo y derribarlo al suelo. Tremor sujeto a Sektor por sus hombros cuando este voló a gran velocidad hacia su dirección. El ninja de tierra lo sujeto con fuerza y gracias a sus habilidades, se enterró bajo el concreto. Tremor lanzo a Sektor hacia la pared, sus propulsores activados, la colisión era inevitable.

Tremor formo una enorme roca en sus manos y la lanzo contra el ciborg. Este respondió con un misil, destruyendo la sólida roca en varios pedazos. Tremor formo otra cuando se dio cuenta que un segundo misil se aproximaba a él. El ninja no pudo esquivarlo y el proyectil dio en el blanco, derribando su armadura de piedra y empujándolo varios metros. Sektor se elevó por los aires, disparando tres misiles hacia arriba que fueron expulsados de su espalda. Los misiles viajaron por los cielos y descendieron a la ubicación de Tremor. El ninja rodó por el suelo, esquivando cada uno de ellos. Las explosiones cercanas le hacían poco o nada de daño, pues su piel resistía el castigo fácilmente. El ex-Lin Kuei rodo por última vez, esquivando el ultimo misil y enterrando su mano en el concreto. Cuando se puso de pie, su mano había formado dos esferas y las lanzo contra el Ciborg. Sektor esquivo una, pero la otra tuvo que destruirla con sus propulsores, provocando que una nube de polvo le nublara la visión temporalmente. Sektor fijo su mirada en la última posición de Tremor, pero él no se encontraba ahí. Un pilar de piedra estaba en su lugar. Cuando supo lo que el ninja había hecho, era demasiado tarde. Sektor elevo la mirada, Tremor se encontraba en el aire con una enorme piedra entre sus dos manos. El ninja tenia los brazos sobre su cabeza y, con fuerza, los dejo caer en el rostro del Gran Maestro. La roca se rompió en varios pedazos y la fuerza del impacto lanzo en picada al ciborg, estrellándose contra el suelo. Tremor cayó encima del Gran Maestro con gran fuerza, su pesado cuerpo impacto contra el tórax del ciborg. Aun así, eso no fue suficiente para detenerlo. Sektor tomo las piernas de Tremor con gran fuerza mientras activaba sus propulsores. Los dos se elevaron por los aires hacia un edificio pequeño. Sektor lanzo a tremor hacia la pared, sin detenerse. Cuando la espalda del ninja impacto contra la edificación, Sektor lo tacleo con sus hombros, atravesando el edificio con el cuerpo del Ninja.

Tremor cayó encima de un automóvil, abollando el techo y activando las bolsas de aire. La calle se encontraba despejada. Varios de automóviles habían sido abandonados después de la persecución. Sektor sabía que era mejor permanecer en el aire, pues las habilidades de Tremor se veían claramente afectadas si su oponente no estaba en la tierra, su elemento. Sin embargo, su munición pronto se acabaría. Requería refuerzos.

– Cyrax. – llamo por su comunicador. – Reporte de estatus.

– Reparaciones al 89% y subiendo Gran Maestro. – respondió Cyrax, quien poco a poco iba colocándose de pie.

– Reúnete conmigo. – le ordeno. – Guerreros del Lin Kuei, su Gran Maestro les ordena combatir a su lado.

Ciborgs alrededor de la ciudad acudieron a su ayuda. Todos ellos se encontraban dispersos combatiendo a las fuerzas policiacas de Hong Kong. Juntos los habían podido neutralizar para que su Gran Maestro pudiera enfrentarse a las Fuerzas Especiales sin ser molestado por diminutas distracciones. Sin embargo, con la policía derrotada. La fuerza naval había sido llamada a combatir. Pronto una batalla a gran escala podría explotar. Sektor no planeaba perder más guerreros.

Tremor estaba atorado entre el metal del automóvil, las puertas se habían doblado de tal modo que su brazo quedaba atrapado en una de ellas. El ninja no le dio importancia, con su fuerza se escapó, sujetando una de las puertas en su mano. Tremor tomo una de las puertas dobladas y el cofre, arrancándolos del automóvil. Su mirada se alzó al cielo y lanzo ambas piezas de metal contra su contrincante. Sektor las esquivo fácilmente.

– Baja de ahí cobarde. – insulto Tremor a Sektor. – Pelea como se debe.

– Tremor. Jamás debiste traicionarme. Traicionar al Lin Kuei. – sermoneo Sektor. Presumiendo de la superioridad de su clan. – Pues nosotros conocemos todas tus debilidades.

– Es por ello que traigo mi respaldo.

De uno de los edificios se encontraba un sujeto encapuchado. Su chaqueta de cuero, blanco y negro, con el dibujo de dos dragones a los costados de una espada en su espalda en color dorado. En su hombro descansaba una lanza misiles que perseguía el calor. La mira apuntaba directamente a Sektor y este disparo. El proyectil salió a gran velocidad, persiguiendo al ciborg cuyos sistemas le alertaban del peligro que se avecinaba. Sektor abandono la batalla, con el misil persiguiéndolo todavía. El proyectil viajaba increíblemente rápido que, para cuando Sektor lo destruyo, la explosión lastimo sus propulsores y lo obligo a aterrizar.

– Pájaro derribado Tremor. – llamo el encapuchado Black Dragon. – Es todo tuyo.

– Tú y Kira encárguense del resto de ciborgs. Yo liderare con este.

– ¿Yo y Kira? – pregunto, entre risas. – ¿Si sabes que nos superan en número?

– Estoy seguro que te las arreglaras Kobra. – respondió.

– ¿Por qué estamos salvándolos? – pregunto Kobra. – Ellos intentan matarnos.

– Hay un peor enemigo. Alguien que controla todo desde las sombras. La necesitamos con vida.

– Muchachos. – hablo una voz femenina, muy joven. – No quiero arruinar la fiesta. Pero Cyrax está de pie.

– Esto no me lo pierdo. – contesto Kobra. – Voy para allá Kira.

* * *

Kira se encontraba en el muelle, usaba un chaleco rojo y un corset negro que actuaba como un chaleco anti-balas. Había arrastrado el cuerpo de Sonia y Shaun hacia la orilla, cerca de su Jeep. Cyrax se encontraba en el lugar donde había quedado, sus reparaciones finalizando. Kira no había tenido tiempo de eliminar a los drones y prefirió sacar a Sonia y Shaun de ahí lo antes posible. Sin embargo, el ciborg se estaba colocando de pie.

Kira avanzo, jugando con dos cuchillos entre sus manos. La Black Dragon, había robado los guantes de Sonia, colocándoselos en sus propios antebrazos. A Kira le gustaban, pensaba quedárselos. Total, Sonia no los necesitaba por el momento. La pelirroja se preparaba para combatir, Kobra se tardaría en llegar.

– Black Dragon. – menciono Cyrax. – ¿Salvando vidas de las Fuerzas Especiales?

– No es algo que disfrute. – admitió Kira, alzando los brazos y encogiéndose de hombros. – Destruir a ustedes en cambio, es algo satisfactorio.

– Serás eliminada, junto con ellos.

Cyrax avanzo hacia la pelirroja, quien ataco con los guantes de Sonia. Cyrax esquivo los ataques de plasma haciéndose a un lado y corrió hacia ella. Kira pensó que tal vez debía usarlos a una distancia más corta. Cuando Cyrax ataco, esta esquivo sus ataques, defendiéndose con las protecciones de los antebrazos. El ciborg amarillo subestimo a la traficante de armas, sus cuchillos estaban hechos de un fuerte metal, capaz de atravesar la armadura del ciborg. Cyrax aprendió esto de la forma difícil. Con uno de los "Dientes de Dragón" de Kira en su estómago. Kira sonrió, girando por el aire y pateando al ciborg dos veces en el rostro. Cayendo con las piernas extendidas y la mano apoyada en el suelo.

Kira avanzo para atacar, Cyrax simplemente la atrapo con una red. Kira no tuvo tiempo de responder y quedo inmovilizada, incapaz de defenderse. Cyrax avanzo, saltando a los aires y dando una fuerte patada en la espalda y hombro de la mujer, la cual cayó al suelo. El ciborg dio una pirueta hacia atrás, chocando sus talones contra el mentón de la pelirroja. Kira cayó de espaldas, pero pronto se liberó de sus ataduras usando el segundo de sus cuchillos. Cyrax apunto hacia la Black Dragon y, por medio de uno de sus propulsores, expulso su antebrazo como un misil, golpeando a Kira y desorientándola. Para cuando el ciborg estaba listo para dar el golpe final, sus alarmas se activaron. Un misil se aproximaba. Cyrax dividió su cuerpo, eficientemente engañando el sistema de calor del misil. Cuando el ciborg se había reformado. Kobra había descendido al muelle. Kobra tiro su lanza misiles al suelo, su munición agotada. En cambio, sujeto dos tontas de metal en sus manos.

– Vamos tostador. – se burló Kobra. – Diviérteme.

– Necio arrogante. – juzgo Cyrax. – Caerás como el resto.

– Si atacamos juntos lo podemos derrotar. – dijo Kira en voz baja. Todavía recuperándose de los fuertes golpes.

– Mejor déjamelo a mí.

Kobra avanzo hacia el ciborg, para el desaliento de Kira. La pelirroja avanzó atrás del guerrero rubio. Atacando juntos al ciborg. Cyrax se defendió de sus ataques, respondiendo con los propios. Sin embargo, juntos resultaron demasiado para Cyrax. Las tonfas protegían bien a Kobra de los ataques del Ciborg, mientras Kira usa su cuchillo para atacar.

– Esto es mío. – dijo Kira mientras sujetaba el cuchillo enterrado en el estómago de Cyrax.

Kira saco el cuchillo y, con el apoyo de Kobra, encajo los dos en los hombros del ciborg. El guerrero rubio entonces hizo a un lado a Kira, dispuesto a acabar el mismo con el ciborg. Usando sus conocimientos de artes marciales, Kobra acertó varios impactos con sus patadas y tonfas. Derribando al ciborg. Sin embargo, Cyrax había estado estudiando los movimientos de ambos mientras combatía. Sus patrones de ataque eran fáciles de aprender. Un error fue suficiente para que Cyrax detuviera el ataque de Kobra y, con una bomba en su mano. Explotarla en el estómago del guerrero. Su arrogancia le había costado. La explosión le provocó fuertes quemaduras alrededor de su pecho y rostro. Cyrax, en cambio, soporto la explosión. Su mano había sido destruida, pero rápidamente fue remplazada por otra con la ayuda de sus drones. Kira entendió que para derrotar a Cyrax, primero debía derrumbar a los drones y, usando los guantes de Sonia, así lo hizo. El ciborg miro a la pelirroja, su compatriota había sido derrotado. Solo quedaba ella.

– Ultima oportunidad. – declaro. – Ríndete y tu vida será perdonada.

– ¿Y perderme el baile? – Kira bromeaba, pues su instinto le decía que la oferta era tentadora y la opción más lógica. Sin embargo, debía pelear, no tenia de otra.

– Tú lo pediste.

* * *

Tremor avanzaba por la fila de automóviles abandonados hacia la posición donde Sektor había caído. Ahora que sus propulsores habían sido neutralizados, su ventaja estaba neutralizada. Tremor tenia ahora la fuerza para derrotarlo. El ninja se detuvo, sabiendo que no debía perder el tiempo. Con sus manos en el suelo, hizo temblar el suelo. Con sus poderosas habilidades, causo un pequeño temblor. Automóviles comenzaron a encender sus alarmas, la luz del alumbrado público empezaba a parpadear y fallar. Pronto la tierra se partió, ventanas se rompieron, edificios temblaron y Sektor apareció.

– Acabemos con esto. Gran Maestro. – dijo Tremor, sarcástico ante el título de su oponente.

– En efecto Tremor.

Sektor apunto sus brazos y lanzo su potente lanza llamas. Tremor creo una barrera de tierra en frente de él, protegiéndolo de las llamas del ciborg. El Gran Maestro respondió con un misil, destruyendo la barrera y con un puñetazo directo al mentón de Tremor. Con una patada hacia la rodilla de Tremor, el ninja cayó al suelo, dando una patada giratoria en el aire directo a su rostro. Tremor dio unos pasos hacia atrás, pero se recuperó inmediatamente. Formando un guante de roca en su brazo, Tremor dio un gancho hacia abajo, agachando al ciborg para recibir un rodillazo en su cara. El ninja sujeto al ciborg, rompiendo la pierna del ciborg con una patada y, con sus dos manos, empujo al ciborg al suelo.

– Como puedes ver Sektor. – presumió Tremor. – Mis habilidades son superiores a tu tecnología.

– Tu eres un coleccionista de armamento Tremor. Pensé que entenderías nuestro ascenso más que ningún otro.

– Yo ofrecí mis habilidades al Lin Kuei, nunca me entregué a él. – le explico Tremor. Formando dos mazos de piedra en sus manos.

– Tú ultimo error. – dijo Sektor, poniéndose de pie.

Tremor avanzo para destruir el cráneo del ciborg, pero Sektor disparo sus lanzallamas a toda la potencia que podía. Las llamas detuvieron el avance de Tremor, su intenso calor le causó un gran dolor. Tremor uso sus brazos para cubrirse del fuego, mientras Sektor avanzaba hacia él, riendo. Los mazos de tremor se destruyeron, la roca cayendo al suelo a temperaturas tan altas que comenzaban a derretirse. La piel de Tremor comenzó a volverse negra para cuando Sektor estaba a dos pasos de él.

– ¿Ves ahora Tremor? – hablo Sektor. – Mis llamas pueden quemarte incluso.

Tremor respondió al comentario de Sektor sujetando sus brazos cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca. Sektor se sorprendió al ver la resistencia de su oponente, intento zafarse incrementando la intensidad, pero le fue inútil. Tremor apretó con fuerza, tanta que destruyo los lanzallamas de Sektor y empezó a destruir sus brazos. El ninja se puso lentamente de pie, sacándole una cabeza al ciborg. Su piel era del color del carbón incinerado, líneas de intenso calor y fuego todavía se mostraban en su cuerpo.

– No Sektor. – le respondió. – No pueden.

Tremor arranco los brazos del ciborg, derritiendo su metal con roca fundida, y con una patada lo derrumbo al suelo. El ninja formo en su mano un puño de roca, fuego y magma. Con fuerza, golpeo en el pecho a Sektor, arrancando el metal fundido y dejando su núcleo al alcance de su mano. El Gran Maestro sabia cuando era derrotado, acciono un sistema y su cuerpo se separó en dos, dejando sus piernas en el suelo mientas un cohete expulsaba su tórax fuera del alcance de Tremor.

Un grupo de Lin Kuei atacaron al ninja, combatiéndolo. Mientras otro grupo sujetaba a su Gran Maestro y lo llevaba lejos de ahí. Tremor destruyo a los ciborgs con sus puños de fuego. Clavándolos en estalagmitas o prendiendo sus circuitos en llamas. Finalmente, los ciborgs se retiraron por orden de Sektor, volando por los aires. Tremor vio como estos se alejaban, fuera de su alcance.

* * *

Kobra y Kira yacían en el suelo, derrotados, heridos. Uno con quemaduras, la otra con varios cortes. Cortesía de las sierras circulares del ciborg. Cyrax fue por el cuerpo de Sonia Blade, su prioridad. Él sabía que las Fuerzas Especiales habían logrado robar los planos de su próximo proyecto. Dicho ataque hacia ellos no era aceptable. Debían recuperarlo lo antes posible. Cyrax camino hacia la camioneta, pero el cuerpo de Sonia no estaba ahí. Shaun yacía inconsciente, pero su Mayor no estaba por ningún lado. El ciborg activo sus sensores, buscando una señal cuando la encontró dentro de la camioneta. Cyrax abrió las puertas traseras, Sonia estaba adentro, inconsciente, junto con el cuerpo del Teniente Pierce.

Cyrax no recordaba que Kira haya metido el cuerpo de la Mayor, cuando trato de sujetarla, se llevó la sorpresa de que Sonia estaba fingiendo. En sus manos, una escopeta de doble barril DP12. Sonia lo saludo, para luego dispararle dos veces. Haciendo retroceder al ciborg. Sonia se puso de pie, saliendo de la camioneta de un salto. Cargando los barriles con otras dos balas, Sonia abrió fuego contra el ciborg amarillo. Repitió la misma acción dos veces. Cuando la munición se le agoto, tomo la escopeta por el cañón y uso la culata para derribar al ciborg, rompiéndola en el proceso. Cyrax ya no tenía a sus drones, por lo que opto por retirarse y reunirse con sus camaradas. Sonia lo dejo escaparse concentrándose más en llevarse la camioneta del Black Dragon con los cuerpos de los únicos integrantes vivos de su equipo.

– Eres muy malagradecida. – dijo Tremor con su voz grave a la Mayor. – Kira y kobra te han salvado y tú los dejas morir en el suelo ¿Qué le ha pasado a nuestra querida teniente Blade?

– Tremor. – dijo Sonia mientras bajaba su pistola y la guardaba. – ¿Así que tú eres la conexión del Lin Kuei y el Black Dragon? Creía que era el "Buen Doctor".

– El "Buen Doctor" nos traiciono. – afirmo Tremor. – Siempre ha trabajado de forma independiente, pero se le consideraba un miembro de Black Dragon. El Lin Kuei lo contrato junto con nuestra ayuda durante la iniciativa ciborg, pero primero tenían que eliminar aquellos que se opondrían.

– Las Fuerzas Especiales. – respondió Sonia, enfadada.

– No. – le refuto Tremor. – El Red Dragon.

– ¿El Dragón Rojo? – pregunto Sonia, algo confundida y escéptica.

– El Dragón Rojo ha estado infiltrado en muchas sociedades del Earthrealm. – explico Tremor. – Trabajando en las sombras. Kano se infiltro ahí para tratar de eliminarlos. El Dragón Rojo los uso a ustedes para eliminarnos a nosotros.

– Las Fuerzas Especiales los buscaban porque eran criminales, traficantes de personas y armas. – explico Sonia. Sin creerle una sola palabra al ninja del Black Dragon.

– Cierto. – admitió Tremor. – Pero esa no es la versión completa. Te lo explicare si me acompañas.

– ¿Acompañarte? – Sonia dudo, con justa razón, pero recordó las palabras de Tasia cuando la interrogo. La actitud de la nueva administración de las Fuerzas Especiales. Tal vez había algo de razón en lo que Tremor decía. – De acuerdo, pero tratas de hacer algo estúpido y terminaras un hombre muerto.

– Jamás se me ocurriría atacar a la Mayor Sonia Blade a sus espaldas. – dijo Tremor. – Comparado con el resto, yo si tengo honor.

– ¿En serio? – dijo en tono burlesco a Tremor. – ¿Qué fue esa roca que le lanzaste a Sektor entonces?

– Él se lo merecía. – admitió Tremor, algo avergonzado. – Además, pude haberla hecho más densa y no lo hice.

– Claro…honorable guerrero. – Sonia se subió a la camioneta, tratando de salvar las vidas de sus hombres mientras Tremor levantaba con una patada a sus compañeros..


	17. Capítulo 17: Dragones

Buen día a todos. Les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Me gusta ver como va incrementando el numero de visitas con cada nueva publicación. La anterior vez publique como 3 capítulos creo, esto por que ya tenía las historias hechas y solo me faltaba pulirlas mejor. Estos últimos capítulos ha sido más difícil, intentando equilibrar los diálogos y la narrativa con el combate y la acción que se ha estado formando. Hago esto para no dejar "plot holes" en la historia. Pero si alguno de ustedes nota un "plot hole" o algo que no se ha resuelto les pido ayuda y que me digan por favor. Muchas gracias.

* * *

 **Capítulo 17: Dragones.**

Kira iba manejando rápidamente por la ciudad, evitando los bloqueos hechos por la policía y fuerza naval. La mayoría de Kowloon y el distrito de Yau Tsim Mong en su totalidad. Kobra iba de copiloto, todavía sufriendo por las quemaduras de la explosión. Kira lo había ayudado a vendar y tratar sus heridas, pero requería a un doctor para poder continuar. Aun así, era fuerte y aguantaba el dolor como si no le afectara, era fuerte como Pierce y Shaun, quienes seguían vivo. La espada cauterizo la herida y afortunadamente solo rozo órganos vitales. Pierce solo se encontraba inconsciente, con algunas costillas fracturadas que le dificultaban la respiración, pero ambos podrían salir de esto. Tremor estaba sentado en la parte de atrás, enfrente de Sonia, quien no paraba de observarla. Su enorme musculatura y tamaño hacían de la imagen algo cómico, pues se notaba que su postura no era cómoda.

– Apropósito – hablo Sonia, rompiendo con un silencio que llevaba 35 minutos – Devuélveme mis guantes – Sonia miraba intensamente a Kira quien, por estar conduciendo, la miraba por el espejo retrovisor.

– De hecho, se llaman guanteletes – le contesto, ignorándola por completo.

– No juegues Kira. – hablo Tremor, su voz retumbando – Devuélveselos.

Kira se los quito, los sujeto con una mano y lanzo hacia atrás, cayendo al suelo. Sonia se levantó para recogerse y acomodárselos. Para la comandante todo era muy extraño, su instinto le apuraba a salir de ahí, tratar de escapar o neutralizar a sus oponentes. Sentía que en cualquier segundo Tremor la iba a atacar. Sonia sabía lo que estaba en juego si intentaba escapar, la vida de sus únicos soldados y miembros de su equipo. No solo porque Tremor o cualquiera de los Black Dragon los asesinarían por venganza o para obligarla a regresarla, simplemente porque si no recibían un buen tratamiento con un profesional, no durarían mucho. Por mucho que quisiera escapar y encerrarlos a todos, no podía hacerlo. Era un extraño sentimiento, por alguna razón pensaba que Tremor, Kira y Kobra sentían lo mismo. Que ella los iba a atacar.

Avanzaron hasta alejarlo lo más que podían de la zona de conflicto, a una zona residencial abandonada donde nadie les prestara atención. Pues un hombre con la piel quemada, uno con la piel de roca y dos mujeres armadas hasta los dientes con dos hombres moribundos seguramente levantaría sospechas. Kira apago la camioneta mientras Kobra les indicaba que este era el lugar y bajaran. La pelirroja y el güero abrieron sus puertas para luego abrirles a Tremor y Sonia. El gigante de roca tomo a Shaun en sus brazos y bajo de un salto, Sonia tuvo que sujetarse, pues al bajar el peso la suspensión hizo que la camioneta regresara a su posición normal. Tremor se puso a Shaun en sus hombros mientras ella descendía con el teniente Pierce en sus brazos.

– Cuidado con Shaun – le reprendió Sonia a Tremor. Este se voltio a verla mientras bajaba. – No todos estamos hechos de roca como tú.

– Tenemos que movernos rápido. – le explico Tremor. – Están siguiéndonos.

– ¿El Dragón Rojo? – pregunto Sonia.

– ¿Quién más? – contesto sarcásticamente Kobra, provocándola.

– Creo que quieres que te queme la otra mitad de tu cara.

– Adelante. – le reto Kobra mientras avanzaba hacia ella y se retiraba la capucha – Arruinare esa bonita cara tuya furcia.

Kira sujeto a Kobra por su hombro, ella sabía lo mucho que a Kobra le gustaba pelear. Tanto que a veces no sabía cuándo estaba peleando un combate que jamás ganaría. Su anterior enfrentamiento con Sonia y las Fuerzas Especiales casi les cuesta la vida a ambos. Kira se empezaba a hartar de ello. Sentía que Kobra era una carga pesada.

– Basta – dijo Tremor, amenazante, pero sin elevar la voz mientras creaba un puño de tierra y roca. – Hay poco tiempo.

Los cuatro entraron al pequeño edificio de departamentos. Detrás de los escombros del edificio casi derrumbado, se encontraba la puerta de una bóveda, similar a la de un banco. Adentro se encontraba una armería, repleta de rifles automáticos, pistolas, rifles de alto poder, ametralladoras, lanza-misiles y más. Kobra y Kira tomaron todas las armas que podían, aunque ellos preferían combatir con sus puños y cuchillos respectivamente, sabían que los Dragones Rojos no se tomarían riesgos en matarlos. Tremor mencionó una palabra en chino, una que activo un segundo escondite retirando las armas y abriendo una puerta. Dentro de ahí se encontraba un camión blindado de estilo militar. Grande como un tanque, con una ametralladora blindada en la parte de arriba para semejarlo más a dicha máquina de guerra. Tremor abrió la puerta trasera y metió los cuerpos de Shaun y Pierce adentro, uno en el suelo y otro en la camilla medica que el camión tenía.

Una alarma se activó, intrusos estaban cerca. Tremor bajo de la camioneta y le dio un rifle de asalto H&K G36 a Sonia. Él iba avanzaba sin armamento alguno.

– Nos encontraron más rápido de lo que esperábamos. – dijo Tremor, crujiendo algunas de sus articulaciones.

– No hay que hacer esperar a nuestros invitados. – bromeo Kira.

– Sí, una pelea es lo que necesito – dijo Kobra, dando pequeños saltos y puños al aire.

– No – dijo Sonia. Los tres voltearon a verla, Kobra enfadado. Kira claramente asqueada y Tremor curioso. – Mis hombres no pueden esperar más. O me ayudan a llevarlos con un doctor o me voy sola.

– ¿Quién te crees que eres mujer? – Kobra avanzó hacia ella, esta vez Kira no lo detuvo. – Nosotros somos el Black Dragon, tu no nos das órdenes.

– Pero Kano sí. – contesto Sonia. Kobra se detuvo, con sus puños listos para atacar. – Tasia me conto unas cosas antes de venir a Hong Kong, que ustedes me llevarían con él. Que ustedes me explicarían donde esta Kano y que es lo que ocurre dentro de las Fuerzas Especiales.

– Ella tiene razón – le afirmo Tremor mientras volvía a cerrar las puertas del segundo compartimiento secreto.

– ¿Quién de ustedes tres sabe dónde está Kano? – Sonia estaba decida a obtener una respuesta. Su obsesión con el líder del Black Dragon no parecía tener fin. Poco le importaba el Red Dragon, incluso creía que no existía y ellos estaban mintiendo.

– Yo – contesto Tremor. Kira y Kobra no podían creerlo lo fácil que Tremor le estaba dando información a su enemigo. Lo fácil que confiaba en Sonia – Él está esperándote.

– ¿En dónde?

– Eso lo sabrás hasta que acabemos con nuestros asuntos en Earthrealm.

– ¿Asuntos en Earthrealm? – Sonia obtuvo una respuesta, aunque no muy precisa. Habían estado buscando en el lugar equivocado. – ¿Qué planean hacer?

– Debemos matar al General de las Fuerzas Especiales. – Kira y Kobra se enfadaron. El segundo sujetándolo de los ropajes de Tremor, los pocos que tenía.

– ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo montaña de polvo? – le pregunto Kobra – Kano tal vez te puso al mando, pero no significa que puedes ir divulgando todo.

– ¿Qué planeas hacer Kobra? – Tremor lo empujo con su pecho, haciendo que Kobra lo soltara. A sus espaldas, Kira ya había sujetado sus cuchillos. Tremor se voltio a ella – ¿O tu Kira?

– Por mucho que me encantaría verlos matarse entre ustedes. – les interrumpió Sonia. – Tenemos compañía.

Un rayo de plasma empezó a cortar por la puerta de metal de la bóveda, lentamente creando un circulo y abriéndose paso. Sonia sospechaba que el Lin Kuei o quien sea que estaba afuera de la bóveda ya tenía el edificio rodeado. Lo mejor era subirse al coche, de inmediato.

Sonia aprovecho que los tres estaban distraídos para tomar las llaves del camión de la cintura de Tremor y subiéndose al asiento del conductor rápidamente. Tremor se subió de un salto a la parte trasera del camión seguido de Kira y Kobra. La asesina pelirroja avanzo hasta el asiento del copiloto mientras Sonia arrancaba el motor. Sonia piso el acelerador, destruyendo el débil muro de ladrillos enfrente de ellos mientras misteriosos guerreros abrían fuego contra ellos.

– ¿Si sabias que había una forma de abrir la pared en lugar de estrellarte en ella? – Kira hacia una pregunta retórica. Sonia no le presto la menor de las importancias.

Sonia continuaba acelerando. Motocicletas con una pareja de guerreros usando trajes color negro y rojo los perseguían. Uno conducía mientras el otro abría fuego con balas perforadoras, sin embargo, la camioneta estaba tan bien protegida que no se sentía el impacto de las balas. Sonia aprovecho el blindaje y potencia para acortar el camino, cruzando por encima de todo. Kobra abrió la escotilla del camión para manejar la ametralladora, disparándole a sus perseguidores.

– ¿Quiénes son? – pregunto Sonia mientras cruzaba en sentido contrario.

– El Red Dragon genia. Ya te lo dijimos. – explico Kira.

– Ve hacia la bahía de Kowloon. Ahí nos espera nuestra vía de escape. – le dijo Tremor.

– Al menos alguien aquí me habla con respeto.

Sonia cambio de velocidad, acelerando cada vez más sin importarle que cosa pasara por su camino. Las calles estaban en su mayoría vacías, la gente probablemente asustada debido al Lin Kuei. Ahora Sonia había traído el conflicto al este de Kowloon, se dijo así misma que su oportunidad de visitar la ciudad en vacaciones se había arruinado por completo.

Kobra elimino a sus perseguidores, muchos de ellos acribillados por las balas mientras otros simplemente se dieron a la fuga para evitar tener el mismo destino. Sin embargo, esto era por otra razón, pues un helicóptero APACHE volaba en dirección a ellos. Kobra lo observo con mucho detenimiento, no lo dudo dos veces, era obvio que pertenecía al Dragon Rojo. Alzando la ametralladora al aire, abrió fuego contra él. El helicóptero esquivo su ráfaga haciéndose a un lado con su superioridad en movimiento y con su armamento, disparo sus misiles uno por uno. Sonia los esquivo, moviendo el camión bruscamente, pasando por lugares donde incluso no entraban, abriéndose espacio con el poder del motor y la resistencia de la camioneta. Sonia rezaba que no hubiera civiles por donde ella pasaba.

– ¡Maldita sea americana de mierda! – grito Kira – Ahora sé por qué el Lin Kuei el derribo tan rápido.

– ¿Tú no sabes cuándo callarte verdad estúpida iraquí? – le respondió Sonia.

– Soy afghanistana – le contesto Kira – Ahí las mujeres manejan mejor que tú ¡y eso que el islam no se los permite!

– ¡Silencio ustedes dos! – intervino Tremor. – Sonia. Toma el corredor de Kowloon, nos llevara directo a nuestro destino.

– También a ese helicóptero Apache. Nos destruirá el momento que pongamos un pie en el suelo. Debemos derribarlo primero.

– Por eso traigo esto. – dijo Tremor, mostrando un cañón similar a un lanza-misiles, pero con un orificio de mucho menor tamaño.

– Ya recordé por que no debería estar tratando con ustedes. – dijo Sonia, dándose cuenta que lo que Tremor tenía entre manos.

Era un cañón laser anti-aéreo. El calor producido por esa arma era suficiente para atravesar dos camiones blindados como en el que estaban. Tremor se puso de pie, abriendo una segunda escotilla. Cargando el láser a su máximo poder, apunto contra el helicóptero.

– Estabiliza el camión. – le ordeno Tremor a Sonia.

– Lo haría si no nos dispararan misiles.

– Mujeres. – dijo en voz baja Tremor.

Formando una enorme roca en sus manos, Tremor la lanzo al helicóptero. Este impacto directo, haciéndolo tambalear. El piloto pensó que no le haría daño, cuando fue todo lo contrario. Los escombros de piedra y tierra se atoraron en las tomas de aire del helicóptero, forzando el motor. De esta forma el helicóptero se mantuvo quieto para que Kobra abriera fuego contra él. Sonia pudo moverse en línea recta por unos instantes, segura de que el helicóptero no atacaría. Tremor aprovecho la oportunidad y disparo sujetando el arma con una sola mano. El helicóptero exploto contacto, el calor derritió inmediatamente su armadura, destruyendo el motor y todo a su paso. Por unos instantes podían respirar, pues llegaron ya sin problemas a la bahía de Kowloon.

En el agua los esperaba un avión, su piloto al verlos encendió los motores. Los cuatro se bajaron, ayudando a cargar a Pierce y Shaun quienes seguían inconscientes a pesar de toda la conmoción. Una vez adentro el avión despego con dirección a Australia. Sonia soltó un fuerte respiro, aliviada de por fin abandonar Hong Kong.

– No te pongas demasiado cómoda. – le dijo Kobra a Sonia. – Todavía queda mucho trabajo por hacer.

– ¿Cómo matar al General de las Fuerzas Armadas? – pregunto Sonia – ¿Qué les hace creer que les ayudare? ¿Qué les hace creer que no los detendré a los tres cuando lleguemos a Australia?

– No pudiste contra el Lin Kuei. – le recordó Kira. – Combatirnos a nosotros sería estúpido. Solo Kobra haría algo así.

– ¿Qué dijiste perra? – contesto Kobra.

– Ustedes dos son peor de lo que me habían dicho. – interrumpió Tremor. – Si no se callan los lanzare afuera del avión yo mismo.

– Si mal no recuerdo. – dijo Sonia, dirigiendo su palabra a Kira. – Cyrax los derroto a ustedes dos también.

– Sonia. No te estas ayudando. – le advirtió el desertor del Lin Kuei.

– Y tú no estás haciendo bien tu trabajo Tremor.

– Te explicare todo. – hablo Tremor. – Y pronto podrás descubrirlo todo por tu cuenta.

– Te escucho. – dijo Sonia, acomodándose en su asiento y cruzando las piernas.

– Hace más de quinientos años que existe un grupo que actúa en las sombras. – explico Tremor, con increíble detalle en las palabras que usaba. –

"Sus miembros son espías, mercenarios, asesinos, brujos y hechiceros. Durante años se han estado infiltrando en los grupos más influyentes de la sociedad. No paso mucho tiempo para que tuvieran varios agentes infiltrados en las Fuerzas Especiales, sin embargo, nuestra enemistad no comienza ahí. Alrededor de trescientos años atrás, un pequeño grupo defecto del Dragón Rojo, principalmente conformado por mercenarios y asesinos. Este grupo estaba liderado por Jola, una hermosa mujer que buscaba obtener el poder del Dragón Rojo para sí misma, para ello fundo el Dragón Negro: un grupo de desertores que ya tenían un poder enorme controlando la venta de armas durante las guerras mundiales y que buscaba traer la anarquía a la tierra, liberando a su población del control del Dragón Rojo.

Por años estuvimos en guerra, Jola murió a manos de un guerrero shaolin durante un torneo de Mortal Kombat auspiciado por Shang Tsung, y en su lugar pasaron muchos líderes, la mayoría asesinados por el Dragón Rojo durante nuestros combates. No fue hasta que Kano apareció que el clan se volvió más fuerte, volviéndose increíblemente notorio en el mundo actual.

El Dragón Rojo hizo un nuevo plan para eliminarnos, crear una fuerza de "justicia" para acabar con la organización criminal más grande del mundo. Así fue como las Fuerzas Especiales nacieron e iban poco a poco eliminándonos. Una captura en especial nos dio un fuerte golpe: Kabal. Él siempre tuvo conflictos con Kano, pues en su punto de vista el Dragón Negro ya no peleaba por la razón que nació: acabar con el Dragón Rojo y su orden esclavista. Kabal siempre fue un idealista, realmente nunca encajaba con nosotros, pero era un gran guerrero y un líder nato. Su perdida nos pegó fuerte y poco a poco el Dragón Rojo, por medio de las Fuerzas Especiales, nos empezó a destruir de nuevo. Kano paro esto antes de que avanzara más. Él solo se infiltró en las Fuerzas Especiales, dando información sobre importantes miembros como Jarek y Tasia para ganarse su confianza. El Dragón Rojo desconocía la identidad del nuevo líder del Dragón Negro y por ello su plan era perfecto, jamás esperarían que su más grande enemigo estaría justo en sus narices. Un día Kano elimino a los infiltrados del Dragón Rojo que estaban masacrando a nuestro clan, uno de ellos era tu compañero de equipo. Kano tuvo que escapar, pues Jax y tú lo estaban persiguiendo por la muerte de tantas "buenas personas". Ustedes dos resultaron ser las armas más fuertes del Dragón Rojo, pues lograron matar a No Face y Jarek sin mucho esfuerzo, volvieron a Kabal un policía y me derrotaron a mí y Tasía.

Cuando el último torneo del Mortal Kombat inició, no tuvimos de otra más que dejar nuestras rivalidades y unirnos con Shao Kahn. Durante años estuvimos combatiendo para tomar control del planeta, pero ahora un verdadero conquistador lo tomaría. Si queríamos sobrevivir debíamos unirnos a él. Además, Shao Kahn nos prefería a nosotros, él Dragón Negro seria los generales del Outworld en la tierra. Todo esto era optimó, el Dragón Rojo permaneció en las sombras durante años antes de que comenzara el torneo, dejando a las Fuerzas Especiales cazaran a sus viejos enemigos mientras ellos recobraban el control de los gobiernos y potencias mundiales. Ahora que Shao Kahn ha fallado y una nueva amenaza se aproxima en el horizonte, el Dragón Rojo ha vuelto. Listo para volver a tomar el control con su arma secreta, la cual es más fuerte que nunca. El Lin Kuei sabía esto, el Dragón Negro sabía esto. Nos debíamos preparar para lo que se avecina, sin embargo, no se puede confiar en criminales. El Lin Kuei nos traiciono a nosotros, declarándonos como sus enemigos al igual que el Dragón Rojo. Nosotros nos encontrábamos en lo más bajo de la cadena alimenticia. Por ello necesitamos tu ayuda, cooperar contigo por un fin similar. Lo que se avecina requerirá que nos apoyemos, si queremos que la tierra sobreviva.

El Dragón Rojo trabaja con las fuerzas de la oscuridad. Quan Chi es su protegido. La Hermandad de la Oscuridad su aliado. Están debilitando a la tierra más de lo que ya está. El Lin Kuei tratara de sobrevivir por su cuenta, pero el Dragón Negro sabe que necesita trabajar junto con Raiden y sus fuerzas para poder alejar el mal que se aproxima.

Nuestro primer paso para sobrevivir es destruir al general de las Fuerzas Armadas y al Capitán Kirk, ambos miembros del Dragón Rojo. Para ello debemos infiltrarnos en la base, liberar a Jarek y Tasia en el proceso, y así tener la suficiente fuerza para derrotarlos. Sé que no me crees Sonia, pero te he revelado los secretos mejor guardados de nuestro clan para que confíes en nosotros al menos durante la guerra que vendrá. Si no me crees a mí, habla con Kano, pero te será imposible si no matamos al General. ¿Por qué me preguntas? Simple, Kano está en Outworld sin forma de regresar a la tierra. La base de Nueva Zelanda tiene el portal que la ONU permitió construir, a pesar de tus demandas para que no lo hicieran. Para poder llegar a Kano, tendrás que pasar por tu general primero."

Sonia escuchaba atentamente a Tremor, por unos instantes pensó que era la historia más increíble que había escuchado. Una farsa tan patéticamente planeada para que ella les permitiera matar a su superior. Aun así, ella no paraba de escuchar, sin interrumpir una sola vez al ninja. Si esto es verdad, tenía que comprobarlo primero ¿pero con quién?

Algo de lo que estaba segura de su historia es que Tremor y el resto querían usar el portal de la ONU para viajar a Outworld y salvar a su líder. Seguramente después de la derrota y muerte de Shao Kahn la nueva Kahnum lo buscaría para matarlo por haberle fallado a su padre. Tal vez peor, lo recluto para su batalla por reclamar el trono de su padre, pero requiero que su equipo viaje al Outworld para llevar las armas que le harían ganar la batalla. Ella no permitiría esto, viajara al Outworld y mataría a Kano personalmente, pero primero debía lidiar con estos tres.

– Si lo que dices es cierto – hablo Sonia, después de que Tremor terminara de hablar – ¿Quién puede comprobar tu historia?

– Ya te lo dijo – interrumpió Kobra – Kano.

– No confío en Kano – contesto Sonia – Ni en ninguno de ustedes.

– Hay una persona que seguramente recordara a Jola. – dijo Tremor – Más bien un dios. Uno del trueno.

– ¿Raiden? – pregunto Sonia.

– Así es. El shaolin que mato a Jola fue el Gran Kung Lao.

– ¿Y que hay sobre el Dragón Rojo? – pregunto Sonia – ¿Raiden sabe algo de ellos?

– Es probable que no – contesto Kira – Ellos se han ocultado muy bien durante años. El único que te puede confirmar su existencia es tu General.

– ¿Quién es este general? – era una pregunta sincera, Sonia ha querido saber sobre el pasado de su superior desde que fue instaurada las Fuerzas Especiales como una organización mundial – ¿Cuál es su historia?

– Es uno de los miembros del Dragón Rojo más importantes creemos, junto con su segundo al mando, el capitán Kirk. – respondió Tremor. – Su verdadero nombre, o al menos el que se conoce, es Hsu Hao y su asesino y protector Floyd Lawton. Un reclamado mercenario y francotirador.

– ¿Cómo planean que averigüe si realmente es él? ¿Preguntándole amablemente?

– Regresa a la base de Nueva Zelanda. – le sugirió Tremor – Él te envió a luchar contra el Lin Kuei para que murieras y mataras a Sektor en el proceso. Ahora que fallo en ambos, intentara arrestarte para luego asesinarte.

– Deberías agradecernos por advertirte primero – dijo Kira.

– Eso lo veremos.

– ¿Entonces nos crees? ¿Nos ayudaras como nosotros te hemos ayudado? – pregunto Tremor.

– Regresare a la base. Si lo que dices es cierto, entonces yo misma matare a Hsu Hao – las palabras de Sonia hicieron sonreír a Kobra y Kira. Sonia en cambio, estaba enfadada, lista para matar aquel que la envió a ella y su equipo a morir."


	18. Capítulo 18: Deidades y Mortales

**Capítulo 18: Deidades y Mortales.**

Sídney, Nueva Zelanda.

Era de noche. Un grupo de camionetas del ejercito australiano llegaron a las costas, lejos de la ciudad. En el agua, se encontraba un avión que ingreso al espacio aéreo sin anunciarse. Adentro de él, se encontró a la Mayor Sonia Blade, inconsciente y abandonada. Nadie más la acompañaba. Sonia no tenía su uniforme puesto, solo una blusa de tirantes blanca, un pantalón militar y sus botas. Sus armas e identificaciones habían desaparecido o habían sido robadas. La Mayor tenia marcas de combate por todo su cuerpo, parecían de un combate reciente.

Los soldados la sacaron del avión por medio de un bote militar. El ejército entonces procedió a llevar a la Mayor a la base aérea, donde el resto de las Fuerzas Especiales se encontraban. La Mayor viajaba en una ambulancia militar, siendo tratada por paramédicos durante el camino, su condición era estable y poco a poco iba respondiendo a estímulos externos. Pronto podría ponerse de pie, pero primero necesitaba llegar a la base para que la trataran los doctores.

El viaje no fue tan largo, las fuerzas militares llegaron a la base aérea y bajaron a la Mayor Sonia Blade con ayuda de una silla de ruedas. En la entrada, lo esperaba el capitán Kirk junto con un pequeño grupo de elite. Los mismos que Sonia vio bajar del helicóptero cuando capturaron a Jarek y Tasia. Los paramédicos la llevaron con él.

– Mayor Blade – anunció Kirk – Es una sorpresa y alegría verla sana y salva.

– A salvo si – respondió la Mayor – Sana, como podrás ver no.

– Cuando escuchamos las noticias de lo que ocurrió – explico Kirk, con desaliento y profunda pena. – Creíamos que no la volveríamos a ver ¿sabe de algún otro sobreviviente?

– No lo sé Capitán, el Lin Kuei arrasó con mis fuerzas. Apenas pude escapar.

– Una desgracia. Buenos soldados eran todos.

– ¿Hay alguna forma de recuperar los cuerpos? – preguntó Sonia – Al menos debemos darles un apropiado funeral, por sus familias.

– Eso me temo que es imposible. Tú me entiendes.

– Supongo que si – dijo Sonia, molesta.

– Señor, debemos llevarla con los doctores para que le traten sus heridas. – hablo un paramédico – Nunca había visto a alguien soportando tanto castigo y caminar como si nada.

– Es la Mayor Sonia Blade quien tiene usted enfrente. – presumió Kirk – Una sobreviviente del ataque del Outworld. Esto no es nada para ella. Matarla no es trabajo sencillo.

– Pero señor… – continuaba el paramédico. Sonia logro notar un ligero tic en el rostro del capitán cuando dijo su última oración.

– Ella debe responder ante el general. Necesitamos un reporte de su misión. – Kirk se dio media vuelta, seguido de sus secuaces. – De inmediato.

– Entendido señor – se disculpó el paramédico.

Sonia lo volteo a ver, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza para que lo llevara con el General. El paramédico siguió al capitán de cerca. Mientras avanzaban, los rostros de los técnicos y agentes que estaban trabajando, recibiendo llamadas, llenando reportes y haciendo encargos se voltearon a verles. Sus rostros eran de asombro de ver a la Mayor con vida, otros eran de vergüenza, seguramente por su fracaso en su misión. Sonia sentía sus miradas, aunque estuvieran pretendiendo que no la veían y realizaban su trabajo. Sabía que la juzgaban, pero ella era mejor que ellos. Ahora ella sabía la verdad, solo tenía que comprobarla.

El paramédico ayudo a Sonia a colocarse de pie, ella podía hacerlo fácilmente, pero no quería molestar a los médicos. Sabía que no tenía nada que probar a nadie, menos a aquellos que realmente se preocupaban por ella, aunque sea por razones profesionales.

Apoyándose en el hombro del joven paramédico, Sonia subió las escaleras hacia la oficina del general de las Fuerzas Especiales. Kirk dejo a su guardia en las escaleras mientras él seguía a Sonia por sus espaldas con los brazos cruzados en la espalda. Los tres entraron en la oficina, donde el general observaba todo el complejo desde ahí, mirando a todos trabajar. Sonia pudo ver que el general se había servido otro vaso de wiski, pero no había bebido un solo trago de él. El general vestía con traje, completamente en negro. La corbata, camisa, guante, saco. Todo. Con un gesto de su mano ordeno al paramédico retirarse, que si se requería de sus servicios se le avisaría. El paramédico se retiró después de sentar a Sonia en el sofá, saludando al general y al capitán.

El capitán Kirk cerró la puerta detrás del paramédico, dejando entrar primero a cuatro de sus guardias. Bien armados y equipados, como si hubieran regresado de una misión recientemente o estaban a punto de comenzar una.

El General avanzo hacia Sonia, ofreciéndole que tomara un asiento mientras este movía una silla. Sonia acepto sin decir una palabra. El general miraba a Kirk a los ojos y este le devolvía la mirada mientras le ayudaba a sentarse a Sonia como todo un caballero. El general le dio la vuelta a su escritorio y tomo un vaso extra de wiski. Le puso unos hielos, sirvió de la botella de vidrio y lo relleno de agua mineral. El general se sentó en el escritorio y le tendió el vaso a Sonia, quien lo tomo con gusto. El general tomo su propio vaso y bebió de él sin decir nada. Sonia tomo un trago, la bebida alcohólica paso por su sistema, calentando su garganta. El general dejo su vaso en el escritorio y Sonia hizo lo mismo. El general tenía un rostro bien marcado y delineado, su mirada era intensa, pero por alguna razón no se concentraba en mirar a la Mayor. Este más bien la evitaba.

– Repítame – hablo por fin – Capitán Kirk ¿Dónde encontraron a la Mayor?

– En un hidroavión que había despegado de la bahía de Kowloon en Hong Kong señor – respondió.

– ¿A quién pertenece dicho avión? – preguntó, sin mirar a la Mayor y sirviéndose otro vaso.

– El hidroavión fue rastreado hasta una compra ilegal. – dijo Kirk –El hidroavión le pertenece al Black Dragon.

– Al Black Dragon – repitió el General – ¿Alguien más se encontraba con la señorita Blade?

– Nadie general.

– ¿Qué hay del Teniente Charles Pierce o de Shaun Himmerick? – su pregunta era retorica – ¿Algún otro sobreviviente?

– Nadie mi general.

– ¿Tal vez alguno de los nuevos amigos de nuestra Mayor? ¿Kobra o Kira?

El general, después de su última pregunta, miro a los ojos a Sonia, sin retirar su mirada ni un solo segundo. Su rostro, era difícil describir, como una burla demencial, como si todo fuera un juego y sabía que ya había ganado, sin embargo, no lo expresaba completamente. Lo ocultaba, detrás de una máscara, pero Sonia sabía mirar a través de ellas. Ahora, más que nunca.

– Fraternizar con el enemigo – dijo el general, viendo a Sonia – Es un crimen atroz, una traición.

– ¿Más que enviar a sus tropas a la muerte? – respondió Sonia.

– ¡Silencio! – el general lanzo su vaso, aún con wiski adentro, hacia la pared, rompiéndose – Nadie te ha dado permiso de hablar.

– ¿A qué quiere llegar General? – preguntó Sonia. Cansada de sus juegos. El general respondió dándole una cachetada a Sonia. Ella no hizo nada, recibió el golpe directamente, pero si había intentado esquivarlo. Solo que no pudo.

– Es una toxina potente. – dijo el General – Tasia sobrevivió a él, pero ella tenía más resistencia. Me pregunto si tu aguantaras.

– No te saldrás con la tuya – le amenazo Sonia.

– ¿Eso crees? – el General tomo el mentón de Sonia con su mano, levantándole el rostro para que lo viera a los ojos. – No eres más que una débil mujer, que acaba de perderlo todo. Ya no tienes a nadie.

– ¿Quién eres?

– Oh, pero eso ya lo sabes. ¿Tremor no te lo dijo?

El general soltó a Sonia y ordeno al capitán Kirk que se la llevara. Sus cuatro hombres tomaron por los brazos a Sonia, la arrestaron con unas esposas y se la llevaron arrastrando, sus piernas completamente inmóviles. El capitán Kirk cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y se quedó junto con su general, viendo la escena.

– Una lástima – admitió Kirk – Qué tan promitente guerrera muera de esta forma.

– ¿Querías combatir contra ella? – le pregunto el general – No me hagas reír, te derrotaría fácilmente.

– Me subestimas, General. – respondió Kirk, dándose la vuelta – Si me hubieras permitido viajar a Hong Kong ella ya estaría muerta.

– Tremor y los demás te habrían matado antes de que te acercaras. Esto es mejor. Tenemos evidencia de que ha fraternizado con el Black Dragon. – el general soltó una pequeña sonrisa. – Pronto, todo por lo que ella trabajo se vendrá abajo.

Los soldados se llevaron a Sonia hacia las prisiones, abriéndose paso entre los guardias. Sonia empezaba a perder el conocimiento, sentía como perdía cada uno de sus sentidos y fuerza, incapaz de hacer nada. Al final, la metieron a una prisión de alta seguridad, en el suelo. Su cuerpo golpeo fuertemente, los soldados cerraron la puerta y se alejaron. La prisión era completamente oscura, no había barrotes, ventanas, nada. Aire entraba por un conducto de aire bastante pequeño. La puerta era de metal, pesada y resistente. Sonia no podía moverse, su mirada comenzaba a nublarse y sentía que no les entraba el suficiente oxígeno a sus pulmones. Pronto, cayo inconsciente.

* * *

Mar de Coral.

El hidroavión se encontraba surcando los cielos todavía. Kira y Kobra habían tomado asientos de piloto y copiloto respectivamente. Kira, la especialista en vehículos, le decía que hacer a Kobra, pues este solo sabía combatir. Tremor se encontraba en los asientos de atrás, hablando con Sonia. Su destino: las costas de Nueva Zelanda y la ciudad de Sídney.

– ¿Este suero me protegerá entonces? – pregunto Sonia, mientras apretaba su brazo izquierdo con la ayuda de un cinturón.

– Tiene un efecto de más de 24 horas – respondió Tremor, inyectándole el suero a sus venas lentamente – Dices que Tasia sobrevivió, tú también lo harás.

– ¿Qué tal si cambiaron de Toxina o veneno? – Sonia estaba impaciente y escéptica, se podría decir que tal vez histérica. Pero la verdad es que solo era precavida – Saben que Tasia sobrevivió.

– Es una posibilidad y un riesgo que deberemos tomar.

– Fácil para ti decirlo

Sonia soltó el cinturón, dejando la sangre fluir en su totalidad por su brazo. Con un pedazo de algodón mojado en alcohol se limpió la entrada de la ajuga a su piel. Tremor guardo el suero en una caja de metal, la cual se encontraba dentro de un refrigerador.

El viaje había sido muy largo. Sonia y su equipo volaron por mar, dentro de un enorme porta aviones donde se encontraba la mayoría de los miembros de las F.E. La base en Sídney estaría casi abandonada. A excepción del Capitán Kirk y el General, además de sus hombres de elite.

– Tendrás que entrar sin nada Sonia – le explicaba Tremor – Si descubren algo en ti te lo quitaran de inmediato.

– ¿Qué sugieres entonces? – preguntó – Salir de una prisión repleta de soldados no es cosa fácil.

– Te tragaras esto – dijo Tremor – dándole un aparato electrónico del tamaño de una pequeña USB – Esto te ayudara a escapar, activando una bomba EMP que estaba implementada en el cuerpo de Jarek.

– Esto no será placentero – admitió Sonia, tomando el aparato electrónico.

– Cuando el suero haga contacto con la toxina, sufrirás ciertos efectos secundarios. Entre ellos mareos, vomito, perdida de los sentidos y probablemente caigas inconsciente. Tu ritmo cardiaco bajara mucho, haciéndote parecer que estás muerta.

– Santo cielo Tremor – exclamó Sonia – ¿algo más que quieras agregar?

– Si – respondió, antes de que el humor de Sonia continuará – Dentro de una o dos horas tu cuerpo volverá a su estado normal, obligando a tu cerebro a reanimar tu corazón. Este empezara a latir con fuerza, volviéndote a la vida.

– No creo que mi seguro de vida incluya estas cosas.

– Vamos a iniciar nuestro aterrizaje – les avisó Kira por el comunicador – ¿Creen que ya esté esperándonos?

– Si, él ya está aquí.

* * *

Prisión en la Base Aérea de Sídney.

Sonia despertó, la oscuridad la invadía y era incapaz de ver lo que estaba delante de ella. En una prisión tan confinada como esta, no había forma de salir. La Mayor lucho por levantarse, el mareo ya había pasado, pronto empezó a recuperar sus sentidos. Sus manos sentían frio, su boca sentía asco, su nariz olía el metal a su alrededor.

La Mayor se llevó su mano a la boca, mientras yacía en el suelo. SU cuerpo no lo pudo contener más, como Tremor le dijo, ella vomito. El vómito no fue nada pasajero, fue algo violento. Su diafragma se movía rápidamente, como si algo la atacara. Sonia sintió como el artefacto electrónico subía por su esófago, vomitándolo junto con saliva y otros fluidos. Sonia se tomó unos segundos para respirar, el aire era pesado. Sonia tomo el artefacto, buscándolo entre su vomito. La Mayor estaba lista para el golpe final, era hora de su venganza.

Sonia presiono el botón. Cinco segundos después se escuchó un pequeño chillido y se empezaron a abrir las puertas, incluida la suya. Sonia se puso de pie, abriendo lentamente la puerta para ver lo que había más allá. Las cámaras de seguridad estaban desconectadas, la luz estaba apagada y las puertas abiertas. Sonia se movió rápido, sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad mientras que los de los soldados no. Su lámpara delataba su posición, Sonia solo debía mantenerse fuera del alcance de su luz para evitar ser descubierta.

Los soldados de elite estaban alertas, apuntando con sus rifles de asalto, equipados con una lámpara y una mira laser. Su radio no funcionaba, la bomba EMP fue tan fuerte que derrumbo todos los sistemas eléctricos del lugar. Sonia se hizo a un lado, pensando como los iba a atacar una vez descubriera que ella no estaba en su prisión. Los soldados estaban bien armados y protegidos. Se dijo así misma que necesitaba una de esas armaduras.

Los soldados caminaron alertas hacia la prisión de Sonia, cuya puerta seguía cerrada. Los iban con sus rifles en alto, ignorantes al hecho de que la Mayor se encontraba detrás de ellos. Uno de los soldados abrió la puerta, esta era pesada, mientras el otro apuntaba con su rifle. El guardia vio que la Mayor no se encontraba ahí, pero el que abrió la puerta si vio que ella estaba detrás de ellos y que se había robado una porra eléctrica del cinturón de su compañero.

El soldado intento gritar, pero Sonia empujo al soldado iluso hacia la prisión con una fuerte patada. Tumbándolo en el suelo. Activando la porra eléctrica golpeo al segundo soldado varias veces, hasta que este cayo en el suelo. Rápidamente Sonia empujo la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, encerrando al segundo soldado manualmente. Sonia ahora tenía armas y protección. Camuflajeandose fácilmente con el resto de los soldados en el complejo. Ahora su siguiente paso era buscar a Tasia y Jarek. El dispositivo le diría donde estaba Jarek, pues este estaba conectado directamente a la bomba. Después podrían buscar a la griega juntos y dar el golpe final.

Sonia sabía que cuando se cortaba el suministro eléctrico u ocurría una falla ciertos sectores se sellarían, incluyendo el acceso a las prisiones, sin embargo, este no era un ataque normal. La bomba EMP que Jarek tenía instalada era algo que Sonia no había visto jamás. Antes se preocuparía por esto, viendo que el Black Dragon tenga tanto poder. Ahora, ahora trata de no pensar en ello.

La Mayor siguió el sonido del dispositivo, jugando a "frio y caliente". Unos guardias se encontraban delante de ella, Sonia no dudo dos veces y coloco una bala en el cráneo de cada uno de ellos. Los soldados de elite no tuvieron el tiempo de reaccionar, pues la figura de Sonia vestida como ellos los confundió. Al llegar a sus cuerpos sabía que había llegado a su objetivo. Delante de ella se encontraba un muro resistente, con una puerta de metal similar a la celda en la que estaba. Sonia la abrió y pudo ver el torso de Jarek colgando de varios ganchos, con equipo médico conectado a él. Sus extremidades habían sido removidas, sus partes metálicas desinstaladas. Su pecho estaba libre, las placas de metal de su tórax abiertas dejando ver sus músculos. El mercenario era una maquina humana. Sonia se preguntó si seguía vivo.

– ¿Quién eres tú? – habló Jarek con una voz débil y cansada – El equipo de elite no tiene mujeres.

– Es hora de salir de aquí – respondió Sonia, quitándose el casco y pasa montañas que cubrían su rostro.

– ¿Sonia? –Jarek soltó una risa lenta, como si le doliera moverse o hablar – ¿Cómo estoy seguro que no me usaras como señuelo?

– Nada – contesto Sonia – ¿Cómo despertaste?

– Un "bip" constante me molestaba. Luego mi cuerpo prácticamente estallo.

– Una bomba EMP que tenías en tu cuerpo – explico Sonia, mostrando el dispositivo – Yo la active para poder salir de aquí.

– ¿Una qué? – Jarek estaba sorprendido – ¿Qué está pasando?

– Veo que morir te mantuvo alejado de los eventos recientes.

– Si – respondió Jarek, con una sonrisa– Es todo un problema.

– Me encontré con tus amigos, Tremor y el resto. Estoy aquí para ayudarlos a salir y… a cambio me ayuden a acaban con Hsu Hao.

– Así que descubriste la verdad ¿he? –Jarek escupió al suelo, sentía como si fuera a vomitar en cualquier momento – La verdad desconozco que está pasando aquí, pero estoy dispuesto a ayudarte a matar a ese hijo de puta que me desmantelo.

– ¿Por qué te dejo vivir? – pregunto Sonia.

– Me estaba desmantelando para descubrir los secretos de nuestro clan. – admitió Jarek – Pero si muero estos se borran de inmediato, necesitaba mantenerme vivo. Pues yo no se los iba a dar voluntariamente.

– ¿Qué sabes de Tasia?

– ¿Tasia? Yo diría que está muerta a menos de que ella tuviera un plan propio. – Jarek voltio a ver a los soldados muertos más allá de la puerta, confirmando que Sonia estaba diciendo la verdad – Me cuesta creerlo, la teniente Sonia Blade pidiéndome ayuda.

– Mayor – le corrigió Sonia – ¿una bala en el cráneo no fue suficiente para que entendieras?

– Si – rio Jarek – Pero no te seré de mucha ayuda en este estado, necesito que me pases mis extremidades.

Sonia comenzó por los brazos, acercando la prótesis robótica y conectándola de acuerdo a las instrucciones de Jarek. La labor no fue fácil, pues le habían removido sus extremidades a la fuerza. Sonia tuvo que soldar algunos cables, y asegurarse que se conectaran bien con su piel y nervios. La mayor, al ver la piel rasgada y quemada, supuso que toda la operación fue dolorosa para Jarek. Una vez colocados sus brazos, siguieron las piernas. Jarek hizo la mayoría del trabajo entonces, Sonia solo ayudando en un papel secundario. Cuando todo estaba listo, Sonia lo soltó de su arnés.

– Debemos apurarnos – explico Sonia – La energía ya regreso y…

– Sonia, Sonia, Sonia – la interrumpió Jarek – Tremenda estúpida – Jarek tomo a Sonia por su garganta, ahorcándola fuertemente con sus brazos y estrellándola contra la pared.

– Ja… rek – Sonia apenas podía pronunciar unas palabras – Det… nte.

– Eres una estúpida Sonia – reía Jarek, con una sonrisa histérica – Te matare a ti y luego a cada uno de los miembros de tus queridas Fuerzas Especiales.

– Yo… – intentaba explicar Sonia, quien no podía zafarse del ataque de Jarek – T… saque.

– Sí ¿pero no recuerdas que tú me metiste en esto para empezar?

Sonia perdía el aliento, la capacidad de hablar y sentía que se iba a desmallar. Intento clavarle un cuchillo en sus partes orgánicas, pero este lo detuvo con su otro brazo. La fuerza que poseía era sobrehumana. No creía que pudiera recuperarse tan rápido después de todo lo que tuvo que pasar a manos de las Fuerzas Especiales. Sin embargo, Jarek libero un poco de fuerza, dejando a Sonia respirar mientras tosía.

– No Sonia – dijo Jarek, calmando su risa, pero todavía sonriente – No conseguirás una muerte fácil. Debes aguantar, aguantar por Jax también.

– Jamás saldrás vivo de aquí… – Sonia hacia pequeñas pausas, intentando respirar – Sin mí.

– Me subestimas Sonia, ese fue tu grande error. Ahora muere, muere por todo.

Jarek comenzó a aumentar su fuerza, lentamente aplastando los músculos de Sonia. La Mayor sentía como su tráquea fuera a reventar. Su cabeza a separarse de su cuello. Si no hacía algo ya no iba a poder escapar. Jarek estaba perdido en su venganza, enfocándose en matar a aquellos que le hicieron quedar como está ahora. No escucharía a Sonia, no intentaría entrar en razón. Aunque Tremor se encontrara en un rango mayor que él ahora, Jarek jamás escucharía. Sonia lo había entendido, pero ahora era su turno de demostrarle al viejo mercenario que ya no está al mando.

Sonia tomo la porra eléctrica con su mano izquierda, al soltarse del brazo de Jarek, sintió como la fuerza de este aumentaba, pero con un movimiento rápido podría zafarse y era lo que la separaba de la vida y la muerte. Con las manos de Jarek ocupadas, Sonia le dio un fuerte golpe en las costillas a Jarek. El impulso eléctrico viajo por todo el cuerpo de este, al punto que Sonia también lo sintió, sin embargo, Jarek no la soltaba. El viejo mercenario estaba decidido a matarla y nada lo detendría.

– Jarek, suéltala. –

Una voz femenina se escuchó detrás de ellos, con un aire de autoridad ordenándole a Jarek que parara. Jarek se contuvo unos segundos mientras Sonia lo volvió a golpear. El mercenario sintió dolor, se notó en la reacción de su cuerpo. Jarek no tuvo más que soltarla, pero no sin antes lanzarla contra las mesas de herramientas, tumbando la maquinaria y resto de equipo médico.

La mujer era Tasía, su rostro y cuerpo se encontraba completamente lastimado. Su ropa desgarrada, su piel morada y sangrando. Aun así, ella estaba de pie, detrás de ellos dos. Con sus dos sables en sus manos, manchados de sangre. Su rostro casi desfigurado, la belleza de su rostro griego perdido ante la brutalidad que le hicieron pasar.

– Tasia, querida – dijo Jarek, fingiendo estar alegre de verla – ¿Cómo osas interrumpirme?

– La necesitamos viva Jarek, es parte del plan de Tremor.

– Tremor, Tremor, Tremor ¿Desde cuándo recibes ordenes de un Lin Kuei? – a Jarek no le gustaba que lo interrumpieran en su trabajo, sobre todo si lo disfrutaba tanto y era personal – ¡Yo estoy al mando aquí!

– Ya no, estas son órdenes directas de Kano – Tasia avanzo dos pasos, pero Jarek se interpuso en su camino.

– ¿Piensas ayudarla? ¿A ella? – Jarek estaba confundido, confundido y furioso. Su brazo comenzó lentamente a volverse un cañón.

– Tremor nos dijo que cooperamos con ella – explico Tasia, sujetando fuertemente sus sables – Tenemos un mismo enemigo.

– ¡Ella es nuestro enemigo! Y ni tú, ni Tremor ni Kano me quitaran la satisfacción de verla morir.

– Entonces morirás – Tasia ataco a Jarek con uno de sus sables, este se protegió con su brazo, deteniendo el ataque.

– No otra vez, maldita traidora.

* * *

Costas de Sídney, a las afueras de la ciudad.

El hidroavión había aterrizado. Kira y Kobra habían vaciado todo lo del avión en varias maletas y se las llevaban a Tremor que estaba en una pequeña playa. Sonia había bajado con ellos, su ropa y equipo se lo llevaban los dragones negros mientras Raiden la esperaba arriba de una colina.

Sonia subió hasta donde se encontraba Raiden esperándola. El dios del trueno estaba acompañado por otra persona de cabello blanco largo, juntado en una larga trenza que llegaba hasta su espalda baja. Vestía de forma similar a Raiden, con una tela roja en forma de "V" en su torso desnudo y pantalones oscuros y ornamentados con figuras de dragones. Sonia sospecho que era un monje shaolin o, quizás, otra deidad por su mágico cabello.

– Raiden – lo saludo Sonia al llegar a la colina. – Gracias por venír.

– Debiste haberme llamado antes Sonia – le sermoneo el dios del trueno – Antes de enfrentarte al Lin Kuei sola.

– Nos atacaron por sorpresa – explico Sonia – No iba sola tampoco.

– Tu unidad no fue rival para sus fuerzas ciborg – explico el acompañante de Raiden – Deberías escuchar más a tus mentores.

– Raiden no es mi mentor – dijo Sonia – Yo formo parte de las Fuerzas Especiales, tenemos nuestras directivas y misiones.

– Pero tú misma dijiste que no confiabas en las Fuerzas Especiales – hablo Raiden, dando un paso adelante y levantando el mentón – Tal vez Johnny se ha ido, pero eso no significa que estas sola Sonia.

– Lo se Raiden… – admitió Sonia, apenada – Por eso te he llamado. Te necesito.

– Es obvio si estas al lado del Black Dragon y un exLin Kuei.

– Sonia, permíteme presentarte a Fujin. – dijo Raiden, colocando una mano en el hombro de la otra persona – Él es el dios del viento y una de las ultimas deidades del Earthrealm.

– Es un honor – Sonia hizo una pequeña reverencia – Perdona si antes me mostré agresiva.

– No tienes nada de que disculparte – explico Fujin – Solo era una recomendación, Raiden es tu mentor. Puede que creas que lo sabes todo Mayor Blade, pero la humildad es algo que nos hace más fuertes.

– ¿Qué necesitas de nosotros? – pregunto Raiden.

– Necesito que me confirmes una historia. No confío en el Black Dragon, pero siento que n tengo escapatoria de lo que se aproxima. Necesito ver la verdad, con mis propios ojos.

– Es justo como me la describiste – hablo Fujin, alabando a Sonia – Y mucho más.

– ¿Qué le has dicho de mí?

– Tu sentido del honor y la justicia, tan heroica y también – Raiden hizo un pequeño espacio – También a veces toxica. Llevándote a lugares peligrosos, lugares de los que tal vez no puedas salir.

Sonia sabía de lo que hablaba Raiden, Jarek se lo explico constantemente. Cuando Kano escapo, Sonia era quien más estaba obsesionada con el líder del Clan. Jax y ella emprendieron una misión, capturar a todos los miembros del Black Dragon antes de perderles el rastro, pero Sonia solo quería ir a buscar a uno de ellos y ese era Kano. Su búsqueda casi le costó la vida a su comandante. Como en esta nueva búsqueda le costó la vida a Mikka Stone y Ava Silence. Raiden no le culparía esas muertes, estaba segura. Sonia ha estado atrapada en un rincón, donde las puertas se encuentran selladas y ocultas detrás de paredes falsas. Las vidas de sus camaradas no son su culpa, pero descansan en sus hombros sin importar lo que piensen los demás. Sonia se culpaba a sí misma y cada vez se daba cuenta de que no podía sola. Ella intento endurecer su interior, tener un corazón de piedra por el bien de sus compañeros, pero eso no evito que murieran el día de hoy. Sonia no sabía qué hacer y por ello recurría a la única persona que le podía ayudar y darle un consejo: Raiden.

– ¿Dices que debería retirarme? ¿Hacerme a un lado y dejar todo atrás?

– Cuando te dije que podías quedarte conmigo en el templo rechazaste mi invitación por que tenías un llamado que responder – explico Raiden – Siempre he admirado y respetado tu perseverancia. Eso es algo que te forma, algo que te define. Sobre todo, por que buscas la verdad y hacer el bien. Mientras yo y mis shaolin combatíamos las fuerzas de otros mundos. Tú ya te encontrabas luchando a aquellos que buscan destruir su hogar por adentro. Eres una guerrera Sonia, una guerrera de los dioses, pero no puedes tu sola contra las fuerzas destructivas que habitan la tierra y lo que está más allá de sus fronteras. No te diré que te alejes, como dijiste no soy tu mentor. Pero si soy tu amigo.

– Gracias Raiden – Sonia se sentía aliviada, como si un peso en su espalda que ha ido cargando durante un año se liberara.

– Mayor Blade – hablo Fujin. Colocando su mano en el brazo de la Mayor para curar sus heridas – Nosotros atenderemos a sus compañeros que sobrevivieron el conflicto con el Lin Kuei. También estaremos atentos a tus planes. Si necesitas mi apoyo, allí estaré.

– Se lo agradezco, de verdad – Sonia volvió a hacer una reverencia. Las formalidades con Raiden ya no eran necesarias porque, como él mismo dijo, ya eran amigos. Fujin era alguien nuevo, alguien que no conocían. – Además de pedirles su ayuda, traigo noticias.

– Habla con confianza – dijo Fujin.

– Tremor y Sektor, también el Sr. Yu y "El Buen Doctor" hablaron de una amenaza que se aproxima. Una que destruirá el Earthrealm y el Outworld, una que estuvo detrás del ataque de hace un año y este ataque está encabezado por Quan Chi.

– ¿Él necromano? – pregunto Fujin, preocupado.

– Si, últimamente el Netherrealm ha estado teniendo mucha actividad. Además, existe una tarea que le corresponde a Fujin y el resto de las deidades cada 200 años. Una que puede representar un gran peligro a todos.

– ¿Qué tarea? – pregunto Sonia, impresionada que las advertencias de Tremor y el Lin Kuei fueran ciertas.

– Cada 200 años debemos reforzar las cadenas de Shinnok, el Dios Antiguo Caído – explico Fujin – Su prisión se encuentra en lo más profundo del Netherrealm, dentro de un lago congelado.

– ¿Un Dios Antiguo? – Sonia estaba pasmada, una de las deidades más poderosas que existen estaba aprisionado por los dioses del earthrealm.

– Ya no es un Dios Antiguo, su poder y título han sido destituidos – explico rápidamente Raiden, se sentía cierta molestia en la voz de Raiden. No era enojo ni furia, pues no es propio de él, pero le era familiar a Sonia. Era como se sentía una traición, era dolor.

– ¿Quién es Shinnok?

– Es una larga historia, una que empezó hace milenios. Una historia que luchamos por prevenir.

Sonia podía notar que esta era un tema algo personal para Raiden, pues él hablaba con cierto rencor, cierta pena, mientras que Fujin hablaba libremente. Sonia no quiso intervenir más, pero Raiden le explico todo desde el principio, desde que juntos derrotaron al ONE BEING y la creación de los kamidogus hasta la derrota de la Hermandad de las Sombras gracias Bi Han y el Lin Kuei.

Raiden y Fujin desaparecieron con un relámpago llevándose a Shaun y Pierce con ellos. Los dioses habían confirmado la historia del Black Dragon, aunque no conocían los orígenes de este clan, si sabían de Jola y su participación en el torneo Mortal Kombat al igual que su derrota a manos del Gran Kung Lao. Jola había sido una temible guerrera, sobretodo después de que le fueran concedidos los poderes de un dragón gracias a Shang Tsung. Sonia pensaba que todavía podían mentirles, pero era un riesgo que debía tomar.

– ¿Estás lista? – preguntó Tremor, acercándose una vez los dioses se fueron.

– Sí – afirmó Sonia.


	19. Capítulo 19: Red Dragon

Capítulo 19: Red Dragon.

Jarek domino fácilmente a Tasia con su fuerza superior, pero Tasia era más rápida. Sus sables eran de la más alta calidad, pero también lo eran los brazos de Jarek. Cada vez que ella intentaba golpear un punto débil, una parte todavía humana, este se protegía. Por ello Tasia entonces prefirió usar el mango de sus sables y dar fuertes golpes con ellos. Tal vez eran brazos de metal, o tenía una coraza de metal, pero estas estaban conectadas a su sistema nervioso. Dolor iba a sentir de una forma u otra.

– ¡Deja de moverte! – gritó Jarek, disparando su cañón de plasma.

– Detén esto ya Jarek – pidió Tasia – ¿Cuánto más durara tu energía interna si fallas tus tiros?

– Lo suficiente para matarte a ti

Sonia se levantó, tocándose delicadamente su cuello con las yemas de sus dedos. Volver a sentir sus pulmones llenarse de aire la revitalizo. Jarek voltio a ver como Sonia estaba de pie y apunto su cañón hacia ella, Sonia no se movió y lo miro directo a los ojos. Fue por un instante que Sonia miro a su lado izquierdo, el lado derecho de Jarek, que este voltio a ver lo que había allá. Tasia se encontraba cerca de él, lo suficiente para clavarle uno de sus sables en el corazón. Este se movió para evitar una muerte rápida y segura, Sonia contesto con una combinación de patadas voladoras. Sujetando el cráneo de Jarek con una pierna y pateándolo con la otra. Jarek cayó al suelo con la fuerza de ambas mujeres. El combate iba a continuar, pero ahora había un nuevo problema. La energía se volvió a encender, las puertas se abrieron y una gran cantidad de soldados de elite entraron a las prisiones.

– Dejemos nuestras rivalidades para otro día Jarek – habló Sonia – Primero debemos matar a Hsu Hao.

– ¿Planeas confiar en él después de lo que paso? –preguntó Tasia, algo sorprendida.

– Necesitamos su superioridad tecnología para matar a estos soldados. Ten – Sonia le lanzo una carga de balas para que lo conectara a su brazo. De esta forma su pequeña Glatting-Gun estaría cargada y lista para disparar. – Vuélveme a atacar y esta vez no habrá tecnología que te regrese a la vida.

Jarek miro a las dos a la cara, los golpes habían tranquilizado su furia. La adrenalina comenzaba a irse y sus inhibidores de dolor se activaban. Pronto el dolor se calmó, cerrando las heridas al menos en su mente. Su respiración ahora iba a un ritmo normal, exhalando e inhalando naturalmente.

– Tú ganas Sonia – Jarek se levantó, derrotado por segunda vez

– Tú iras al frente – le dijo Tasia – No confío en ti.

– ¿Cómo planeas salir Sonia, Tasia? – les preguntó antes de avanzar, con la segunda apuntándole con una pistola – ¿Planeas matar a todas las Fuerzas Especiales y Fuerza Aérea de Australia?

– No – contestó Sonia, sin agregar nada más.

– Hsu Hao probablemente ya hizo su movida, enviando a la mayoría de sus tropas a Outworld por medio del portal – habló Tasia, explicando su plan. – Es el momento perfecto para atacar.

Jarek se puso de pie, transformo uno de sus brazos en la Glatting-Gun y avanzo primero. Sonia le tendió un rifle automático a Tasia para defenderse del grupo del Dragón Rojo. Eran aproximadamente unos quince miembros. Nada que los tres juntos pudieran eliminar fácilmente, sobre todo si el grupo se separaba. Jarek se fue a enfrentarlos cara a cara, disparando su glatting-gun contra ellos. Los soldados se dispersaron en tres grupos, de cinco cada uno. Sonia y Tasia se encargaron de que no rodearan a Jarek, abriendo fuego contra los soldados de negro.

Eliminarlos no sería fácil, pues les ganaban en número. Los habían logrado tomar por sorpresa, derrumbando a uno o dos en su ataque. Sin embargo, cuando ellos respondieron, sus balas perforaron el concreto, destruyendo todo a su paso. Polvo se esparció por todo el lugar, los soldados lanzaron granadas de gas, nublando aún más la visión de ellos y dificultando el respirar. Los tiros de estos soldados eran certeros y continuos. Un error significaba la muerte. Sus chalecos antibalas también eran bastante resistentes. No era como combatir contra los mercenarios del Black Dragon, eso lo dedujo rápidamente Sonia. Por un tiempo tuvo que disparar a ciegas, asomando el cañón de su arma, pero sin realmente ver a donde disparaba. Tasia tenía el mismo problema y pronto tuvieron que retroceder. Pues el gas toxico se estaba aproximando a ellos y llenando los pasillos.

Sonia sabía que a lo que se enfrentaría no sería fácil, por lo que planeo con anticipación, dejando granadas en posiciones estratégicas. Si los soldados avanzaban demasiado, tocarían la cuerda floja y explotaría. Por ello retroceder era más una ofensiva que una táctica defensiva. Los Red Dragon mordieron el anzuelo y las granadas explotaron. La explosión fue suficiente para aturdir al resto, mientras los otros perdían un brazo o una pierna, muriendo. Sonia avanzo contra el resto, solo quedaban dos guardias y empezó a atacarlos con un sinfín de patadas y golpes. Los soldados recibieron unos en el estómago o el rostro, pero no cayeron fácilmente. Los soldados respondieron a sus ataques con rápidos golpes, giros y patadas. Estos sujetos eran profesionales y no debía de confiarse. Tal vez no estén a su nivel, pero podrían dar una buena batalla.

Jarek retrocedió también, usando un disparo de plasma de baja energía para noquearlos más que matarlos. Ahorro sus balas y se enfrentó ellos cara a cara. Tasia actuó de igual manera, con sus sables en mano. Como Sonia tuvieron sus dificultades. Los soldados sabían pelear, por algo eran la elite y escuadrón especial del Capitán Kirk. Se podría decir que el combate cercano era su especialidad, usando macanas extensibles, manoplas y porras eléctricas. Estos también eran agiles, saltando en las paredes o corriendo en ellas para escapar de sus enemigos. Le recordaba al estilo de combate de los Shaolin más que de algún soldado. Los sables de Tasia lograron desarmar las macanas extensibles de los soldados y atravesar sus órganos vitales. Su sangre flujo por el filo de los sables hasta las manos de Tasia, era así como sabía que sus víctimas habían muerto. Jarek uso su fuerza para romperle los huesos a sus enemigos, evitando las porras eléctricas y desarmándolos fácilmente con los grados extra que tenían sus prótesis robóticas.

Sonia se defendía bastante bien, las paredes eran angostas por lo que las usaba para mantener a sus oponentes contra ellas. De esa forma no podían retroceder. Dando una patada de tijera se colocó entre los dos, con su antebrazo empujo a uno, ahorcándolo y, con una fuerte patada, hizo retroceder al otro. Sonia dio el golpe final, noqueando al que tenía enfrente con su codo y, dando un giro de 180 grados, conecto su rodilla con el rostro del otro. Sonia sentía que sus fuerzas iban restaurándose mientras la toxina perdía su efecto.

Con los quince soldados caídos y las prisiones llenas de gas y polvo los tres avanzaron, dejando los cuerpos detrás. Tasia cambio los cargadores de sus dos subfusiles MP7, guardando sus sables en su espalda. Sonia se reunió con ellos, cargando su rifle de asalto Ruger Mini-14. Juntos salieron por el área de las prisiones hacia el centro de mando, donde la oficina del "General" Hsu Hao se encontraba. Al salir se encontraron el lugar vació, los agentes, técnicos y demás personal se habían ido. Los soldados de la fuerza aérea habían abandonado el lugar también. Solo se encontraba un pequeño grupo de soldados del capitán Kirk, apuntándoles con sus rifles de asalto y carabinas y, arriba de todos, Hsu Hao. El Dragón Rojo estaba todavía vestido formalmente, aun así, los estaba esperando y hablo por el micrófono. Su voz se escuchó en todos los rincones de la base.

– Señorita Blade – anunció Hsu Hao, con un acento asiático en su voz – He cometido un grave error en subestimarla.

– Ya has cometido ese error más de dos veces Mason ¿o debería llamarte Hsu Hao?

– Veo que ahora te juntas con criminales Sonia – habló Hsu Hao, ignorando su pregunta – ¿Qué pensaría Mikka o Pierce?

– Ni siquiera los menciones sabandija – lo corto Sonia, furiosa – Tú pagaras la muerte de Mikka y Ava.

– Un soldado debe esperar morir en el campo de batalla Sonia. Las bajas son algo inevitable en la guerra.

– Tú serás la próxima – le amenazó Sonia, sus palabras le trajeron malos recuerdos.

– Ustedes dos cierren la boca – los calló Jarek, apuntando su Glatting-gun hacia la oficina de Hsu Hao – Baja aquí Hsu Hao, es horade acabar con nuestra historia.

– Jarek. Tu historia debió haber acabado hace mucho tiempo.

Mientras hablaba, Hsu Hao presiono un botón debajo de su mesa. El Dragón Rojo activo unas alarmas, abriendo unas escotillas. Robots bípedos, armados con ametralladoras y armadura pesada salieron de ahí, apuntándole a los tres. Eran cinco al menos, bien armados y equipados. Los robots avanzaban por medio de dos largas piernas. Elresto de su cuerpo era la cabeza, que tenía su ametralladora a un costado y cámaras en el centro para visualizar y detectar al oponente.

– Hoy marca el fin de las Fuerzas Especiales y del Black Dragon – continuó hablando Hsu Hao mientras sus fuerzas avanzaban – Las fuerzas del Earthrealm caerán por completo, abriendo paso a nuestro señor.

– El earthrealm no ha caído. El Loto Blanco, Las Fuerzas Especiales, el Dragón Negro y el Lin Kuei. Todos ellos son tus enemigos. No puedes derrotarnos.

– Pero ya lo hemos hecho. Raiden y sus shaolin no podrán detener lo que viene, hoy morirá Jarek, Kano y Tremor, los líderes del Black Dragon – Hsu Hao levanto su brazo, cerrando su puño con fuerza seguro de su victoria – Las Fuerzas Especiales están bajo mi poder, solo faltas tu por morir Mayor Blade. Respecto al Lin Kuei, sus planes se vendrán abajo gracias a que tu distrajiste a Sektor lo suficiente.

– ¿Para quién trabajas? ¿Quién es tu señor? – preguntó Sonia.

– Hemos hablado suficiente. Elimínenlos.

Los soldados y robots apuntaron sus armas contra los tres. Ellos en respuesta devolvieron en favor, pero no tenían esperanzas de superarlos. Eran otros quince soldados acompañados de cinco robots bípedos extremadamente peligrosos, sin embargo, como antes, tenían un plan bajo la manga. Jarek avanzo dos pasos y ordeno a las dos agacharse. Tasia y Sonia así lo hicieron. De los costados de sus brazos, en su espalda y pecho, se abrieron unos pequeños orificios que contenían pequeños explosivos adentro. Con un giro, Jarek expulso los explosivos alrededor de un radio de más de cinco metros. Las pequeñas bombas explotaron, creando una reacción en cadena que neutralizo por unos instantes a los soldados y robots. Sonya y Tasia avanzaron para cubrirse del fuego enemigo mientras ellas derribaban uno por uno a los soldados con tiros precisos en la cabeza y pecho. Los robots empezaron a abrir fuego, sus balas destruyendo todos los escritorios y papeleo que se encontraban en el centro de mando. Las pantallas de los monitores explotaban mientras las balas los perforaban a gran velocidad.

– Eliminemos a los soldados de Hsu Hao primero – recomendó Tasia – Después tú y Jarek irán tras Hsu Hao, yo me encargo de los robots.

– Tus balas no pueden perforar su armadura ¿Cómo planeas destruirlos?

– Mis balas no, pero mis sables sí. Ahora dispara.

Sonia y Tasia avanzaban, escapando de los disparos de sus oponentes. Jarek se encontraba corto de energía, sus balas eran pocas por lo que tenía que usarlas bien. La mayoría de sus aumentos habían sido utilizados, por lo que opto por su ultima arma. Usando sus escudos extensibles se acercó a sus oponentes, cubriéndose entre los escritorios y paredes. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca, se abrió paso con su Glatting Gun y avanzo hacia la oficina de Hsu Hao. Tasia cubrió a Sonia para que avanzara, disparándole a los robots para confundirlos y atraer su fuego hacía ella. Los robots trabajaban como una unidad, por lo que todos apuntaban al mismo objetivo que los atacaba para eliminarlos rápidamente. Tasia tuvo que ocultarse, lanzando granadas para intentar dañarlos, sin embargo, los robots disparaban hacia las granadas para explotarlas antes de que llegaran a ellas. Los sistemas contra incendio se activaron debido al fuego, llenando todo de agua.

Sonia y Jarek se enfrentaron en combate cercano contra los Dragones Rojos. Con sus porras eléctricas y piruetas acortaron la distancia mientras otros continuaban disparando a lo lejos. Sonia y Jarek usaban a sus oponentes como escudos humanos, haciéndolos recibir los disparos.

Tasia sea cerco lo suficiente con su agilidad hacia el primer robot, sus movimientos eran lentos debido a peso. Aunque tuvieran bastantes grados de libertad, una vez así de cerca, ellos no podían protegerse. Tasia se deslizo por el suelo mientras clavaba uno de sus sables en la "cabeza" del robot. Este cayó al suelo, haciendo corto circuito y apagándose por completo. Tasia uso su cuerpo como protección del resto mientras intentaba sacar la ametralladora del robot. Una vez esto hecho, abrió fuego contra el resto, sus balas perforaron por la armadura, haciendo explotar a dos de ellos.

Mientras todos peleaban debajo de él, Hsu Hao se aseguró en su oficina. Sus ventanas a prueba de balas lo mantendrían seguro mientras se comunicaba con sus compañeros. Con su mano derecha tomo su piel arrugada y la empezó a arrancar pedazo a pedazo. La máscara cayó al suelo, la piel era falsa al igual que el cabello. El General Mason ya no existía, ahora solo quedaba un hombre musculoso con los ojos rasgados y los pómulos marcados. Hsu Hao se aproximó a su escritorio y la pantalla delante de este. Con un control la encendió, comunicándose con dos agentes del Red Dragon en el proceso mientras colgaba su saco.

– Hsu Hao ¿Qué ocurre? – dijo una voz varonil y joven que contrastaba mucho contra el acento del mongol.

– Mavado. – llamo Hsu Hao al agente – Sonia Blade sea aliado con el Black Dragon, nuestra operación ha sido comprometida.

– ¿Floyd Lawton ya ha viajado al Outworld? – pregunto Mavado.

– Sí, junto con la ubicación de Kano que conseguimos de los bancos de datos de Jarek.

– Entonces esperemos que él no nos falle, así como tú lo has hecho.

– No he perdido todavía – habló rápidamente Hsu Hao, desabrochando el nudo de su corbata.

– Por lo que escucho – menciono Mavado, notando el tiroteo que se desarrollaba en el centro de mando – No tardaran mucho en alcanzarte.

– Sonia morirá, junto con Jarek y Tasia.

– Debiste eliminarlos cuando tuviste la oportunidad.

– Los necesitábamos con vida para encontrar a Kano, esa era la misión.

– Entonces hazlo – le reto, acercándose a la cámara – Ahora.

– Considéralo hecho – respondió Hsu Hao – ¿Conseguiste los datos del Lin Kuei?

– Sektor planea construir un nuevo modelo, uno capaz de absorber las habilidades y memorias de todos sus guerreros y que aparte trabaje como una consciencia única. Creando una matrix de guerreros que combinen las fuerzas de todo el Lin Kuei.

– ¿Lograste robar sus datos? – preguntó Hsu Hao

– Aún no, Sektor apenas ha construido un prototipo, pero planea construir más. Si lo logra tendrá un ejército invencible.

– Así que el protocolo Tekunin aún no está completo. Eso nos da más tiempo.

– A diferencia de ti – contestó Mavado – Que se te está acabando.

– No la subestimare de nuevo.

Hsu Hao corto la comunicación con Mavado. No sabía si podría aguantar su sermón durante más tiempo, ya que él todavía no ha perdido. Sonia y el resto continuaba luchando, pero Hsu Hao podía ver que sus guerreros no los detendrían por más tiempo. Sonia y Jarek pronto llegaran a su puerta. El mongol contacto a Floyd mientras se desabrochaba la camisa, mostrando una placa de metal y un corazón cibernético de color rojo.

– Floyd ¿has encontrado a Kano? – pregunto Hsu Hao una vez se conectó la llamada.

– Hemos llegado a la ciudad de Makeba, pero no hemos hecho contacto con el objetivo.

– Tendrás que apresurarte, es posible que otros miembros del Black Dragon se encuentren de tras de ti.

– Entendido ¿Qué está ocurriendo por allá? – preguntó Floyd, escuchando el conflicto.

– Sonia ha escapado, junto con Tasia y Jarek – explico Hsu Hao – Yo me encargare de ellos, tu ocúpate de Kano.

– Floyd fuera.

Hsu Hao quedo con el pecho descubierto, usando solo sus zapatos finos y su pantalón. Su rostro estaba cubierto por tres tatuajes de estrellas rojas de pequeño tamaño. Una en su ojo derecho y el resto en su mejilla. El "General Mason" fue hacia el perchero donde estaba su gorra militar. El dragón rojo se colocó la gorra, sujetándola por el visor. Su brazo izquierdo tenia líneas oscuras, como si fuera falso. En su hombro izquierdo tenía una protección metálica que se conectaba junto con su corazón cibernético. Este brillaba y pulsaba con un intenso color rojo, llenando su cuerpo de energía.

El "General" espero en su escritorio, apoyándose en él y cruzando sus piernas y brazos. Jarek fue el primero en entrar, seguido de Sonia. Los dos se pusieron enfrente de él, apuntando sus rifles y armas a su torso. Sonia por fin pudo ver a la cara al "General de las Fuerzas Especiales", este le sonreía ligeramente.

– Esto acaba ahora Hsu Hao – habló Sonia, apoyando la culata en su hombro.

– Estoy de acuerdo – contesto Hsu Hao, levantándose con los brazos abiertos.

Sonia y Jarek abrieron fuego, sin embargo, el corazón de Hsu Hao libero una descarga intensa, cubriendo el cuerpo de Hsu Hao con un escudo cinético que hizo rebotar todos los proyectiles. Sonia se detuvo, pero Jarek avanzo hacia él, aun disparando. Sonia lo intento detener poniendo su mano sobre su hombro, pero este simplemente la quito y continúo avanzando. Para cuando estaban cara a cara Jarek se había quedado sin balas. Hsu Hao lanzo un golpe con su brazo izquierdo, pero el dragón negro se protegió del golpe rápidamente. El dragón rojo entonces lo sujeto de su brazo y pierna, elevándolo en el aire y estrellándolo en el techo, para luego dejarlo caer encima del escritorio, rompiéndolo a la mitad. Sonia se impresiono de la fuerza de Hsu Hao, capaz de levantar por completo a una persona mitad maquina sin derramar una gota de sudor. El dragón rojo le dio la espalda a Sonia, concentrándose en aplastar a Jarek con sus brazos y piernas, golpeándolo con ambas manos entrelazadas y pisándolo con fuerza continuamente. Sonia aprovecho que estaba distraído y lo ataco por la espalda, pero Hsu Hao detuvo sus ataques fácilmente. Con su rodilla golpeo el estómago de Sonia, sacándole el aire, con sus enormes manos, sujeto a la mujer de su rostro y entrepierna para luego lanzarla contra la pared. Derrumbando todos los diplomas y medallas que estaban ahí colgados.

– Esta será su última batalla señorita Blade, pronto podrá reunirse con los que ama.

– Sobreviví la invasión de Shao Kahn – dijo Sonia, limpiándose la sangre de su boca – El Black Dragon no pudo matarme, tampoco el Lin Kuei. Tú no serás la excepción.

– Tú no sobreviviste, nosotros te salvamos. Te subimos de rango y te volvimos nuestra más efectiva arma. – admitió Hsu Hao – Regresa con nosotros, concluye tu tan deseada venganza contra Kano, el Black Dragon y el Lin Kuei. Hazles pagar las vidas que perdiste durante la invasión de Outworld, lo que le pasa a aquello que se alían con otros para destruir su propio reino. Únete a nosotros y vive.

– Mira quien habla – le refutó Sonia – Tu clan se ha aliado con la Hermandad de las Sombras, con el Netherrealm. Ahora planeas usar a Shinnok para ganar control por temor a un ser superior.

– Veo que lo has descubierto todo – Hsu Hao bajo los brazos, quitando su sonrisa amable y actitud misericordiosa – Aun así, es muy tarde, tarde para detener lo que ha empezado.

– No, no lo es – respondió Sonia.

Hsu Hao volteo a su izquierda, donde Jarek corría hacia el para taclearlo. El mongol se preparó, abriendo sus piernas y sujetando a Jarek con fuerza para que este no pudiera levantarlo o tumbarlo. Los dos conectaron, el dragón negro no pudo más que moverlo unos cuantos centímetros de su lugar. Hsu Hao respondió con un rodillazo al estómago de Jarek, seguido de sus dos codos en la espalda del dragón negro. Jarek permaneció inmutado, por lo que Hsu Hao amarro sus brazos en el torso de Jarek, pero este se zafo levantando su torso de golpe. Su nuca golpeo al mongol en el mentón, haciéndole morder su propia lengua. Jarek continuo su asalto con dos ganchos, uno de cada brazo, en las sienes de su rostro. Con un movimiento rápido, el dragón negro coloco su pierna detrás de la de Hsu Hao, tumbándolo en una de sus rodillas. El mongol respondió ahorcando a Jarek, quien a su vez sujeto los brazos de Hsu Hao. Los dos estaban enganchados, la pierna de Jarek atrapaba tanto así mismo como a su oponente. Ambos guerreros se miraban a los ojos y el mongol pudo notar como los oscuros y negros ojos de Jarek comenzaban a volverse rojos. Una intensa luz roja salía de los ojos de Jarek, como láseres empezaron a quemar la piel de su oponente. Hsu Hao soltó el cuello de su enemigo para protegerse su rostro con su brazo izquierdo. Su piel ahí no se quemaba, no sentía dolor en esa zona de su cuerpo, pero Jarek continuaba, cada vez con más intensidad. En su brazo comenzó a formarse un orificio, mientras este se ponía al rojo vivo. No era piel, era metal. Hsu Hao activo su corazón cibernético, este soltó un fuerte laser que empujo a Jarek hasta el techo. Calentando su estómago y cayendo al suelo de golpe.

Abajo, Tasia se encontraba luchando contra los otros dos robots que seguían. Estos avanzaban lentamente hacia su posición. Saltando los escritorios y escaleras para llegar más rápido a su oponente. Su ametralladora se había agotado en los otros dos robots, y ahora esperaba que los últimos se acercaran lo suficiente para eliminarlos. Moviéndose sigilosamente entre escritorios y paredes, los robots perdieron su ubicación. De ahí fue fácil eliminarlos, clavando su sable en sus circuitos internos, justo donde su armadura no protegía para permitir movimiento. Primero corto la pierna de uno de ellos, para después clavar su sable en la cámara, nublando su vista. El ciborg comenzó a disparar y Tasia redirigió los disparos hacia el otro robot. Caídos y derrotados, Tasia vio cómo se desarrollaba la pelea arriba de ella. Vio como Jarek era empujado al techo por una intensa luz roja y como Sonia peleaba contra Hsu Hao. Tasia sabía que los tres de ellos estaban débiles y el Dragón Rojo sería un oponente difícil de derrotar así, por lo que rápidamente subió las escaleras.

– Jarek, siempre tan apresurado – hablo Hsu Hao – Es una lástima que tu clan no te agregara un cerebro artificial. Tal vez así podrías pelear mejor.

– Cierra el hocico Hsu Hao – le gritó, ofendido – Tengo mis armas, no necesito más.

– Deberías hacerle caso – habló Sonia – Eres un idiota, si lo atacamos juntos lo podremos derrotar.

– Tu no me das ordenes Sonia.

– Vamos, esto me está aburriendo – declaro Hsu Hao.

Sonia y Jarek avanzaron a atacar, con el dragón negro al frente. Hsu Hao amarro a Jarek y lo uso como escudo, deteniendo los golpes de Sonia. A ella no le importaba que golpeara a Jarek, a su parecer se lo merecía. Blade continuo su ataque, sabía que Hsu Hao no podría protegerse todo el tiempo. El dragón rojo lanzo a Jarek contra Sonia, esta se colocó en sus brazos y se impulsó con ellos, saltando sobre Jarek en un arco y acertando una patada en el rostro del mongol. Su segunda patada no acertó, fue detenido por Hsu Hao que luego golpeo a Sonia en el rostro y luego en la espalda, tumbándola al suelo. Blade se levantó rápidamente, barriendo a su oponente. Sonia se subió arriba de Hsu Hao, amarrándolo con sus piernas y golpeándolo fuertemente, sin embargo, Hsu Hao no cayó, resistió voluntariamente su ataque de golpes. Para cuando Sonia estaba cansada, Hsu Hao amarro sus piernas en la cabeza de Sonia. Ahorcándola con ellas y, con un rápido movimiento de caderas, tumbo Sonia al suelo. El mongol tenía atrapada a Sonia, con sus piernas la estaba ahorcando y con sus brazos intentaba dislocarle el hombro. Sonia no podía ni gritar del dolor.

Antes de que Hsu Hao pudiera dar un último jalón, Tasia clavo sus dos sables en la espalda del mongol. Hsu Hao grito del dolor y se dio media vuelta para luego recibir el talón de Tasia en su rostro. La guerrera dio un salto en el aire, girando y pateando tres veces al mongol. Este quedo mareado después del ataque, pero Tasia no se detuvo ahí. Dio una patada entre la boca de estómago y la ingle, obligando a Hsu Hao a agacharse. Tasia tomo sus dos sables, los saco de la espalda de su oponente y, girándolos en sus manos, los volvió a clavar, ahora en el pecho del mongol. Tasia los empujo hacia adentro con fuerza, sus manos se llenaban de sangre, pero Hsu Hao no caía. El mongol abrió sus brazos y, con las palmas abiertas, intento aturdir a Tasia golpeándola en las orejas. La guerrera hizo un Split, cayendo al suelo con sus piernas extendidas y esquivando el ataque. Sujetándose del mango de sus sables, Tasia se puso de nuevo de pie. Volvió a sacar sus sables y, con el filo de uno en el cuello del mongol, lo empujo contra el vidrio. Tasia entonces clavo su segundo sable continuamente como si fuera un puñal en las costillas izquierdas de Hsu Hao. El mongol cayo en sus rodillas después de repetidas apuñaladas, con su sangre manchando el costoso tape de de su oficina. Finalmente, Tasia estaba lista para dar el golpe final. Levanto sus sables, en forma de cruz para cortarle el cuello al dragón rojo y decapitarlo, pero Hsu Hao detuvo su ataque, protegiéndose con su brazo izquierdo. Los sables chillaron al cortar el metal, sacando chispas en el proceso. Tasia levanto su brazo derecho para volverá atacar, pero Hsu Hao lo sujeto con su brazo derecho, su agarre le obligo a soltar su sable por el dolor de la presión que este ejercía. Hsu Hao se levantó, riendo suavemente mientras lo hacía. Su corazón comenzó a brillar intensamente. El brillo viajo hasta su mano izquierda, la cual exploto en un destello de energía roja que abrió un agujero en el techo. El brazo de Hsu Hao se había convertido en un cañón de plasma, su mano se había desintegrado cuando disparo. Tasia retrocedió, asustada, pues su antebrazo había explotado con el disparo. Se podía ver la carne carbonizada y el hueso roto fácilmente. Tasia sujeto su herida con fuerza para no desangrarse, pero su mirada seguía en Hsu Hao, cuyo corazón seguía brillando y su rostro tenía una risa diabólica. El dragón rojo disparo su laser, su corazón palpito con fuerza y de él una luz intensa de color rojo atravesó el cuerpo de Tasia. Haciendo un agujero en su estómago. El cuerpo de Tasia cayó al suelo, sin vida y se partió a la mitad. Separando sus piernas y pelvis del torso.

– Va uno, faltan dos. – habló Hsu Hao avanzando hacía Sonia.

– ¡Suficiente! – grito Jarek, saliendo del destruido escritorio con su brazo convertido en un cañón de plasma

Hsu Hao apunto hacía él, disparando. Su tiro fallo y Jarek disparo con toda la energía faltante que le sobraba. El disparo desoriento a Hsu Hao, permitiéndole avanzar hacia él y clavar su mano en el corazón del mongol. El vidrio protector se rompió y su mano alcanzo la batería principal del Dragón Rojo. Jarek saco su brazo con brusquedad, arrancándola y sujetándolo en el aire. Hsu Hao veía como lo mataban con los ojos bien abiertos y como Jarek lo sujetaba del cuello y lanzaba hacia la ventana, rompiéndola y cayendo hacia el piso de abajo. Jarek rompió la batería en su mano mientras Sonia se colocaba de pie. Los dos vieron el cuerpo mutilado de Tasia, no había forma de salvarla.

– El portal debe de estar bajo tierra – hablo Sonia, interrumpiendo el silencio – Hsu Hao debe tener los comandos para activarlo.

– Estoy seguro que sí, pero ahora… – Jarek hizo una pausa – Ahora que Tasia y Hsu Hao están muertos, no tienes por qué seguir viva.

Jarek ataco a Sonia, esta se protegió y contestó empujando por la ventana al dragón negro. Mientras este caía activo sus ojos laser, hiriendo a Sonia y quemando su piel, chaleco y ropa. Jarek dio un giro y cayo de pie en el suelo. Tomo el cuerpo de uno de los soldados caídos y, quitándole el seguro a todas las granadas, lo aventó hacia la oficina. Sonia salió por la puerta principal, pero la explosión la alcanzo, lanzándola por las escaleras y derrumbando la oficina hacia el piso de abajo. Levantando una nube de escombros, fuego y cenizas.

Sonia se puso de pie cuando se recuperó, cargo su rifle con un nuevo cartucho. Sonia avanzo hacia el centro de mando que ahora estaba completamente destruido. Fue entonces cuando vio a Jarek bajando por las escaleras con una tarjeta en sus manos. Sonia supuso que el maldito la había robado del cuerpo de Hsu Hao cuando tuvo la oportunidad y lo siguió.

Jarek llego a un cuarto subterráneo donde se encontraban tres filas de computadoras y equipo de avanzada. Generadores y demás se encontraban alrededor de un portal que estaba al final del cuarto, protegido en una cúpula de vidrio fotosensibles. Jarek avanzo e impuso los códigos en la computadora central, el portal se activó, abriendo una puerta dimensional hacia el Outworld. Para cuando Sonia llego, Jarek ya había cruzado el portal y se había llevado la llave de acceso a él. Sonia intento entrar a la cúpula, pero esta estaba sellada completamente. El portal se cerró y Jarek ya no estaba ahí.

– ¡Maldita sea! – gritó Sonia – Dejo que mataran a Tasia para poder salirse con la suya ¿Cómo viajare ahora al Outworld?

Sonia avanzo hacia la computadora central para anotar las coordenadas a donde Jarek viajo. La Ciudad de Makeba, en el oeste de Outworld. Blade también accedió a la base de datos, obteniendo información de los miembros del Red Dragon que lo habían usado, entre ellos estaba el "Capitán Kirk" y lo había usado hace 9 horas.

– No te pongas cómodo todavía Jarek – anunció Sonia – Kano y Kirk son míos.


	20. Capítulo 20: El Templo en el cielo

Muy buenas a todos, es un gusto para mí dejar el capitulo 20 y acabar con esta primera parte de la historia del Earthrealm. Así como lo hicimos en el capítulo y el Outworld, a partir de aquí nos moveremos a otro reino ¿A cual ahora? se preguntaran ustedes y todavía no les tengo una respuesta definitiva para ello. Es posible que viajemos al Orderrealm y Seido, pues el Netherrealm sera uno de los últimos capítulos de este fanfic. La verdad no creo que la historia que tengo de Seido sea lo suficientemente larga para abarcar 10 capítulos por si solo. Imposible con los pocos personajes que existen, pero si los vamos a ver.

Aún queda muchas historias que contar del Outworld. Mileena y sus fuerzas han estado luchando por reclamar los territorios que le perteneces usando la guerra y una muy sangrienta en eso. Lei Chen siendo una de las principales ciudades que se revelaron contra Shao Kahn y ahora se encuentra a manos de Hotaru y las fuerzas de Seido. Tanya y sus edenianos han escapado al norte de Outworld, hacia las tierras consumidas de Edenia. Tambien hay una importante historia que contar ahí al igual que la de ciertos personajes individuales.

Espero hayan disfrutado de estos capítulos. Veo que la mayoría de mis lectores son de Argentina y México, con alguno que otro de Chile, Brazil y Estados Unidos. Era de esperar que países de habla hispana leyeran este fanfic en español, incluida la República Dominicana y España, y también en EUA. Lo que si me sorprendió es que tengo un lector de Japón, Bulgaria, Francia y Australia. QUiero mandarles un saludo a cada uno de ustedes y agradecerles por leer mi fic. Me encantaría que me dejaran un mensaje o una review de como les va pareciendo el fanfic, que les impresiono más, que no les gusta, etc. Cuídense y espero pronto poner el capítulo 21.

* * *

 **Capítulo 20: El Templo en el Cielo.**

Sonia subió hacia el cuarto de mando. La oficina de Hsu Hao había caído justo en el centro, destruyendo todo a su paso. Cuerpo de mercenarios del dragón rojo, cartuchos de bala, sangre y pedazos de metal estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar. Las llamas habían sido apagadas por el sistema contra incendio, pero las alarmas no sonaban. Sonia creía que el dragón rojo las desactivo para no llamar la atención mientras lidiaban contra ella.

Sonia camino por los escombros, por los cuerpos y el resto de la base para salir de ahí. Paso por el centro y vio el cuerpo de Tasia en el suelo, quemado, sin vida. Había muerto con una mirada que expresaba miedo y terror. Sonia sintió lastima por ella, su muerte había sido brutal. En el fondo ella trataba de decirse que se lo busco, que es su culpa por vivir una vida de un criminal, sin embargo, no puede negárselo. Lamentaba su muerte en estos momentos. Sonia se acercó para cerrarle los ojos, que su rostro mostrara que ahora descansaba. La mayor se levantó, observo por todos lados y cerro su puño con fuerza. El cuerpo de Hsu Hao ya no se encontraba ahí. El miembro del dragón rojo no estaba muerto y había escapado. Sonia se enfureció y enfoco todo su odio hacia Jarek. Juro que lo encontraría y le molestaba que ahora no podía perseguir al mongol y su clan. No estaba preparada para ello todavía, primero debía mejorar la organización de las Fuerzas Especiales.

"Sonia" – una voz la llamaba, afuera del centro de mando. Un fuerte viento soplo, abriendo las puertas con su fuerza. Fujin entro, flotando en el aire. Su trenza moviéndose elegantemente, sus brazos alzados en el aire y sus piernas un poco dobladas. Sonia avanzo hacia él, quien aterrizo unos pasos más adelante.

– Gracias por venir Fujin, necesito tu ayuda. – declaró Sonia.

– En lo que pueda – habló Fujin.

– Jarek me traiciono a mí y a su clan, al derrotar a Hsu Hao se escapó al portal y ahora no puedo usarlo.

– Necesitas ir al Outworld por otro medio entonces

– Exacto ¿conoces de algún método?

– Existe uno, su uso es restringido. – admitió Fujin – Solo conocido por deidades y algunos hechiceros.

– ¿Un portal? – pregunto Sonia, esperanzada.

– Sí, pero deberemos hablar con Raiden primero.

– ¿No puedes llevarme? Me llevan 9 horas de ventaja.

– El uso es restringido Sonia – le repitió Fujin, un poco más firme que antes – Además, requieres de un equipo para sobrevivir allá.

– ¿Un equipo? – Sonia tardo un segundo, pero su rostro se ilumino – ¿Shaun y Pierce están bien?

– Si, el Jinsei acelero su curación rápidamente.

– ¿El Jinsei? – pregunto Sonia, confundida, pero alegre de saber que sus compañeros estaban vivos.

– Hay muchas cosas que explicarte Mayor Blade, pero lo haremos en camino a casa.

Fujin no poseía el poder de la teletransportación como Raiden lo hace, por lo que Sonia se "robo" un helicóptero. Los dos emprendieron el vuelo, Sonia siguiendo a Fujin por detrás. Mientras viajaban al Templo del Cielo, Sonia se preguntaba cuál sería la reacción de su equipo ¿volverían a confiar en ella? ¿la seguirían con la misma dedicación que antes? No los podía culpar sinceramente, los había llevado a una misión suicida y les había prometido protegerlos, pero no pudo. El Lin Kuei los agarro por sorpresa, Ava Silence y Mikka Stone pagaron el precio debido a ello. También se preguntó qué plan seguiría el Dragón Rojo. Estaba seguro que tenían agentes infiltrados en otras zonas, contando los secretos de las Fuerzas Especiales y de la tierra a su desconocido líder. Ellos tienen ventaja, Sonia debía pensar en una forma de poner la escala en su favor. El Lin Kuei realmente no estaba en su contra, solo busca sobrevivir a lo que se avecina y el Black Dragon busca formar una alianza para destruir a las fuerzas de la oscuridad y sus aliados. Pensándolo por un tiempo, Sonia creyó que tal vez podían ganar si los Dragones Negros se aliaban con ellos. Pero también requerirán el apoyo de todos. Tal vez incluso del Outworld mismo.

– Sonia ¿eres tú Sonia? –

La Mayor Blade escucho su nombre por la radio del avión. La calidad del audio no era buena, con algo de estática, pero logro reconocer que era la voz de Kira. Sonia vio su radar y noto que, aparte de Fujin que viajaba delante de ella, otro objeto se acercaba a una velocidad constante a su ubicación.

– Aquí Sonia – contestó, intentando ampliar la señal y reducir el ruido – ¿Kira?

– Deberías estar en Outworld ahorita ¿te atreves a traicionarnos y creer que te puedes salir con ello?

– No fue mi culpa, Jarek viajo a Outworld y me dejo aquí – explico Sonia – Tasia murió también, Hsu Hao la mato y Jarek la dejo.

– ¿Qué? No te creo sucia arpía.

– Cree lo que tú quieras Kira, no me importa en lo más mínimo – admitió Sonia – Pero no los he traicionado, justo ahora busco la forma de viajar al Outworld.

– ¿Mataste a Hsu Hao? – pregunto Tremor, quitando a Kira del comunicador

– Jarek logro lastimarlo severamente, pero no creo que este muerto

– ¿Qué has hecho entonces? – pregunto Kobra – Sabía que no servirías para nada.

– Silencio Kobra – ordeno Tremor – ¿Qué paso con Jarek y Tasia?

– Tasia me salvo, pero Jarek prefirió atacar después de que Hsu Hao la matara.

– ¿Por qué Jarek haría algo así? – pregunto Kira, escéptica – Él es uno de los nuestros.

– Tú eres nueva Kira, no conoces a Jarek como yo. Desde el principio Jarek no quiso cooperar, concentrándose más en su venganza contra mí y las FE. Tasia combatió contra él debido a eso y lo derroto, dejo que la mataran para poder hacer lo que quería al ver que no estaba al mando.

– Suena como Jarek – admitió Tremor.

– Me alegro que tú seas el líder ahora Tremor – Sonia hablaba con sinceridad, si hubiera sido otro seguramente ya la abrían atacado.

– Contáctanos cuando sepas como llegar a Outworld – habló Tremor, apunto de cortar la comunicación – Te llamaremos cuando llegues al Templo del Cielo.

– Tú seras el primero en saberlo Tremor, creeme. Sonia fuera.

Sonia corto la comunicación y soltó sus dedos de las armas y bengalas del helicóptero por si esperaban ser atacados. Dio un largo y tendido respiro, pues creía que todavía no estaba lista para otro combate. Los días recientes la habían agotado. Los combates, toxinas, disparos y demás habían destruido su cuerpo. Necesitaba descansar, pero también sabía que no tenía tiempo que perder. Jarek y Floyd, el Capitan Kirk, le llevaban ventaja. Sonia aprovecho entonces el tiempo que tenía para descansar, relajar los músculos y solo enfocarse en el viaje. Quitándose todo pensamiento de la cabeza.

* * *

China, Monte Everest. Cerca del Templo del Cielo.

Llegar al Templo del Cielo no era cosa simple, estaba oculto usualmente. Con sus poderes, Fujin guio a Sonia hacia un lugar del templo donde pudiera aterrizar su helicóptero. La densa niebla se esparcía hacia los lados, guiándolos por un camino. Una tormenta eléctrica se desarrollaba a sus costados, truenos y relámpagos resonando alrededor. Un helicóptero o avión jamás podrían salir vivos de ahí.

Sonia pudo ver el gran templo delante de ella, una enorme torre sobresalía del resto. Una que alcanzaba los cielos y truenos constantemente golpeaban su techo. El resto del templo estaba construido en la montaña, con puentes, pagodas y otras pequeñas torres formando parte de la maestra obra de arquitectura. Sonia aterrizo el helicóptero en un patio de piedra, al lado de la entrada principal a la enorme torre del centro. Monjes los recibieron a los dos, ayudando a Sonia a bajar del helicóptero y otorgándole ropa limpia y abrigadora para el clima. Fujin avanzo por un puente de piedra, donde varias estatuas adornaban sus costados. Dichas estatuas eran enormes y medían por lo menos cinco metros. Sonia no los reconocía, pero suponía que eran otras deidades, pues a los pies de las estatuas se encontraban ofrendas y veladoras. Por las características que presentaban, Sonia pudo deducir que eran dioses elementales: agua, fuego, tierra. Una de ellas era una mujer, aquella que manipulaba el agua, sujetando un jarrón en sus hombros; mientras que los otros dos eran varones, uno con armadura samurái y el otro poseía un bastón que estaba enterrado en la tierra y del cual crecían plantas.

– Ellos son Suijin, dios del agua, Fuji, diosa de la tierra y Kagutsuchi, dios del fuego – explico Fujin.

– ¿Tú no tienes una estatua en tu honor? – bromeo Sonia.

– Sí, pero todos tenemos muchas en este templo. Incluidos los Dioses Antiguos en la sima de esta torre. Vamos, Raiden nos espera.

Sonia y Fujin entraron a la torre del templo, pasando por las estatuas de leones y sus ojos iluminando la entrada. Un enorme gong dorado se encontraba al final del pasillo junto con hermosas paredes adornadas con variados diseños formando distintas figuras. Los dos llegaron al centro de la torre, donde se encontraban unas escaleras que subían por toda la torre, llevando a diferentes pasillos. Monjes se encontraban trabajando, decorando la torre, limpiándola mientras otros entrenaban en las a fueras del templo o en los cuartos techados. Grandes lámparas en forma de tubos colgaban de los pisos superiores, sus diseños iluminaban y reflejaban sombras de distintas formas.

– Tus compañeros se encuentran en los cuartos de visita, un poco más arriba. – habló Fujin mientras subían por las escaleras – Son invitados especiales.

– ¿No vamos a subir toda esta torre verdad? – preguntó Sonia, agotada.

– Jaja no Sonia, solo son dos pisos más.

Al entrar al pasillo de visitantes Sonia vio los múltiples cuartos que había, todos para aquellos invitados especiales de Raiden. Eran como diez cuartos, posiblemente del tamaño de un penthouse y todavía había más pisos con habitaciones similares. Hasta Johnny sentiría envidia de que no tuviera una torre así en su honor, cualquier millonario o multi-billonario sentiría celos.

Fujin llevo a Sonia al cuarto número tres y, al abrir la puerta, Sonia vio al Teniente Pierce y Shaun sentados, con ropa típica de color naranja, usando sandalias y tomando un poco de alcohol. Sonia sonrió al verlos así. Era la primera vez que su equipo la veía feliz, aunque no sabían si estaba feliz de verlos o riéndose de ellos. Los dos se pusieron de pie y saludaron a su Mayor en posición de firmes, Sonia respondió al saludo, con una sonrisa en su rostro todavía.

– Se ven ridículos – dijo Sonia, dificultándose el hablar por la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro que no se borraba – Descansen soldados.

– Tienen mucho de qué hablar – les interrumpió Fujin – Espérenme aquí, iré a buscar a Raiden.

– Gracias Fujin – respondió Sonia, girando un poco su cuerpo.

La Mayor se acercó a la sala donde estaban, sus soldados la invitaron a sentarse y relajarse. Unos monjes le dieron una toalla húmeda y le ofrecieron ropa limpia al igual que un baño de agua caliente. Sonia solo tomo la toalla y les agradeció por su hospitalidad, el baño lo tomaría después, por ahora tenía que hablar con sus soldados.

– Sonia este lugar es ¡increíble! – exclamó Pierce emocionado – Nunca había visto algo así en mi vida. No sabes cuantas cosas tienen aquí ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que eras amigo de un dios?

– Creí que eras ateo Pierce – respondió Sonia.

– Bueno… si, pero ese no es el punto – Pierce se confundió por unos segundos, sintiéndose avergonzado – El punto es que este lugar es enorme y nadie sabe que existe.

– Raiden lo mantiene muy bien oculto, nadie quiere ver lo que hay más allá de una tormenta eléctrica y un tornado.

– A veces volteo y veo como un rayo golpea el techo de una de las pagodas, siento que aquí me partirá uno de esos en cualquier momento – habló Shaun, un poco tenso por el pensamiento.

– ¿Quién diría que un gigantón como tú le tendría miedo a unos rayos? – bromeo Pierce.

– No es eso Pierce, ya te lo he dicho – Shaun alzo la voz, avergonzado y fingiendo que no le molestaba – Uno cayo justo donde estaban entrenando esos monjes shaolin, cualquiera pudo haber muerto.

– Esa fue su excusa cuando le dije que fuéramos a ver el resto del templo – explico Pierce, inclinándose hacia Sonia, cubriendo sus palabras con una mano y señalando a Shaun con la otra – Pero cada vez que cae uno, pega un brinco de su asiento.

– No molestes al pobre Shaun – habló Sonia, tomando una tasa de lo que bebían – Si mal no recuerdo a ti te da miedo las arañas.

– ¡JA! – soltó Shaun, sin ningún ánimo de moderarse con su risa.

– Sonia, eso tiene sentido, esas cosas están por todos lados y son venenosas – trato de explicarse – Las probabilidades de que te de un trueno son menos a morir por la mordida de una araña

– No aquí chiquilín – habló Shaun – estamos en el templo del dios del trueno.

– Y nosotros somos sus invitados, no creo que nos mate ahora.

Los tres continuaron hablando de lo que pasaba, Pierce hablaba con un tono informal, refiriéndose a su superior por su nombre o apellido. Shaun no era así, no había tenido una plática así de informal con su superior desde que empezaron. Solo había hablado con ella durante las misiones, dirigiéndose a ella por su rango y apellido. A pesar de que el ambiente era distinto, Shaun seguía haciéndolo, aunque Pierce le decía que no tenía nada que "temer". Era una costumbre y un protocolo también.

Las risas y felicidad pronto acabaron, apagándose poco a poco mientras los tres sabían de lo que tenían que hablar por mucho que quisieran evitarlo. Pierce parecía que no quería preguntar, así que Shaun hizo los honores de arruinar la fiesta.

– ¿Qué sucedió ayer Mayor? – preguntó. Sonia hizo una pequeña pausa, ordenando sus pensamientos. – ¿Qué paso después del Lin Kuei?

– Después de que Sektor te atacara, él me derroto en combate– comenzó a explicar Sonia – Él estaba a punto de matarme, pero fui salvada por Tremor. Un miembro del dragón negro.

– ¿El dragón negro estaba ahí? – preguntó Pierce.

– Mientras tremor combatía contra Sektor, dos miembros más los levantaron a ustedes del campo de batalla – Sonia volteo a verlos a los dos a los ojos, uno por uno – Pensé que Sektor los había matado como a Ava y Mikka, pero Kira y Kobra actuaron rápido. Ustedes se salvaron gracias a ellos.

– ¿De verdad fuimos los únicos que sobrevivimos? – preguntó Pierce, Shaun no lo dudaba, pues él fue el último en estar de pie al lado de Sonia.

– Cyrax y el resto del Lin Kuei se encargaron de eso – continuó Sonia – Mikkay Ava murieron incineradas al instante, no hubo nada que pudiera hacer.

– ¿Lo pagaron? – preguntó Shaun, angustiado y enfurecido – ¿Mataron a esos bastardos?

– Tremor y el resto dieron lo mejor de sí, pero estos escaparon. Después viaje con ellos y fuimos atacados por un grupo desconocido. Ellos los llamaban el Dragón Rojo.

– Alguien tiene un extraño fanatismo por dragones – miradas serias de Sonia y Shaun se dirigieron a Pierce, él se agacho de hombros y pidió disculpas.

Sonia continúo hablándoles a los dos sobre el resto, como organizaron un plan para infiltrarse en la base de Sidney, como Raiden los llevo hasta acá y la historia sobre el origen de los dragones negros y los dragones rojos. Los dos escuchaban atentamente, sin embargo, era la primera vez que escuchaban sobre el torneo, Shang Tsung y lo demás. Aun así, fue más fácil digerir para ellos después de conocer a dos dioses en un palacio arriba de una montaña cubierta por niebla, tormentas y relámpagos. Sonia le hablo de lo que sucedió con Jarek y Hsu Hao y porque ahora debía ir al Outworld. La Mayor Blade les pidió voluntariamente si estaban dispuestos a regresar a estar bajo su mando, pues después de tal derrota no les podía asegurar que regresaran con vida. Si desistían no los obligaría, no les afectaría, podrán regresar con su familia e informar a las autoridades que Sonia Blade estaba MIA. Los dos lo pensaron seriamente, pues ahora eran menos y no contaban con el apoyo de las Fuerzas Especiales. Su situación no era favorable.

– Sonia – habló Pierce – Te he seguido desde antes que todo esto comenzara. A ti y al comandante Jax, pero no podemos ir a ciegas a Outworld. No después de lo que vivimos hace un año.

– Concuerdo con Pierce Mayor Blade – habló Shaun – Necesitaremos un ejército para poder salir vivos de ahí. Dragones, monstruos. No sé si quiero vivir eso de nuevo.

– Me alegra saber que al menos confían lo suficiente en mí para hablarme con sinceridad – admitió Sonia – Pueden llevarse el helicóptero cuando estén listos muchachos.

– Gracias por entender Mayor – habló Shaun mientras Pierce miraba boca abajo, encorvado y con sus manos en su frente. No era fácil para ellos abandonar a su superior, pero Sonia no podía culparlos.

Mientras Sonia hablaba con sus soldados, Fujin había ido a buscar a Raiden a la sima de la torre. Había empezado a caer una tormenta, lloviendo por montones y empapando el lugar. En la sima de la torre, en el techo, se encontraban cuatro pedestales en donde relámpagos constantemente caían. Raiden estaba en el centro, empapado y comunicándose con los dioses antiguos. Fujin permaneció fuera de la conversación para no molestar.

– El Netherrealm está más activo que nunca – explicó Raiden a los cuatro dioses antiguos que se encontraban en los pedestales, su imagen proyectada como un holograma de color azul – El Lin Kuei lo sabe, esta facción está trabajando bajo el servicio de Quan Chi y su señor Shinnok.

– Este… Dragón Rojo – hablo uno de los dioses antiguos, con una barba puntiaguda, cabello corto y hombreras – ¿Conocemos el nombre de su líder?

– No su excelencia, su presencia en Earthrealm era desconocida incluso a mí.

– Imposible que haya existido por tanto tiempo y haya permanecido oculto ante tus ojos Señor Raiden – habló una de las diosas, de cabello corto y múltiples collares colgando de sus hombros – A menos de que no hayas estado mirando con cautela.

– Existe una opción mi señora – habló Raiden – Que su líder no sea humano.

– ¿Sugieres que este líder proviene de otro Reino? – pregunto el cuarto dios, que tenía una capucha y una corona con alas.

– Es una posibilidad, todos los humanos me son conocidos a mí. Es un poder que ustedes mismos me otorgaron.

– Pronto los dioses del earthrealm tendrán que aventurarse a las profundidades del Netherrealm para fortalecer las cadenas del Caído – hablo el primero de los dioses – Si lo que dices es cierto, todo puede evitarse de esta forma.

– Nos estarán esperando – advirtió Raiden – Y nuestros poderes no serán tan fuertes allá como lo son aquí en la tierra.

– Es por ello que irán preparados – hablo la diosa de cabello corto – El amuleto de Shinnok les proporcionara fuerza cuando se aventuren a lo más profundo de la oscuridad. Deben cuidarlo bien y usarlo para absorber la fuerza de su creador. Asegurándose de que no pueda escapar.

– Llevar el amuleto tan cerca de él es contraproducente – habló en contra el último de los dioses – Si lo pierden pueden desatar aquello mismo que buscan evitar.

– Shinnok casi escapo gracias a la ayuda del Lin Kuei Bi-Han – le interrumpió la diosa – Y eso fue sin ayuda del poder de su amuleto. Shinnok tiene la fuerza para escapar de su prisión si se le permite.

– Silencio hermanos – ordeno el primero de los dioses, pidiéndolo amablemente – Shinnok se está volviendo cada vez más fuerte, lo sabemos pues su amuleto está conectado a él y la energía que este emana es mayor cada día. Últimamente ha estado ganado más fuerza por las almas que han viajado al Netherrealm, su Prisión de Almas le está otorgando más fuerza. Esto debe parar, el amuleto absorberá este exceso de poder y el hielo cubrirá su prisión una vez más.

– Hay otras formas de absorber su energía – propuso el tercero de los dioses, la cual no había hablado por un tiempo. Esta diosa tenía el cabello recogido y un rostro bien delineado.

– Ninguna de ellos probaría resistir tanto como esta. Necesitamos una opción permanente, no solo algo que dure un siglo – respondió la diosa de cabello corto.

– Está decidido entonces – declaró el primero de los dioses – Fujin y el resto viajaran al Netherrealm en unos meses, mientras tanto intenten conseguir más información sobre esta organización.

– Si su excelencia – contesto Raiden.

Los dioses antiguos desaparecieron de los pilares, terminando su comunicado con Raiden. Fujin avanzo hacia el dios del trueno y le dijo que Sonia se encontraba en los pisos inferiores con sus compañeros. Raiden pregunto por su "otro" invitado especial, Fujin respondió que no lo había visto pero seguramente estaría meditando en su cuarto. Raiden le dijo que lo llamara y se encontraran todos en el cuarto del teniente Pierce y el cabo Shaun.

– ¿Por qué nos envían a nosotros Raiden? – preguntó Fujin – Si la Hermandad de la Oscuridad se está volviendo tan fuerte no solo enviamos a las fuerzas de los dioses a detenerlos. Un ataque a gran escala a su prisión de almas.

– Eso solo iniciaría la guerra de forma más rápida. Además, las fuerzas del cielo serían destruidas antes de llegar al ultimó círculo del Netherrealm – respondió Raiden – Enviara los dioses elementales es una mejor movida, más silenciosa y eficaz. Averiguaremos que están planeando y actuaremos en base a ello.

– ¿Crees que Sonia consiga un poco más de información si va al Outworld?

– Esperemos que así lo haga – Raiden soltó un suspiro mientras pensaba – Outworld está en un caos por Mileena, es más peligroso que nunca.

– No ira sola, de eso nos aseguramos. Iré a buscarlo.

Raiden bajo a los pisos inferiores por el centro de la torre hasta llegar al lugar de la habitación de Sonia y el resto de su grupo. El dios del trueno camino hasta el cuarto y toco la puerta, Pierce la abrió y le avisaron que Sonia se estaba tomando un baño, que ya llevaba un tiempo ahí adentro. Raiden vio que los dos soldados ya estaban vestidos con sus chalecos y armas, les pregunto si se irían pronto. Ambos contestaron que sí, pero no viajarían a Outworld. Raiden lo entendió, pero les pidió que lo reconsideraran, el dejar a su Mayor sola. Shaun explico que es decisión de ella ir o no, pues ella les dio la opción a ellos de ir o quedarse. Trabajar con el Dragón Negro era algo que no querían y no confiaban en ellos. Raiden entonces les dijo que podían quedarse hasta que Sonia regresara o por si necesitaba refuerzos, pero ellos se volvieron a negar, apenados. Sentían que, al decir no, ya no eran bienvenidos ahí, aunque ese no fuera el caso.

Sonia salió, usaba un chaleco antibalas negro, una blusa de manga corta blanca, pantalones militares camuflajeado, sus dos guanteletes y su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo. Raiden volteo a ver a la cama la ropa limpia que sus monjes le habían dado para que descansara, pero no la había usado. El dios del trueno hizo una pequeña mueca para sí mismo, ya debería saberlo, Sonia no perdería el tiempo.

– Raiden – habló Sonia – ¿podremos usar dicho portal?

– He obtenido el permiso de los dioses, el portal estará activado para cuando lleguemos

– Perfecto, entonces no hay que perder el tiempo.

– ¿Planeas ir tu sola Sonia? – preguntó Raiden – Outworld no es seguro.

– Nunca lo ha sido, por eso les di la opción a Shaun y Pierce de retirarse de esto.

– Muy considerado de tú parte Sonia, pero aun así no debes ir sola.

– No lo haré – contestó Sonia. Pierce, Shaun e incluso Raiden parecían desconcertados, pues no sabían que ya tenía acompañantes – Tremor y su equipo me acompañaran.

– ¿Qué qué? – preguntaron Pierce y Shaun, reaccionando a su respuesta.

– Es lo único que tengo, además ellos me ayudaron y me llevarán directo con Kano – explicó Sonia.

– El comandante tenía razón – hablo Pierce – Tu obsesión con él va a hacer que te maten.

– Voy por el Capitán Kirk teniente – le explico Sonia, cortante – Y refiérete a mí como tu superior, porque aún lo soy.

– Aun así, tres Dragones Negros acompañándote es peligroso – habló Raiden – Necesitas alguien que vigile tus espaldas, figurativamente hablando. Fujin, pasa.

Fujin entro al cuarto, acompañado de otra persona. Fujin paso primero al cuarto y abrió la puerta para que entrara su acompañante. Este no era ningún monje, ni un soldado tampoco. Su vestimenta era peculiar. No era antigua como su arma, sino moderna. Tenía varias protecciones, similar a una armadura y eran de color gris oscuro a excepción de sus brazos, que eran rojas. Una tela que cruzaba su torso diagonalmente desde su hombro derecho de color blanco con kanjis rojos a los costados y una venda de color rojo que cubría sus ojos.

– Mayor Sonia Blade – hablo el guerrero ciego, quien no volteaba a verla, pues no podía, pero sabía dónde se encontraba – Es un honor, mi nombre es Kenshi Takahashi. Yo la acompañare al Outworld.


	21. Capítulo 21: Lei Long

Buen día a todos. Espero todo este bien en sus vidas.

Durante los últimos días he estado preguntándome como debía continuar la historia. Estoy seguro que para algunos de ustedes debe ser molesto este formato de 10 capítulos que he creado. Ya que durante 10 capítulos te adentras a la historia de un lugar, sus personajes, y después el estilo cambia, la ubicación y los personajes también. Mi visión es que MKX trato de tener tantas historias y fracaso en conectarlas al final, explicarlas y narrarlas también, este es el formato mas inteligente que se me ocurrió y es uno que disfruto, pues es un desafío para mi.

Los primeros 10 capítulos estuvimos en Outworld, Kulan Batur y la fortaleza del Kahn para ser más exactos. Conocimos a personajes iconos, personajes nuevos y personajes algo olvidados. Igual fue del capitulo 11 al 20, donde viajamos al Earthrealm para conocer como se encuentran las defensas de la tierra y quienes son sus nuevos enemigos. Ahora, hemos vuelto al Outworld, pero no precisamente una localización conocida. Es hora de conocer que le paso a la gloriosa Edenia y como viven en Outworld. Espero disfruten estos nuevos capítulos, este nuevo conflicto y el regreso de otros personajes.

* * *

Capítulo 21: Lei Long.

Cerca de la entrada de Lei Long, trece días después de la conquista de Kulan Batur.

Alken se encontraba en la copa de un árbol, descansando en sus duras ramas y espiando el campo con un catalejo. Su grupo de sobrevivientes llevaban días esquivando a las tropas de reconocimiento de Rain, pero era cuestión de tiempo para que dieran con ellos. Algunos grupos se creían que habían sido capturados por las fuerzas de Outworld, su destino en las manos del enemigo. Sin embargo, todos ellos sabían que era el grupo de Alken y Tania el que estaban buscando. Era por ello que todos se dispersaron, para confundir al enemigo e intentar salvar la mayor cantidad de vidas posibles. Unos escaparon por el Bosque viviente, otros al sur, más allá de las montañas de Lei Chen, otros a las tierras secas de Outworld, al este de Kulan Batur hacia el Mar de los Viejos. Mientras Tania y su grupo viajaban hacia el oeste.

Alken miraba por el aparato, espiando la entrada de una ciudad pesquera y mercader llamada Lei Long. La ciudad no era tan grande como su hermana: Lei Chen, pero su puerto y acceso a la Bahía del Dragón le ofrecían una gran ventaja comercial, pues es la única ciudad con acceso al mar de todas aquellas ubicadas en las montañas. La ciudad de Lei Long se encuentra en la base de las montañas, sus flancos protegidos por ellas de forma similar a una ensenada, con una sola entrada a la ciudad. Una altamente protegida por una alta muralla del mismo tamaño que Lei Chen, pero de menor longitud. La entrada estaba altamente protegida por ballestas, catapultas y tropas. Nada entraba o salía de la ciudad sin que su personal y contenido fuera revisado primero. Esto contaba también en el puerto. Alken podía ver que la entrada se veía calmada, sin nada inusual ocurriendo en sus puertas y los guardias tomando sus turnos cada ocho horas.

– Alken – llamo alguien en el suelo – Nos ha llegado un nuevo mensaje del general Faran. Tania te ha llamado para que nos reunamos en el centro del campamento.

– En un segundo bajo – contesto Alken, bajando la mirada. Cuando el guardia se fue continúo inspeccionando el área. – Por los dioses, ya era hora. – dijo Alken para sí mismo y en voz baja, mientras guardaba el catalejo y descendía del árbol.

Los sobrevivientes del grupo de Tania era uno de los grupos más pequeños, esto les facilitaba el movimiento, pero si eran encontrados no tendrían los medios para defenderse. Rain está a solo unos kilómetros de distancia de encontrarlos, siguiéndoles el rastro. El traidor edeniano no era fácil de perder, las técnicas de la resistencia Edeniana no eran suficientes para burlarlo. Al menos esto significaba que el resto de los sobrevivientes ya deberían haber regresado a casa o su escondite, al menos ese era el plan, ya que algunos de ellos se mantendrían cerca de Kulan Batur para espiar e informar.

Los edenianos estaban heridos, cansados y hambrientos. Llevaban días sin comer y noches sin dormir, incapaces de pararse a descansar un segundo pues significaba la muerte. El pequeño campamento que habían montado era patético, los soldados descansaban en el suelo. Haciendo turnos para vigilar el perímetro y asegurarse que nadie los viera. Muchos de ellos estaban ya desesperados, su moral por los suelos. Lei Long, la ciudad que se encontraba delante de ellos, era su vía de escape. Solo unos kilómetros más y podrán dormir, descansar y comer para luego volver a casa.

Tania se encontraba junto con un grupo de paladinos en el centro de su campamento, un mensajero había ido de la ciudad de Lei Long hasta ellos para entregarles las palabras escritas de Faran, quien había pasado por la ciudad y escapado de regreso a su "hogar". La líder de la derrotada resistencia leía el mensaje con cuidado, alerta hacia el resto de sus hombres quienes sentía estaban perdiendo su fe en ella. La carta estaba tan cerca a su pecho y sus pies en constante movimiento, como si las palabras de Faran fueran solo para sus ojos. Hasta que Alken llego.

– Alken – lo llamo Tania – ¿Has visto algo inusual?

– Caravanas entran y salen de la ciudad, nada anormal – respondió Alken, estirándose sus hombros y muslos entumidos por pasar tanto tiempo en el árbol.

– Madame ¿Qué estamos esperando? – pregunto uno de los soldados – Llevamos dos días aquí ¿Por qué no entramos a la ciudad?

– Silencio soldado – respondió Tania, agitada – Necesito tropas que confíen en mí, sus dudas solo nos harán caer más rápido ante el enemigo.

– El enemigo se está acercando cada vez más, usted misma lo dijo – hablo otro soldado entre el grupo.

– Lo sé soldado, pero la lealtad de Onyx no está confirmada todavía. –

– Que no se te olvide a quien le estás hablando soldado – alzo la voz Alken, avanzando hacia el soldado y colocándole su mano en su pecho para que no avanzara más.

– Quita tus sucias manos de encima ladrón – respondió el soldado, mirando a Alken, y empujando su brazo de su cuerpo y, con su otra mano, alcanzando su espada en su cintura.

– ¡Deténganse! – ordeno Tania – O yo misma los matare a los dos.

Tania empezaba a cansarse de la falta de respeto que le mostraban sus soldados, interrumpiéndola sin su permiso. Con una mirada penetrante, miro a los ojos del soldado a través de su casco y visor. El soldado sintió un sudor frio recorrerle el cuerpo y este se sentó.

– Esto va para todos ustedes – hablo Alken, señalándolos a todos – Tania es su señora, general y líder. No lo olviden.

Los soldados se sentaron, frustrados, algunos temerosos y otros a punto de estallar. Los paladinos se mantuvieron cerca de Tania, protegiéndola y Alken, con una mano cerca de su daga. Tania sabía que estaba perdiendo el control de sus tropas. La derrota en la fortaleza ya había sembrado esa duda que sus soldados expresaban. El miedo y amenazas solo le servirían durante un corto tiempo. Los edenianos ya no son como solían serlo, este reino los ha corrompido; son desobedientes, traidores y sin honor. Tania sabia esto de antemano, pero aun así existía algo que los movía a todos: su odio hacia Shao Kahn y el Outworld. Debido a esto ella pudo unirlos de nuevo, pero sin un plan todo se vendría abajo. Tania tiene que escoger sus palabras con cuidado, pero si alguien osa retarla, sus cabezas rodaran. A menos que les diera la esperanza que todos ellos buscan y se encontraba en sus manos en ese momento.

– Edenianos – alzo la voz – Hay respuesta de nuestros hermanos. Algunos de ellos han caído presas a las garras de nuestro enemigo, pero se han reusado a ser utilizados como arma contra nosotros, quitándose la vida si es necesario. Su sacrificio no será en vano, pues su vida nos ha otorgado el tiempo que necesitamos para volver a casa.

Los rostros de sus soldados, aquellos de frustración, odio y dolor se transformaron completamente al saber que había salvación. Que, a pesar de la derrota, podrían vivir para pelear otro día. Unos se mostraron escépticos, creyendo que su señora fracasaría de nuevo. Ella les había prometido una Edenia nueva, pero lo único que obtuvieron fue muerte y sangre.

– El General Faran ha enviado a sus tropas a las costas de nuestra corrompida tierra, pero el mismo se ha quedado en Lei Long para esperarnos y hacer los arreglos de nuestro escape. El Mayor Onyx nos proporcionara una caravana para poder entrar a la ciudad. Levanten su mirada soldados, regresaremos a casa.

Los soldados levantaron sus armas y soltaron un grito al cielo purpura de la noche mientras Tania se retiraba junto con Alken a la oscuridad del bosque donde no los pudieran escuchar. Tania llevaba consigo la carta de Faran, pero su otra mano llevaba el libro oscuro que Chameleon le había otorgado, envuelto en pieles. Alken se preguntaba que era ese viejo libro y por qué era tan importante. En el Archivo del Kahn se encontraban miles de tomos de la historia de Edenia, todo ellos robados de sus bibliotecas cuando su reino fue atacado ¿Por qué no retomo lo que les pertenecía a ellos en lugar de un libro viejo con sus hojas quebradas? El libro no le inspiraba confianza, con solo tocarlo la armadura sagrada de Kana empezó a oxidarse y las pieles que protegían a Tania estaban secas, muertas, de solo tocar el libro.

– ¿Quería hablar conmigo a solas mi señora? – pregunto Alken.

– Si Alken, te quería preguntar sobre la entidad que apareció ante ti y Kana cuando estabas en el archivo ¿Cómo decías que se hizo llamar?

– Ermac mi señora – respondió Alken – Pero lo dijo en tercera persona, como si fueran más. Muchos más.

– Muy curioso. – remarco Tania, pensativa – Un guerrero bajo el mismo nombre concurso en el décimo torneo según me informaron mis espías.

– ¿Qué tiene eso de importante? – pregunto, aún sin comprender.

– Demasiado Alken – respondió Tania, mirándolo – Más de lo que te podrías imaginar.

– Hay algo que no me está diciendo mi señora – noto Alken al ver como Tania esquivaba cada una de sus preguntas – ¿Qué ocurre?

– Todo a su tiempo.

– Tú me prometiste aquello que siempre he deseado Tania – Alken dio un paso al frente, dispuesto a no detenerse hasta obtener sus respuestas – Hasta ahora no lo he conseguido, no me has dado nada.

– ¿Qué acaba de pasar Alken? – pregunto Tania – Hace unos momentos me defendiste como un leal soldado ¿acaso planeas volver a tu antiguo yo?

– Siempre he sido un ladrón, los edenianos ya no son mi familia – respondió Alken, señalando al campamento – Menos aquellos que prometieron protegernos y nos dejaron olvidados.

– Obtendrás lo que buscas Alken, todo lo que deseas está aquí – Tania levanto el libro oscuro para mostrárselo.

– Esa cosa… te está matando Tania. Tampoco me informaste que tenías un…un…pulpo capaz de volverse invisible siguiéndome por el archivo para conseguir ese vejestorio oscuro. Quiero respuestas, ahora.

– Tú no estás en posición de demandar nada Alken – Tania se voltio a ver al guerrero, enfurecida – Fracasaste en tu misión y tuve que enviar a alguien más a recuperar lo que tu debiste haberme traído. Tu fracaso casi hace que nuestra operación fracasara.

– ¿Para eso fue el ataque entonces? – hablo Alken, sarcásticamente – ¿Para obtener un cadáver y un libro olvidado?

– Por favor Alken, tu no serías capaz de entender.

– Creo que es más que cualquiera de los "cabeza de metal" que tienes como guardaespaldas escondidos en los arbustos.

– ¿Te diste cuenta? – era una pregunta retórica, aun así, Tania estaba impresionada.

– ¿Intentas matarme Tania?

– Jamás haría eso Alken, tu eres uno de mis guerreros y espías más valiosos – remarco Tania, avanzando hacia él – Pero te falta convicción, te falta aspirar a algo más grande que tú.

– ¿Y qué es eso para ti Tania? ¿A qué aspiras tú?

– A la grandeza Alken, al verdadero poder que Shao Kahn tenía y perdió – Tania miro a los ojos a Alken, puso una mano en su hombro y acerco sus labios a sus oídos, hablando suave y lentamente – Nosotros dos somos similares Alken. Puedo ver en tus ojos que tú quieres lo mismo que yo. El oro y riquezas, solo son cosas sin valor con las que buscas llenar ese vacío en tu interior. Tú quieres… a Faran muerto.

– ¿Cómo… lo sabes? – Alken se petrifico al escuchar sus palabras de Tania.

– Me subestimas Alken, eso me decepciona – respondió Tania, alejándose de sus oidos – Siempre supe que la razón por la que tan orgullosa y lealmente te postraste ante mí para servirme. El oro solo era una excusa para ocultar tus verdaderos motivos.

– ¿Qué debo hacer para que me des esa oportunidad? – pregunto Alken, serio y con la mirada abajo.

– Sírveme Alken, como lo has hecho y mejor – respondió Tania – Sírveme y te daré a Faran. Mantente a mi lado después de ello y te daré el poder que deseas para que regrese tu familia a la vida.

– Sí… mi señora.

Alken se retiró, dos paladinos siguiéndolo y vigilando el perímetro para que su líder estuviera sola. Tania se puso de rodillas, dibujando un pentagrama debajo de ella con cenizas. De un bolso saco velas negras y las coloco en las puntas de la estrella, con sus poderes las encendió, una por una usando su dedo índice y pulgar. Tania retiro las pieles del libro, estas eran ya muy frágiles, con agujeros a su alrededor como si de termitas comiendo madera se tratara. Lentamente abrió el libro, sus manos, empezaban a secarse.

– Enséñame – hablo Tania – Enséñame todo.

Un aura oscura empezó a absorber la vida a su alrededor. Un fuerte viento comenzó a soplar, las llamas de las velas se movían descontroladamente. Las cenizas se tornaron de un rojo sangre y la luz de la luna desaparecía, oculta bajo las nubes.

– Dame el poder que necesito, dime como lo consigo – llamo Tania a los cielos.

– Almas… – llamo una tétrica voz del abismo, que ardía como una infección en la garganta y te arrastraba a un pozo sin fondo – Necesitas su alma.

– Enséñame – respondió Tania – ¿Dónde se encuentra su alma?

– Su alma es poderosa, Shao Kahn no tuvo de otra más que contenerla.

– ¿En dónde está? – pregunto Tania, debilitándose por el conjuro – Habla ahora.

– Shang Tsung estudiaba sus propiedades, intentaba obtener su poder usando los conocimientos del Archivo.

– ¿Ahí está? ¿En el archivo del Kahn?

– Kana sabe – respondió la voz del abismo, con una voz resquebrajada – Kana sabe.

– ¿Kana? – pregunto Tania, impresionada – ¿Sigue con vida?

– Búscala en Sun Do. Búscala en Sun Do ¡BUSCALA EN SUN DO!

El libro se cerró, la conexión se rompió, las velas se apagaron y el viento se llevó las cenizas consigo. Tania, debilitada, cayó al suelo. Los arbustos y árboles de su alrededor se habían marchitado, sus hojas se habían caído, secas y su tronco se abrió a la mitad, produciendo un fuerte crujido. Tania se puso de pie con dificultado, observando sus manos que parecían no tener vida. Su piel estaba negra, una necrosis la consumía. Tania intento mantener el dolor dentro de sí, conteniéndose de gritar. Poco a poco la vida regresaba a sus manos, su piel recobraba color y forma, regenerándose. Tania se mordía los labios hasta que sangro de ellos para soportar el intenso dolor. Una vez sus manos se regeneraron por completo, Tania lo soltó todo, respirando agitadamente.

– Kana… – Tania sonrió – Más te vale seguir con vida.

* * *

Al siguiente día. Puertas a la ciudad de Lei Long.

Una enorme caravana avanzaba desde el oeste con múltiples carromatos y carretas de madera. La caravana incluía al menos sesenta personas, algunos caminando, otros en sus carromatos o arriba de las carretas cuidando barriles y cajas de madera llenas de alimentos, especies, verduras y frutas. Todos parecían simples granjeros, usando ropajes viejos, rotos y algunos descalzos. La caravana llego a las puertas de la grande muralla, detenidos por la guardia de la ciudad.

La guardia de Lei Long era muy similar a Lei Chen. Usaban largos ropajes fabricados de placas de metal rectangulares remachados entre capas de tela, ofreciéndoles una buena protección, y un casco de metal puntiagudo que cubría sus ojos y estaba adornado con múltiples plumas rojas. La mayoría de ellos usaban una lanza similar a una naginata llamada Guja y estaban equipados con una espada curva.

La guardia se acercó a inspeccionar cada uno de los carros y su mercancía. El capitán de la guardia de la entrada se acercó al primer carromato, seguido de uno de sus guardias quien le abrió la puerta. El capitán de la guardia tomo asiento para estar frente a frente con Tania, quien estaba escondida en el carromato.

– Tania – hablo el capitán, quitándose su casco y mostrando un hombre adulto rapado de los laterales de su cráneo y el resto de cabello recogido en una cola de caballo – Mi nombre es Balah, capitán de la guardia de Lei Long.

– ¿Hay algún problema capitán Balah? – pregunto Tania, cruzando sus piernas

– El pueblo no confía en los edenianos y ellos, a diferencia de nosotros, no son controlados por el señor Onyx – explico el capitán – Su identidad debe ser mantenida en secreto y debe retirarse lo más pronto posible de la ciudad.

– ¿A diferencia de ustedes? – pregunto Tania de forma sarcástica – ¿Su guardia también nos detesta capitán?

– Su fracaso en Kulan Batur ha despertado la ira de la nueva emperatriz – respondió Balah – Nuestra seguridad está en peligro ahora más que nunca.

– Las ciudades de Lei Chen, bajo la protección de Seido, aceptaron apoyar a la resistencia en la conquista de la fortaleza – replico Tania – Pero en lugar de enviar tropas decidieron solo nos dieron palabras ¿ahora nos quieren negar asilo?

– La ciudad de Lei Long y el señor Onyx ofrecieron su mano a la resistencia, pero no formamos parte del reino del Orden ni de Seido – respondió Balah, remarcando donde quedaba su lealtad – Nosotros seguimos siendo outworlders.

– De donde vengo eso es una clara traición – explico Tania.

– De donde sea que usted venga – interrumpió el capitán – Ya no existe. Usted está en Lei Long y debe obedecer las reglas de Lei Long. Se le ofrecerá asilo, pero será bajo nuestras reglas.

– Ya me cansé de hablar con la basura de su "fuerza militar". Quiero hablar con el Señor Onyx.

– El Señor Onyx la llamara usted, no al revés. Y cuando lo haga, muestre el debido respeto que le debe.

– ¿Eso es todo? – termino Tania abruptamente.

– La tenemos vigilada señorita, más le vale comportarse.

El capitán Balah bajo del carromato y ordeno al resto de sus tropas que les abrieran paso. Arriba en las murallas, los soldados abrieron las puertas por medio de un complejo sistema de cadenas y engranes. La guardia siguió de cerca a la caravana, guiándola por la ciudad. Los soldados edenianos, disfrazados de comunes granjeros, no podían ocultar su apariencia Edeniana por más que lo intentaran o se colocaran tierra y barro en la cara. La población de Lei Long los miraba con ojos de furia y asco mientras algunos de ellos gritaban que se fueran de su ciudad, insultándolos y alguno que otro lanzándoles tierra, piedras o frutas. La guardia intervino, intentando calmar a la población, pero los soldados no hicieron caso, pues ya estaban acostumbrados al maltrato que Outworld les ofrecía en el día a día.

La ciudad de Lei Long había crecido a un paso constante debido a su mercado, pescado y acceso a diferentes rutas marítimas alrededor de Outworld y los reinos conquistados anexados. Durante años había sido un lugar pacifico, jamás tocados por la guerra o invasores de otros reinos. Debido a ellos sus territorios comenzaron a extenderse hacia los cielos, con diferentes construcciones y caminos formados en las montañas mientras el puerto y mercado principal todavía se encontraba debajo de ellas.

La caravana llego al puerto y empezaron a descargar sus pertenencias en un barco de grandes velas. Ocultas entre la fruta y semillas se encontraban sus armaduras, ocultas adentro de los barriles y cubiertos por telas se encontraban sus armas. Los marineros le informaron que, debido al pequeño tamaño del puerto, su barco no zarparía hasta pasado el amanecer del siguiente día, por lo que se tendrían que quedar a dormir y vigilar sus pertenencias. La guardia de la ciudad ofreció unos cuartos en diferentes alojamientos distribuidos por la ciudad, su mayoría arriba en las montañas, para Tania y los líderes de la resistencia. Sin embargo, el resto se debía quedar a terminar los preparativos de su navío. Terminado todo, un mensajero les informo que el Señor Onyx los invitaba a Tania y sus acompañantes a un festín dentro de su palacio una vez el sol se haya ocultado detrás de las montañas. Tania acepto cordialmente la invitación, ordenando a sus paladinos a que ayudaran al resto a subir todo al barco.

– Su cuarto lo espera arriba de las montañas señorita – informo el mensajero – Por favor sígame.

– En un momento, adelántese – respondió Tania y el mensajero se retiró con una reverencia, llevándose consigo las pertenencias de la mujer.

– Pronto escaparemos de aquí mis hermanos – hablo Tania a sus hombres – Traten de tomar un baño y prepararse, estén alertas y manténganse lejos de la población. Mis paladinos vigilaran el barco. Descansen por ahora.

Los soldados respondieron con una reverencia, despidiéndose de su líder. El estar detrás de una ciudad amurallada les levanto el ánimo, estar tan cerca de irse y dejar de ser perseguidos les daban ganas de celebrar. Para estos edenianos esto era una victoria después de la derrota de Kulan Batur y, antes de eso, eran las únicas victorias que podían celebrar. Aun así, la moral estaba por los suelos, pues tomar la capital les dio esperanza, una que perdieron junto con muchos de sus líderes y capitanes. Tania sabia eso, por ello se mostró más amable con sus soldados, era necesario para mantenerlos de su lado.

Tania siguió al mensajero hacia los caminos empedrados arriba de las montañas hasta el final, donde se encontraba un ryokan de gran tamaño, hermosos árboles y flores. Un rió natural había sido desviado para que llenara algunas tinas de agua, que luego eran calentadas con madera de pino. Durante el camino Tania tuvo que ignorar las miradas del pueblo, sus comentarios, algunos en voz baja y otros en voz alta. Es posible que nadie la atacara debido a que un mensajero del Señor Onyx la acompañaba, ya que atacar a un oficial o político era castigado con la muerte. Tania les dio poca importancia, ella sentía el mismo asco o incluso más de estar cerca de ellos y sus tierras.

El mensajero le abrió la puerta, hablo con el cuidador y le ofrecieron ropa limpia y un baño caliente privado, acompañado de sus mejoras sirvientas. Tania acepto y entro al baño. Quitándose la ropa, sucia y manchada de sangre por el combate y la guerra, y quedando completamente desnuda en el baño; mostrando su tersa, brillante y suave piel de color oscuro, Tania entro a la tina de madera con agua caliente hasta que su cuerpo quedo completamente sumergido. El agua se empezó a tornar turbia por la tierra, perdiendo su transparencia. Tres sirvientas entraron con esponjas y jarrones con agua caliente. Entre ellas, comenzaron a limpiar el cuerpo de Tania sin hacer un murmullo. Ella disfruto el baño, sintiéndose como una reina y que todos estaban bajo sus pies. Sin embargo, esto solo era una ilusión y sabía muy bien que Onyx solo estaba tratando de consentirla para llegar a su lado bueno. En la noche hablarían cara a cara. Por ahora disfrutaría lo que tiene, pues no sabía cuánto duraría.


	22. Capítulo 22: Desconfianza

¿Como estan todos? Se que me he tomado mucho tiempo desde que escribí el ultimo capitulo, un mes completo para ser específicos. Realmente espero no demorarme tanto tiempo con los próximos y terminar esta decena de capítulos lo más pronto posible. Mientras tanto, espero disfruten esta historia de Tania y lo que queda de Edenia. Como el resto de los capítulos, esta historia no solo sera sobre edenia y otros reinos, como el orden y outworld, tendrán mucha participación en la historia al igual que el netherrealm. Como siempre un comentario o review se aprecia mucho para saber que opinan ustedes respecto a la historia, muchas gracias.

* * *

Capítulo 22: Desconfianza.

Lei Long. Ese mismo día, en la noche.

Tania caminaba hacia el palacio de la ciudad, ubicado en el punto más alto, arriba en las montañas, acompañada del mensajero y dos paladinos encubierto, vestidos con ropajes de civil y una cata de malla debajo. Sus espadas y armadura se encontraban en el barco, pero estaban equipados con una daga por si la situación se volvía arriesgada. Solo una precaución, así fue como Tania lo definió. El mensajero ni la guardia de la ciudad sabía esto, pues lar armas no eran permitidas y ellos esperaban que siguieran sus órdenes, aun así, capitanes como Balah sabía que debía tener precaución, pues seguramente los inspeccionarían. Los paladinos estaban preparados para ello, pues sus ropajes contenían muchas bolsas escondidas y todo estaba muy bien elaborado. Las telas edenianas eran muy buenas, sobre todo para esconder armas de asesinos.

El palacio de Onyx era un enorme palacio de piedra, madera y losas de barro en un estilo puramente asiático. La fachada era como una muralla con torres de vigilancia en las esquinas y múltiples centinelas vigilando sus alrededores, haciéndola ver como una pequeña fortaleza. El camino hacia el palacio era hermoso, el empedrado llevaba a un puente de piedra con múltiples pedestales y antorchas que iluminaban el camino junto con la luz de la luna llena. Los árboles y naturaleza habían sido manipuladas para que adornaran el camino al palacio junto con algunas estatuas en forma de dragones que mantenían una flama dentro de sus hocicos. En la puerta del palacio los esperaba Balah y su guardia personal quienes revisaban a detalle los ropajes de los soldados de Tania. La mayoría de ellos se les había prestado ropa para disimular ser gente de Outworld dentro de la ciudad y evitar problemas, pero las marcas de la guerra que tenían eran difíciles de quitar o enmascarar. Los centinelas de las torres los mantenían vigilados constantemente, Tania incluso pudo contar que había el mismo número de ballesteros que de edenianos en el edificio. Una flecha para cada cabeza.

– Madam Tania – hablo Balah, señalándola – Por favor pase, mis hombres la revisaran.

– ¿No hay trato especial por ser mujer? – pregunto Tania con seriedad, pues los guardias soltaron una pequeña risa – Preferiría que no me tocaran sus hombres.

– Lo siento madam, en Lei Long o todo Outworld para eso…las mujeres no forman parte del ejercito – explico Balah – Por favor pase.

– Una lástima, su ejército se enriquecería por ello – hablo Tania mientras avanzaba para ser registrada – Pero supongo que las mujeres de Outworld realmente no están hechas para defenderse ellas mismas.

– Con delicadeza soldado – ordeno Balah – es la invitada especial del señor.

El guardia palmo los ropajes de Tania, un vestido largo con falda cruzada de color anaranjado con franjas y patrones negro al estilo de Outworld. Mientras sus guardias revisaban a Tania, Balah dio un paso hacia los paladinos en cubierto. El capitán se dio cuenta que no usaban la ropa que se les había dado y, en cambio, usaban una ropa de civil mucho menos formal.

– ¿Qué paso edeniano? – pregunto el capitán – ¿Prefieres tu ropa sucia a la que te dio el señor Onyx?

– La ropa no era precisamente de nuestra talla – respondió uno de ellos.

– Por supuesto que no – contesto Balah, para nada sorprendido – A estos revísenlos tres veces.

– ¿Qué pasa Balah? – alzo la voz Tania, quitándose las manos del soldado antes de que tocara sus piernas – Ya me cansé de esta falta de respeto, llévame directamente con Onyx.

– Creo que te dije que no estás en posición para demandar nada, basura Edeniana.

La tensión comenzaba a crecer entre los dos, Tania había aprovechado este momento para que el guardia no sintiera la daga que tenía oculta en su entrepierna. Era posible que el guardia no la sintiera con lo tímido que era al revisarla, pero no quería arriesgarse aparte de que le parecía repulsivo que la estuvieran tocando en primera. Los guardias avanzaron, sujetando firmemente su Guja entre sus dos manos, esperando la orden de Balah. Los paladinos en cambio, permanecieron en su lugar.

– Tarde o temprano tendrás que llevarme a él Balah – argumento Tania, aunque el capitán no retrocedía – Lo único que estás haciendo ahora es hacerme perder mi tiempo y el de Onyx. Tu sabes lo mucho que el atesora su tiempo.

– Sigue comportándote así señorita Tania – advirtió el capitán, en voz baja e inclinándose a ella – Y terminara olvidada en la Bahía del Dragón antes de que llegue a su burdel.

– ¿Me acabas de llamar una ramera? – respondió, en voz baja.

– Solo estoy advirtiéndole de lo que le puede ocurrir si no empieza a respetar a sus superiores, señorita Tania.

– Esta no es la última vez que hablaremos Balah – alzo la voz, transformando sus ojos de color a un pálido blanco – La próxima vez será cuando tu cuerpo cuelgue del risco más alto de las montañas.

Balah rio, se enderezo y permitió que Tania y sus hombres pasaran dentro del palacio. Sus soldados abrieron las puertas de dura madera y reforzada con metal. Al entrar se pudo ver un hermoso patio con hermosas plantas, flores, estatuas y fuentes por todo el alrededor. Dos dragones de piedra mostraban el camino hacia la pagoda del señor Onyx donde un festín los esperaba.

La pagoda tenía diez pisos de altura y estaba bellamente adornado su exterior con varias estatuas y hermosas flores contenidas en vasijas de mármol sobre un pedestal del mismo material. Las puertas eran de madera y en ellas estaban talladas las montañas y sus legendarios dragones circulándolas. Dos guardias abrieron las puertas, permitiéndole el paso a Tania y sus seguidores. El primer piso tenia hermosos murales con guerreros montados en caballos y los densos bosques de las montañas al igual el rio y laguna que se encuentra en el corazón de la cadena montañosa, donde hermosas mujeres se bañaban con su pecho al descubierto. Todo dentro de esta ciudad era tan diferente de Kulan Batur, donde la única cultura que permanecía era la de la guerra y conquista de Shao Kahn. Sobre todo en lugares como Lei Chen, donde siempre se han opuesto al imperio del emperador, es donde su influencia menos se notaba y se podía ver que la gente de Outworld no eran los salvajes que piensan que son todos. Aun así, Tania tenía sus dudas sobre la población del Outworld, pues muchos de ellos no son de confianza. Pues muchos preferirían entregarte al emperador que a ayudarte incluso si luchan por lo mismo. Esta actitud, esta orientación a la supervivencia, es una a la que se han tenido que adaptar muchos edenianos, incluso ella. Solo esperaba que no tuviera que recurrir a ella tan pronto, pero se debe estar preparado para todo.

Balah los llevo hasta el quinto piso, donde los esperaba Onyx y un festín en una larga mesa redonda que abarcaba toda el área de la pagoda. El Monarca Onyx se puso de pie y su guardia personal, bellamente adornada con armadura dorada, se colocó a su lado con sus gujas a sus lados y sables curvos a su derecha, su mano sujetando fuertemente el mango y su mirada al frente.

– ¡Tania! – alzo la voz a la vez que abría sus brazos – Que bueno es tenerte aquí por fin.

– Monarca Onyx – hablo Tania mientras hacia un pequeño gesto de reverencia con la cabeza – Gracias por permitirnos quedarnos en su ciudad.

– Ustedes no se quedarán en Lei Long – le corrigió Balah.

– Balah por favor – le interrumpió Onyx – Esa no es forma de tratar a nuestros invitados, si las circunstancias fueran diferentes podrían quedarse. Tania es bienvenida aquí.

El monarca Onyx era una persona con sobrepeso, una gran barriga creada a partir de cerveza, levadura y carnes, colgaba de su cuerpo y le dificultaba el caminar y respirar. Aun así, el monarca mantenía su formalidad, usando ropa de las telas más suaves y costosas, collares y anillos con costosas joyas. Su rostro estaba inflado, tapando sus ojos con sus cachetes y mostrando una gran sonrisa al ver a Tania.

– Tania toma asiento, todos ustedes disfruten – menciono Onyx con una gran sonrisa, mirando a todos.

– Por supuesto Onyx, pero mientras mis hombres disfrutan de tu excelente comida – Tania miro a los ojos a Onyx y luego a Balah – ¿Podemos hablar en privado?

– Tania por favor, debes estar agotada – explico Onyx – Mira nada más que flaca estas. Come primero, luego hablaremos.

– Lamento si me muestro algo irrespetuosa Onyx, pero debo insistir

Tania lo miraba seriamente, doblando la cadera y colocando una mano en ella, dando a notar que no se iba a mover de ahí. Onyx borro su sonrisa del rostro, dejando sus cachetes y brazos caer. Balah avanzo con su monarca y abrió la puerta hacia las escaleras que llevaban a su trono. Tania y Onyx caminaron y entraron al salón subiendo unas escaleras que llevaban al siguiente piso.

El estudio tenía un trono en el fondo, donde Onyx recibía a sus súbditos que lo buscaban por favores. En el centro se encontraba una circulo donde el súbdito se inclinaba para solicitar a su monarca de su ayuda, sin embargo, Tania no se inclinó. Balah y la guardia personal rodearon el circulo, justo como se hacía en cada audiencia y Onyx tomo asiento en su trono, desparramándose en él.

– Onyx – hablo Tania, sin permiso del monarca. Lo que enfureció a su guardia – No pedí una audiencia, pedí hablar contigo. A solas.

– Esta es la última vez que te atreves a ordenarnos algo basura Edeniana – alzo la voz Balah, enfurecido de la falta de respeto de Tania.

– Calma a tu perro Onyx – respondió Tania, ignorando las amenazas de Balah.

– Zorra…hombres llévensela fuera de aquí – ordeno Balah y la guardia alzo sus gujas con la punta hacia Tania.

– Balah – hablo Onyx – Sal de aquí.

– ¿Pero que está diciendo? – hablo Balah, anonadado de que su monarca accediera a las órdenes de una Edeniana – Esta mujer se atreve a darle ordenes, no… esta mujer Edeniana se atreve a ordenarnos y ¿usted obedece?

– ¿Cómo te atreves tu a cuestionarme? – Onyx alzo la voz, gritando y escupiendo a la vez – ¡Sal de mi trono!

Balah y la guardia se colocaron en posición de firmes, hicieron una genuflexión y retiraron del salón, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. Solo que antes de que se fueran, Tania le sonrió a Balah, susurrándole "yo he ganado". El capitán de la guardia se detuvo unos segundos, sujetando su sable fuertemente, pero se retiró, aun así, resistiendo la tentación de atacar a la Edeniana. Una vez cerraron la puerta, Onyx intento enderezarse en su trono, empujándose con sus brazos y luego se encorvo hacia la Edeniana, esperando que hablara.

– ¿De qué quieres hablar que tienes que ridiculizarme de esta manera? – pregunto Onyx.

– No querias escucharme Onyx – explico Tania – ¿Acaso buscas ocultarme algo?

– Buscaba ser generoso contigo y atenernos a nuestro pacto.

– Y hasta ahora lo estas cumpliendo, pero no es hasta que escapemos de Rain y sus guerreros que habrás cumplido con tu parte.

– ¿Qué más quieres que haga Tania? – pregunto Onyx, pegando su espalda en el respaldo – Te he ofrecido mi mano, mi comida, mi hospitalidad y, aun así, no te parece suficiente.

– Es fácil para ti, tu no estuviste en el campo de batalla – Tania avanzo unos pasos hacia Onyx – Es fácil para ti esconderte.

– Por favor Tania, ya hemos tenido esta conversación antes – Onyx parecía agotado, prefería estar comiendo que ahí donde se encontraba.

– Sí, no es de eso de lo que quiero hablar Onyx – explico Tania, colocándose al mismo nivel que el monarca – Te has ocultado durante mucho tiempo, eso hora de que te levantes tu gordo trasero de tu trono y hagas algo por la tierra que dejaste abandonada.

– ¿Abandonada? – Onyx levanto la cara, mirándola directamente – El sueño edeniano murió con tu padre ¿te crees superior que él porque conquistaste la fortaleza de Kulan Batur y luego la perdiste? No has logrado nada Tania, nada.

– Tu dejaste que muriera Onyx – alzo la voz Tania, apuntando con su dedo índice al pecho de Onyx – Eras de los capitanes más cercanos a mi padre, él te tenía confianza y tú lo dejaste a morir.

– ¿Cómo te atreves? – grito Onyx, levantándose rápidamente de su trono y quitándose la mano de Tania de encima – Yo estuve ahí cuando él murió.

– No Onyx, tu corriste mientras el peleaba – Onyx se puso pálido y estiro su mano para alcanzar el brazo de su trono de madera oscura y engravados preciosos – Ya no puedes ocultarme la verdad.

– ¿Hace cuánto que lo sabes? – pregunto, sentándose. Tania descendió de las escaleras de regreso al círculo.

– Desde hace unos años gracias a Faran – explico Tania – Me contaras a detalle que paso, pero primero necesito saber a quién eres leal Onyx.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– El mensajero que enviaste tenía un mensaje oculto de parte de Faran encriptado en las palabras de tu mensaje – explico Tania, mostrando el papel – En el me explico que todas las tierras de Lei Chen le deben lealtad al Reino del Orden y Seido bajo el comando de Hotaru. Eso incluye Lei Long, Lei Feng, Lei Sheng y Lei Tingjie al igual que las tierras cercanas como son las de Sun Do. ¿Es esto cierto?

Onyx comenzó a sudar y con una mano trato de limpiarse la cara, su rostro miraba al suelo y evitaba ver a Tania a los ojos. El monarca entonces explico que enviados de Hotaru y la guardia de seido viajaron a todas las ciudades dentro de las montañas de Lei Chen obligándolos a declarar su lealtad al orden. Hotaru, quien se había vuelto el monarca de Lei Chen tras matar al Jefe Supremo Zaffeero ahora quería ejercer su poder sobre el dominio de las ciudades Lei. Algunos se opusieron y fueron derrotados, otros simplemente aprovecharon su fuerza para protegerse de invasores mientras Shao Kahn luchaba para conquistar la tierra. De esta forma Hotaru había logrado unificar el sur y todos estaban bajo su mando y protección.

– Entonces es cierto, has rendido tu lealtad de edenia a seido – hablo Tania, interrumpiéndolo – Bueno, rendiste tu lealtad a edenia hace mucho tiempo Onyx ¿tu pueblo sabe de dónde vienes?

– Por supuesto que no – explico Onyx, ridiculizado – La gente de Outworld detesta a las personas de otros reinos.

– Vaya, vaya… – Tania sonrió – Supongo entonces que tienes esperanzas Onyx.

– No te atrevas, si se enteran de mis orígenes me mataran y luego te mataran a ti – Las gotas de sudor se multiplicaban de forma exponencial en la frente de Onyx.

– Entonces si no quieres que eso pase me dirás los planes que tiene Hotaru. Los refuerzos que nos prometieron fueron menos de los esperados y su capitán Veltaz abandono el campo de batalla ¿Qué planean ahora?

Onyx abrió los ojos al escuchar las amenazas de Tania, un nudo se empezó a formar en su garganta y se le dificultaba pasar las grandes cantidades de saliva que estaba produciendo. Onyx pensó en mentir, decir que no conocía los planes de Veltaz y Hotaru, sin embargo, sabía que Tania vería fácilmente su mentira.

– Ellos nunca buscaron una alianza con la resistencia Edeniana – comenzó a hablar, tragando saliva constantemente – Solo querían debilitarlos a los dos para tomar el control del norte. Todo fue una farsa.

– Eso explica mucho – hablo Tania – Pero no cuentan con la fuerza para conquistar todo. SU tecnología les da una ventaja, pero sus números están muy limitados.

– Quieren asumir control de la resistencia, quieren que te rindas ante el orden – explico Onyx – A Faran le espera una emboscada cuando llegue a puerto, junto con una letra falsa firmada por ti de que Hotaru ahora comanda las fuerzas de la resistencia.

– ¿Cómo planean hacer que yo acceda a eso? – pregunto Tania.

– Sé que te lo puedes imaginar, te forzaran o te mataran.

– Si – hablo Tania, sonriendo pues ya había previsto dicha conclusión – Y supongo que tú les ayudaras o, más bien, les estas ayudando.

– La comida esta envenenada – explico Onyx – El veneno solo los neutralizara, serán incapaz de moverse por unas horas, pero no los matara. Tania… por favor, perdóname.

– ¿Quién vendrá? – pregunto Tania.

– Veltaz, junto con diez hombres más. No tienes escape Tania, ni tu puedes contra tantos de ellos. El reino del orden puede traer paz a Outworld, es lo mejor para todos.

– Es lo mejor para ti Onyx – hablo Tania, rasgando la falda de su vestido para que pudiera caminar y pelear – Pero no para mí ¿Tendré que preocuparme por Balah o tu guardia?

– ¿No te vas a rendir verdad?

– No – Tania sonrió malévolamente antes de hacer su próxima pregunta – así que decide ¿morirás con mis estiletes a través de tu estomago o bajo los brazos del reino del orden?

Onyx no respondió a la pregunta de Tania, en cambio, se puso de pie y tomo una naginata que se encontraba en la pared funcionando como decoración. Onyx tomo la naginata, cuyo mango era del tamaño de una espada, algo muy minúsculo para un arma como esta. Onyx presiono un botón y el mango se extendió en ambos sentidos, confirmando que era una naginata de dragón, arma usada por los guerreros dragón de Lei Chen, tiempos antes del reino de Shao Kahn. El monarca le extendió el arma a Tania y ella la tomo en sus manos, el mango se contrajo, permitiéndole llevarlo más fácilmente.

– ¿Cuál es tu plan Tania? – pregunto Onyx, tomando asiento de nuevo.

– Mis soldados y hombres deben estar ahora bajo los efectos del veneno ¿supongo que es veneno de medusa? – comenzó a explicar Tania – Su veneno es capaz de incapacitar a la persona sin matarla.

– La Bahía del Dragón está llena de ellas durante estas épocas – explico Onyx – El efecto pasara en algunas horas.

– Y cuando eso ocurra ellos estarán dentro de una celda en el centro de la ciudad de Lei Chen. Un pequeño ejército de guerreros edenianos bien entrenados.

– ¿Acaso buscas tomar Lei Chen como tuya? – Onyx soltó una pequeña carcajada – Ni Shao Kahn pudo tomarla en todos sus intentos.

– No pudo derribar sus murallas, pero existe una forma de entrar a la ciudad por el corazón de las montañas. Un rio lo suficientemente ancho para que un barco pase.

– La guardia te vera antes de que puedas ver la torre más alta de Lei Chen, no te permitirán acercarte.

– No me verán, eso te lo puedo asegurar – le corto Tania rápidamente, pues el tiempo se le estaba acortando – Porque tú me ayudaras a entrar.

– ¿Qué buscas en Lei Chen? – pregunto Onyx – ¿Qué hay ahí que es tan importante para ti?

– Poseo información Onyx – explico Tania, evadiendo la pregunta – Información que me da poder, poder que hará caer a Lei Chen y Lei Long con ella si no me ayudas.

La voz de Tania resonaba con convicción, como si su llama fuera capaz de consumir todo lo que se encontrara a su paso y Onyx sabía muy bien de lo que era capaz Tania. Si, la conocía desde que era solo una niña y desde que nació solo había traído problemas. Cuando su padre vivía ella era una de sus guerreras más capaces, incluso cuando todavía no era una adulta. El no deseaba nada más que matarla en ese preciso lugar, conocía todos sus secretos y si los revelaba ya no tendría un lugar al cual esconderse. Ni en Outworld o edenia lo querrían ver con vida. Matarla resolvería todos sus problemas, pero sabía que era imposible, Tania lo mataría antes de que pudiera llamar a Balah quien, con mucho gusto, cumpliría su orden.

– Tienes unos minutos antes de que Veltaz y su guardia lleguen al palacio – hablo Onyx, mirando al suelo, incapaz de mirarla a los ojos – Detrás de mi hay un pasadizo que lleva al puerto, donde mi barco siempre me espera. Deberás ir a tu barco donde está el resto de tus hombres y llevarlos lejos de la ciudad, al sur y más allá de Lei Feng y su puerto.

– Ya tengo un destino programado, después de hacer lo que tengo que hacer ahí me ayudaras a entrar a Lei Chen.

– ¿A dónde iras?

– Eso no te lo puedo decir, pero nos veremos en Lei Feng en tres días, en el puerto. Vendrás solo para no levantar sospechas ¿me entiendes?

– Si – contesto Onyx, su voz se había vuelto rasposa y seca – Se te acaba el tiempo.

Tania camino detrás del trono de Onyx, quien movió una palanca oculta en una estatua y abrió una puerta secreta que llevaba a unas escaleras. El final de las escaleras mostraba un camino subterráneo sin iluminación, completamente oscuro. Onyx le dijo que se llevara una antorcha, pero ella le dijo que no sería necesario, prendiendo una flama en su mano izquierda. Una vez ella desapareció de su vista Onyx pudo limpiarse el sudor y respirar, como si Tania fuera un demonio cuya flama consumiera el aire a su alrededor. Su rostro se destenso cuando escucho a Tania abandonando el trono.

Tania bajo por las escaleras, iluminando su camino con sus poderes, mientras Onyx y el palacio se quedaban detrás. Tania logro escuchar la voz del monarca a distancia, quien le pedía que evitara matar a sus soldados si podía, ella fingió no escuchar y descendió por el camino oscuro delante de ella hasta ver una luz en el fondo que entraba por un pequeño orificio de una pared de rocas apiladas. Tania lanzo una esfera de fuego que exploto en la pared, abriéndole paso y permitiendo a la luz de la luna llena entrar. Ella se encontraba en las montañas Lei Chen, el pasillo probablemente atravesaba toda la montaña y por ello era tan largo. Desde ahí podía ver el puerto de Lei Long y también el puerto del monarca, escondido entre las montañas donde habían construido un dique que había creado un lago artificial. Era posible que los guardias ubicados ahí habrían escuchado la explosión, pero ella estaría lejos de la ciudad para cuando subieran a la montaña.

Alken y otros paladinos estarían esperándola en el barco, solo tenía que llegar ahí antes que la guardia de la ciudad los rodeara o que Veltaz se diera cuenta que ella ya no estaba ahí. Les había ordenado estar alerta, pero no podrían contra toda la guardia de la ciudad, aunque quisieran. Era hora de terminar la última fase de su plan, pero para ello requería hablar con el libro del nigromante una vez más. Si lo que le había dicho antes de ir al palacio era cierto, que Kana ya no se encontraba en Sun Do y se dirigía a Lei Chen, su plan se complicaba un poco más. Sin pensarlo mucho, Tania descendió por las escaleras en dirección al puerto de Lei Long.

Para cuando ella había descendido, la gente le tenía los ojos encima, pues su vestido anaranjado está completamente roto, mostrando sus torneadas piernas un poco más de lo que se consideraría "decente". La naginata en sus manos y las dagas ocultas en su entrepierna también levantaban las sospechas de muchos, pero ella no le daba importancia y avanzo rápidamente hacia el puerto. Sin embargo, una guardia de la ciudad estaba estacionada frente a su barco y, cuando ella intento acercarse, le cortaron el paso.

– Háganse a un lado – comando Tania – Es hora de que me vaya de esta ciudad.

– Es ilegal estar armada dentro de la ciudad señorita – respondió uno de los guardias – Y el capitán Balah nos ordenó que su barco no puede retirarse hasta el amanecer. Sus soldados están arraigados en su barco, no pueden irse a ningún lado.

– Onyx me pidió que no los lastimara, pero si no se hacen a un lado ustedes morirán.

– Usted no ira a ningún lado – hablo otro guardia mientras el resto tomaba sus gujas o sables y avanzaban hacia ella – Amenazar a un guardia se castiga severamente

– Como quieras.

Los seis guardias avanzaron para retener a Tania, pero ella dio unos pasos atrás, esquivando sus ataques y evadiendo todo de forma muy elegante como una gimnasta, manteniendo el equilibrio con un solo pie y girando con sus manos en el suelo, pateando a los guardias entre de ella. Tania dio un salto y, con una pirueta en el aire, sus piernas atraparon la cabeza de uno de los guardias. Un rápido movimiento de sus caderas le dio un giro completo al cuello del guardia, rompiéndolo sin mucha dificultad. El resto de los guardias intento atacarla mientras estaba indefensa, pero Tania se tumbó al suelo, dejando el cuerpo del guardia caer en los pasillos de madera y girar hacia el agua. Cuando ella se puso de pie, tres le los guardias atacaron con sus gujas y ella detuvo sus ataques con su naginata, extendiéndola para que el mango la protegiera. Clavando la punta en el suelo, Tania giro en el mango de la naginata, pateando a los tres guardias y tumbando a algunos en el agua. AL resto, los últimos tres que quedaban, les hecho un polvo morado, ahogándolos en la nube creada. Cuando los tres estaban impregnados del polvo morado, Tania trono sus dedos y los tres explotaron en llamas, gritando de dolor mientras el polvo actuaba como combustible para que las llamas duraran más.

La conmoción había llamado la atención a unos guardias que se encontraban dentro de su barco, pero antes de que pudieran atacar a Tania, Alken y los paladinos agarraron sus armas y los degollaron o penetraron su estómago con ellas. El asesino vio como Tania incineraba a los tres guardias y como, acercándose rápidamente, se acercaban varios guerreros de seido con sus armas de energía apuntándoles. Alken corto las cuerdas que ataban al barco y, con la ayuda de los paladinos, dejaron caer las velas. Tania voltio atrás de ella y pudo ver a uno de los guerreros de seido en su armadura de luces, brillando fuertemente como un sol, y con dos sashimonos de color azul en medio de todos los guerreros de seido. Era Veltaz. Tania subió rápidamente al barco y un viento favorable los empezó a empujar hacia la Bahía del Dragón, lejos de sus armas de luz.


	23. Capítulo 23: Supervivencia

Capítulo 23: Supervivencia.

Kulán Batúr, Fortaleza del Kahn. Derrota de la Resistencia.

Kana caminaba atravesando el enorme puente que conectaba el Archivo del Kahn con el resto de la fortaleza. Su equipo de guerreros, los caballeros sagrados de Argus, había sido decimado por la entidad conocida como Ermac. Ahora estaba sola y las tropas de Mileena y Reiko avanzaban adentro de la fortaleza. Edenia había perdido y ahora ella tenía que escapar sin más que su armadura y su lanza para acompañarla y protegerla, pero el camino de regreso no iba a ser fácil. Tanto Outworld y sus hordas tarkata como los guerreros edenianos leales a Tania como lo era Alken eran sus enemigos, no podía confiar en nadie. Una vez más Kana tenía que sobrevivir y estaba decidida a que sobreviviría, emprendiendo la carrera por el puente para llegar a la Fortaleza.

Los pasillos de los últimos pisos de la fortaleza estaban vacíos, pero se podía escuchar los gritos de guerra y gruñidos de los tarkata desde las escaleras. No tardarían en subir y sus fuerzas seguramente habrán aumentado exponencialmente si liberaron a los guerreros que habían sido capturados cuando ellos tomaron la fortaleza. Kana no podía parar de pensar que este era el inicio de la misma pesadilla de nuevo, como cuando Shao Kahn tomo edenia o derroto a la original resistencia. Solo que ahora era un emperador diferente, aunque las caras de quienes lo apoyaban y seguían eran las mismas que hace años. Tal vez aún existía un rayo de esperanza, tal vez podrían escapar y luchar otro día. Este nuevo imperio todavía esta joven y debilitado de sus últimos combates, los shokan o centauros no se encuentran de su lado y muchas otras ciudades se han opuesto al imperio que está resurgiendo. Este es el inicio de una guerra y, aunque hayan perdido la batalla, todavía no han sido derrotados mientras sigan peleando.

– ¡Avancen! – escucho a un tarkano hablar mientras ella descendía por las escaleras circulares – No dejen ni un edeniano vivo.

Karbrac se encontraba al frente de las hordas tarkanas que se habían adentrado a la fortaleza. Junto a él docenas de tarkanos avanzaban por los pisos de la fortaleza, limpiándola de invasores. Kana supuso que la mayoría de los guerreros se estaban retirando ahora que el enemigo había roto las defensas edenianas. Si ella no escapaba, los tarkanos no se detendrían hasta que estuviera muerta. Así que Kana ya no descendió más aun y busco una vía alterna en el piso que se encontraba. Karbrac no la vio, pero sintió su olor, algo que le llamo la atención al tarkano y levanto la mirada. Kana ya se había ido, pero ordeno a varios tarkanos que la siguieran.

Los pasillos de la fortaleza eran todos iguales, estandartes de la legión del cráneo y el imperio de Shao Kahn adornaban las paredes junto con estatuas del busto de sus guerreros y del emperador que descansaban en pedestales de mármol. Antorchas iluminaban el camino y los diferentes pasillos que se cruzaban unos con otros, volviendo la fortaleza en una especie de laberinto con decenas de puertas que llevaban a diferentes lugares y a ningún lugar al mismo tiempo. Los diferentes cuartos variaban en su diseño y propósito, algunos eran cuartos, otras tesorerías y otros funcionaban como cuarteles o caserón de los soldados. Todos ellos se entrelazaban con otros pasillos en diferentes niveles de la fortaleza. Si los usaba y alternaba, podía pasar desapercibida, pero si se encontraba con algún enemigo su escape se volvería aún más problemático.

Siguiendo su plan Kana descendió varios niveles sin ser detectada hasta llegar a las terrazas del castillo. Una tormenta había comenzado y el suelo estaba empapado, las gotas de la lluvia impactaban en los bellos vitrales de la fortaleza. Desde la terraza se podía ver la destrucción de la ciudad, capital del imperio y de la fortaleza. Un puente que conectaba a diferentes partes de la fortaleza había sido destruido por una balista y el control de las máquinas de asedio la tenía el Outworld. Fuego, cenizas y sangre era lo que dejaban a su paso, una de las entradas a la fortaleza había sido derrumbada por completo mientras que los guerreros del Outworld subían por escaleras de madera y torres de asedio a la fortaleza. Flechas de fuego volaban en ambas direcciones y gritos de guerra y muerte se escuchaban a todo su alrededor. Kana luchaba por no prestarle atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor y concentrarse en buscar una salida, ya había descendido varios niveles, pero aun no era suficiente.

Unos pasos se escuchaban por el camino, resonando y haciendo eco. El golpeteo de las partes de una armadura de metal se aproximaba a ella y parecía que eran más de tres personas. Kana no sabía que pensar ¿eran edenianos? ¿eran de Outworld? Su respuesta termino siendo una combinación de ambas al ver a tres guerreros edenianos corriendo de un grupo de guerreros del Outworld. Kana sintió el impulso de ayudarlos, después de todo todavía eran sus hermanos de edenia. Sin embargo, antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo, un portal de agua se formó entre ella y los edenianos. Del portal salió Rain, y con sus poderes de agua, decapito a los tres con un solo movimiento de sus brazos.

Rain dio media vuelta, mirando directamente a Kana y su armadura dorada de león. Sus guerreros de Outworld se colocaron detrás de él, esperando sus instrucciones para atacar a la guerrera de la armadura extravagante. Kana reconoció Rain al instante, sus puños se cerraron con fuerza y odio al verlo matar a sus hermanos. Rain, en cambio, no reconocía quien estaba enfrente de él y le daba curiosidad saber quién era. Nunca había visto una armadura como esa en sus días con la resistencia.

– ¿Quién eres? – pregunto Rain

– Mi nombre e identidad no importan traidor – respondió Kana, sujetando su lanza cruzada con fuerza.

– Veo que tú me conoces, bien. Mátenla – ordeno Rain, sin darle importancia al comentario de Kana.

Los cinco guerreros de Outworld se abalanzaron contra Kana con sus katanas desenfundadas. Los cinco atacaron al mismo tiempo con varios movimientos circulares y semicirculares, Kana retrocedió unos pasos para evadir el continuo ataque de sus enemigos y, usando su lanza, bloqueándolo. Sus ataques no parecían terminar, por lo que Kana coloco su mano en el suelo, hizo una oración, y el suelo comenzó a brillar de color amarillo, como si un rayo lo hubiera impactado. Lanzas de color amarillo aparecieron de debajo de la tierra, empalando los cinco guerreros de Outworld cuando se acercaron al suelo tocado por su mano y su oración. Las lanzas bloqueaban todo el camino y actuaban como una muralla, bloqueándole el paso a Rain. Kana comenzó a correr y escapara antes de que Rain se teletransportara al otro lado, sin embargo, este no la siguió y solo la miro irse con mucha curiosidad. Rain se dio media vuelta y continuo su camino para ascender por la fortaleza y llegar al salón del trono, preguntándose quien era esa guerrera.

Kana continúo descendiendo por los caminos de la fortaleza, evadiendo cualquier confortamiento, evitando ser vista por las fuerzas de Reiko. Kana sabía que debía salir de la fortaleza y llegar a la ciudad, de ahí viajar al sur. Lamentablemente para ella nada de dicho camino será sencillo y tomaría mucho tiempo. Los niveles inferiores de la fortaleza estaban repletos de soldados, evitar un confrontamiento le resultaría imposible.

– ¿Creíste que podías correr? – una voz similar a la de un león la llamo, Kana volteo y vio a Karbrac acompañado de varios tarkanos de diferentes tamaños – Prepárate para morir.

Kana vio a los tarkanos, equipados con espadas de una hoja, hachas y sus filosas garras. El tarkano que los lideraba, Karbrac, curiosamente tenía dos pares encada brazos. La Edeniana tomo su lanza del mango y la cruz, manteniendo la hoja cerca de ella. Los tarkanos avanzaron hacia ella, listos para devorarla con sus feroces dientes y sacarle el corazón con sus garras. Uno de ellos ataco con su hacha hecha de huesos de diferentes bestias del Outworld y una cabeza de metal, otro, mucho más grande que cualquiera de los otros tarkanos, tenía un martillo compuesto por una enorme y dura piedra. Kana detuvo el ataque del hacha con la cruz de su lanza y golpeo al tarkano con la parte trasera de su lanza, girando su cuerpo para lanzarlo al suelo. Otros dos tarkanos avanzaron contra ella usando sus espadas, Kana de defendió atacando a los dos con varias patadas y golpes, pero el tarkano gigante se interpuso y, con su enorme martillo, impacto el suelo con fuerza. Kano y los tarkanos se hicieron a un lado, pero el impacto los empujo unos metros de distancia, separándolos. El gigante fue contra Kana, alzando su martillo para matarla con alguno de sus golpes horizontales. Kana no podía defenderse de dichos ataques, por lo que opto por retroceder hasta esperar a que el tarkano dejara su defensa baja y la encontró cuando el gigante elevo el martillo por arriba de su cabeza. Kana sujeto con sus dos manos la lanza y la clavo en el pecho del tarkano, quien grito por el dolor. Sabiendo que eso no lo mataría, Kana libero una descarga eléctrica desde su armadura sagrada hacia su lanza, electrocutando al tarkano gigante que cayó muerto al suelo. Kana emprendió la retirada cuando el gigante cayo y los tarkanos la siguieron, la conmoción había llamado la atención de uno de los capitanes del ejercito de Outworld y el y su ejército persiguieron a Kana por los pasillos de la fortaleza, sin embargo, el camino se estaba acabando y un grupo de ballestas le cerraron el paso, apuntando sus flechas hacia ella.

– Todos apunten a la Edeniana – ordeno Katan a sus ballesteros – No importa el fuego cruzado contra los tarkanos.

Kana no tenía escape, pues la habían acorralado. Atrás de ella se encontraba Karbrac y varios tarkanos y delante de ella las fuerzas de Katan, uno de los capitanes del ejército imperial. Solo había una forma de escapar y era lanzarse al precipicio que se encontraba a su izquierda, atravesando los vitrales de la fortaleza. Kana no lo pensó dos veces y giro a su izquierda cuando los soldados dispararon sus ballestas. Las flechas viajaron rápidamente, algunos de ellos impactando contra su armadura, rompiéndose, pero otros atravesándola levemente. El resto de las flechas impactaron contra los tarkanos, tumbándolos al suelo, mientras ella saltaba por uno de los vitrales al precipicio debajo. Kana vio como todavía faltaban varios pisos para que ella llegara al suelo, la caída no sería suave. La Edeniana tenía el suficiente vuelo para llegar al muro del cuartel del ejército, que se encontraba al lado de la fortaleza y se conecta por varios puentes al aire libre. Kana uso su lanza para intentar detener su caída, pero la dura roca del muro no era fácilmente penetrada, por lo que la caída de Kana fue larga y sin nada que amortiguara el golpe al fondo. Kana tuvo que actuar rápido y, con una oración, lanzo su lanza hacia el suelo con la punta hacia abajo.

Kana despertó en el fondo de la fortaleza en unos canales creados para que no se inundara la estructura cuando la lluvia y tormentas eran constantes. La Edeniana despertó entre un montón de rocas y agua que le llegaba al cuello. Intento levantar su brazo, pero le resultó imposible, lo más probable es que se lo había fracturado. Su armadura sagrada se encontraba aboyada, y una flecha le atravesaba el pie por completo. En su estado sentía que tenía varios huesos rotos, pero seguía viva y creía que era capaz de levantarse si soportaba el dolor. Su oración había funcionado, su lanza estaba clavada en el suelo, pero su punta se había fracturado y debajo de ella se encontraba un circulo y varias figuras de color amarillo. Kana comenzó a levantarse poco a poco, apoyándose en las rocas debajo de ella. Su respiración le costaba, no recordaba cómo había golpeado el suelo, pero sentía que su hombro se había dislocado y que todos los huesos de su brazo derecho estaban triturados.

Kana avanzo lentamente, no podría caminar con esa flecha clavada en la pierna, pero tampoco tenía la fuerza para sacarla. No tenía de otra, debía sacarla o no podría caminar en lo absoluto. Sujeto la flecha con fuerza y comenzó a sacarla lentamente, esta no había atravesado o penetrado su hueso, lo que fue un alivio para ella. Su armadura la había protegido, pero no podía soportar tanto castigo. Kana tiro la flecha al suelo y comenzó a respirar lentamente, debía detener el sangrado. Escapar de la fortaleza le costó mucho más de lo que había planeado, ahora regresar sería una labor imposible y, aun así, con todo en su contra, Kana se puso de pie. El agua le llegaba a la cintura y sangre comenzaba a mancharla de rojo. Con su mano izquierda tomo su lanza y la uso para apoyarse. Respirar le resultaba complicado, como si su caja torácica no le permitiera a sus pulmones expandirse. Sangre comenzaba a fluir desde su tráquea, eso confirmaba que tenía heridas internas y se estaba desangrando sin saberlo.

– Argus – rezo Kana, escupiendo sangre mientras lo hacía – Si sigues conmigo, dame algo de tu fuerza. Patrón de nuestra orden, padre de nuestra misión, no me dejes morir aquí.

Una última oración realizo Kana, pidiendo por un milagro que la ayudara a salir adelante. Su armadura había perdido su hermoso brillo, como si el cuidado de los dioses la hubiera abandonado, pero ella seguía creyendo en los dioses, seguía siendo su inquebrantable escudo y su reluciente espada. Kana se puso en una rodilla, apoyando su cuerpo en su lanza y evitando caerse en el proceso. Poco a poco Kana sentía como se iba su aliento y que perdía el conocimiento nuevamente.

– Por favor – rogo – No me dejes en la oscuridad.

Su armadura se encontraba abollada por el impacto, algunas partes se habían roto y se clavaban en la piel de Kana y su cota de malla debajo del metal. La armadura poco a poco comenzó a recobrar su brillo, reluciendo ese color dorado que tanto la identificaba como el León de Argus. Kana sentía su energía y como sus pulmones volvían a llenarse de aire. Sentía como sus heridas comenzaban a sanar y su armadura recobraba su forma intacta. Todo el proceso tomo un minuto, el sentir como sus huesos se volvían a formar y sus tendones y músculos se volvían a reconectar era un proceso doloroso. El esfuerzo mental que requería realizar para sobrevivir era brutal, pero era un precio que pagar para vivir.

Kana se tumbó al suelo, respirando rápidamente y completamente agotada. Lagrimas salían de sus ojos y caían en el visor de su casco: la mandíbula del león. Una vez recupero el aliento y pudo volver a moverse, Kana se puso de pie con la ayuda de su lanza cuya hoja ya no estaba rota. La Edeniana soltó una sonrisa y agradeció al cielo, ahora solo tenía que avanzar al frente, sin embargo, al voltear atrás de ella para intentar ubicar donde estaba, vio el cuerpo de una guerrera cubierta de rocas y escombros. Su armadura era del color de la plata y su casco tenía un largo y hermoso velo manchado de agua y polvo. Kana la reconoció, era el Arco de Thanos, la capitana Ciran y se encontraba inconsciente debajo de esas rocas. Kana actuó rápido y empezó a quitarlas una por una. Para las pesadas uso su lanza como una palanca, confiando en que resistiría con la bendición de Argus y así lo hizo. Las piernas de Ciran estaban completamente destruidas bajo los escombros, pero seguía viva. Kana la subió a su espalda y la cargo por el camino para salvarla, por ahora se le habían acabado los milagros, pero si sobrevivía, ella podría curarla cuando lleguen a un lugar seguro. Si era la mitad de la mujer que los rumores contaban que era, lo lograría. Fue así entonces, como Kana cargo con Ciran durante su escape de la ciudad de Kulán Batúr hacia el sur.

Bosques de Outworld, al sur de la fortaleza. Días después de la derrota de la Resistencia.

Kana había levantado un pequeño campamento y creado una fogata para mantenerse caliente durante la noche. Para poder descansar se había quitado su armadura sagrada y solo usaba su cota de malla y ropa remendada con cuero hervido. Kana estaba sentada en una roca, calentando sus manos en el fuego mientras Ciran yacía en el suelo, acostada y durmiendo profundamente, su armadura la había removido Kana y la dejo a un lado de ella. El ritual del milagro la había agotado y se desmayó durante el proceso de regeneración de sus huesos. Por un momento Kana pensó que la había perdido, pero su corazón seguía latiendo, por lo que no detuvo el ritual hasta que su cuerpo sanara completamente. Ahora solo le tocaba sanar a la mente y para ello necesitaba descansar.

Ya han llegado muy lejos, mucho más de lo que ella creía que llegarían, sin embargo, la comida escasea y el agua también. Como dama de la Orden de Caballeros Sagrados de Argus, ella ha aprendido a sobrevivir a cualquier situación, pero hay un límite para el cuerpo y Ciran no sobreviviría mucho sin comida ni bebida. Kana se puso de pie, tenía que buscar alimento y estos bosques tal vez podrían proveer alguno. Temía que Ciran se despertara y no supiera que ocurre, que intentara escapar o alguien la encontrara, pero no había a nadie más a quien recurrir.

Kana tomo su lanza con su brazo izquierdo, aunque ya se había recuperado todavía quedaba un dolor en el derecho y era mejor no usarlo. La Edeniana decidió no alejarse mucho de su campamento, pero si se perdía tenía una bendición para mostrarle el camino de regreso, por lo que no se preocupaba mucho. Solo tenía que encontrar algún animal y matarlo, entre más grande mucho mejor.

Kana inspecciono el bosque, buscando huellas, ramas rotas en los arbustos, cualquier cosa que le pudiera indicar que había algo vivo cerca de ella. Paso así por mucho tiempo, buscando señales de algún animal sin conseguir nada. Después de todo no era una cazadora, no sabía nada de rastrear animales, solo sabía cómo combatir, tácticas de guerra y operaciones militares. Todo esto era desconocido para ella. Y Kana lo sabía, solo no esperaba que fuera tan complicado. Al fracasar en ello, Kana se puso a recolectar frutas de los arbustos, intentando reconocer cuales eran comestibles y cuáles no. Guardo todas en sus bolsillos y después paso a recolectar algo de agua de un rio cercano, usando su casco para tomarla y llevarle un poco a Ciran.

– Muéstrame el camino de regreso – recito Kana a su corazón y unas luces amarillas brillantes le mostraron por dónde ir.

Kana empezó a darse cuenta lo mucho que ella dependía de los milagros y favores que les pedía a los dioses. Sin ellos no hubiera sobrevivido, sin ellos Ciran hubiera muerto y sin ellos no sabría ni como regresar a su propio campamento. Nunca antes se lo había cuestionado, pero ahora que no tenía nada se dio cuenta de su vulnerabilidad. Mientras regresaba al campamento estuvo pensando que tanto había hecho mal, en que había fracasado y todo lo que tenía que mejorar. "Un poco tarde para reflexionar en eso ¿no lo crees?" se dijo a sí misma. Kana soltó un suspiro al ver el humo que liberaba el fuego de su campamento. "¿Acaso caímos porque dependíamos demasiado de los dioses?" Se preguntó. "Hereje" Se respondió ella sola ¿Cómo osaba a cuestionar la fe y virtud de su orden a los dioses? ¿Cómo osaba a cuestionar la ayuda de los dioses? Si hubiera hecho esa pregunta cuando su Gran Maestro estaba vivo, la hubieran expulsado de la orden, pues tu fe debe ser inquebrantable, solo así la orden se mantenía de pie. Pero el problema radicaba ahí, la orden hace mucho tiempo que no existe. Su Gran Maestro hace mucho que murió. Ella solo ha estado intentando mantener el sueño con vida según los pasos de su maestro y eso solo los ha llevado a que sus compatriotas murieras y ella fuera el último miembro con vida de la orden.

Has vuelto – escucho Kana una débil voz hablarle desde el campamento y ella levanto la mirada. Era Ciran, quien estaba sentada en el suelo, con su armadura puesta y con dos conejos colgando de su cintura y otros dos asándose en el fuego. Kana estaba impactada, impresionada de verla de pie tan pronto y, aún más impresionante, que ella había cazado cuatro conejos mientras ella solo traía unas frutillas y un poco de agua.

– Vamos, no me hagas rogar… ves que no puedo hablar muy bien –

Ciran invito a Kana a que tomara asiento enfrente de ella. Kana avanzo y le entrego su casco lleno de agua. Ciran se quitó su yelmo, dejando su cabello libre y mostrando su bello rostro, dejándolo en él suelo. Ciran bebió velozmente del agua del rio sin despegar sus labios secos y sedientos del casco. Despues se lo entrego a Kana, quien bebió lo poco que quedaba.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierta? – pregunto Kana mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

– Te vi irte del campamento – respondió Ciran, tomando uno de los conejos empalados en una flecha – Ten, este es para ti.

– Gracias – Kana atrapo al otro conejo. Ciran paso a devorar el conejo en pocos bocados, pero sin perder sus modales – Trata de no moverte mucho, tu cuerpo aún está débil.

– Estaríamos comiendo cerezas nada más si no me hubiera levantado – contesto Ciran, quien no despejaba los ojos y boca del conejo.

– Supongo que tienes razón – era cierto, pero Kana pensó que tendría una mejor educación.

– Discúlpame – Ciran paro un segundo para hablarle y verla a los ojos – Te agradezco lo que hiciste por mí, me salvaste, me ayudaste a recuperarme. No quería sonar como una mal agradecida. Solo quería pagarte el favor.

– No te preocupes, come.

Las dos se acabaron el conejo pues ambas estaban agotadas y hambrientas. Ciran pensó en poner a asar los otros dos conejos, pero sabía que todavía les faltaba un camino largo que recorrer. La comida paso sin una sola palabra, ninguna de las dos se dirigió la palabra, pero ambas tenían sus preguntas de la otra. Solo esperaban el momento oportuno para hacerlas.

Kana tomo unas de las ciruelas y pequeñas frutillas que había recolectado y las metió en su boca. Su sabor era agridulce, pero era mejor que nada. Ciran le robo unas pocas también y las metió todas a su boca. Su jugo humedeció su garganta y le permitió bajarse la comida, su sabor le gusto y saboreo cada momento de él. Ambas respiraron profundamente, disfrutando el descanso que se les había otorgado.

– ¿Perdimos? – pregunto Ciran, mirando el suelo.

– Si – contesto Kana. La respuesta era obvia, pero no era fácil de digerirla, ella lo sabía por lo que no la juzgo.

– ¿Cuántos lograron escapar? ¿Nuestra señora Tania se encuentra bien?

Nuestra Señora Tania, Kana temía que ella fuera leal hacia Tania de una forma tan ciega. Ciran parecía que fue derrotada durante los primeros momentos de la toma de la fortaleza y probablemente no sabe que Tania y la resistencia la consideran a ella una enemiga. Kana acerco su lanza a su cuerpo un poco más, estudiando cualquier movimiento de Ciran.

– No lo sé – respondió Kana – Mis tropas fueron decimadas del otro lado de la fortaleza, tuve que escapar por mis propios medios. Fue así como te encontré.

– ¿Cómo me encontraste? – pregunto Ciran, curiosa y mirándola a los ojos.

Ciran era hermosa, mucho más hermosa que Kana. Su rostro era suave y delicado, sus ojos eran de un intenso color azul y su piel era blanca y tersa. Su cabello era de un negro abismal, lacio y largo. Kana no podía quitar sus ojos de encima al ver que, semejante mujer, no tenía heridas de guerra como ella. Claro estaba que ella, a pesar de ser Edeniana, ya se le notaban los años encima, mientras que Ciran relucía su juventud de unos cuantos diez mil años mientras que ella tenía alrededor de cuarenta mil.

– Estabas atrapada bajo un montón de piedras y escombros – contesto Kana – Te encontré porque estaba escapando de las hordas tarkanas y me acorralaron.

– ¿Así que saltaste? – pregunto Ciran, sorprendida de la audacia de sus acciones.

– Era eso o morir, sabía que sobreviviría, pero si… sentí miedo mientras estaba cayendo y cuando desperté.

– Tu armadura esta bendecida ¿no es así? ¿Quién la bendijo?

– Argus, el dios protector de Edenia – Kana estaba sorprendida de que Ciran no sabía quién era ella y la historia de la orden, fue un golpe fuerte a su orgullo – Todos los caballeros y damas de la orden tienen una. La mía es la del León de Argus, un antiguo guerrero que lucho contra Shinnok en su intento por dominar los reinos. Lamentablemente falleció a manos del dios caído.

– Impresionante – Ciran podía no conocer la historia de Kana y la orden, pero si sabía del dios caído. Era impresionante que dicha armadura llevara tanto tiempo – Mi armadura también fue bendecida, aunque no sé muy bien por quien. Le pertenecía a una antigua guerrera que murió sirviendo a la resistencia ¿tú sabes quién era?

– Jamás había visto una armadura como la tuya si te soy sincera – admitió Kana, analizando el alto nivel de detalles que la armadura tenia – Su color, su diseño, dudo que sea de Edenia. Pero también tiene un aire familiar.

– ¿Cómo es eso posible? – pregunto Ciran, sujetando su casco y mirándolo sin parpadear – ¿Quién era el Arco de Thanos antes de mí?

– ¿A qué te refieres con "antes de mi"? – pregunto Kana, anonadada – Tu eres el arco de Thanos, tu serviste a su lado cuando fundo la resistencia. Tú eras su mano derecha.

– No – respondió Ciran, apenada y sin levantar la mirada – Yo solo era una bailarina de Thanos. Cuando ella murió, yo solo era una sirvienta.

– ¿Una bailarina? – Kana no podía creer lo que le estaban contando, una pequeña carcajada salió de su cuerpo sin querer, pensando que era una broma – ¿Cómo es que una bailarina y sirvienta…?

– Yo tampoco lo entiendo – admitió Ciran, pero no se atrevía a levantar la mirada, Kana no pudo terminar su pregunta – Cuando la resistencia fue creada se me entreno para llenar el vacío que ella había creado. La mitad de mi vida estuve entrenando y Thanos me nombro su Arco.

– Impresionante

– ¿Qué tiene de impresionante? – Ciran alzo la voz, sujetando su casco con fuerza – He fracasado. Thanos está muerto y ahora la resistencia ha sido derrotada de nuevo. No he cumplido mi parte del trato.

– ¿Cuál trato? – pregunto Kana con una voz suave y tranquila, pues Ciran estaba a punto de quebrarse mentalmente.

– El que hice con él – respondió Ciran, evasiva.

– ¿Con Thanos?

– Sí, el me prometió que sería más que una sirvienta. Que podría vengar la muerte de mi familia y ayudar a mis hermanos edenianos. Toda mi vida no había hecho nada, nunca conocí a mis padres y solo era una protegida, una concubina, del embajador Thanos. A cambio yo sería su arco, yo destruiría a el Outworld y ayudaría a Edenia a volver a su antigua gloria.

– ¿Cuántos años tienes Ciran?

– Cinco mil – contesto Ciran, entre lágrimas.

No era más que una niña en términos edenianos, una jovencita que no pertenecía a la guerra ¿Cómo es que había peleado tan valientemente en la guerra? ¿Cómo es que Thanos o Tania le habían permitido pelear? Toda la conversación era como una mala broma. Cuando llego al campamento Ciran parecía una fuerte y bella mujer, pero ahora parecía la indefensa niña que realmente era y ocultaba debajo de su yelmo. Fue entonces cuando una idea despertó desde su interior. Nadie más que ella y Thanos sabían quién era Ciran realmente. Su rostro era el de una joven mujer, pero una adulta, y su armadura la de una legendaria guerrera. Sin embargo, adentro de ese rostro y esa armadura, no era más que una niña. La armadura no estaba bendecida por ninguna deidad, la armadura ERA el Arco de Thanos, no la persona que la usaba.

– Vamos – Kana se puso de pie, cargando con su armadura en la espalda –Es hora de continuar nuestro camino.

– ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto Ciran, limpiándose las lágrimas.

– Al sur, a las montañas de Lei Chen – contesto Kana – Mi orden iba a retirarse allá si es que perdíamos.

Ciran se puso de pie y cargo con su armadura de la misma forma en su espalda. De ahí comenzaron a caminar al sur para salir del bosque, manteniéndose lejos del camino principal para evitar ser vistos.


	24. Capítulo 24: Ofrenda de los Osh-Tekk

Capítulo 24: Ofrenda de los Osh-Tekk.

Fortaleza del Kahn, dentro del cuarto del trono.

La coronación de Mileena había sido presenciada por toda la población de Kulán Batur quienes gritaban por la heredera de Shao Kahn. Reiko había sido el que la corono, entregándole una variante al kabuto de su padre. Cuando sus tropas marchaban hacia la capital para tomar lo que era suyo por nombre, Reiko le había entregado el kabuto quemado de su padre como símbolo de que la aceptaba como su emperatriz. Sin embargo, eso solo era metafórico y ahora se había cumplido. Mileena era la kahnum de Outworld y su ciudad la adoraba. Fuera por miedo, por matar edenianos o verdadera lealtad, quedaba a manos de cada individuo. Pues en Outworld, uno no puede estar seguro de la lealtad de una persona si esta no le teme primero.

Mileena sintió una gran satisfacción al colocarse su kabuto el cual tenía un shikoro oscuro que le caía cerca de los hombros y una gran cresta similar a una corona que recorría las partes frontales y laterales del casco y tenía varias extensiones puntiagudas. La cresta era similar a una tiara, la cual usaba cuando no combatía. El kabuto no tenía una máscara, una calavera que simbolizara la última conquista de la emperatriz, pues ella no había conquistado otro reino si no que intentaba conquistar el suyo. Se dice que el Kabuto del emperador al inicio no tenía un cráneo, este fue adherido después según sus conquistas. Uno estaba hecho con el cráneo de Jerod, Rey de Edenia y este era el más famoso. Cuando invadió la tierra iba a hacer un nuevo kabuto hecho del cráneo del guerrero más fuerte que la tierra tenia, Liu Kang, pero esto nunca fue posible para él. Mileena ansiaba cumplir dicho deseo de su padre, lamentablemente, Liu Kang estaba muerto. Su cuerpo enterrado. Al final no resultó ser un oponente digno, aunque, en su mente, existía uno que deseaba con mucha fuerza: el del Dios del Trueno. Él fue el responsable de la muerte de su padre de acuerdo a lo que Reiko le conto y, en ese preciso momento, Mileena hizo la promesa de matar al dios del trueno y conquistar la tierra una vez su poder estuviera establecido en Outworld. Reiko le prometió que eso llegaría lo más pronto posible y le ayudaría a asegurar su lugar en Outworld.

– Mi emperatriz – hablo Abakra, otro de los Tarkanos Generales de Baraka, inclinándose – Mis tropas sean extendido por las tierras anexas a la capital, todos se han inclinado a su poder.

– El ejército imperial ha avanzado hacia el sur y el norte – hablo Aegis, capitán del cuarto régimen del ejército imperial – Mis tropas avanzaron al norte para llevar sus órdenes, algunos intentaron resistirse a su imperio, pero fueron neutralizados.

– Yo he viajado al sur – hablo Fume, capitán del tercer régimen del ejército imperial – Nuestras tropas han encontrado resistencia de los aliados de Lei Chen y el Reino del Orden. Hasta que la capital no caiga, seguirán peleando.

– Mis tarkanos han avanzado hacia el Monasterio y sus Portales – hablo Karbrac – Los monjes y hechiceros oscuros están listos para servir.

El control del primer continente parecía completo por excepción del sur y la Isla de los abandonados, donde los vampiros reinaban. Estas criaturas, sin embargo, eran muy tranquilas y no combatían mientras no se invadiera su territorio. Mileena quería que se pusieran en sus rodillas y besaran su pie, pero Reiko sugirió concentrarse en aquellos que intentarían matarla, como el Reino del Orden y la Resistencia Edeniana. Todos ellos se encontraban en el sur, unos siendo perseguidos y otros en constante observación.

– ¿Qué noticias hay de la ciudad de Kuatan y los bosques de los centauros? – pregunto Mileena, quien había enviado mensajeros buscando su cooperación.

– Mi señora – hablo Eygel, el capitán del quinto régimen y quien casí muere a manos de Baraka y cuya lealtad todavía no estaba asegurada – Mis mensajeros nunca regresaron por lo que podemos asumir que los Shokan y los Centauros no quieren cooperar con su majestad.

– ¿Cómo se atreven? Insolentes monstruos – Mileena estaba furiosa – Si no se unen a nosotros, ellos morirán.

– Existe otra opción – interrumpió Reiko antes de que Mileena enfureciera de verdad – El príncipe Goro siempre fue leal a Shao Kahn, su padre. Tal vez podamos convencerlo a él en lugar de su padre.

– ¿Dónde se encuentra el príncipe de los shokan? – pregunto Mileena a Eygel, quien se encontraba algo nervioso.

– El príncipe probablemente esté en las tierras conquistadas de edenia – contesto Eygel – Se encuentran luchando por territorio junto a los centauros.

– Outworld es mucho más grande de lo que me podía imaginar – hablo Mileena recargándose en su trono.

– Pero tenemos las tropas para controlarlo – contesto Reiko – Ahora que tenemos la fortaleza a nuestra disposición nuestros números han aumentado. Los trece regímenes del ejército imperial serán restaurados, remplazando a los capitanes que murieron en la conquista de la tierra y los que se opusieron a usted. Los batallones de cada continente se irán reformando mientras conquistemos más territorios.

– Primero debe caer Lei Chen – hablo Mileena, haciéndolo notar más como una orden – Si Lei Chen cae, nadie se opondrá a mí. La ciudad impenetrable, la ciudad libre de Lei Chen quedara reducida a cenizas. Si logro lo que mi padre no pudo, todos los rincones del Outworld me temerán.

– Habla usted como su padre – le congratuló Reiko – Una verdadera emperatriz ha nacido.

Los tarkanos rugieron en aprobación, orgullosos de su emperatriz. El ejército imperial comenzaba a respetarla también al igual que temerle. Su ambición puede no ser tan grande como su padre, pero iba creciendo con el tiempo. Su liderazgo también era distinto, pues ella se puso al frente de la batalla durante la conquista, a diferencia de su padre, quien estaban en las últimas filas. Antes luchaban por Reiko, a quien respetaban, ahora luchan por su emperatriz. El único que se mostraba escéptico era Eygel, quien obedecía, pero secretamente odiaba a Mileena y no la consideraba la emperatriz de Outworld. Mileena actuaba con el mismo plan que Hatchiman, plan que los llevaría a la muerte. Aunque los tarkanos estuvieran apoyándolos, el resultado sería el mismo, sin excepciones.

– Eygel – llamo su emperatriz, mirándolo con sus brillantes ojos amarillos – Tu régimen se unirá al de Fume. Mantengan a los seidianos y sus amigos lejos de nuestras tierras.

– Si mi señora, de inmediato movilizare mis tropas – Eygel sentía que Mileena sabía lo que él pensaba, como si esos ojos penetraran en su alma y lo pudiera ver todo. No era un sentimiento agradable.

– ¿Qué hay de nuestros aliados en el Oeste? – pregunto Mileena, mirando a Katana, que estaba detrás del resto.

– Los batallones del segundo continente y sus islas se nos han unido en su mayoría bajo órdenes de Reiko – contesto Katan, dando unos pasos al frente e inclinándose – Sin embargo, se encuentran luchando contra una rebelión interna y la capital de Z'Unkahrah se encuentra en el epicentro del conflicto.

– Estos guerreros son débiles si la plebe pudo tomar la ciudad – comento Mileena – No me sirve gente así. Por mi pueden morir a manos de ellos.

– Estoy de acuerdo con eso, su majestad

Una profunda y grave voz se escuchó desde el fondo del salón del trono, mas allá de las tropas y hordas de tarkanos que se encontraban presentes. Las enormes puertas se estaban abriendo y de ellas entraron tres figuras. Uno de ellos era un hombre musculoso de enorme estatura y piel verde, usando una barbuta, un casco de metal con nasal y varias calaveras en su cintura. La segunda figura era muy pequeña comparado al tamaño del gran guerrero a su lado, era una mujer con la piel similar a un exoesqueleto de un insecto y de color amarillo. La tercera figura era un guerrero similar al de piel verde, pero este usaba un casco en forma de águila con varias plumas adornándolo.

– ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – pregunto Mileena, mirándolos con curiosidad y cruzando sus piernas.

– Mi nombre es Kotal K'etz – el guerrero de color verde y con el casco de barbuta se inclinó junto con los otros tres – El guerrero a mi derecha es mi hijo, Ko'atal, y a mi izquierda se encuentra D'vorah.

– Ellos dos son Osh-Tekk, Kotal K'etz era su emperador hasta que fue conquistado por tu padre – explico Reiko a su emperatriz – D'vorah es una antigua ayudante de tu padre, ella es una Kyntinn.

– ¿Osh-Tekk? Puedo ver que son fuertes guerreros ¿pero qué tan fuerte realmente son? – Mileena curioseaba a los guerreros, mirándolos de pies a cabeza – ¿Cómo es que mi padre te dejo vivo Kotal K'etz?

– Su padre nos dejó vivir al reconocer nuestra obediencia y capacidad de servirle en su reino – contesto el emperador Osh-Tekk – Mi hijo se volvió uno de sus guerreros y consejeros junto con Reiko.

– ¿En serio? – pregunto Mileena, observando a Ko'atal y Reiko. Este último se acercó a la emperatriz para explicarle la situación – Nunca había escuchado de ustedes.

– Su padre nunca nos tomó con una alta estima o en consideración – explico Kotal K'etz – Pero nuestra gente siempre ha querido volver a su tierra, siempre ha querido volver a su capital: Z'Unkahrah. Las fuerzas imperiales no han podido controlar la rebelión de su propia gente. Pero los Osh-Tekk somos leales, nosotros suprimiremos la rebelión.

– Mi emperatriz – interrumpió Katan, dando un paso enfrente y abriéndose paso entre los tres guerreros, empujándolos – Los Osh-Tekk son una raza inferior, jamás podrían tomar la ciudad que se les fue arrebatada hace tiempo.

– Katan tiene razón – hablo Reiko, apoyando a su capitán – ¿Qué se puede esperar de un emperador que prefirió vivir como esclavo en lugar de luchar por su libertad?

– Lealtad y servicio a alguien más fuerte que sí mismo, para crear un imperio más grande y fuerte que nunca antes.

– ¿Qué sabes tú de poder? – le pregunto Mileena a Ko'atal – Tu padre entrego su corona al mío.

– Sé muy bien lo que mi padre hizo – contesto Ko'atal, poniéndose enfrente y hombro a hombro con Katan – Y lo que hizo fue asegurar la supervivencia de mi gente. En cambio, mire a los que se le oponen emperatriz, vea a los edenianos y seidianos que buscan arrebatarle lo que es Outworld y pertenece al emperador.

– ¿Qué insinúas? – pregunto Katan al Osh-Tekk.

– Todos ellos no respetan su poder y el poder de Outworld en contraste con el resto de los reinos. Outworld es más que el imperio del Kahn, es el reino más fuerte que existe. Su padre así lo formo. Nosotros le ayudaremos a reformar Outworld, a hacerlo fuerte de nuevo. En lugar de cuestionarnos a nosotros, quienes somos leales a usted y ofrecemos nuestra mano, usted debería pensar en sus enemigos y sus soldados que no logran lo que usted comanda.

"Insolente" "Desgraciado" "Maldito" Todas estas palabras y muchas más se escucharon por el alrededor del salón del trono. Reiko y sus capitanes mantuvieron sus manos cerca de sus armas, los tarkatas esperaban a la orden de su emperatriz para matarlo y despedazarlo. Sus garras expulsadas de su cuerpo, sus hachas y machetes listos para cortar su carne. Sin embargo, la orden nunca salio de la boca de Mileena, a pesar de que sentía retada por Koatal.

– Éste pide disculpas por la forma de hablar de Ko'atal su emperatriz – la Kyntinn avanzo, dando una reverencia – Éste ha servido a su padre durante muchas de sus conquistas y pude presenciar la de los Osh-Tekk al lado de su padre y el príncipe Goro. Nosotros aconsejamos a su padre sobre el poder que ellos poseían y como podrían probar ser útiles y hacemos lo mismo con su majestad.

– Retar a tu emperatriz no es una forma de demostrar tu lealtad Ko'atal – le cuestiono Reiko – Y es una muestra de debilidad que alguien más hable por ti ¿también dejas que ella pelea tus batallas?

– Mi lealtad es a Outworld – contesto Ko'atal a Reiko y todos los presentes en el trono – Mileena es la emperatriz de Outworld, y mi lealtad es hacia ella también. Pero no debe cometer los mismos errores que su padre.

– Te perdone dirigirte de esa forma hacia mí, pero no perdonare que insultes a mi padre – Mileena se puso de pie de su asiento y alzo su brazo, lista para ordenar a sus tarkatas a atacar.

– Éste tiene pruebas de lo que Ko'atal habla – hablo D'vorah antes de que ordenara que los tarkanos los mataran – El verdadero asesino de su padre.

Mileena detuvo su mano en el aire y descendió de su trono, bajando los escalones en los que se encontraba. Kotal K'etz, Ko'atal y D'vorah se inclinaron al igual que todos los presentes, pero Dvorah le ofrecía uno de sus insectos alzando sus manos. La Kyntinn le explico que le mostraría imágenes si lo devoraba. Al principio Mileena dudo, se dio media vuelta y, sin que nadie la mirara, se bajó el velo y comió el insecto con sus grandes dientes. Se escuchó el crujido del exoesqueleto y un pequeño chillido del insecto al ser devorado. Mileena al principio no sintió nada, el insecto no tenía sabor alguno y por un momento creyó que la habían intentado envenenar. Sin embargo, antes de poder decir algo, sintió que su cuerpo se tambaleaba a pesar de que ella se encontraba quieta, sin moverse. Sintió como todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor se desvanecía, los soldados, los tarkanos, capitanes, Reiko y los Osh-Tekk. Todos menos D'vorah quien se encontraba detrás de unos pilares del trono y ella estaba a su lado. La kyntinn parecía ocultarse de algo y, cuando Mileena voltio hacia el trono, pude ver que ahí se encontraba Shao Kahn y Quan Chi, conversando.

– Mi ayuda… el apoyo de la Hermandad de las Sombras y el Netherrealm por las vidas y almas de los de Outworld – dijo Quan Chi, ofreciendo su mano.

– Me has servido bien nigromante – hablo su padre, sentado en su trono – Me has de vuelto a mi Reina y con ello el poder de conquistar la tierra ¿pero de que te sirven las almas de mis enemigos?

– Nuestros enemigos mi emperador – remarco Quan Chi – Nuestro señor requiere de sus almas.

– ¿Shinnok? – pregunto Shao Kahn, no porque no lo supiera, sino porque no comprendía al cien por ciento – Tu señor lleva siglos aprisionado, sus cadenas no se debilitan con el pasar de los años ¿de qué le servirán unas cuantas almas humanas?

– Sus cadenas se debilitarán a su tiempo, mientras nuestro señor requiere de poderosas almas para mantener sus fuerzas.

– ¡No juegues conmigo nigromante! – Shao Kahn se enfadó, golpeando el brazo del trono con su enorme puño – Respóndeme ahora si no quieres que tenga tu cabeza.

– Tranquilícese su majestad – Quan Chi dio unos pasos atrás para mantener su distancia con el emperador – Le dure la verdad, porque usted me lo pide: Shinnok volverá, sus almas lo volverán más fuertes y si usted conquista la Tierra y derrota al dios del Trueno, habrá servido bien a nuestro señor.

– Las profecías son ciertas entonces – concluyo Shao Kahn, acomodándose en el respaldo del trono – Shinnok volverá desde las profundidades del Netherrealm junto con sus jinetes y hermandad.

– Lamento haber mentido su majestad, no debí dudar de su conocimiento en las escrituras.

– Los reinos están llenos de profecías – hablo Shao Kahn, ignorando los halagos del nigromante – Pero la mayoría de ellas resultan ser una mentira. Como las reglas de los Dioses Viejos. Al final, ellos son dioses restringidos por las cadenas de la misma realidad. Lo único que importa es el poder.

– Y poder es lo que usted tendrá, mi señor.

Mileena sintió como el salón del trono comenzaba a alargarse mientras Quan Chi y su padre se alejaban de ella. Mileena estiro un brazo para intentar alcanzar a su padre, pero la imagen de Shao Kahn se borraba mientras ella y Quan Chi eran transportados a los techos de una ciudad del earthrealm después de la invasión del Outworld. Quan Chi sujetaba el kabuto quemado de su padre con una gran sonrisa en su rostro de color gris y una extraña imagen se formaba a su derecha, pero ella no la reconocía. Una risa se escuchó, pero no era Quan Chi quien reía, era la figura que no podía identificar.

– Tú…nos traicionaste – dijo Mileena a la figura extraña y Quan Chi – Mi padre está muerto por tu culpa.

– Y pronto – dijo la figura extraña – tú también.

Mileena parpadeo y, al abrir los ojos, se encontraba de regreso en Outworld, dentro de la fortaleza. Todos sus súbditos la miraban, curiosos de con quien estaba hablando. Su emperatriz le estaba dando su espalda, por lo que no podían verle el rostro. Mileena se subió el velo inmediatamente, ocultando su rostro a todo ellos, y se dio media vuelta.

– ¿Qué es lo que acabo de ver? – les pregunto Mileena, sus ojos mostraban una llama interna que empezaba a crecer.

– Esté le ha mostrado la verdad – hablo D'vorah, poniéndose de pie – La verdad del nigromante Quan Chi.

– Las tropas del Netherrealm pronto avanzarán por nuestras tierras – le confirmo Kotal K'etz – Y con ellos traerán al dios caído, que hará llover fuego y sangre sobre todos los reinos.

– ¿Qué vio su majestad? – le pregunto Reiko.

– Quan Chi nos traiciono a todos y entrego mi padre al dios viejos – explico Mileena, cerrando sus puños con fuerza – De ahora en adelante el Netherrealm es enemigo de Outworld, MI OUTWORLD.

– ¿Nos cree ahora su majestad? – pregunto Ko'atal – Permítanos tomar la ciudad de Z'Unkahrah, entre más rápido recuperemos nuestras fuerzas, mejor preparados estaremos para la llegada de la oscuridad.

– ¿Son ustedes mis humildes sirvientes? – pregunto Mileena.

– Lo somos su majestad – respondió Kotal K'etz.

– No te estoy preguntando a ti o tu hijo tarado… – contesto Mileena, mirando a los guerreros Osh-Tekk con asco – Le estoy preguntando a "la colmena".

– Esté lo es.

– Pruébalo – Milena bajo de su trono para estar cara a cara con D'vorah– Besa mi bota.

D'vorah se agacho y, con sus rodillas en el suelo, se acercó para besarle la bota a la emperatriz. Mileena, antes de que "la colmena" la besara, levanto su bota y la pateo en la cara. D'vorah volteo a verla, limpiándose la sangre del golpe. Los tarkanos rieron al ver dicho acto y como la kyntinn no respondía al ataque.

– ¿No peleas? – le pregunto a D'vorah, quien no respondió y permaneció en el suelo – ¡Perfecto! Ustedes tres son como almas gemelas. Reconquisten las tierras del oeste que me pertenecen, mi padre conquisto su reino por una razón. Espero no haya estado perdiendo su tiempo con ustedes.

* * *

Mileena se encontraba en su cuarto, a pesar de que se encontraba completamente desnuda, su velo jamás se lo quitaba y era lo único que usaba mientras dormía. La emperatriz estaba pensativa, mirando desde su ventana en la cima de la fortaleza, el clima cambiaba drásticamente con la altura y una constante briza fría soplaba dentro de su habitación. Su piel se erizaba y sus pezones al descubierto se endurecían mientras su cabello revoloteaba constantemente. Sus tropas estaban marchando fuera de la ciudad, llevándose sus instrucciones y estrategias de Reiko que discutieron el resto del día en el enorme cuarto de guerra de su general. Ahora se encontraba sola, pero alguien toco a la puerta.

– Mi señora – hablo Reiko detrás de las gruesas puertas de madera adornadas con varias figuras del kahnum – Traigo noticas de Rain y su búsqueda de Tania.

– Pasa – ordeno Mileena, colocándose un uwagi de color rojo y tela muy delgada y transparente – ¿Ya tiene la cabeza de esa harpía?

Reiko entro al cuarto y vio a su emperatriz prácticamente desnuda. El uwagi era lo suficientemente delgado para que se pudieran ver los pezones rosados de Mileena y solo cubría su torso, dejando de su ingle para abajo completamente al descubierto. Reiko no le dio importancia a esto y leyó el informe de Rain a su emperatriz.

– Lamentablemente no, pero ha confirmado una sospecha que tenía desde que tomamos la fortaleza.

– No se puede confiar en los edenianos, aunque sean traidores ¿Qué buenas noticias tienes?

– Rain está seguro de que las fuerzas de seido y edenia son enemigas y no se encuentran aliadas – informo Reiko – Muchas de las tropas han escapado, pero un numero de 60 guerreros edenianos ha sido capturado en la ciudad de Lei Long por Veltaz y sus fuerzas del orden. Su transporte a Lei Chen se realiza esta noche.

– Nuestros enemigos se están dividiendo – concluyo Mileena, sus ojos expresaban felicidad y locura – Eso es perfecto, se están volviendo más débiles.

– Tal vez Tania y su resistencia, pero Hotaru y sus fuerzas no. Aun cuentan con todo el apoyo del sur.

– Eso no importara, hay que usar esto a nuestra ventaja ¿Qué sugieres?

– ¿Para hacer que nuestros enemigos luchen entre ellos? – pregunto Reiko, aunque era una pregunta capciosa – Necesitaremos observarlos, no creo que Tania declare una guerra contra Seido en el estado que se encuentra.

– No, ella sabe lo que hace.

– ¿Es admiración eso que escucho? – pregunto Reiko, curioso.

– No me hagas vomitar Reiko.

– No era mi intensión insultarla, eso era una virtud que intente inculcar en su padre y fracase rotundamente – explico Reiko, ofreciendo sus disculpas – Primero debemos…

– Aprender de nuestro enemigo – termino Mileena la frase, Reiko parecía orgulloso, aunque su rostro serio no lo expresara – Mi padre murió por subestimar al earthrealm y el netherrealm. Sus impulsos se encuentran en mi sangre y en mi ser, pero yo seré una mejor emperatriz que mi padre. Mis impulsos no me engañaran como ellos engañaron a mi padre.

– Presiento que usted ahora tiene la respuesta – hablo Reiko, inclinándose ante su emperatriz – ¿Qué sugiere que hagamos?

– Que Rain no pierda de vista a Tania y los edenianos – ordeno Mileena, mirando hacia su ventana de nuevo – Fume y Eygel permanecerán informándonos de los movimientos de la guardia seidiana. Nuestro ataque a Lei Chen tendrá que esperar hasta que sepamos que están haciendo ellos dos.

– Si, su majestad – Reiko estaba a punto de retirarse, pero antes de cerrar la puerta se voltio a ver a Mileena –¿puedo preguntarle algo su majestad?

– Habla – Mileena continuaba mirando el horizonte, sin ver a su general.

– ¿Por qué puso en ridículo a la Kyntinn y los Osh-Tekk? Usted nunca se mostró así conmigo o Baraka.

– Los Osh-Tekk son débiles, la misma clase de escoria que se rehúsa a aceptar mi autoridad. Se esconden bajo la sombra de los que son más fuertes, pero cuando este cae, ellos atacan por la espalda – Mileena volteo a ver a Reiko y camino hacia él, acariciando el torso de su general con sus manos – Ustedes son diferentes, nosotros nos atacaríamos cara a cara.

– ¿Piensa que la traicionare como Quan Chi lo hizo con su padre?

– No lo sé Reiko – contesto Mileena – Por ahora me has prometido muchas cosas, cuando las cumplas tal vez podre creer en ti como mi padre lo hizo.

– Creo que su padre no confiaba al cien por ciento en sus súbditos – remarco Reiko, sujetando las manos de su emperatriz con las suyas – Eso era algo sabio de su parte.

– ¿Acaso dije algo diferente Reiko? – Mileena se acercó al punto que su pecho se aplasto en el de Reiko – En la guerra y la cama…solo se puede tener una cosa por seguro.

– ¿Qué seria eso su majestad?

– No existe tal cosa como la lealtad…

Mileena rio y alejo su cuerpo del de Reiko, cerrando la puerta de su cuarto en la cara de su general. Reiko quedo afuera, pero todavía podía escuchar las carcajadas de su emperatriz. Fue en ese momento que sintió algo extraño en abdominales y se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban llenas de sangre. Mileena había calvado sus uñas y él no las había sentido hasta ahora, sus manos se mancharon cuando sujeto las de su emperatriz. Por unos instantes se sintió como un idiota. "Seguiré en tu juego Mileena" se dijo a si mismo Reiko "por ahora" y se retiró.

Del otro lado de las puertas Mileena se lanzó a su cama todavía riendo, con su mano limpia se removió su velo del rostro, mostrando sus labios carnosos y terribles dientes tarkanos. Mileena limpio su mano ensangrentada con su larga lengua y labios, saboreandola. "Tu sangre sabe bien Reiko, más te vale traerme la de mis enemigos o tendré que conformarme con la tuya".

* * *

Era el amanecer y Koatal, Dvorah y Kotal Ketz emprendieron su camino de regreso a su tierra con órdenes de retomar Z'Unkahrah de los rebeldes. Al oeste se encontraba un puerto que los llevaría al Océano de los antiguos. Su "isla" o el antiguo reino de los Osh-Tekk ahora formaba parte del segundo continente de Outworld al igual que las islas Arnyek, de donde los Kyntinn provienen. Su tierra se encuentra cerca del Valle de la Muerte, entrada a la ciudad subterránea de Kuatan y hogar de los Shokan. Todo alrededor era una enorme selva que lo cubría todo a excepción de Z'Unkahrah, que era similar a un enorme matorral xerófilo debido a su cercanía con el desierto dorado. Aunque eso era solo al sur, pues el resto era de un color verde brillante.

– ¿Qué opinas de la emperatriz? – le pregunto Kotal K'etz a su hijo mientras atravesaban las praderas para llegar al puerto.

– Siento una tormenta se está formando en Outworld – contesto – Pero dudo que se compare con lo que se aproxima por el horizonte.

– Debemos obedecerla, por ahora, luchar juntos para sobrevivir.

– Pero ¿qué será de nosotros después de eso? – pregunto Ko'atal, era una pregunta hacia sí mismo, su padre y los dioses.

– Eso no lo podemos saber todavía. Tal vez muramos en unos días luchando al lado de nuestros guerreros. El futuro es incierto.

– Pero existe un dios que vio el futuro…un dios que lo vio y lo cambio.

– Deja de pensar en él – le ordeno su padre, parecía harto de dichas palabras como si su hijo las hubiera repetido constantemente – Modificar lo que iba a ocurrir nos tiene en este predicamento. Además, está lejos de nuestro alcance. Earthrealm es enemigo de Outworld como lo es el Netherrealm.

– No tiene por qué ser así.

– Es un gasto de tu energía si intentas convencerla de hacer lo que creo que estás pensando. No me sirves muerto hijo mío.

– No te fallare padre, es hora de reclamar nuestra tierra.


	25. Capítulo 25: Sun Do

Hola, he estado casi dos meses ausentes sin escribir nada. Quiero disculparme por ello, he estado algo ocupado buscando empleo, realizando el proceso de mi titulación y estudiando para mi por fin pude terminar el capitulo 25 y los siguientes pronto podrán serán publicados también. Estoy pensando en hacerlo algo semanal o entre dos semanas, publicando los sábados un nuevo capitulo pero no estoy seguro de ello todavía. Gracias por su paciencia.

Estos próximos capítulos serán sobre Kana y Ciran principalmente, pero pronto veremos a personajes más importantes y con mayor relevancia como Hotaru, Mileena, Tanya, Rain, entre otros. Espero disfruten de este capítulo.

* * *

Capítulo 25: Sun Do.

Sur de Outworld, a varios kilómetros de las montañas de Lei Chen en las costas del oeste del continente.

El día estaba despejado y la brisa calmada, una gran ocasión para pescar. Varias barcas regresaron después de haber madrugado y volvían con varios kilos de mercancía. Últimamente la pesca ha sido buena, no solo para alimentar a las familias de la pequeña villa el día de hoy, sino también para las semanas siguientes. La gente de Sun Do se encontraba feliz y tranquila sabiendo que sus hijos y viejos no sufrirían hambre, que los enfermos tendrían oportunidad de sanar y que los jóvenes no tienen que ir a la guerra. Sun Do ha vivido en paz durante años, permaneciendo pequeña e insignificante a los ojos del Kahn y otros conquistadores. Eso no significa que no han visto sus épocas difíciles, lejos de ello. Ladrones, vendedores de esclavos, violadores y otra clase de escoria los han atacado, aprovechándose de su falta de guerreros. En tiempos de guerra todos los pueblos, grandes o pequeños, bajo el gobierno del Kahn deben dar a sus jóvenes para la guerra, quedándose sin su principales defensores y trabajadores. Los ancianos hablan con mucho temor de esas épocas que se han quedado atrás y prefieren así permanezca.

– ¡Li Mei, Li Mei! – llamaba fuertemente uno de los ancianos mientras arrastraba sus pies apoyado con un bastón a recibir las barcas – Han llegado, necesitan tu ayuda.

– Ya voy abuelo – contesto una joven mujer con un cuerpo esbelto y largo cabello negro – Me estaba bañando mi cabello.

– Ya habrá tiempo para baños después, necesitan una mano firma para sacar a los peces del agua.

Li Mei avanzo hacia donde se encontraban las barcas habían encallado, ayudando una por una a sacar las redes llenas de pescados y colocándolos en barriles. Eran tres barcas y todas estaban llenas, por lo que vaciarlas le tomo algo de tiempo, casi toda la mañana. Aun así, solo seis barriles fueron llenados, pero era más de lo que se acostumbraba. Sun Do no tiene rutas de mercado, no tiene mercado alguno. Todos se apoyan entre ellos para sobrevivir en Outworld, hombres y mujeres, viejos y adultos mayores. Li Mei era su musculo principal, era la única mujer de su edad y la más joven del pueblo. Tantas veces había repetido el mismo proceso que sus músculos se habían endurecido y su resistencia aumentaba cargando los barriles para llevarlos al almacén de la villa.

– Este es el último abuelo – dijo mientras bajaba el barril de sus hombros – De aquí el viejo Tai y la vieja May pueden encargarse.

– Muy bien Li – agradeció el viejo a la jovencita – Puedes retirarte para continuar con tus labores, los otros viejos necesitaran de tu ayuda.

– Claro abuelo ¿crees el viejo Jiran haya tenido éxito en su cacería?

– Jiran debería dejar de cazar si espera ayudar – respondió el abuelo, dándose media vuelta con una mano en su espalda y otra sujetando temblorosamente su bastón – Por decreto de la guardia de Lei Chen todo animal en sus tierras les pertenece a ellos.

– Pero abuelo – le detuvo Li Mei – Nuestra villa no puede vivir de solo pescado, necesitan carnes rojas también.

– Durante siglos hemos vivido de pescado crudo y sobrevivido – explico el abuelo, ignorando las palabras de Li Mei como si fueran locuras – Y así duraremos varios siglos más, deberías ir a verlo después de ayudar al pueblo.

– ¿Y si está en peligro? – Li Mei comenzaba a enfadarse con el viejo Ataman ¿como no podría preocuparle uno de los suyos?

– Suerte la de él – soltó una carcajada al hablar – No te acerques a él en ese caso.

El abuelo se metió en su choza subiendo con cierta dificultad las escaleras y, viendo que el resto del pueblo estaba realizando sus ocupaciones, Li Mei se escapó para ver al viejo cazador. Una parte para asegurarse de que estuviera a salvo. La otra, la de mayor peso, para ver con que locura salia el día de hoy.

Jiran era la única persona que sabía cómo era outworld fuera de Sun Do, como lucia la capital de Lei Chen y si los rumores de que la fortaleza del Kahn era tan grande como una montaña. Él le había hablado de las ciudades del este y las tierras perdidas de edenia. Muchos dicen que son puras palabrerías y cuentos inventados o exagerados, pero él jura que lo que vio es real y tenía las marcas para probarlo. Él fue robado del seno de su familia hace siglos y entrenado para volverse soldado. Muchos fueron tomados al igual que él, antes y después, pero solo el regreso al final. El viejo Jiran tenía una familia antes de la guerras que el emperador Shao Kahn provoco para conquistar otros reinos, sin embargo, cuando regreso, se dio cuenta que lo habían olvidado y dado por muerto al igual que el resto. Li Mei sentía lastima por Jiran, pues cuando se lo llevaron junto a sus hermanos e hijo, el los vio morir en batalla y cuando regreso, su esposa y familia habían fallecido por causas naturales. Debido a ello, nadie sabe realmente si Jiran es de Sun Do, solo el abuelo de Li Mei recuerda su nombre y le permitió quedarse, pero el mismo ha afirmado que no lo reconoce. Ellos dos son los más viejos del pueblo, pero uno claramente es mas energético que el otro.

Li Mei se adentró por los bosques, mirando muy bien a su alrededor para no caer en algunas de las trampas que el viejo Jiran había puesto y aprendido en su tiempo de guerra. A veces le preocupaba que alguna persona inocente cayera en una, pero la última vez que paso eso resultaron ser ladrones que planeaban invadirlos hace varios años atrás. Jiran los había salvado sin saberlo siquiera y él estaba enojado pues la presa que esperaba capturar era otra.

– ¡Jiran! ¡Jiran! – gritaba Li Mei mientras caminaba por el bosque, cuidando donde pisaba.

– Si vas a hacer tanto ruido no atrapare nada – escucho Li Mei una voz ronca y cansada arriba de ella.

El viejo Jiran estaba arriba de las fuertes ramas de un árbol, sonriéndole y advirtiéndole donde había colocado sus trampas esta vez, para que ella le recordara una vez terminara de cazar. Le dijo que subiera con él, y guardara silencio pues había presas cerca.

– ¿Cómo subiste hasta acá? – le pregunto Li Mei, subiendo el árbol sin mucha dificultad.

– Igual que tú jovencita – respondió, sarcástico – Bajar será el problema, y no pensé en eso hasta que ya estaba arriba.

– ¿Qué buscas Jiran? ¿jabalíes gigantes?

– No, han emigrado un poco más al norte esos animales – contesto,descansando en las ramas del gigantesco árbol mientras Li Mei subía – Pero parece que hoy nos espera una gran aventura jovencita. Creo que hay un enorme taigore por aquí suelto.

– ¿Un taigore? – pregunto Li Mei, asustada.

– Si, parece que está herido, ha sangrado mucho.

– Por una de tus trampas ha de ser.

– No creo – respondió Jiran, dudoso – Creo que es un taigore de guerra, pero no estoy seguro. No tiene montura, pero no hay criatura aquí que le haga rival para lastimarlo así.

– ¿Otros cazadores tal vez?

– Eso sería aún peor – rio Jiran – No me gusta la competencia, sobre todo si es más joven que yo.

– ¿Entonces?

– Creo que hay extranjeros cerca jovencita – advirtió Jiran, con rostro serio – Y no son turistas.

Jiran le contó como estuvo su mañana y como se encontró con las pisadas y camino de sangre que una enorme bestia había dejado a su paso. El viejo dijo que al principio no estaba seguro, pero las pisadas que dejaba sobre el lodo eran claramente las de un gato gigantesco, muy similares a las de un Taigore de guerra como los que vio hace siglos atrás. Admitió que la curiosidad lo consumió y siguió las huellas, por tan estúpida que sonara la idea ahora que pensaba en ello. El viejo siguió su rastro hasta el rio del bosque, donde la criatura se había detenido a beber agua y donde se había quedado a dormir la noche lamiendo sus heridas. Era probable que se encontrará en mejor estado que ahora y debido a ello buscaría encontrar alimento. Es por ello que coloco varias trampas con pequeñas presas que había casado como conejos de cola roja, sin embargo, una bestia tan grande como un Taigore necesita consumir al menos su peso para poder estar satisfecho, por lo que tenía pocas esperanzas de que apareciera.

– El abuelo se enojará al verme – le admitió Li Mei a Jiran – No se supone que debería estar contigo.

– ¡Bah! Ese viejo cascarrabias. Ignóralo – le recomendó Jiran, enfadado con el viejo del pueblo – Estos viejos se creen tan sabios por haber vivido tantos años. Ellos no saben lo que de verdad hay allá afuera, los peligros de los que nos tenemos que proteger. El taigore es un pequeño gatito comparado con todo eso.

– Volveré pronto Jiran, no lo mates sin mí.

– No prometo nada – guiño, con una sonrisa en el rostro – ¿Realmente te vas a perder de esta oportunidad?

– Tengo una idea para que él Taigore aparezca, pero tendrás que esperarme.

– Eso me gusta más – admitió el viejo Jiran – Tratare de no quedarme dormido esperándote.

Li Mei regreso corriendo hacia el pueblo pensando en las palabras del viejo Jiran y su significado. Ella tampoco sabía que había más allá, pero no era una ignorante ni decidía no verlo como algunos viejos del pueblo lo hacían. El resto les decía que no pensara en ir más allá del bosque, algunos incluso le decían que no se metiera al bosque como lo hacía Jiran, pues le temían tanto a lo que había más allá que preferían no pensar en ello y el viejo Jiran era un recuerdo vivo de lo que él resto perdió debido a lo que se encontraba a lo lejos.

* * *

Ayer, en el bosque.

Ciran y Kana habían caminado varios kilómetros más, estaban cerca del punto de reunión donde un grupo de edenianos en retirada se reunirían para volver a la tierra perdida de edenia y el escondite de la resistencia. Ciran sabía muy bien la ubicación y esperaba con ansias poder llegar ya, pero Kana la convenció para que levantaran un campamento, comieran el último de los conejos y descansaran para que buscaran el lugar con la luz del sol. La verdad era que Kana no estaba lista para encontrar a la resistencia Edeniana, no sabía si debía confiar en ellos y regresar a donde estaba Tania no era una buena idea. Necesitaba pensarlo un poco para decidir si acompañaba a Ciran con los edenianos a la tierra perdida o la abandonaba en este preciso instante y ella buscaba sus propios medios.

Ya había acabo el día y mientras Ciran dormía ella continuaba pensando en sus reducidas opciones. No podía decidirse completamente, sabía que no podía hacerlo sola, pero ni siquiera puede confiar en Ciran, no cuando una armadura leal a la hija de Thanos la puede poseer cuando la lleva puesta. Era una teoría descabellada, pero era la única que Kana tenía y no suena tan extravagante cuando se piensa en todas las artes oscuras que Thanos practicaba, razón por la cual fue humillado por Jerod y sentenciado a prisión cuando el rey todavía existía. Kana recordaba eso muy bien, pues veía que Tania no era muy diferente a su padre. Fue una ilusa al creer que las cosas podían llegar a cambiar, pero también fue su culpa al pensar que una persona como Thanos podía estar a la cabeza y utilizar cualquier método en sus manos para devolver la prometida Edenia.

– Tonta – se decía a sí misma, repetidas veces por todos los errores que había cometido. Por todas las vidas que había perdido – ¿Qué puedo hacer?

La desesperación comenzaba a crecer en ella, lo suficiente para asustarla. No podía pensar con claridad debido a ello, por lo que simplemente acepto lo que vendría y se fue a dormir, observando a Ciran descansar tranquilamente. Su rostro era como el de una niña, suave, inocente y hasta virginal. Como si nada nunca la hubiera tocado. A comparación, la armadura era lo contrario a ella. Su forma, creada por diferentes placas unidas, era algo que inspiraba terror, en especial el casco que parecía más una jaula. Kana se puso de pie, camino lentamente hacia Ciran y tomo el casco en sus manos para examinarlo. Su visor tenía la forma de un diamante con varias viseras y un largo y hermoso velo transparente sujetado en parte por una tiara plateada con un cristal azul en el centro. Además del extraño diseño, no había nada en ello que confirmara su teoría. Era tétrico y hermoso al mismo tiempo.

– Kana – escucho su nombre detrás de ella, lo que la asusto pues crei que Ciran estaba dormida.

Al voltear, Kana vio a Ciran con su torso levantado, y una mirada perdida. Sus ojos parecían no tener color, no tener vida y su piel era pálida y fría. Su voz era oscura, como si no fuera la voz que había estado escuchando durante todo el viaje. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda. No estaba hablando con Ciran.

– Debemos movernos – hablo Ciran, con la mirada hacia el suelo y su cuerpo levantándose como si todavía continuara dormida – Los edenianos han sido masacrados.

– ¿De que estas hablando? – pregunto Kana, mientras Ciran le arrebata el casco de sus manos y se colocaba su armadura.

– Tarkanos, están cerca.

Ciran se colocó su armadura rápidamente al igual que Kana y tomo sus sables curvos en sus manos, enfundándolos en su cintura.

– ¿Y tú arco? – pregunto Kana curiosa, pues no tenía ninguna otra arma consigo.

– Mis sables son mi arco – respondió, para la confusión de Kana.

Kana siguió a Ciran por el bosque en la oscuridad de la noche, el ruido de sus pisadas sobre las hojas y ramas secas de algunos árboles y arbustos los delataba en el silencio del bosque. Kana pensó que deberían aproximarse con precaución, pero Ciran no se detenía. Ambas recorrieron el bosque durante varios metros, buscando el punto de encuentro, pero en la oscuridad del bosque no podían dar con él. Ciran se detuvo por unos instantes para observar sus alrededores sin notar mucha diferencia, estaban tan cerca del corazón del bosque que era muy difícil diferenciar cual era el norte y el sur. Kana comenzaba a pensar que estaban cayendo en la trampa de alguien y sujeto firmemente su lanza.

Ciran no se había movido por un tiempo y continuaba observando sus alrededores sin explicar nada hasta que por fin apunto hacia un lugar con su sable y comenzó a caminar hacia esa dirección. Kana la siguió de cerca y encontraron un agujero en el suelo de gran tamaño, una persona completa entrar ahí y parecía más profundo que eso.

– Están muertos – hablo Ciran, mirando hacia el abismo del agujero – Todos ellos.

– Explícate, por favor – le pidió Kana, quien ya tenía una idea de lo que hablaba.

– Aquí adentro se encuentra una estructura subterránea donde nos íbamos a reencontrar todos. Ha sido tapada con tierra y completamente derrumbada.

– ¿Entonces este era el punto de encuentro? –pregunto Kana – Pero no hay cuerpos cerca.

– En eso tienes razón – remarco Ciran – No habrían caído tan fácil.

– Tal vez fueron sorprendidos, apresados para ser cuestionados.

– Debían tomar su vida antes de ser atrapados por el enemigo – Ciran comenzó a aspirar repetidas ocasiones, intentando captar algo con su nariz – ¿Hueles eso?

– Huele a sangre, a oxido.

Ambas se pusieron de pie y siguieron el olor hasta su origen, detrás de unos arbustos y cerca de unas enormes rocas se encontraban los cuerpos destazados de varios guerreros seidianos. Sus armaduras y armas se les habían despojado y cada uno de ellos fue torturado y asesinado a sangre fría. No había duda alguna, fueron sorprendidos y luego tomados prisioneros Los cuerpos habían sido apilados en una montaña de sangre, carne y hueso. Era una escena muy mórbida.

– Tarkanos – concluyo Kana – No existe especie más brutal que la de ellos.

– En eso estoy de acuerdo – afirmo Ciran – ¿Cómo es que no hay cuerpos de esas bestias alrededor?

– Los cuerpos están comenzando a descomponerse – remarco Kana, cubriéndose la nariz y observando de cerca los cuerpos – Esto no es reciente, seguramente les tuvieron una emboscada.

– ¿Los tarkanos son capaces de realizar tácticas? – pregunto Ciran.

– Se comportan como bestias, pero sus líderes llegan a ser muy astutos e inteligentes – le explico Kana, alejándose de los cuerpos – Esa es una cualidad que no se mezcla bien con un instinto tan demoniaco como el suyo.

– Sangre por sangre – demando Ciran.

– No Ciran – la detuvo Kana, colocándole una mano en su hombro – No podemos quedarnos aquí. Mira lo que les hicieron a nuestros hermanos, vive para luchar otro día.

– ¿Huyes ante la presencia del enemigo? – pregunto Ciran, juzgándola – Eso te hace débil.

– El miedo a la muerte me ha mantenido viva – contesto Kana, retirando su mano – Y me ha permitido ganar batallas que me resultarían imposibles si hubiera luchado hasta la muerte antes.

– ¿Qué acaso no honras a tus hermanos caídos? – Ciran empujo a Kana hacia atrás, claramente molesta – Tanya tenía razón en no confiar en ti y tu secta.

– Tú no eres Ciran – Kana saco el pecho y clavo su lanza en el suelo, no iba a permitir a Ciran irse – Y tú no eres nada si ella muere ¿o me equivoco?

Ciran bajo el brazo después de un largo silencio y se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda a Kana. Ella temía que se fuera sola a buscar a los asesinos de sus compatriotas, pero Ciran enfundo sus sables y le dijo que volvieran al campamento. Kana dijo que debían continuar adelante, que quedarse en el bosque era peligroso y debían salir de él lo antes posible.

– ¿Y a donde propones que vayamos? – pregunto Ciran, escéptica a que Kana tuviera un plan.

– Pronto llegaremos al fin del territorio del Kahn, el sur le pertenece a Lei Chen y la guardia sediana. Debemos ir a la capital a buscar refugio.

– ¿Confías en ellos?

– La verdad no – admitió Kana, bajando su guardia, pero aun alerta. – Aun así, ambos tenemos al mismo enemigo y nos apoyaron durante la conquista de Kúlan Batúr.

– Caminemos entonces.

– Déjame hablar con Ciran primero – ordeno Kana – Y no trates de convencerme que tu eres Ciran, se muy bien que no lo eres.

– Ella duerme – contesto Ciran – Déjala dormir, esta agotada.

Kana permaneció en silencio observándola, no podía evitar sentir disgusto al verla. Era magia oscura, no cabía duda alguna. Tal vez no sea un demonio quien posee a la joven Ciran, pero aún así es un ser invasivo que debería residir con los muertos y entre los vivos. Unos suspiros después, Kana volvió a tomar su lanza en sus manos y afirmo con su cabeza. Al menos agradecía que con quien estaba hablando se podía razonar, era como si fuera una segunda personalidad. Ambas estaban a punto de caminar cuando una voz salvaje a sus espaldas hablo.

– No se preocupen, pronto ustedes se reunirán con el resto de la basura edeniana que se pudre en este bosque.

Tarkanos rodearon a las dos guerreras, sus sables en sus antebrazos estaban manchados con la sangre seca y coagulada de sus anteriores victimas al igual que el resto de sus "rudimentarias" armas y armadura de metal y hueso.

* * *

Presente, cerca de Sun Do.

Li Mei regreso con un costal cargando en su espalda y sus brazos. El costal era bastante pesado y ella suponía que había por lo menos 100 pescados adentro de un kilo. Cuando Jiran vio la cantidad de pescados y el tamaño que estos tenían se sorprendió con la fuerza de la joven mujer y le ordeno que los colocara todos arriba de la red que había colocado como parte de su trampa.

– ¿Cómo convenciste que te dejaran tanto pescado? – le pregunto Jiran desde lo alto del árbol.

– ¿Quién dijo que se los pedí? – respondió, mientras vaciaba el costal en la red.

– ¡JA! – rio Jiran, completamente sorprendido y entusiasmado – Me muero por ver el rostro de ese viejo y el resto.

– Sería mejor si nadie supiera que me lo robe Jiran

– ¡Buuu! – abucheo Jiran – Le quitas la diversión a un viejo. Pero será como tú digas, si atrapamos a este animal tendremos suficiente carne para todo el pueblo.

– ¿Los taigore saben bien? – pregunto, tomando un respiro y limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

– Depende de a quien le preguntes.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– Si hablas de un soldado hambriento que ha estado día tras día luchando – explico Jiran, observando el bosque a su alrededor en búsqueda de movimiento – Es la carne más deliciosa que hayas probado en toda tu vida, ya me dirás qué opinas tú.

– ¿Cuánto crees que tarde en venir? – pregunto Li Mei, subiendo el árbol hasta donde estaba Jiran vigilando.

– Parece que ha estado recorriendo la misma área estos dos días, pero es un animal grande – respondió, tendiéndole una mano a Li Mei para que subiera con él – Tomara su tiempo.

– ¿Qué tan grandes son los taigore realmente? – pregunto Li Mei, mirando a Jiran a los ojos – De verdad, sin exageraciones.

– Nunca te he mentido jovencita – respondió, un poco decepcionado de que no confiara en él o las palabras de los viejos la hayan convencido un poco – Jamás lo he hecho desde que regrese. Todas mis historias son de verdad, cada una de ellas.

– ¿El triple de un jabalí gigante entonces?

– Bueno, esa vez fue el que montaba aquel tarkano – admitió, un poco avergonzado – Uno normal llega a medir como el doble. Pero basta, pronto lo veras, no te distraigas.

Los dos estuvieron esperando a que el animal se acercara, pero nunca apareció y los dos comenzaron a sentir hambre. Llevaban horas sentados en el árbol. Sus cuerpos comenzaban a entumirse, sus ojos a cansarse y, a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado, no había ni una señal de movimiento a su alrededor. Tal vez el taigore había muerto por sus heridas, tal vez su jinete lo había recuperado o había abandonado el bosque en búsqueda de una mejor presa. Tal vez todo había sido en vano y era hora de regresar a casa.

– Podríamos prender una fogata abajo, comer alguno de los pescados ya que nuestro invitado no va a venir – opino Li Mei.

– No Li Mei, debemos irnos – el viejo Jiran parecía devastado, decepcionado de verdad.

– ¿Qué pasa Jiran? – pregunto Li Mei, consternada.

– Debería comenzar a aceptar la realidad, que ya no soy lo que era antes – el viejo Jiran no volteaba a ver a Li Mei mientras hablaba, solo miraba hacia el suelo – De seguro no había ningún Taigore, no había nada realmente y todo esto solo son alucinaciones mías. Castigos de los dioses por todo lo que hice.

– Tú no has hecho nada malo Jiran – contesto Li Mei, tocándole el hombro y mirándolo a los ojos – Es este mundo el que te ha hecho mal a ti.

– Tienes que irte de aquí muchacha, Outworld no es un mundo para gente como nosotros.

– ¿Y a donde podría ir? – era una pregunta sincera

– Si tan solo los dioses de Outworld nos escucharan. Escucharan nuestras plegarias.

– ¿Jiran?

– Cuando Nil perdió sus piernas, cuando Kadaman murió en mis brazos.

Jiran comenzaba a divagar un poco, sus pensamientos a volver a un rincón oscuro, un estrecho abismo dentro de su mente del cual resultaba complicado salir. Sus ojos estaban perdidos y sus manos comenzaban a temblar. Lagrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos, cayendo por sus arrugadas mejillas. Li Mei lo sujeto fuerte de los hombros, sacudiéndolo, pero no parecía funcionar. Jiran se voltio para verla, sus ojos estaban rojos por las lágrimas. Los recuerdos habían regresado y con ellos el dolor y el terror.

– ¿Por qué Li Mei? – pregunto, a punto de quebrarse como un vidrio – ¿Para que sobreviví todo eso si mi familia ya estaba muerta cuando llegue?

Era una historia que todos conocían en el pueblo. Jiran fue reclutado a las fuerzas de Outworld en una guerra tan antigua como Sun Do. Su hijo Kadaman, el mayor de sus dos niños, fue reclutado y, sabiendo que no había escape, se ofreció a ir en su lugar. Al final los dos terminaron siendo reclutados, el padre fue incapaz de dejar que su hijo fuera solo y juro regresar junto al resto de los hombres que habían sido llevados. Solo los ancianos del pueblo, las mujeres y niños quedaron en el pueblo. Cuando el regreso, siglos después y solo, su esposa había muerto por una enfermedad y segundo hijo, Itamen, habían sido asesinado cuando trato de defender a su familia de un clan de esclavistas. Las hijas de Itamen habían sido secuestradas por el clan para venderse al mejor postor y el pueblo no pudo hacer nada para detenerlos.

– Sun Do te necesita Jiran, necesita a los ancianos para mantenernos a flote.

– Solo somos hombres a los que se les ha negado la muerte y hemos sufrido al ver a nuestro ser querido morir – contesto Jiran, limpiándose las lágrimas – Sun Do no nos necesita. Lo que Sun DO necesita es a jóvenes como tu Li Mei, jóvenes y adultos con la fuerza de proteger al pueblo. Pero los ancianos le negaron eso al pueblo.

– ¿De que hablas Jiran? – pregunto Li Mei. El viejo Jiran parecía tranquilo, su estrés causado por tanto sufrimiento parecía por fin soltarlo.

– ¿Sabes porque eres la única mujer joven que existe en el pueblo? – le pregunto Jiran, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, retándola a que contestara.

– No – Era una pregunta que ella misma se hacía desde pequeña y nunca tuvo una respuesta. Cuando creció los ancianos le dijeron que sus mujeres eran infértiles y sus varones viejos.

– Ve a las profundidades del bosque esta noche que no habrá luna, lleva una espada para protegerte.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Qué habrá ahí?

– Si no vas preparada encontraras lo que he estado buscando desde que regrese – Jiran soltó una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sus ojos rojos por las lágrimas y sus dientes amarillos formaban una mueca macabra – La muerte, pero si sobrevives tendrás las respuestas a los pecados de Sun Do.

Jiran se voltio, mirando hacia el horizonte y apuntando con su dedo el lugar a donde Li Mei debía estar esa noche. Su sonrisa se había borrado por completo, relajando un poco a la joven mujer, quien sintió un terrible escalofrió recorrerle la piel desde la cabeza hasta la planta de los pies.

– A varios kilómetros de aquí, al norte, te encontraras un cementerio olvidado. Su aroma a putrefacción y sangre se asemeja al del bosque viviente, pero ahí, nada está vivo – Jiran bajo su mano y, mirando a Li Mei desde su hombro le dijo: Espero no le temas a los fantasmas.


	26. Capítulo 26: El cementerio

Capítulo 26: El cementerio.

El Bosque Negro, cerca de la villa de Sun Do. Hace una noche.

– Pronto su carne se pudrirá junto al resto de hermanos y sus huesos formaran parte de nuestra colección – declaro el líder tarkano, abriendo sus enormes fauces y ordenando a sus guerreros a atacar.

Ciran y Kana se encontraban rodeadas por más de dos docenas de guerreros tarkanos usando arcos y otras armas. No había a donde escapar. Kana no estaba segura que su armadura podría reflejarlas, después de todo las puntas de los arcos tarkanos están diseñadas para cazar y matar enormes bestias del Outworld. Estas estaban serradas a los costados, lo que volvía la herida en el cuerpo mortal e imposible de sacar sin hacer más daño.

– Cúbrete los ojos – dijo en voz baja Ciran a Kana.

– ¿Qué planeas hacer? – pregunto la última.

Ciran junto los pomos de sus dos sables, formando la estructura de un arco compuesto, y, en su otra mano, se formó una flecha dorada sin materia. La flecha producía una incandescente luz, tan fuerte como si miraras al sol directamente. Kana entendió a la perfección en ese momento y, agachándose, se cubrió de la intensa luz que se creó una vez Ciran suelta la flecha hacia el suelo. La luz cegó a la mayoría de los tarkanos que no vieron venir el sorpresivo ataque, iluminando el oscuro bosque como si el amanecer hubiera llegado antes. Los arqueros no pudieron apuntar eficazmente y la mayoría de sus flechas no pasaron ni a centímetros de los cuerpos de las dos guerreras edenianas. Ciran y Kana se cubrieron los ojos, pero aún así su visión se vio afectada por la intensa luz que, a parte, se sentía como una potente llamarada, calentando sus armaduras, pero sin provocar quemaduras en su piel.

– ¡Sus vidas no equivalen a la vida de un guerrero edeniano! – grito Ciran, mientras separaba sus dos sables y lanzaba contra los tarkanos – Pero por ahora me satisfacera.

Ciran se lanzó intrépidamente contra los guerreros tarkanos cegados, cortando sus cuellos y decapitándolos con cortes precisos. Kana tomo su lanza con sus dos manos y la clavo en el pecho de un tarkano, tumbándolo al suelo, y luego impulsándose para patear al resto, usando el momento como una palanca y retirar su lanza realizando un circulo, cortando a los salvajes a su alrededor.

– ¡Liberen a los Taigore! – ordeno el líder Tarkano, todavía cegado y retirándose del campo de batalla – ¡No quiero que quede nada de ellas! ¡Devórenlas!

Los tarkanos eran incapaz de defenderse, la luz les había limitado su visión permanentemente, pero eso no los detendría de atacar a sus oponentes. Aquellos que podían ver más allá de la palma de su mano se lanzaron contra sus oponentes sin ninguna clase de estrategia por la ausencia de su líder. Sus números eran grandes, pero poco a poco comenzaban a caer y pronto una docena yacia muerta en el suelo. Los arqueros dejaron sus arcos y atacaron con sus garras, furiosos y rabiosos. Sus ataques eran evadidos y reflejados por las guerreras fácilmente. Pronto sus números fueron reducidos a unos pocos, pero, no muy lejos de ellas, fuertes rugidos se escucharon. Taigores de guerra con tarkanos montándolos, el líder arriba de uno de pelaje naranja y franjas negras.

– Ciran – grito Kana, sujetando su lanza cruzada con una sola mano y formando un rayo en la otra – Tumba al líder.

Kana lanzo su rayo a un feroz taigore que se lanzó hacia Ciran. El rayo atravesó el cuerpo del gran felino y tumbo al jinete al suelo, revolcándose y terminando aplastado por su propia montura. Ciran mientras volvió a formar su arco y, cargando una nueva flecha que ilumino su alrededor. El líder cargaba rápidamente contra Kana, con su enormes fauces y colmillos a un metro de ella. No sobreviviría si fallaba. Ciran disparo su flecha, mientras el cuerpo del líder se parteo en dos, el taigore solo se desvió por el impacto, lo suficiente para que la cabeza de Kana no terminara aplastada por los colmillos del felino. El taigore se derrumbó al suelo, llevándose a Kana consigo.

Un tercer jinete apareció por las espaldas de Ciran, amenazando con rasgarle la espalda con sus enormes garras. La Edeniana esquivo el ataque y, clavando una de las puntas de su "arco" en el hombro del felino, se impulsó, separando el otro sable y decapitando al jinete con un corte certero. Los dos cayeron al suelo, pero el taigore aún no estaba muerto. Con su peso, se tacleo a Ciran, tumbándola varios metros de distancia y desarmándola. El taigore se quitó el sable con su mandíbula y, cojeando un poco, hecho a correr.

Kana luchaba en el suelo contra el taigore que estaba casi ileso. Su lanza era lo único que la protegía de las fauces de la enorme criatura, empujándola lo más que podía para que no la decapitara con una sola mordida. El taigore usaba sus patas delanteras para imponer su fuerza y peso contra la de Kana y sus brazos comenzaron a ceder, sintiendo el aliento caliente de la criatura más cerca de ella. No podía ganarle en fuerza a un depredador de su estilo, por lo que recurrió a un milagro, la magia de los dioses. Con los poderes benditos de su lanza y armadura, electrifico su cuerpo hasta que la criatura se separó de ella dando un salto hacia atrás. Kana dio una marometa y, abalanzándose con un salto, clavo su lanza en el costado del taigore. La criatura de pelaje naranja cayó al suelo, débil y todavía sacudiéndose de la descarga electrica. Kana tomo su lanza con sus dos manos y, clavándola con todas sus fuerzas, mato al taigore con un ataque a su yugular. La criatura murió con un fuerte rugido que se apagó al momento que su garganta se llenó de sangre.

– ¿Son todos? – pregunto Kana, mirando a su alrededor y buscando por Ciran.

– Fueron todos – respondió Ciran, recogiendo su sable rojo brillante que había clavado al taigore.

– Había al menos cincuenta cuerpos apilados de guerreros edenianos – remarco Ciran, contando a los guerreros tarkanos que habían derrotado – ¿Cómo lograron matarlos a todos con menos números?

– Tal vez no son todos – respondió Kana – Tal vez aún hay tarkanos en el bosque.

– Entonces iremos a buscarlos – ordeno Ciran, enfundando sus sables – Todos ellos deben morir.

– No tenemos tiempo para ello – hablo Kana, colocándose enfrente de Ciran – Tuvimos suerte de sobrevivir este encuentro, debemos continuar hacia Lei Chen.

– No me detendrás, no otra vez.

– Tú no eres Ciran, su cuerpo no te pertenece.

– ¡Pero la armadura y las armas si! – grito Ciran, desenfundando sus sables y atacando a Kana con ellos.

La guerra clériga dio un salto hacia atrás esquivando el ataque y, sujetando su lanza de la cruz y cerca de la punta, contrataco con el casquillo. Ciran esquivo el golpe agachándose justo a tiempo, sin embargo, no volvió a atacar y solo retrocedió, manteniendo su distancia de la guerrera con armadura dorada.

– No lastimarías a Ciran ¿o sí? – pregunto a Kana, todavía en posición de defensa.

– Si necesito noquearla para que regrese a la normalidad lo hare – respondió Kana.

– Ilusa, no es así como funciona.

– ¿Quién eres? – pregunto Kana – ¿Qué eres?

– No soy un demonio si eso es lo que piensas – respondió Ciran, comenzando a caminar en un círculo, rodeando a Kana quien permanecía inmóvil.

– ¿Entonces? – continuo Kana, siguiéndola con la mirada – No eres una segunda personalidad de su subconsciente tampoco.

– Yo soy el arco de Thanos, no Ciran – respondió, volviendo a formar su "arco" con sus dos sables – Ciran solo es una bailarina que se volvió una guerrera.

– ¿El arco de Thanos? – Kana comenzaba a formular su hipótesis, observando la armadura y armas de Ciran – Tú armadura, tú armadura y armas son parte de tu alma. Separada para continuar viviendo incluso si tu cuerpo deja de existir.

– No eres tonta – declaro el arco de Thanos, formando una flecha de incandescente luz – ¿ya lo suponías no?

– Magia negra – respondió Kana, enfurecida – ¿Es esto obra de Tanya?

El arco de Thanos hecho a reír, apunto su flecha y disparo hacia Kana quien dio una marometa y esquivo el ataque. Ciaran dio un salto hacia atrás y formo cuatro flechas entre sus dedos, disparándolas en conjunto a Kana. La guerrera clériga, a su vez, toco el suelo con la palma de su mano y formo varias puntas de lanzas debajo de Ciran. Las dos esquivaron sus ataques y colocaron de pie.

– Tú armadura esta bendecida con el poder de los dioses – hablo Ciran, apuntándola con una flecha – Su esencia se encuentra en ella. Un antiguo ritual edeniano.

– ¿Quieres decir que tú eres igual? – pregunto Kana, clavando su lanza en el suelo y sujetándola con sus dos manos.

– El ritual que realice es similar, si – respondió Ciran – Pero nosotros no poseemos la inmortalidad de un dios.

– Moriste después de realizarlo.

– Ya estaba destinada a morir, el ritual me permitió continuar luchando por Edeniana – explico Ciran – Solo requiero de un medio para poder resurgir y Thanos me dio el cuerpo de Ciaran, una de sus bailarinas personales.

– ¿Thanos sabía de esto entonces?

– Hablas demasiado Kana.

Ciran disparo su flecha apuntando al rostro de Kana y viajando a gran velocidad. Kana absorbió la energía mágica del ataque con su lanza cruzada, durante toda la conversación la guerrera santa había realizado un milagro, preparándose para el ataque. Kana apunto el fin de su lanza hacia Ciran y, sujetándola con ambas manos, disparo un destello de luz en la forma de un relámpago que noqueo al Arco de Thanos boca arriba, retorciendo su cuerpo por la electricidad que recorría sus músculos.

– ¡No te levantes! – grito Kana, colocando la cruz en el cuello de Ciran y capturándola – ¡Ríndete ahora!

– T… te he… sub… estimado – tartamudeo Ciran, su cuerpo todavía moviéndose involuntariamente ante los choques eléctricos.

– El poder de los dioses sobrepasa el de la magia negra – explico Kana empujando aún más su lanza contra el suelo para que no pudiera zafarse – ¡Dime tu nombre!

– No… soy u… un demonio – repitió Ciran – Ya te lo he dicho.

– Eres un parasito – le respondió Kana – Abandona el cuerpo de Ciran, déjala sola.

– ¿Y que supones que ella hará sola? – pregunto, con una sonrisa en su rostro detrás del casco – Rain la derroto a pesar de que usaba mis conocimientos, sin mí ella estaría muerta.

– Sin ti ella no estaría aquí, en la guerra, donde no pertenece.

– Todo edeniano debe pelear por su libertad, no existe otro modo aquí en Outworld – explico Ciran, mirando a Kana directo a los ojos – ¡Este reino fue abandonado por los dioses siglos atrás y también lo fue edenia!

Ciran sujeto la cruz de la lanza con sus manos e, impulsándose, pateo a Kana con sus dos piernas juntas. Separadas, Ciran sujeto la lanza cruzada de Kana con fuerza e intento clavarla en el pecho de la guerrera santa con varios ataques. Kana esquivaba los ataques, manteniéndose a la defensiva, pero sin su arma, no había mucho que podía hacer para contratacar. Ciran aprovecho ello para arrojar la lanza y distraer a Kana. La guerrera santa esquivo el lanzamiento, pero no pudo contra una patada giratoria que la tumbo al suelo.

– ¡Los dioses nos han abandonado Kana, entiéndelo! – grito Ciran mientras daba un salto para clavar sus dos sables en la guerra santa caída.

Kana se levantó y sujeto firmemente los brazos de Ciran evitando que sus sables penetraran totalmente su armadura. Ambas estaban débiles, pero ninguna de las dos se daba por vencida. Kana no quería lastimar el cuerpo de Ciran, pero sentía que no tenía alternativa si quería vivir. Rogaba a los dioses que sus ataques no la mataran, pero ya no podía permanecer tan distraída del combate o terminaría muriendo.

– ¡No luchas por nada! – grito Ciran, asestando un fuerte golpe en el estómago de Ciran con su rodilla – ¡Y vas a morir sin haber logrado nada!

Kana perdió las fuerzas en sus brazos y Ciran se liberó, logrando separarse antes de resumir su ataque, buscando decapitar a la guerrera santa. Kana alzo uno de sus brazos y, suplicando el perdón de Ciran, realizo otro milagro. Lanzas divinas atravesaron el cuerpo de Kana desde su espalda hasta el pecho y brazos de Ciran, quien se encontraba delante de ella. Las lanzas no le hicieron daño alguno a Kana, pero Ciran comenzó a sangrar. Kana se puso de pie lentamente mientras su oponente tiraba sus armas y caía al suelo, derrotada.

– Lo siento – repetía Kana mientras le quitaba la armadura del arco de Thanos a Ciran y contenía las lágrimas – Lo siento mucho.

El cuerpo de la joven Ciran estaba cubierta de múltiples heridas y sangre, las lanzas divinas que había invocado la penetraron en varias partes de su cuerpo, algunas cerca de órganos vitales. Si Kana no hacía algo rápido Ciran iba a morir desangrada e iba ser su culpa.

Kana dejo la armadura del arco de Thanos en el suelo, lanzándola lo más lejos del cuerpo de Ciran que podía y sin la menor consideración por el alma que esta contenía. "Todo va a estar bien" se decía a si misma y a Ciran, quien permanecía inconsciente. "Tratare de recuperar tus heridas, yo te voy a cuidar". Con las pocas energías que le quedaban Kana intento curar a Ciran, pero el milagro era imposible de completarse en las condiciones en la que su invocadora se encontraba. Apenas y pudo detener el sangrado, por lo que le daba algo de tiempo con las heridas tapadas, sin embargo, todavía debía preocuparse por el desangrado interno y que se recuperara del trauma que había pasado. Kana sabía que no debía permanecer ahí, pues los tarkanos podrán seguirles el rastro y matarlos sin mucha dificultad si caían en otra trampa. Cargando el cuerpo de Ciran en sus hombros por segunda ocasión, comenzó a caminar al corazón del bosque, tratando de perderse para que no los encontraran. Lei Chen tendría que esperar.

Presente, de noche.

Li Mei caminaba por el bosque con la poca luz que la luna reflejaba, pero esta pronto acabaría cuando la luna nueva se alzara por los cielos. Mientras caminaba pensaba en las palabras de Jiran y toda la conversación que tuvo con el delirante del viejo. No lograba comprender su significado, pero el tono de su voz, lo rasposa de su boca y su deshidratación le daba a entender que había algo ahí, metido en el bosque, que le provocaba un gran dolor psicológico y fisiológico a Jiran. Algo estaba escondido en el bosque negro según Jiran y Li Mei iba a encontrar que secretos ocultaba su pueblo.

"Espero no le tengas miedo a los fantasmas" Recordó sus últimas palabras antes de que el viejo le pidiera que lo dejara solo. Li Mei no quería abandonarlo pues el viejo Jiran siempre ha estado solo desde que Li Mei tiene memoria. "Jiran sobrevivió varias guerras, solo para sufrir constantemente por ellas" fueron las palabras de los viejos de Sun Do cuando trataron de advertirle que se alejara de él. "Volver fue una maldición, Outworld es un mundo que no muestra misericordia como podrás ver" Un destino peor que la muerte, pues esta le entregaría la paz eterna que tanto necesita y no puede conseguir. "El viejo Jiran es incapaz de quitarse su propia vida" explicaron los ancianos "Todavía cree que debe sobrevivir, que algo lo espera si logra salir adelante" "¿Podrá salir adelante?" Pregunto Li Mei y la respuesta que recibió la puso muy triste: "el alma nunca olvida Li Mei. Por lo que Jiran siempre revivirá los peores momentos que vivió el resto de su vida."

El viento soplaba con fuerza moviendo los arboles mientras estos crujían y los animales permanecían dormidos o escondidos de los depredadores. En momentos así a Li Mei no le gustaba estar sola, durante años creció sin nadie de su edad a su lado y se había acostumbrado a vivir de esa forma. Pero incluso en una villa tan pequeña como Sun Do, estar realmente sola en el bosque era completamente distinto al sentimiento de no tener nadie como tú a tu lado. Ella no debería estar aquí, los ancianos se lo advirtieron.

El corazón del bosque es a donde quería llegar, pero el camino era confuso y muchas partes del bosque jamás han sido exploradas. La gente de la villa permanecía unida y solo se apartaba si era absolutamente necesario, era peligroso ir a territorio desconocido y Li Mei podía sentir porque: algo la estaba observando. No podía decir que era, si era alguien o algo, pero si podía sentir que alguien la seguía siguiendo el mismo patrón que ella al caminar. Las hojas secas de los árboles que tapizaban el suelo y la tierra crujían fuertemente con cada pisada, pero ella podía notar un pequeño crujido cada vez que ella daba un paso. Voltear a su alrededor era inútil, la oscuridad que la rodeaba no le permitía ver a unos cuantos metros más allá. Si tuviera una antorcha podría ver mejor, pero también todos sabrían que alguien estaba en el bosque. Su mano derecha sujetaba fuertemente el mango y pomo de su espada, la espada que Jiran había usado en la guerra y lo había acompañado por más tiempo que cualquier otra persona en su vida. Jiran la había enseñado como usarla, pero esta sería la primera vez que la usa de verdad. No es necesario decir que Li Mei estaba más que un poco nerviosa.

"Si sobrevives tendrás las respuestas a los pecados de Sun Do" Li Mei recordó la macabra sonrisa de Jiran, sus dientes amarillos y sus ojos rojos mientras las palabras salían de su boca. Jiran sufría mentalmente, de eso no cabía duda, pero Li Mei se preguntaba si dicho sufrimiento era justificado o no. Si tenía fundamentos en la realidad o solo en la mente un viejo que ha visto demasiado. "A varios kilómetros de aquí, al norte, te encontraras un cementerio olvidado" Li Mei ya se había topado con dicho cementerio una vez cuando era niña y se perdió en el bosque por tres días y tres noches sobreviviendo de frutillas y cazando animales con rocas. El lugar evocaba un aura tenebrosa, aunque que cementerio no produce tales pensamientos negativos. La gente de Outworld puede llegar a vivir por varios siglos, pero la mayoría no muere antes por los peligros que un reino consumido por el caos y la maldad. Era como una maldición, una tortura que se les diera el regalo de una larga longevidad en un mundo tan putrefacto como lo es Outworld. "Su aroma a putrefacción y sangre se asemeja al del bosque viviente, pero ahí, nada está vivo" El cementerio era bastante grande para pertenecer a Sun Do, pues el cementerio era considerablemente grande y viejo. Algunos árboles habían crecido en las tumbas, destruyendo las lapidas o consumiéndolas con sus ramas y enredaderas. Li Mei no recuerda mucho de lo que paso cuando lo encontró de niña, pero si recuerda que tenía sueños bastante extraños y despertaba con moretones y rasguños. Ella pensaba que los había conseguido mientras cazaba, se arrastraba y dormía en el bosque, al menos eso pensaba para no asustarse. Ahora no esta tan segura de que eso.

– Concéntrate, trata de recordar – dijo para si misma en voz alta – Debo encontrar el cementerio rápido, la luz de la luna se acabará pronto.

El bosque era abundante y más temprano que tarde Li Mei comenzó a sentirse como una pequeña niña perdida de nuevo. Su piel se erizaba cada vez que el viento soplaba, estaba haciendo mucho frio. Cuando se perdió se refugió dentro de una pequeña tumba que se encontraba abierta y llevaba a un pasillo subterráneo que había sido tapado por escombros de algún derrumbe tiempo atrás. El bosque podía llegar a ser muy frio por las noches, llegando a bajo cero a determinadas horas. Li Mei sabía muy bien lo peligroso que era estar donde estaba y, aun así, le creyó al viejo Jiran y se adentró al bosque a pesar de todas las advertencias de los otros ancianos. Jiran siempre había estado con ella, haciéndole compañía, educándola, entrenándola y cuidándola. Era obvio que ella confiaba más en él que el resto de la villa y que él la quería y apreciaba más que el resto de la villa.

– Es aquí – dijo a si misma al ver la primera de las tumbas cuya lapida se encontraba partida a la mitad y la escritura se había vuelto ilegible.

El cementerio se había mesclado con el bosque desde la última vez que ella estuvo aquí, ya no parecía un cementerio debido a la gran cantidad de plantas que habían reclamado la tierra de los muertos. Las lapidas se encontraban llenas de musgo, destrozadas y con ramas y enredaderas cubriéndolas por completo.

– ¿Qué quieres que vea Jiran? – se preguntó mientras los últimos rayos de luz de la luna desaparecían y la envolvían en una completa oscuridad.

Lobos comenzaron a aullar y también se podía escuchar a otros animales que ella no podía identificar, criaturas salvajes extremadamente peligrosas que solo salían de noche. Sea lo que sea que buscaba, se encontraba en algunas de estas tumbas y debía encontrarlo rápido antes de que se volviera alimento para los animales o el frio la matara. Li Mei busco el mausoleo más grande, donde aquella vez había pasado la noche. Se encontraba entre varios obeliscos, tumbas de personas con mayor importancia que las lapidas simples y de aquella que ni con una lápida contaban. Li Mei la encontró, justo en el centro donde las raíces y ramas de un enorme árbol consumían el mausoleo. De niña el lujar le llamo la atención y la atrajo a pesar de sus energías negativas, hoy también podía sentir esa extraña atracción de nuevo.

Li Mei se acercó al mausoleo y pudo notar desde lejos como la puerta de piedra había sido destruida. Mientras caminaba hacia ella miraba a sus alrededores y pudo notar restos de concreto y piedra de lo que alguna vez formo parte como la puerta. "No se abrió por desgaste, ni las raíces hicieron esto" se dijo a si misma Li Mei, sujetando fuertemente su espada. "La tumba fue desecrada" La pregunta era ¿Cuándo? La joven mujer camino tratando de no hacer ruido mientras lo hacía y cubriéndose bajo el lecho de la oscuridad de la noche. Li Mei entonces noto que la piedra se encontraba quemada, como si un intenso fuego la hubiera carbonizado. No fue destruida con meras herramientas, un poder mágico había sido responsable.

– No des un paso más si es que quieres vivir – hablo una voz femenina desde lo profundo del mausoleo, Li Mei se paró en seco, atemorizada. Quien estuviera adentro tenía un gran poder – ¿No escuchaste? Aléjate.

Li Mei concluyo que si ella no podía ver quien estaba adentro del mausoleo con la oscuridad de la noche, esa persona tampoco podía verla a ella. Era probable que la escuchara o presintiera que ella estaba ahí, pero realmente desconocía su posición. Si Li Mei hablaba se arriesgaba a delatar su posición exacta, pero si no lo hacía podía pensar que sus intenciones eran malas.

– No busco pelear – contesto Li Mei, tratando de calmar a quien sea que estuviera refugiándose en el mausoleo.

– ¡Ja! – rio la mujer desconocida – Desde que tengo recuerdos de estar en Outworld no he hecho más que pelear ¿no piensas que te voy a creer o sí?

– No soy más que una campesina – admitió Li Mei, suponiendo que la persona que estaba adentro no era realmente de Outworld, si no de un reino conquistador – Mi pueblo queda a unos kilómetros de aquí, podemos ayudarte.

– ¿Ayudarme? – pregunto la persona desconocida, su voz se había tranquilizado un poco.

– Tenemos agua y alimento, camas cálidas – continúo hablando Li Mei, acercándose lentamente al mausoleo y su entrada.

– Dime – hablo la mujer, haciendo una pequeña pausa – Si eres una campesina ¿por que cargas con una espada?

Li Mei pudo ver una extraña luz formándose dentro del mausoleo que comenzaba a iluminarlo todo y cegarla. Inmediatamente supo lo que significaba y se lanzó al suelo, esquivando un potente rayo que destruyó por completo uno de los obeliscos que se encontraba a su espalda. Los fragmentos llovieron a su alrededor obligando a Li Mei a girar y esquivarlos para no resultar lastimada. Cuando ella se puso de pie pudo ver a una mujer salir del mausoleo en una armadura dorada y el casco de un león con una lanza cruzada que emanaba electricidad.

– Debiste irte cuando te di la oportunidad – declaro, apuntando su lanza y cargando un segundo disparo.

– ¡Espera! – suplico Li Mei, alzando sus brazos para demostrarle que se rendía.

La guerrera dorada volvió a disparar y esta vez Li Mei apenas pudo esquivarlo, el ataque le rozo su brazo y pudo sentir como la electricidad recorría todo su brazo izquierdo hasta su pierna. El dolor le empezó a causar espasmos y la tumbo a la tierra, retorciéndose en el suelo.

– Tienes suerte de que tu brazo no haya explotado – dijo la guerrera, acercándose lentamente hacia ella con su lanza en sus dos manos – Te daré una muerte rápida, así que mejor no te muevas esta vez.

La guerrera puso su pie encima del pecho de Li Mei, aplastándola y cortándole la respiración. La punta de su lanza la coloco en el cuello, cortándolo lentamente y lo suficiente para que empezara a sangrar.

– ¿Quién te envió? – pregunto la guerrera – ¡Contéstame!

– N… na… nadie – respondió con dificultad, todavía retorciéndose por la electricidad.

– ¿Así va a hacer? – pregunto sarcásticamente mientras quitaba su pie del pecho de Li Mei para luego proceder a patearla fuertemente en el estómago – Tenemos toda la noche para que admitas la verdad, cada hora que me hagas perder mi tiempo significa una hora más de sufrimiento para ti.

– Yo… – intento hablar a pesar del gran dolor en su estómago y que sus pulmones no tenían aire – No soy nadie.

– ¿Acaso fue Hotaru? – pregunto la guerrera, pisándole la cabeza ahora – ¿Te envió para terminar lo que no pudo terminar sus hombres?

– ¡No sé de que hablas! – grito Li Mei de la desesperación.

– ¡No juegues conmigo basura de Outworld! – la guerrera piso fuerte mente el cráneo de la joven Li Mei, enterrando su rostro en la fría tierra – Tal vez no fue Hotaru, tal vez haya sido Rain ¿acaso te envió él? Necesito saberlo para poder enviar tu cabeza a tu dueño.

– ¡Por favor! – suplico Li Mei entre lágrimas, no sabiendo que hacer y empezando a sangrar del cráneo – ¡No sé nada!

– ¡Patético! – grito la guerrera dorada, pisándole con fuerza la espalda – Si no sabes nada, nadie lamentara tu muerte.

– ¡No por favor! – los gritos de Li Mei eran ahogados por la tierra, lodo y sus lágrimas, la joven campesina podía sentir su propia muerte.

La guerrera alzo su lanza con sus dos brazos para clavarla por la espalda de Li Mei y atravesar su corazón. La joven campesina no sabía que hacer, pues estaba inmovilizada por el peso de la guerrera y su armadura. Por instinto, pudo sentir como la parte izquierda de su cuerpo recobrara fuerzas y podía moverse. Movida por el miedo y desesperación, Li Mei barrio la pierna de la guerrera dorada con su pierna izquierda, tumbándola al suelo y salvándose del ataque mortal. La guerrera no cayo fácilmente y recobro el equilibrio, lista para volver a atacar. Li Mei, actuando por puros reflejos, se puso de pie y desenfundo su espada, tomándola fuertemente con sus dos manos como el viejo Jiran le había enseñado.

La guerrera se acercó lentamente mientras Li Mei trataba de leer a su oponente, ella sabía muy bien que se encontraba en desventaja. Su oponente sabía pelear mucho mejor que ella, poseía poderes mágicos y su arma, una lanza, le daba mayor alcance y podía mantener su distancia. Ella, en cambio, solo podía contar con una espada vieja pero bien conservada por un antiguo soldado de la milicia de Outworld. Podía sentirlo, iba a morir esta noche.

– ¡Detente! – grito Li Mei, manteniendo su posición de guardia – Me ire de aquí, te dejare sola.

– Ya no hay vuelta atrás, debiste pensarlo bien antes de atacarme.

– ¡Me ibas a matar! – grito entre una combinación de ira, frustración y desesperación.

– Una muerte limpia y rápida, pero ahora no estoy seguro de ello.

La guerrera dio varias estocadas con su lanza y Li Mei se defendió de ellas usando su espada. Los ataques eran lentos y algo predecibles, Li Mei sentía que estaban jugando con ella. Rápidamente la guerrera cambio su estilo de ataque y se volvió imposible para Li Mei defenderse, por lo que opto moverse y esquivar los ataques de la guerrera saltando a los lados y agachándose. Sin embargo, Li Mei no pudo leer todos los movimientos de su oponente y la guerrera logro golpearla en la mejilla con el pomo de su lanza con un giro y luego, cuando Li Mei se encontraba desorientada, la guerrera asesto un segundo golpe con el pomo, tumbándola al suelo.

– ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto la guerrera dorada, burlándose de su oponente – Levántate y pelea de verdad.

Li Mei podía sentir como simplemente estaba alargando el proceso de su muerte, por un momento pensó en huir, desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche, pero ella no la dejaría ir y la atraparía. No había donde escapar ni donde esconderse, no tenía de otra más que pelear.

Li Mei se puso de pie, inclino su pierna izquierda hacia el frente y estiro la pierna derecha hacia atrás. "Juego de piernas" recordó, uno de los aspectos más importantes para poder combatir eficientemente. "Cada posición tiene sus puntos fuertes y débiles, algunas son ofensivas y otras defensivas". Li Mei no podía atacar tan fácilmente, por lo que opto por defenderse y esperar a tener una oportunidad para atacar. Sujeto fuertemente su espada con sus dos manos, colocándola paralela a su cuerpo, justo en la mitad. Ahora solo tenía que parar los ataques de su oponente para crear una abertura para atacar.

– Vamos, "campesina".

La guerrera sujeto su lanza y dio varias estocadas junto con cortes horizontales y diagonales. Todos fuero esquivados o parados por Li Mei, pero cuando ella intentaba atacar su espada quedaba atascada entre la hoja de la lanza y la guardia cruzada que esta poseía. La distancia entre las guerreras era siempre la misma, por lo que Li Mei no podía dar un ataque certero en ningún momento. "A veces, la mejor defensa es atacar. Si no se te presenta la oportunidad, deber crearla tú". Li Mei comenzó dando varios pasos al frente y retrocediendo la misma cantidad, todo mientras se defendía y contratacaba. Ella intentaba ignorar el hecho de que la guerrera estaba jugando con ella, tentándola para romperle el espíritu y torturarla.

Li Mei avanzo con una estocada y cuando su oponente respondió con otro ataque, rápidamente se movió a un lado, rozando su espada en el mango de la lanza, más allá de la guardia cruzada. Su ataque iba directo a los brazos de su oponente, no importaba, iba a desarmarla y ella tendría la ventaja. Su armadura la protegería de cualquier corte, pero el impacto la obligaría a ceder y ahí sería cuando atacara la de cerca. El golpe fue certero, pero la guerrera no soltó su arma y, en cambio, Li Mei dejo abierta su defensa.

La guerrera le rompió la nariz con su codo, haciéndola sangrar. Apenas pudo recuperarse del impacto, un gancho izquierdo casi la tumba al suelo, desorientada. Un rodillazo al estómago le saco el aire, confundiendo aún más sus sentidos y, cuando creía que ya no sentía nada. La guerrera clavo su lanza en el estómago, atravesándolo con la hoja por completo. Li Mei recupero inmediatamente los sentidos y pudo ver con perfecta claridad su sangre manchando el suelo y recorriendo la lanza cruzada de su oponente. Rápidamente sintió un intenso dolor y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. Li Mei quedo en estado de shock, incapaz de gritar. Li Mei intento quitar la lanza de su cuerpo, pero era inútil, no podía mover su cuerpo y en un momento perdió el conocimiento, su cuerpo todavía rígido por el shock.

La guerrera dorada separo el cuerpo de Li Mei de su arma, dejándola desangrarse en el suelo para luego limpiar su arma. Durante un minuto vio el cuerpo de la campesina tirado en el suelo, esperando que se volviera a levantar en algún momento, pero no fue así. Li Mei estaba muerta. Kana se removió el casco para poder respirar, sus ojos demostraban una furia y odio que nunca antes habían expresado. Su cuerpo se postraba sin arrepentimiento, no veía diferencia alguna entre la joven mujer que yacía en el suelo y un tarkata. Outworld estaba podrido y también su gente. Nada podía escapar a su corrupción.

Kana se retiró, colocándose su casco de nuevo. Si Li Mei la había encontrado, los demás que la perseguían no tardarían tampoco. El mausoleo ya no era una opción, tenía que irse y encontrar un nuevo escondite donde pasar la noche. Kana clavo su lanza en el suelo recapacitando sus opciones. La mujer le había dicho que su villa se encontraba a unos kilómetros de distancia, pero ella sabía muy bien que no había nada en el bosque negro, los archivos del Kahn así lo demostraban. El cuarto de guerra de Reiko tampoco contenía algún mapa que demostrara que existía alguna villa o pueblo cerca del bosque. Seguramente quería llevarla al campamento del ejército del Kahn o de la guardia seidiana o incluso de un grupo de bandidos y mercenarios. Era claro, todos en Outworld eran sus enemigos. No se podía confiar en nadie y nadie le mostraría misericordia a ella si dejaba su guardia abajo.

– Debo continuar hacia el sur, lo más lejos de Lei Chen y la capital que pueda, ir a las islas de hielo si es necesario – concluyo Kana, sujetando su lanza de nuevo y colocándola en su espalda para cargar con ella.

Kana comenzó a caminar hacia el sur, alejándose del cuerpo de Li Mei y dejando el cementerio atrás, sin embargo, un sonido espectral la detuvo, como si el grito de un millón de almas en unísono gritara a su espalda. Kana, obviamente perturbada, se dio media vuelta y pudo ver que el sonido emanaba del mausoleo. Una luz brillante de color verde comenzaba a formarse de lo que parecía una oscuridad palpable, iluminando todo a su paso. Los gritos comenzaban a volverse más y más fuertes, hasta que pudo sentir como el mismo infierno la llamaba. Como las almas de niños, viejos y adultos de diferentes generaciones suplicaban por paz y libertad, escapando de años de tortura.

Una gran explosión ocurrió, destruyendo el mausoleo y empujando a Kana varios metros de distancia. Un enorme tornado de almas se había formado de lo profundo de la tierra que alcanzaba los cielos. En el circulaban atormentadas y atrapadas millones de almas del Outworld, algunas tan antiguas como los dioses mismos. Todas ellas gritaban de desesperación, intentando escapar de su prisión y alzarse hasta los cielos. Kana intento ponerse de pie, pero su armadura le pesaba y esta comenzó a palpitar como si algo se encontrara atrapado en ella. Kana sentía como su propia alma era arrebatada de su cuerpo y succionada al tornado. Lucho con todas sus fuerzas para mantenerse con vida, pero pronto se dio cuenta que no era su alma la que estaba siendo arrebatada, era la de alguien más. La de muchos más. Enfrente de ella podía ver como una figura se formaba de las almas, una silueta humana comenzaba a tomar forma.

– Almas, necesitamos más almas – grito Ermac.


	27. Capítulo 27: El Tornado de Almas

Hola a todos. Mi vida a tomado un giro. Tengo un nuevo empleo de tiempo completo que me queda algo lejos de mi hogar por lo que la mayoría del tiempo no estoy en casa. Mi laptop sufrió algunos daños así que tuve que repararla y tomo un mes que llegaran las piezas pero ya se encuentra lista y como nueva. En fin, no he podido publicar este capitulo desde hace unas semanas por que no estaba del todo satisfecho con el.

Sin más preámbulos, les dejo el capítulo 27. Espero les guste.

Saludos.

* * *

Capítulo 27: El Tornado de Almas.

Campamento de las fuerzas de Outworld, a los límites de los territorios de Lei Chen.

Un enorme campamento se había formado en los limites del sur y el norte del continente, el norte pertenecia a Mileena, la nueva Kanhum de Outworld, mientras el sur era una alianza de ciudades libres protegidas por la guardia Seidiana. Las principales ciudades formaban parte de la cadena montañosa de Lei y cada una de ellas contaba con sus propios recursos. Al norte, cerca del Golfo del dragon se encontraba Lei Long, la ciudad más pequeña de todas. Al sur se encontraba Lei Tingjie, protegida por las montañas y construida debajo de ellas. Al este Lei Feng, conocida por tener la fuerza marítima más fuerte de de Outworld y un mercado que llega a todos los reinos absorbidos por Shao Kahn. Por ultimo, al oeste, se encontraba la capital de Lei Chen con sus impotentes murallas y la ciudad más grande, pero existe una ciudad todavía llamada Lei Sheng que se encontraba en lo más alto de las montañas, lejos del alcance de cualquier ataque. Juntas formaban la fuerza del sur y la amenaza más cercana de Mileena para recuperar el imperio de su padre.

Fume y Eygel eran los capitanes que se encontraban en la frontera dirijiendo a sus soldados, ellos vigilaban, espiaban y controlaban todos los movimientos de sus tropas y mantenían en su lugar a las hordas tarkanas como se los había ordenado su emperatriz y general. Si los seidianos hacían un movimiento fuera de los limites de sus ciudades ellos lo sabrían. Rain se encontraba junto con ellos, pero actuaba independiente y su objetivo era uno de tamaño más pequeño, pero de significativa relevancia. Los tres, junto con varios señores de guerra tarkanos formaban la primera linea de ataque y defensa para la guerra que se aproximaba. Las forjadoras moviles ya se encontraban trabajando y la armería del Kahn mantenía sus llamas encedidas todos los días para forjar nuevas armas y armaduras.

Las carpas y murrallas de madera ya se encontraban levantadas, los arboles de los alrededores habían sido talados para contruir fortificaciónes y torres para los centinelas. La frontera fue completamente deforestada y la mayor parte del ejercito todavía se encontraba construyendo más fortificaciónes. Les tomaría varios meses acabar, pero la guerra puede que no espere y empiece mucho antes de lo esperado. El futuro era impredecible por naturaleza, y tanto Fume y Eygel, como Reiko y Rain deberán improvisar de aquí en adelante.

Los dos capitanes estaban en la carpa de guerra junto con varios mapas discutiendo los distintos puntos de defensa del sur, las ciudades y los pelotones con los que contaba la guardia seidiana. En los últimos días pudieron ver que la guardia ha traído distintos refuerzos desde casa, el Reino del Orden, para fortalecer sus defensas. Se sabía que poseían medios de transportarse entre los reinos contando con portales independientes a los que el Kahn posee en las montañas del norte. Era posible que dicho portal se encontrara en el corazón de Lei Chen y a manos de su General: Hotaru ¿Cómo consiguió dicho poder? Nadie lo sabe, pero es un hecho que deben cerrar dichos portales para cortar su suministros. Su milicia también ha crecido en número y las chimeneas de los forjadores han estado encendidas todos los días emitiendo fuertes nubes de humo al producir nuevas armas para el ejército civil que Lei Chen estaba formando. Su numero exacto era incierto, pero recientemente hubo un descubrimiento de parte de Rain: La resistencia Edeniana y la orden de Seido no son aliados y, hasta donde se sabe, es posible que la misma Tania haya sido capturada. Sin embargo, este ultimo comunicado no ha sido comprobado y Rain continua investigando el paradero de los lideres de la Resistencia.

– Los poblados y pequeñas ciudades a los alrededores de la frontera han sido ocupados por un régimen de seido junto con parte de su milicia – informo uno de los exploradores del ejercito – La población se ha resguardado en las principales ciudades de las montañas.

– Sera inevitable enfrentarnos a ellos si queremos llegar a Lei Chen – explico Fume, moviendo varias piezas en el mapa del primer continente – Romper contra estas líneas no será problema alguno, pero la batalla no empieza ahí. Debemos evitar pérdidas. El asalto a las murallas requiere que estemos al cien por ciento de eficiencia.

– Deja que los tarkanos se encarguen de ellos, sus números exceden por mucho los nuestros o los de la guardia seidiana – sugirió Eygel – ¿No deberíamos concentrarnos primero en Lei Long? La ciudad se encuentra más cerca de nosotros que cualquiera de estas villas o pueblos.

– Tomar Lei Long seria una perdida de recursos, la ciudad no ofrece ninguna oportunidad estratégica – contesto Fume, señalando que la ciudad se encuentra resguardada por las montañas y el golfo del dragon, completamente cerrada.

– Aun asi representa un peligro y un riesgo – Eygel comenzo a señalar las distintas rutas marítimas que las ciudades tenían y como todas conectaban

– Ninguna de las ciudades, con excepción de Lei Sheng, tiene rutas directas a Lei Chen – respondio Fume – Las montañas son tanto una ventaja como una desventaja, dependiendo de como las uses estratégicamente.

– Si la guardia seidiana y Hotaru han enviado refuerzos a la ciudad, estos nos podrían flanquear durante nuestro asedio. Estariamos expuestos, no podremos resistir un ataque por diferentes flancos.

– Igual la ciudad de Lei Tingjie, que se encuentra mas al sur – contrargumento Fume – Las distancias son relativamente similares y quedamos expuestos en ambos angulos. Todo depende de cuantos recursos tiene Hotaru a su disposición. El no dejaría Lei Chen y sus murallas desprotejidas. Ahí se encuentran sus principales fuerzas.

– Lei Sheng y Lei Feng tambien representan un peligro. La fuerza marítima de Feng es legendaria y es capaz de moverse por ambas ciudades.

– Lei Sheng se encuentra arriba de las montañas, mover tropas y recursos por la cadena es bastante complicado. No creo que representen una amenaza latente – explico Fume, mostrando los caminos que deben de tomar para moverse por la enormes y altas montañas – Feng se encuentra detrás de las montañas, su apoyo a Lei Chen queda nulificado.

– Atacar la capital es necesario, entiendo eso – comenzó a explicarse Eygel y su esceptisismo sobre su victoria – Pero quedamos muy expuestos por tantos angulos que seria un suicidio. Derrotar a Lei Chen nos permitirá una victoria rápida contra el resto, pero derrocar las otras ciudades nos permitirá asegurar nuestra victoria.

– La Guerra se prolongaria por meses, incluso años si fuera así – reclamo Fume, colocándose ergido e inmovible – Nuestra emperatriz no toleraría eso, debemos retomar Outworld lo antes posible.

– Lei Chen jamas a pertenecido a Outworld ¿acaso lo olvidaste? La ciudad impenetrable y libre jamas cayo durante el enorme reinado de Shao Kahn. Era más fácil conquistar otros reinos que derrotar a la capital de las montañas.

– No lo hemos olvidado – explico Fume, golpeando la mesa y tumbando todas las piezas – Pero las circunstancias ahora son distintas. Si lo que los Osh-Tek dijeron es verdad, si lo que nuestra emperatri es verdad. El Netherrealm nos invadirá.

Eygel alzo los brazos y dejo solo a Fume sin decir una palabra respecto al tema. Fume lo dejo irse, no estaba de humor para discutir con un cobarde como Eygel. Fume preferiría a cualquiera del resto de los capitanes, incluso Rain, como compañero de guerra en esta crusada. Sin embargo, él sabía por que Eygel estaba aquí, era una prueba de parte de Mileena. Si Eygel fracasaba significaba su muerte. Lo que no entendia es por que él tenía que estar en la misma situación. Fume continuo repasando y recibiendo los reportes de sus centinelas, espias y mensajeros. Algunos eran pobres, sin contenido, sin información relevante. Otros tenían mas jugo, como ellos describia, pues contenia información de los movimientos de las tropas enemigas y sus recursos. Fume era similar a su general, a pesar de ser un toro en la guerra con su enorme hacha, preferia la inteligencia e información para realizar sus planes. Lamentablemente no tenía la misma habilidad que su general y eso lo podía sentir ahora, frustrándole, al no poseer todavía lo suficiente para realizar un plan coherente.

Eygel salio de la carpa para respirar un poco de aire durante la larga noche. El campamento era enorme en tamaño y continuaba expandiéndose, los guerreros e ingenieros de guerra trabajaban dia y noche para terminar las defenzas lo antes posible. Eygel sentía como no imponía respeto a sus soldados y sus ojos lo miraban como si él fuera el enemigo. El capitan sabia muy bien que todos lo querían muerto y esperaban que muriera en la guera que se avecinaba. Debia admitir que su miedo a la muerte lo inspiraba a ganar más que cualquier otra cosa. Luchaba por sobrevivir, que Mileena se beneficiara de sus victorias era secundario pues él no la considera su líder. Eygel respiro profundamente y miro al cielo estrellado de la noche. Lá luna se estaba oscureciendo y pronto solo las antorchas y fuego de las hogeras les darían luz, Eygel decidio que era mejor que se fuera a su carpa personal para dormir y planear como lidiar con Fume para que no los llevara a la muerte. Sin embargo, antes de retirarse, pudo notar un resplandor a lo lejos, al suroeste de su posición. Era tenúe pero muy brillante, como una estrella fugaz, pero Eygel conocía muy bien las estrellas y esta era una que nunca había visto. El destello lo hipnotizo y no podía dejar de observarlo, sentía como este aumentaba considerablemente con el tiempo. Pronto no solo el lo noto, pero el resto de los soldados comenzaron a ver en la misma dirección, imitando al capitan. Los ojos de Eygel se abrieron completamente al ver como, tras un destello que ilumino el cielo, un tornado de almas se levantaba a lo lejos desde el bosque hasta el cielo. Los cielos se partieron y un portal divino se abrió, iluminando todo a su alrededor. Los rugidos y llantos de las almas atrapadas se podían sentir hasta el campamento. El viento cambio de dirección bruscamente y comenzó a soplar más fuerte. Varios soldados y entraron a la carpa y Fume salio a ver la conmoción con sus propios ojos. Fume se coloco al costado de Eygel y ninguno de los dos podía creer lo que estaban viendo. Los dos capitanes cruzaron su mirada y sabían lo que estaban pensando los dos: debían movilizarse inmediatamente.

* * *

Lei Chen, capital de las ciudades libres de Lei Chen.

Veltaz se encontraba en lo alto de las torres de la capital, desde la terraza podía ver el tornado de almas a lo lejos, muy adentro del Bosque Negro. La gente de la ciudad corria asustada a sus casas mientras que algunos otros permanecían en las calles completamente pasmados de lo que sus ojos presenciaban. Los tornados de almas eran muy peligrosos y desataban una gran furia en sus alrededores. Solo aparecían en tierras malditas, esparciendo dolor, sufrimiento, ira y maldiciones atodos sus alrededores. El peor de los augurios que existían en Outworld. El tornado podía consumir a las personas que desafortunadamente se encuentren cerca de él, desintegrando su cuerpo instataneamente. Lo más peligroso eran las almas que lograban escapar del tornado, almas que han sufrido durante siglos dentro de sus violentos vientos. Las almas buscaran un cuerpo en el cual habitar, poseyendo a cualquier persona que no sea lo suficientemente fuerte para resistirse.

La policía y guerreros seidianos conocían muy bien el peligro de dichos tornados, pero tambien sabían que representan una fuente inagotable de poder para hechiceros, nigromantes y conquistadores. Shao Kahn usaba el poder de los tornados de almas para alimentar el suyo propio, a veces el mismo creaba sus propios tornados sacrificando una gran cantidad de personas en un ritual prohibido de magia negra. Si los enemigos del orden lograran contener dicha energia, su poder llegaría a niveles inimaginables. El tornado debía ser destruido.

– Veltaz – llamo alguien al capitan seidiano.

– Mi general – Veltaz hizo una extraña señal, unica en el Reino del Orden, que no involucraba una reverencia, sino un movimiento de manos y brazos – ¿Que require de mi?

– Te encomiendo a la ciudad durante mi ausencia, manten el orden de los ciudadanos. El pánico esta prohibido y todos deben permanecer dentro de sus hogares durante el toque de queda.

– Si mi general – respondio Veltaz, haciendo la misma señal – Si me permite general.

– Habla, pero que sea rapido.

– Es muy peligroso a fuera, es obvio que nuestros enemigos tambien han notado el tornado. Yo y mis hombres podemos encargarnos.

– Es por eso que te encomiendo la ciudad Veltaz, solo tú puedes cuidarla en mi ausencia. Has hecho un buen trabajo con la resistencia Edeniana, requiero que continues tu investigación y obtengas resultados inmediatamente. Esto esta lejos de tu alcance.

– Como ordene usted, mi general – respondio Veltaz, respetando la decisión de su superior.

Veltaz siguió con la mirada como su general se retiraba junto con su guardia personal. La milicia se mantuvo en la ciudad, pero el general se llevo a un numero considerable de guerreros de elite de Seido, listos para la batalla en donde se presentara. Veltaz tambien pudo ver como el nuevo recluta se encontraba a la derecha de su general y como desaparecían detrás de las puertas de las murallas mientras montaban hacia el Bosque Negro. Veltaz los miro con descontento, pero inmediatamente recobro su postura serena, similar a la de su general. Dicha actitud no era permitida en el reino del Orden.

– ¿Cápitan Veltaz? – pregunto un guerrero seidiano que acababa de entrar.

– Habla ahora – ordeno Veltaz, sin mirar a su sudito a la cara y dándole la espalda.

– Los edenianos capturados se rehúsan a hablar, a pesar de los medios usados.

– ¿Se rehúsan por lealtad o por falta de conocimiento? – pregunto Veltaz, viendo como las puertas de la gran muralla eran cerradas y el toque de queda comenzaba.

– Una combinación de ambas – respondio el seidiano – Su plan era regresar a las tierras olvidadas de Edenia, pero todavía no conocemos donde exactamente. Es posible que solo unos pocos realmente sabían donde se rehunirian.

– ¿Qué me puedes decir con completa certeza? – Veltaz se dio media vuelta y camino hacia su subdito, sus ojos mostraban impaciencia que luchaba por suprimir.

– Nadie sabe donde se encuentra Tania, pero es seguro que no ha salido del continente. El bloqueo de Lei Feng resulto efectivo al detener su barco, pero cuando lo detuvieron ella no se encontraba en él.

– Lei Feng debe mantener su bloqueo, ningun barco sale de la ciudad sin que yo lo sepa. Nadie descansara hasta que la encontremos ¿me entienden? – Veltaz comenzaba a mesclar su ira con su poder, haciéndolo ver muy impulsivo.

– Si señor, enviare el mensaje al resto de las ciudades inmediatamente.

– Ve a hacer eso, estare en mis aposentos por el resto de la noche. Nadie debe molestarme a menos de que sea algo urgente.

El seidiano se retiro y Veltaz tomo un respiro para calmarse. A los guerreros seidianos se les enseña a no actuar bajo los impulsos de sus sentimientosy suprimirlos completamente, actuando solo en base a la razón. Sin embargo, estas enseñansas no parecían estar funcionando a Veltaz en estos momentos. Veltaz dio media vuelta, tratando de no mostrar debilidad. Ahora el era el protector de Lei Chen, debía actuar como uno.

Veltaz recorrio las defenzas de la muralla principal, la mayoría de las defenzas traidas desde Seido ya estaban armadas además de las que la ciudad contaba. Balistas, Calderos y catapultas se encontraban como parte de las defenzas principales, pero cañones de energia habían sido construidos para defender la muralla. Artilleria pesada y futurística protegia puntos clave y se encontraban listos para disparar despues de unas pruebas. Traer estas armas no fue nada fácil, sobretodo por que Seido tambien requiere de esas armas en el Reino del Orden. Cuando Veltaz miro hacia el otro lado de las murallas pudo ver como un grupo de guardianes del orden regresaban con sashimonos rojos y azules, señales de que traían un mensaje. Veltaz tambien podía ver que traían consigo una prisionera en sus monturas: caballos de guerra, grandes y musculosos.

Veltas ordeno que le prepararan uno de los elevadores de la gran muralla para que pudiera recibir el mensaje personalmente y sus guerreros zapadores asi lo hicieron. El elevador bajo la alta muralla de mas de 20 metros lentamente mientras los guardianes del orden lo esperaban en la entrada.

– Comandante Veltaz – señalo el líder del grupo, todos respondieron con un saludo.

– Descancen guardianes – respondio Veltaz – ¿Qué mensaje tienen?

– Hemos capturado a otro edeniano mi comandante – el líder tumbo a la mujer de su montura, callendo al suelo con la cara boca abajo. Incapaz de moverse.

– Pense que el resto habían muerto en el Bosque Negro ¿no había sido ese su reporte?

– Nuestro grupo tuvo que eliminar a varios de los edenianos que se opusieron a venir pacíficamente, sin embargo, mientras la mayoría del grupo se retiro con los prisioneros nosotros nos quedamos por si algun otro edeniano faltaba por reunirse – explico el líder.

– Ustedes fueron... – hablo la mujer, todavía en el suelo. Parecia que se le dificultaba hablar por el dolor – Ustedes mataron a mis compatriotas, no los tarkanos.

– ¿Tarkanos? – pregunto Veltaz, se notaba la alteración en su voz – Nuestros exploradores no han dado ningun informe de enemigos tan cerca de la ciudad, exigo una respuesta soldado.

– Mi comandante… – intent explicarse el lider.

– En estos momentos soy tu General – le corrigio inmediatamente Veltaz antes de que continuara.

– Le pido su perdón mi General – suplico el guardian, quien no estaba enterado del cambio de poder, pero sabia que esa no era una excusa valida – Eran cazadores, buscaban a los edenianos al igual que nosotros. No eran un grupo numeroso.

– Aun así significa que han atravezado nuestras defenzas, cosas como esas nos llevaran al fracaso soldado. Exijo perfección. – Veltaz no tomaba ningun riesgo y castigaba duro a los que fracasaban, directa o indirectamente – Mañana en la mañana les seguirán el rastro y se unirán a las primeras filas de defensa en la frontera.

– Si mi general – respondio el guardian, sin poner resistencia.

– ¿Quién es la prisionera? Levantenla.

El resto de los guardianes la tomaron de sus brazos amordasados y la levantaron, apenas podía mantenerse de pie. Sus piernas le temblaban y tenia heridas que nohabían sanado completamente. Cuando los guardias le levantaron la cara, Veltaz la reconocio: era Ciran, el Arco de Thanos. Uno de los capitanes de Tania. No podía creer su suerte, los ojos de Veltaz se iluminaron pero afortunadamente nadie lo noto con su casco y visor puesto.

– ¿Saben quien es ella soldado? – pregunto Veltaz, era una pregunta capciosa.

– No nos ha dicho su nombre mi General – respondio el guardia mientras Veltaz se quitaba su casco.

– Es el Arco de Thanos, Capitan de la resistencia Edeniana. Ciran – contesto Veltaz.

– Mi General – el guardian se puso nervioso al darse cuenta de que el prisionero que tenían estaba en pésimo estado – No creíamos que fuera un objetivo de semejante importancia.

– Su captura es valiosa, si la hubieran matado todos ustedes estarían en las Prisiones Oscuras de Seido – Veltaz miro a sus soldados a la cara con un rostro amenazador, sus ojos oscuros atravezandoles su armadura y viendo detrás de ella – Afortunadamente puede hablar, llevenla al calabozo y preparense para marchar al frente soldados.

– Si mi general – respondieron todos, tomando un respiro profundo.

– ¿Algo mas que quieran informar? – pregunto Veltaz, mirando A ciran a los ojos y como esta le respondia con una mirada llena de odio e impotencia.

– Otro guerrero estaba acompañándola, nos separamos en dos grupos para capturarlas individualmente.

– Nadie mas que ustedes ha regresado – remarco Veltaz mientras el resto de guardianes se llevaban a Ciran al calabozo – El Bosque Negro esta fuera de limites por el tornado de almas, tendremos que enviar un equipo de búsqueda mañana si no regresan ¿Eso es todo?

– Si mi general.

– Retirese.

Veltaz ordeno de inmediato que se le dieran los cuidados necesarios a su nueva prisionera para que la mantuvieran viva. Muerta no le servia de nada y los interrogatorios a veces pueden extenderse mucho y tomar la vida de alguien lentamente pero de forma segura. Se preguntaba cuanto tiempo soportaría. Los últimos no duraron mas de un dia.

* * *

Bosque Negro, cementerio olvidado. Unas horas despues.

El cementerio era poco a poco consumido por el tornado, todo aquello que tenía vida comenzaba a morir y la tierra se volvia seca y aspera. Los arboles se pudrian en un instante y las rocas se quebraban y volvían polvo. El clima comenzaba a cambiar, los vientos soplaban en distintas direcciónes sin un patrón claro, relámpagos se formaban en los cielos e impactaban el suelo con gran fuerza mientras el tornado de almas se volvia cada vez más grande, expandiéndose por el bosque. Las almas intentaban escapar del tornado, arrastrándose por el suelo para luego ser agresivamente succionadas por el tornado y sus terribles vientos. Se sentía como si la tierra se iba a partir y un portal que conectaba de los cielos a los infiernos se comenzaba a formar. Kana no tenía que pensarlo dos veces, iba a morir si permanecia ahí. No, un tornado de almas no significa la muerte, significa algo peor. Una separación del cuerpo y el alma destruyendo uno y atrapando el otro en un circulo de sufrimiento que plaga la tierra y todo ser vivo. Una maldición. Un poder tan temible del cual Ermac se alimentaba.

Kana se sujetaba fuertemente de su lanza para evitar ser succionada por el tornado, pero pronto debía alejarse por que el tornado solo crecia en su tamaño con cada segundo. Si el tornado no la atrapaba, alguna de las almas que intentaba escapar lo haría. Erma se encontraba flotando en el aire, inamovible, pero aun así manteniendo su distancia del tornado. Una entidad como la suya podía alimentarse de la fuerza del tornado. Su mera existencia se basa en la de miles de almas atrapadas, una prisión a menor escala que la que se encontraba enfrente de ellos. Kana se preguntaba como es que seguía con vida, sus intenciónes eran claras, pero ella juraba que lo había destruido y vengado a sus compatriotas dentro de la fortaleza del Kahn. Kana no podía dejarlo libre y tampoco permitirle recuperar sus fuerzas. Debía encontrar la razón por la que el tornado de almas se había formado y destruirlo.

– Iniciando proceso de regeneración – Hablo Ermac y de sus ropajes tomo un orbe de cristal iluminicente – Estas almas, son nuestras.

Ermac alzo el orbe de cristal enfrete de si mismo y este comenzó a brillar intensamente. El orbe comenso a sincronizarse con el movimiento del tornado y pronto los dos generaron energías y corrientes de viento que se movían al unisono. Almas comenzaron a escapar del tornado solo para ser absorbidas por el orbe de cristal una por una. Parecia como si Ermac las estuviera arrancando del tornado, robando su energia. El ritomo al cual consumia las almas comenzaba a crecer y Kana podía ver con perfecta claridad como las almas en lugar de escapar del tornado, evitaban ser capturadas por el orbe que Ermac sujetaba. En ese momento se le hizo muy claro que es lo que ocurria mientras una memoria aparecia súbitamente en su mente, la de sus compatriotas siendo destrozados por la entidad malévola que se encontraba enfrente de sí. El orbe le permitia regenerarse, las almas estaban escapando de su prisión y, por consecuencia, su existencia estaba en riesgo. Sin almas nada puede vivir, es la escencia de todo lo que existe en el universo. Ermac no posee una alma propia y por lo tanto debe alimentarse del poder de otras. Si él consumia el poder del tornado, seria una fuerza del mal que sería imparable. Kana debía hacer algo.

Sujetandose con su mano derecha de su lanza clavada en el suelo y con su brazo izquierda en el aire, Kana formo un relámpago en su mano libre. Kana derribaría del aire a Ermac y este quedaría vulnerable a las corrientes del tornado, quedando atrapado y siendo destrozado por él. Con suerte, tambien podría destruir el tornado de almas.

Kana lanzo el rayo, pero Ermac no caería en el mismo truco dos veces. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Ermac desaparecia y el rayo no impacto nada más que le cielo. Kana volteo a su espalda creyendo que se había teletransportado, pero ese no era el caso. Ermac se había vuelto inmaterial y volvió aparecer en el mismo lugar, sorprendiendo a Kana. Con sus poderes atrapo a Kana y la lanzo varios metros atrás, arrastrándola por el suelo y destruyendo varias lapidas en el camino. Kana se encontraba muy débil, por lo que lucho para levantarse despues de semejante ataque. Ermac bajo del cielo y toco tierra, cancelando el proceso del orbe ahora que había sido atacado. La prisión de almas obserbo el orbe y, sujetándolo con ambas manos, lo enterro en su pecho. Ermac solto un fuerte grito mientras el poder de las almas que el orbe había absorbido pasaba a su cuerpo, transformándolo. La piel putrefacta y momificada de Ermac comenzó a tomor color y regenerarse de nuevo. Su vendajes rotos ya no mostraban el rostro de un cuerpo en descomposición avanzada y en cambio mostraban la piel blanca de un adulto. Su esbelto cuerpo era remplazado por uno más musculoso y desarrollado. Ermac había regenerado sus habilidades.

– Has perturbado nuestro proceso de regeneración por ultima vez Edeniana – hablo Ermac, amenazante – Tú alma, será nuestra.

Ermac volo hacia Kana con gran velocidad, atrapándola en sus manos y comenzando a ahorcarla. Los dos comenzaron a flotar en el aire hasta estar a varios metros de altura. Cuando Kana había perdido el conocimiento Ermac la dejo caer al suelo. EL golpe fracturo su armadura y rompió su casco mostrando su ensangrentada cabeza y cabello. Ermac utilizo sus poderes para levantarla y, colocando su cuerpo enfrente del suyo, activo el orbe para absorver su alma. "Te tenemos ahora" dijo Ermac, sin embargo, una luz brillante ilumino la armadura y disparo un rayo a Ermac, interrumpiendo el proceso. Ermac y Kana cayeron al suelo inmediatamente con el tornado a sus espaldas. La armadura de Kana gradualmente perdió su color dorado y comenzó a volverse gris y opaco. Como si esta perdiera sus habilidades magicas.

– Tú alma esta protegida por los dioses – concluyo Ermac mientras se ponía de pie – Moriras dentro de poco, tenemos otras almas que consumir.

Ermac se dio media vuelta, dejando a Kana inconciente en el suelo. La prisión de almas dio unos pasos hacia el tornado y, con sus manos formando un circulo alrededor del orbe de cristal, conjuro unas palabras para continuar absorviendo almas. Así lo hizo por un tiempo, sin embargo, el conjuro se detuvo repentinamente, cancelándose. Ermac volvió a repetirlo, ignorante de que el orbe se encontraba a su limite. Una sobrecarga de almas hizo que esta se fracturara y empujara a Ermac con un fuerte impacto. Como un retroceso por toda la energía que había consumido. El golpe había roto sus costillas si no fuera por el efecto regenerativo que las almas le otorgaba. Ermac concluyo que no podía continuar absorviendo más almas por medio del orbe y necesitaba otro medio para consumir el poder del tornado. Ermac intento usar su magia, capturando almas con sus poderes telekineticos pero resulto inútil. Las almas luchaban desesperadamente para escapar, pero la fuerza del tornado era demasiada, incluso para él. El tornado continuo girando, incapaz de ser perturbado por sus poderes.

"El orbe de Shang Tsung posee capacidades limitadas, pero requerimos más almas de forma constante" pensó Ermac, buscando una solución entre las miles almas que contenia en su cuerpo. El ente era capaz de procesar información en grupo a velocidades impresionante, llegando a un consenso y solución a problemas de forma rápida con la ayuda del conocimiento de todas las almas que había consumido. Muchas de ellas se rehusaban a ayudar, otras habían aceptado que estarían atrapadas y requerían del cuerpo de Ermac para seguir existiendo y unas, muy pocas, constantemente intentaban escapar sin éxito. No fue hasta ahora que su cuerpo se detereoraba por la ausencia de la presencia de Shao Kahn que muchas lograron salir, creando caos en su interior.

"Debemos alejarnos, el tornado nos capturara si no mantenemos nuestra distancia" dijeron varias voces en su cabeza, aterrorizadas por el hecho de quedar atrapados en un Tornado. Aparentemente un destino peor aun del que se encontraban ahora. "¡Tenemos que uir! ¡Su fuerza incrementa!" gritaban desesperados. Estas almas eran las mismas que han intentado escapar, que siempre se quedaban calladas esperando el momento oportuno para romper las cadenas que las mantenían atrapadas. "Ustedes callense" gritaban otras voces, aquellas que buscaban el bien de todos los atrapados en Ermac "Esta es nuestra oportunidad, no se presentara dos veces. Es la unica opción que tenemos ¡debemos aprovecharla!" Sobrevivir significaba tener que esclavizar mas almas, condenarlas con ellas mismas para que ellos continuaran existiendo con forma física. Era egocéntrico, era injusto, pero era mejor que intentar enfrentarte a la ira de los cazadores de almas del inframundo que vagan por los reinos o quedar atrapado en un Tornado de Almas. Con esta ultima hasta lo veian como misericordioso.

"¡Dejanos escapar! ¡Shao Kahn ya no existe, somos libres! ¡Hemos estado capturados por años! ¡Dejanos ir!" comenzaron a hablar algunas de las almas, enfadadas y canzadas de su situación "¡Van a quedar atrapados si salen!" intentaron razonar con ellas, pero eso era algo imposible cuando la desesperación te consume. "¡Debemos permanecer unidos! Si nos separamos todos nos perderemos". "¡No hay que rendirnos! ¡Arranca las almas del tornado!".

Las multiples voces que provenían de Ermac comenzaban a hablar en voz alta una tras otra, interrumpiéndose entre ellas. El cuerpo de Ermac comenzaba a moverse involuntariamente mientras las almas trataban de tomar control del ente para sus planes. La piel que había recobrado vida, comenzó a tornarse morada y a separarse. Ermac llevo sus brazos a la cabeza, sufriendo de una intensa migraña por la confusión y el caos. Las almas estaban destruyéndose entre si, hasta que una voz callo al resto.

– ¡Silencio! – grito Ermac, recobrando el control y bajando sus brazos. Su cuerpo recobrando color y forma lentamente – Este cuerpo ya no nos puede mantener unidos, debemos conseguir uno nuevo. Muchos de nosotros se han separado por la descomposición de este. – Las almas permanecieron en silencio, escuchando sus palabras – Los cazadores de Almas han estado merodeando por Outworld ahora que Shao Kahn no los puede mantener alejados, pronto estarán aquí tambien.

Las voces estuvieron de acuerdo y guardaron silencio, permitiéndose trabajar unidos y manteniendo el control por unos momentos. Ermac se elevo por los cielos, manteniendo una distancia racionable para que los vientos descontrolados no lo succionaran al tornado. Ermac intento usar sus poderes para absorver más almas a su cuerpo, sujetando una para intentar capturarla. De nuevo, el esfuerzo solo llevo al fracaso. Ermac debía hacercarse más, pero se ponía en un alto riesgo si no lograba arrancar las almas del tornado. Desde la distancia que se encontraba podía resistirse a que las almas los jalaran a ellos, sin embargo, había otra posibilidad.

Si Ermac destruia el tornado todas las almas quedarían libres y comenzarían a volar por los aires hacia todos los rincones de Outworld. Ermac podría capturarlas en ese momento y consumirlas, pero debía actuar rapido cuando eso sucediera. Además, no era tarea sencilla destruir un tornado de almas. Ermac debía perturbar el estado del tornado para que rompiera su ciclo, pero esto requeriría de un sacrificio de gran nivel o un poder similar al de un dios, poder que él no tenia.

"¿De quienes son estas almas?" se pregunto a si mismo Ermac, esperando que una de las multiples almas que había capturado en el orbe o que poseía desde su creación tuviera una respuesta.

"Son las almas del cementeri" respondio una de las almas entre el silencio "Estan malditas por los pecados que han cometido". Ermac no reconocia a esta voz, era de las nuevas, pero podía sentir que era muy antigua. Mucho mas antigua que su misma creación y que cualquier alma que se encontraba en su interior. Bueno, a excepción de una.

"¿Qué despertó al tornado?" pregunto Ermac a la nueva voz en su interior. "Las almas se encontraban capturadas debajo del mausoleo bajo un poderoso hechizo. Solo un sacrifició pudo desatarlo, uno de la misma sangre de aquellas almas del tornado." Respondio la voz mientras el viento soplaba fuertemente a su alrededor. Erma miro a la Edeniana en el suelo, lo dudo por un segundo pero aun asi pregunto "¿La sangre de esa Edeniana?" pregunto Ermac. "No, la sangre de la joven a la que se enfrento."

Ermac descendió a donde se encontraba el cuerpo sin vida de Li Mei, la explosión que había desatado al tornado había empujado su cuerpo varios metros hacia atrás por lo que no había sido capturada por sus temibles vientos. El ente de las miles de almas levanto el cuerpo de LI Mei entre sus brazos y se dio media vuelta. Todavía no entendia en su totalidad lo que había ocurrido, por lo que quiso obtener mas respuestas.

"¿Qué ocurrio aquí?" pregunto Ermac mientras levitaba por arriba del suelo llevando el cuerpo de Li Mei consigo. "La exterminación de una población entera. Una tan antigua que existio antes del imperio de Shao Kahn" la mención de su creador llamo la atención de todo las almas, Ermac pregunto quienes eran, a loque el alma respondio:

"Los guerreros de Sun Do, un grupo antiguo de Outworld que luchaba por el imperio del Rey Dragon" Ermac observo el rostro palido de Li Mei, sus ojos todavía se encontraban abiertos demostrando el terrible trauma que había sufrido antes de morir. "Una vez eran un clan de guerreros de elite que protegían lo más valioso para Onaga, fueron exterminados por Shao Kahn despues de que él tomara el control de Outworld." Ermac podía sentir que dentro de las nuevas almas que había consumido, algunas eran de cuerpos muy jóvenes. "Pero no todas las almas son de guerreros" explico Ermac, conociendo a detalle cada una de las almas que formaban su ser. "Algunos de nosotros somos niños, niñas o recien nacidos ¿Qué nos paso a nosotros?" continuo Ermac. "Como dije, almas malditas por los pecados que Sun Do cometio para proteger el secreto de su amo" El alma guardo silencio y no dio respuesta clara a lo que había sucedido, Ermac exigió una respuesta pero la voz solo dio una orden "Lanza el cuerpo de la joven al Tornado, eso lo calmara pero no lo destruirá."

Ermac hizo caso y con sus poderes acerco lentamente el cuerpo sin vida de Li Mei al tornado. Las almas que circulaban sin control se sujetaron de su cuerpo y la arrastraron al centro del tornado. Ermac podía ver como su cuerpo se elevaba hacia el portal de los cielos. Su alma ascendiendo en lugar de ser consumida por el Tornado. Las almas de Ermac no entendían lo que pasaba y por que su cuerpo no era desintegrado. Sin embargo, el tornado se calmo, sus vientos eran mas lentos y ya no estaba expandiéndose. La voz tenia razón. Ermac aprovecho y con sus poderes arranco varias almas del tornado, consumiéndolas en su cuerpo y recobrando sus fuerzas.

Cientos de almas eran consumidas por Ermac mientras pasaba el tiempo, pero de un momento a otro este se detuvo. Las voces comenzaron hablar "¿Lo sienten? Son tantos" decían, sintiendo como miles de personas se acercaban a su ubicación. "¿Es un ejercito?" "¿Qué mas podría ser? Son miles" "Debemos irnos" "No nos dejaran irnos, prepárense para pelear.

Ermac se elevo por el aire para tener una mejor vista de los enemegiso que se acercaban. Las copas de los arboles limitaban su visión, pero aun asi un ejercito de mil o más personas debería mostrar cierto movimiento. Sin embargo, Ermac no vio nada. "¿Dónde estas?" comenzaron a preguntar las voces "Se están ocultando, no bajen la guardia" advertían otras.

– No – respondio en voz alta, bajando del cielo lentamente hacia el suelo – No es un ejercito.

Ermac observo sus alrededores, sabia que alguien estaba observándolo, pero no sabía quien podría ser y tener una presencia tan numerosa. Ermac sospecho que si querían matarlo ya lo habrían atacado, por lo que tal vez lo que buscaban era una tregua o capturarlo. Ermac y el resto de las almas pronto sintieronuna presencia acumulada enfrente de ellos, oculta en el bosque.

– Muestrate – ordeno Ermac, observando detrasde una larga lapida de la cual un arbol se había desarrollado – Sabemos que estas ahí.

De la lapida salio una mujer de piel palida y ropajes rojos que mostraban mucha piel, estaba armada con varias cuchillas, kunais y otro tipo de armas cortas. Para Ermac estas armas no representaban peligro alguno, pero todo dependía de su portadora, pues Ermac no la renconocia y ninguna de sus almas tampoco.

– ¿Quién eres? – pregunto Ermac, confundido de ver una entidad tan fuerte como ellos.

– Soy Skarlet – respondio la mujer dando varios pasos al frente.

– Detente si no deseas morir – advirtió Ermac emitiendo un aura verde alrededor de sus manos.

– Te has desviado de las ordenes de nuestro creador – hablo Skarlet, con un intenso eco en sus palabras – Debes volver conmigo a la Fortaleza de nuestro creador.

– Shao Kahn esta muerto – respondio Ermac.

– Pero su legado continua.

– Yo no tomo ordenes de Mileena, ella no posee un control sobre nosotros – declaro Ermac, reclamando su libertad.

– ¿Quién es Mileena? – pregunto Skarlet confundida.

– La hija de Shao Kahn y heredera al trono del Outworld – Ermac no podía creer que no la conociera ¿Quién era esta guerrera y por que Shao Kahn había creado otro ser como ellos pero diferente? – ¿Dices que Shao Kahn te creo? Podemos sentir la presencia de miles de guerreros en ti.

– Los enemigos de mi creador y su fuerza son una conmigo misma – respondio Skarlet – Pero no es de esta "Mileena" de quien hablo. Shao Kahn no tuvo una hija.

– ¿Cómo es posible que mantengas tu forma? – cuestiono Ermac, ignorando las palabras de Skarlet – Respondenos.

– Tú eres un producto defectuoso Ermac – respondio Skarlet – Yo fui creada con la misma magia, pero con un hechizo mas poderoso. Unete a mi para cumplir los deseos denuestro amo y creador o pereceras sin él.

– Ingenua – exclamo Ermac, atrapando a Skarlet en sus poderes telequineticos – Poseemos la fuerza de miles de Almas, amenazarnos es estúpido.

– Tú cuerpo se desintegra Ermac – continuo hablando Skarlet, manteniendo la calma – No importa cuantas almas consumas, todas ellas te abandonaran. Sin Shao Kahn no podras mantener él control por mucho tiempo.

– Nosotros somos libres ¡Ermac ES libre! – respondio en primera persona, comenzando a ejercer una gran presión en el cuerpo de Skarlet, el crujir de los huesos se podía escuchar facilmente – ¿Que magia usaron para crearte? ¿Cómo un ente formado por miles puede mantener una conciencia unica tan presiza?

– Te rehusas a escucharme ¡entonces moriras! –

Los ojos de Skarlet se volvieron de un rojo intenso y brillante. Con un fuerte grito que se retumbo por todo el bosque Skarlet rompió el agarre telequinetico de Ermac, quedando libre de sus ataduras. La kunoichi desenfundo sus dos sables de su espalda y, con una gran furia y odio, ataco a Ermac.

Ermac contesto forzando sus manos hacia el frente, enviando un golpe telequinetico que Skarlet esquivo con una pirueta. La Kunoichi dio una marometa en el aire, lanzándose con sus sables en manos para clavarlos en el pecho de su oponente, directo al corazón. Ermac dio un paso atrás justo a tiempo, esquivando el ataque de Skarlet, sus sables clavándose en la tierra. Levitando en el aire, Ermac dio una patada girando hacia atrás, la punta de sus piez conectando con la quijada de Skarlet la impulsaron al aire. Pero ella respondio lanzando cuatro de sus kunais en el aire, los cuales se clavaron profundamente en el pecho de Ermac, perdiendo su equilibrio.

Cuando ambos tocaron el suelo, inmediatamente resumieron sus ataques, esta vez cuerpo a cuerpo. Skarlet ataco con combinaciones de golpes y patadas, Ermac contratacaba, pero Skarlet resulto ser mucho mas rápida y agil que él. Skarlet dio una pirueta, sujetándose de los hombros de su oponente, y termino detrás de Ermac, clavando dos de sus Kunais lo mas profundo que podía. Ermac grito de dolor y contrataco con una combinación de golpes, logrando crear distancia entre él y ella.

– Te tenemos ahora – alzo la voz Ermac con una fuerte mirada al capturar a Skarlet con su telequinesis – Esta vez no escaparas.

Ermac elevo el cuerpo de Skarlet y lo estrello contra el suelo con gran fuerza. Todavia bajo su agarre telequinetico, la manipulo para que su cuerpo impactara con los troncos varios arboles, derramando sangre y rompiendo sus huesos. Ermac se detuvo cuando vio que el cuerpo de Skarlet ya no reaccionaba. Ermac solto su agarre telequinetico de ella y el cuerpo cayo al suelo, todos sus huesos rotos.

– No eres superior a nosotros – exclamo Ermac, mirando sin compasión a Skarlet – Sabemos que sigues con vida, tienes una ultima oportunidad ¿Cómo fuiste creada? ¿Cómo te mantienes unida?

– Yo naci de la sangre de mas de mil guerreros derrotados por Shao Kahn – respondio Skarlet, intentando moverse con sus huesos rotos. Su voz quebrada pero hablo claramente a pesar del dolor – Yo soy tú ¡pero más fuerte!

Skarlet uso su sangre para crear cuatro tentáculos que emergieron de la tierra para atacar a Ermac. Estos lo capturaron sujetándolo de brazos y piernas, dejándolo inmóvil. Ermac intento resistirse, safandose de sus ataduras solo para volver a ser capturado por ellos. Eran demasiado rapidos para manipular telequineticamente. Los tentáculos se enredaron en sus extremidades, presionándolo fuertemente hasta que no podía moverse o luchar. Atrapado, Ermac vio como el cuerpo roto y cubierto de sangre de Skarlet se levantaba del suelo, reacomodando todos sus huesos y retorciéndose mientras caminaba hacia Ermac.

– Si no vas a seguir con los deseos y comandos de tu creador – hablo Skarlet, recobrando su postura y llenando sus ojos de sangre – Entonces ya no tiene sentido que sigas existiendo.

– ¿Qué comando sigues tú de Shao Kahn? – pregunto Ermac, buscando respuestas – Shao Kahn perecio sin darnos un propósito antes de ello. Somos libres.

– Entonces duerme, duerme hasta que nuestro creador vuelva

Skarlet tomo su sable, lista para clavárselo en el corazón. Ermac sin embargo se desmaterializo en un grito, desapareciendo por completo del reino físico. Tomando forma inmaterial, Ermac y sus almas surcaron los cielos, escapando del ataque de Skarlet. En el proceso, varias almas se separaron de él, escapando de su prisión a diferentes rincones del Outworld. Sin embargo, una gran concentración en masa escapaba, toadavia manteniendo su forma.

– Puedes correr, pero no esconderte – declaro Skarlet.

La Kunoichi enfundo su sable y se retiro del cementerio, dejándolo deshabitado.


	28. Capítulo 28: El Nexus

Hola a todos ¿como han estado? Yo he estado algo ocupado o mas bien pensando que hacer. Hace mucho que no escribo o publico un nuevo capitulo, este es el primero despues de muuucho tiempo. Espero les guste este capitulo, realmente no estoy muy orgulloso de este y me gustaria que me digan que harian uds ¿que mejorarian? ¿que sienten que debio ser diferente?

Saludos.

Capítulo 28: El Nexus.

"Li Mei" decia una voz mientras el alma y cuerpo de la joven Li Mei se separaban bajo la fuerza del tornado de almas. "Li Mei, debes resistir" decía una de las almas que luchaba por defenderla. Las almas torturadas trataban de separar su espíritu y su cuerpo para poder poseerlo, pero las miles de almas atrapadas luchaban entre todas ellas por obtener su cuerpo. "¡Li Mei, debes despertar!"

La joven Li Mei abrió sus ojos y a su alrededor podía ver las almas usando sus garras para sujetarse de su cuerpo, cortándole la piel sin dejar una herida visible. Las miles de manos la sujetaban de sus extremidades, forcejeando entre ellas para arrancarle su espíritu. Li Mei sentía como si varias agujas la perforaran, cada vez que un espíritu la tocaba sentía como si su piel fuera quemada, pero no dejaban marca alguna. No estaban dañando su cuerpo, estaban dañando su espíritu. Li Mei comenzó a gritar, rogando que se detuvieran, las almas no escuchaban. Li Mei intento luchar, pero era inútil, cada vez que se movia las garras de los espiritus la sujetaban mas fuerte. Li Mei sentía que su cuerpo se partiría en varias partes, que sus extremidades serian arrancadas una por una. La joven lo podía comprender el dolor que sentía y eso la asustaba aun más.

"¡Detenganse, deténganse!" gritaban algunas almas, espiritus que ayudaban a Li Mei y peleaban contra aquellos que buscaban lastimarla "¡Ella es nuestra descendiente!" gritaban, aclamando a los espiritus que no la lastimaran. Li Mei veía como los espiritus luchaban entre si, sujetándose como si estos entes fueran físicos "¡Li Mei, debes ascender!" gritaban los espiritus, "¡Es la única forma de escapar, debes ascender!". La joven no comprendía lo que ocurria a su alrededor, no entendía como es que seguía viva, pero si entendía las palabras que escuchaba. Li Mei movia sus brazos como si tratara de ascender de lo profundo de un lago. Los espiritus constantemente la sujetaban y obligaban a bajar, el esfuerzo que tenia que hacer era sobrehumano y no podría moverse si no fuera por que los espiritus continuaban luchango "¡Nosotros te protegeremos, pero debes subir!" le gritaban para inspirarla "¡Sube Li Mei, sube a los cielos!"

Li Mei miro hacia el cielo y vio una gran luz al final del tuner del tornado de almas, el camino estaba libre. Un espíritu le ofreció una mano, Li Mei alzo la suya sin saber realmente si podría sujetarla. Para su sopresa, sintió la mano del espíritu como si esta fuera la de una persona. El espíritu le sonrio y se elevo hacia los cielos y la luz al final del túnel, liberándola de las garras de los espiritus que la querían atrapar. Cuando Li Mei alcanzo el final del túnel, la luz la deslumbro, cegandola y poniéndola inconciente.

Li Mei despertó, pero sus ojos le ardían demasiado para poder abrirlos. Era como si estos ubieran sido quemados por mirar al sol. La joven se toco el rostro esperando centir sus ojos y cara chamuscada, pero solto una extraña carcajada al ver que su piel no estaba quemada. Li Mei comenzó a tocar su cuerpo, sus brazos y torso por si los espiritus le habían dejado marca alguna. Li Mei comenzó a reir al confirmar que se encontraba viva, sus carcajadas se convirtieron en llanto después de un tiempo, pero sus ojos eran incapaces de soltar lágrimas. Li Mei se tiro al suelo de piedra que sentía bajo de ella, sus sentimientos confundidos entre risas y llantos.

– ¡Alto ahí, intrusa! –

Li Mei escucho una voz grave y macabra que se encontraba en el mismo lugar que ella. Li Mei inmediatamente se puso de pie, estirando sus brazos para intentar tocar algo que la ayudara a mantener su equilibrio. El hecho de que no pudiera abrir los ojos y poder ver donde estaba y con quien estaba la aterrorizaba.

– ¿Cómo es que has entrado al Nexus? – pregunto la misma voz

Li Mei ubico que el dueño de esa voz tenebrosa se encontraba enfrente de ella a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Li Mei no lo podía ver pero ella sabia que lo que se encontraba enfrente de ella era algo que no conocía, su voz era aspera como la arena del Desierto Dorado y producía un miedo no natural en ella. No era de outworld, no era del earthrealm y definitivamente no era del orderrealm. Li Mei dio unos pasos atrás, temblando por mantener el equilibrio.

– No perteneces aquí, esta es tierra prohibida – declaro la voz, dando unos pasos al frente y volviéndose a detener – ¿De que reino provienes? ¿Cómo entraste?

– S… soy de Outworld, de la villa de Sundo – respondió Li Mei, asustada – M… mi nombre es Li Mei.

– No he preguntado por tu nombre – contesto la voz, interrumpiendola – Regresa por donde entraste y nunca vuelvas.

– ¡No! – grito Li Mei, con desesperación en su voz – ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué no puedo ver?

– Eres débil, los mortales no tienen permitido tocar esta tierra – explico la voz – Es por ello que el Nexus te ha cegado. Si permaneces aquí, perderas más que solo la vista.

– ¡Espera! – rogo Li Mei, tambaleandoce – ¡No puedo regresar, el tornado, sus almas me mataran!

– ¿Un Tornado de Almas? – pregunto la voz, sorprendido– ¿En donde?

– En Outworld – contesto Li Mei, luchando por no caer presa del pánico – Cerca de mi villa ¿Quién eres? ¿donde estoy?

– ¿Cómo es que alguien como tú ha sobrevivido a un tornado de almas? – pregunto la voz – Una simple mortal.

Li Mei, todavía incapaz de abrir los ojos, sintió como una mano la tomaba del cuello, asfixiándola. La joven intento luchar, sujetando el brazo de su atacante y pataleando sin éxito. La voz levanto a la joven sin mucho problema y sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo.

– Deberias estar muerta – exclamo la voz, Li Mei sentía como si la voz escupiera un fuego infernal cada vez que hablaba – Tu alma debe estar atrapada en los vientos descontrolados del tornado. Tu cuerpo poseído por un alma externa. – la voz mostraba una extrema agresividad, su mano estaba aplastando fuertemente la faringue de Li Mei – Solo los elegidos por los Dioses Antiguos les es permitido tocar este plano. Todos los demás deben morir.

– ¡Sueltala Sargon!

Una voz fuerte y distante retumbo por todo el Nexus, silenciando todo, incluso la voz infernal que aplastaba el cuello de Li Mei. La voz obedeció a su comando y la solto, dejándola caer en el suelo. Li Mei comenzó a toser descontroladamente mientras se arrastraba por el suelo, luchando por recobrar el aliento, sus ojos incapaces de ver.

– Mis señores – la voz disminuyo considerablemente su fuerza y tono, como si se inclinara ante lo que le ordeno que se detuviera – Estoy a su servicio.

– Sargon, la joven guerrera no puede ver – la voz procedía de todos lados al mismo tiempo, Li Mei no podía ubicarla – Ayudale a recuperar su visión. Trata… – la voz se detuvo – de no ser tan violento.

Li Mei seguía tosiendo cuando escucho que la voz camino hacia ella con un paso apresurado. Li Mei dio media vuelta e intento correr pero sintió como la sujetaban por su pierna y arrastraban de regreso. Li Mei rogo por su vida, pero la voz no hizo caso. La voz sujeto a Li Mei su cabeza con sus dos manos, colocando sus pulgares en sus ojos y elevándola en el aire. Li Mei comenzó a forcejear para liberarse de quien estuviera enfrente de ella, sus manos se sentían como si fueran puro hueso.

– ¡Sueltame! – grito Li Mei, pateando e intentando soltarse.

– Tus ojos han sido cegados permanentemente, necesitaras unos nuevos – explico la voz – Esto te va a doler.

Los pulgares de la voz presionaron con fuerza y atravesaron las cuencas de Li Mei, explotando sus ojos en el proceso. Li Mei comenzó a gritar por el dolor insoportable que sentía mientras era sujetada en el aire. La voz la solto y dejo que su cuerpo impactara en el suelo de golpe. Li Mei llevo sus manos hasta sus ojos y sintió como sus cuencas estaban vacias. El dolor mental y físico que sentía era indescriptible y sus lamentos lo notaban mientras se retorcía en el suelo. La voz no dijo nada y solo se recervo a observarla de cerca. Li Mei dejo de sentir dolo y sentía una sensación tanto espeluznante como divertida, sentía un consquilleo en sus cuencas. Li Mei abrió los ojos y pudo ver a un monstruo enfrente de ella. Su piel era gris, pero su cara no era más que un cráneo sin ojos ni órganos. Su estomago estaba abierto, dejando ver su caja torácica, pero no había sistema digestivo en el. El monstruo portaba una armadura plateada y lo que parecían enormes cuernos en su espalda.

Li Mei y el monstruo encontraban en una plataforma circular que parecía flotar por las nubes. A su alrededor solo había un cielo infinito, sin nada mas que otras plataformas a la vista. Pilares con llamas los rodeaban y lo que parecían ser varias estrellas iluminaban todo lo que estaba a la vista. Arcos Torii con círculos de metal se encontraban entre los pilares y un altar se encontraba en el centro de la estructura. Todo el lugar era completamente extraño para Li Mei, especialmente el único ser que lo habitaba.

– ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto Li Mei, todavía en el suelo – ¿Qué eres tú?

– Yo… soy el elegido por los Dioses Antiguos.

– ¿Eres un monstruo? ¿un demonio?

– Para ti, tal vez lo soy – contesto el monstruo – Los Dioses me han hablado, desean hacer lo mismo contigo Li Mei.

– ¿L… los dioses? – pregunto Li Mei, confundida –

– Colocate en el centro del Nexus – explico el monstruo y señalando con una mano hacia el altar continuo – Realiza una reverencia y solo habla cuando ellos te lo permitan. Faltarle el respeto a un Dios se paga con la vida.

Li Mei estaba confundida, no podía entender muy bien como había terminado donde se encontraba actualmente y que es lo que estaba pasando. Al intentar levantarse sus piernas sedieron finalmente al trauma y se desplomo en el momento en que se puso de pie. El monstruo camino hacia ella y la levanto de sus brazos, colocando su mano en su frente e ilumino la cuenca de sus ojos. A Li Mei le aterrorizaba verlo a la "cara" pero la luz que emanaba de sus cuencas resultaba mesmerizante, pronto sentía como su cuerpo recuperaba sus fuerzas y camino hacia el altar, realizando una reverencia como se lo habían dicho.

– Mis señores – hablo el monstruo, realizando una reverencia también – Estamos listos.

Un destello de luz brillande se presento arriba de ellos y las siluetas de seis gigantes se hicieron presentes alrededor de la estructura. Las siluetas se formaron en espectros de enorme tamaño que se elevaban más alto que la estructura, cada una de ellas única en su forma y atuendo. Las seis miraron a Li Mei y al monstruo que se encontraba detrás de ella. Li Mei creía que estaba soñando, los Dioses Viejos se encontraban delante de ella.

– Dioses Antiguos – hablo el monstruo – Li Mei, de Outworld.

Li Mei realizo una segunda reverencia al darse cuenta de que no, no era un sueño. La joven se encontraba muy asustada en estos momentos.

– No tengas miedo – hablo uno de los dioses, su figura era masculina y vestia con una capa y capucha al igual que una corona en forma de varios cuernos largos y delgados – Li Mei ¿sabes por que estas aquí?

– … – Li Mei negó con la cabeza, incapaz de hablarle a los dioses.

– Niña – hablo otro de los dioses cuya figura era femenina con el cabello corto y un elegante vestido cubierto de joyas – Tu sangre y tu pasado están conectadas a ese tornado de almas que te ha ascendido hasta aca.

– Tú eres descendiente de un grupo de guerreros vencidos por nosotros hace mucho tiempo – explico otro de los dioses de figura masculina y con una elegante y pesada armadura – Tu pueblo los conocía como los matadioses.

– ¿Los matadioses? – pregunto Li Mei, inmediatamente coloco sus manos en su boca recordando lo que el monstruo le había dicho.

– Niña, los matadioses fueron creados para luchar contra el Dios Antiguo Shinnok y sus seguidores cuando se revelo contra nosotros ¿si conoces la historia? – la diosa le dio permiso de hablar al verla asustada.

– Si, la historia del dios caído es conocida por todos en Outworld.

– Entonces recordaras que Shinnok corrompió o mato a la mayoría de estos guerreros – continuo el dios de la armadura voluminosa – Muy pocos sobrevivieron a la guerra y ninguno se encuentra vivo en estos tiempos.

– Si – contesto Li Mei – lo recuerdo.

– Los pocos guerreros que sobrevivieron fueron encargados de proteger el Jinsei, la fuente de vide que forma la existencia de los reinos – el dios masculino con capa hablo, pero Li Mei no conocía nada sobre el Jinsei – El Jinsei es la fuente de vida de todo lo que existe, tu espíritu, tu alma, forma parte del Jinsei que te conecta con los demás seres vivos, reinos y universos.

– Cada reino posee una cámara de jinsei en su centro, este se conecta con el de todos los reinos existentes, destruidos y por existir – explico otro de los dioses, esta tenia el cabello blanco, hombreras de oro y una larga túnica roja – Los matadioses protegían estas cámaras de aquellos que querían usar el Jinsei para fines personales, corromperlo. Como el emperador de Outworld alguna vez lo hizo.

– ¿Shao Kahn? – pregunto en voz baja Li Mei, sin esperar que le respondieran o escucharan.

– No – contesto el mismo dios – El Rey Dragon, Onaga. Eres muy joven y su leyenda ha muerto con el tiempo. Tal vez nunca has escuchado hablar de él.

– Onaga hace mucho uso el Jinsei de Outworld para derrotar a los tres reyes de Outworld – hablo una nueva diosa, su rostro estaba cubierto con una mascara y en su cabeza estaba una corona formada con alas de un fénix – Durante siglos Outworld estuvo en guerra entre ellos cuatro.

– El Rey Dragon, El Rey Demonio, El Rey Shokan y El Rey Cryomante gobernaban en Outworld hace milenios – hablo el dios de cabello blanco – Onaga, Bakasura, Gorgon e Ymir. El Rey Dragon los derroto una vez logro apoderarse del Jinsei de Outworld que se encuentra debajo de la villa de Sun Do.

– Li Mei – hablo el dios de la armadura, silenciando al resto de los dioses y llamando la atención de la joven – Tú posees sangre de guerrera, eres descendiente de los matadioses a pesar de que tu pueblo ha estado matando y sacrificando a tu juventud desde hace siglos. Tú eres de las últimas en existencia. Debes volver a Outworld y entrenar, el Jinsei debes de proteger.

– Esperen – alzo la voz Li Mei – No entiendo nada de lo que están diciendo ¿El rey dragon? ¿el jinsei? Yo no se nada sobre ello. Soy solo una joven mujer de la villa pescadora de Sun Do, nosotros nunca nos hemos involucrado en la guerra.

Li Mei sintió como un hueso largo y afilado era colocado cerca de su cuello, al mirar pos su hombro pudo ver al monstruo detrás de ella con una especie de espada en su mano. El monstruo le dijo que había hablado sin permiso por segunda vez y faltado el respeto a los dioses viejos. Li Mei guardo silencio, mirando a su alrededor por un lugar para escapar. Los dioses, sin embargo, detuvieron al monstruo llamándolo por su nombre: Sargon. El monstruo obedeció y guardo su espada en su espalda, esta se intengro a su cuerpo, formando una cadena de afiladas espinas.

– Li Mei – hablo la diosa de cabello corto y joyas – Entiendo como debes de sentirte, puedo leer como tu alma esta perturbada y lastimada. Nosotros queremos ayudarte a ti y tú pueblo, pero primero debes ayudarnos a nosotros.

– Sun Do oculta un oscuro secreto – hablo el dios de la armadura pesada – Un secreto por el cual han sido maldecidos.

– Sun Do no siempre fue una simple villa pesquera – hablo el dios de cabello blanco – fue una de las capitales del imperio del Rey Dragon. Los matadioses y el pueblo se entregaron a Onaga y le concedieron entrar a la cámara del Jinsei, traicionándonos.

– Cuando Shao Kahn subió al poder – hablo el dios con la capa y capucha – Sun Do fue arrasado al reusarse a entregarles el secreto de Outworld y su emperador, matando a los últimos matadioses que seguían con vida. Sun Do fue destruida y torturada por Shao Kahn durante siglos, obligando a todos sus guerreros jóvenes a luchar en su ejército.

– Debido a esto la población de Sun Do disminuyo durante las campañas de conquista de Shao Kahn – hablo la diosa con la mascara – los viejos de Sun Do decidieron que ya era suficiente y dejaron de tener niños y sacrificando aquellos que eran producidos por la magia oscura de los Hechizeros del Kahn.

– El Tornado de Almas – Li Mei conocía ahora la razón por la que tanta oscuridad y sufrimiento se encontraba en ese cementerio.

– Shao Kahn no perdono al pueblo por su traición – continuo hablando la diosa con la mascara – Si no los iban a servir en vida, le servirían en la muerte. Shao Kahn condeno todas sus almas a servirle dentro de su Prision de almas. El emperador busco volverse más fuerte con las almas de aquellos guerreros ya que no pudo acceder a la fuente de poder que era el Jinsei. Claro, Shao Kahn desconocía de la existencia misma del Jinsei y por eso nunca encontró la recamara.

– Sin embargo – hablo el dios con la capa y capucha – una nueva amenaza se aproxima, una que pone en riesgo el Jinsei de todos los reinos. Shao Kahn no puedo proteger el Outworld ante lo que puede venir en el futuro y los matadioses han dejado de existir. Excepto por ti, Li Mei. Tú eres la única que puede proteger al Jinsei y a tu pueblo.

– ¿Cómo? – pregunto Li Mei desanimada – Yo no se pelear.

– Existe un maestro en Outworld – hablo el dios de cabello blanco – Uno muy fuerte que ha entrenado a guerreros legendarios del Earthrealm y el Outworld.

– El Maestro Bo'Rai Cho – contesto Li Mei, sus ojos iluminándose con esperanza.

– Solo existen dos descendientes de los matadioses – continuo el dios – Uno de ellos es del earthrealm y se encuentra entrenando para volverse mas fuerte y controlar sus habilidades. Tú también debes entrenar Li Mei, aprender a canalizar tu poder.

– ¿Cómo puedo encontrar al maestro Bo'Rai Cho? – pregunto Li Mei – Outworld es un caos, no podre defenderme contra las fuerzas del Orden u Outworld.

– Sargon te acompañara de regreso a Outworld y protejera – comando la diosa de cabello corto – Al menos hasta que encuentres al maestro y comience tu entrenamiento.

– Te estaremos cuidando desde los cielos Li Mei – hablaron los seis dioses – Ve y encuentra a tu maestro, cumple tu misión para que Sun Do no sea destruido si el momento llega. Lucha por nosotros Li Mei, lucha por tus ancestros, lucha por tu reino, lucha por Sun Do, lucha… por ti.

Las gigantes figuras de los Dioses Antiguos desaparecieron del Nexus y solo quedaron Li Mei y Sargon en él. La joven miro a Sargon pero no podía leerlo, no podía enter que pensaba él. Li Mei le pregunto como volverían al Outworld, pues ella esparaba que no fuera necesario descender por el Tornado de Almas.

– ¿Cómo… – Li Mei se detuvo, Sargon todavía la aterrorizaba y le costaba hablarle – volveremos?

– El Nexus se encuentra cellado, accedero salir de él es imposible – respondió Sargon – O al menos eso creía.

Sargon coloco una mano en la boca de su estomago y de adentro saco un amuleto brillante del tamaño de su mano. El amuleto era de color morado y este abrió uno de los portales que se encontraban en los Arcos, el amuleto tenía el signo del Ying y el Yang.

– El Kamidogu de Outworld – hablo Sargon – Hace ya varios años que recupere cada uno de los Kamidogus a petición de los Dioses Viejo. El Jinsei y los kamidogus de cada reino están conectados entre si y permiten manipular la realidad misma, creando pasajes seguros hacia los reinos.

– ¿Es magia? – pregunto Li Mei

– No, estos portales son distintos a aquellos creados por magos y hechiceros. Nuestro pasaje es seguro – respondió Sargon.

– ¿Qué es este lugar?

– El Nexus es el punto medio de todo lo que existe, es donde el Jinsei de los reinos converge – explico Sargon – Los altares son lso puntos donde el Jinsei convergen. Este es el altar para los siete Reinos principales: Earthrealm, Outworld, Orderrealm, Chaosrealm, Edenia, Netherrealm y el Heavensrealm o Higherrealm.

– ¿Entonces los kamidogus te permiten controlar el Jinsei?

– Los Kamidogus permiten alterar la realidad como la conocemos, son armas muy poderosas. No cualquiera puede usarlas.

– ¿Cómo es que tú puedes?

– Nosotros podemos– respondió Sargon – Hemos sido elegidos por los Elder Gods, su vendicion nos permite usar estar herramientas. Es hora de irnos.

Sargon guardo el Kamidogu de Outworld dentro de si mismo una vez el portal estaba abierto y camino hacia él deteniéndose enfrente de el. Li Mei no se movio y solo observo a Sargon. Un escalofrio recorrió su espalda, cuando Sargon se dio media vuelta y sus cuencas oscuras la "observaron" de pies a cabeza.

– Dejemos algo en claro, outworldeana – hablo Sargon, intimidante – Los Dioses me han pedido protegerte, pero eso no cambia nada entre nosotros. En cuanto encontremos a Bo'Rai Cho ya no seras mi responsabilidad.

– ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto Li Mei, nerviosa.

– Tú y yo no somos iguales. Obedeceme y estaremos seguros. Desobedeceme…

Sargon se detuvo, levanto su mano y ordeno que la siguiera, desapareciendo en el portal que se había abierto. Li Mei dudo, pero se almo de valor a pesar de la amenazas y camino hacia el portal siguiendo al Monstruo delante de ella.

Li Mei y Sargon aparecieron por las montañas de Lei Chen, cerca de la "Boca del Dragón", un volcán que lleva mucho tiempo inactivo y el más grande de todo Outworld. Sargon miraba hacia el horizonte donde el Tornado de Almas se encontraba. Cuando Li Mei apareció por el portal del arco, ella pudo notar que no había pasado mucho tiempo por el cielo y posición de la luna.

– ¿Como es posible? – pregunto Li Mei.

– El tiempo no corre en el Nexus – explico Sargon

– ¿Qué hacemos hasta aca? – pregunto Li Mei mientras los fuertes vientos soplaban y ella se trataba de mantener su calor cerrando los brazos – ¿Bo'rai Cho esta aquí?

– No. Este es uno de los puntos mas altos de Outworld, desde aquí puedo "sentir" a las personas del Reino – explico Sargon – pero parece que este maestro es bueno para ocultarse.

Li Mei se hizo a un lado, tratando de encontrar refugio de los fuertes vientos que soplaban a semejante altura, sin embargo, desde lo alto del volcán podía ver el destello verde del Tornado de almas y su villa, Sun Do. En ese momento tuvo una realización y sus ojos se petrificaron por ella.

– Debemos cerrar el Tornado, mi pueblo se encuentra demasiado cerca a él – hablo Li Mei, señalando el haz de color verde – Mi pueblo, mi familia, están en riesgo. Debes ayudarme.

– Mi deber es ayudarte a encontrar a un maestro – explico Sargon – No proteger a Sun Do.

– Pero si es el mio – Li Mei se puso enfrente de Sargon – Tienes que ayudarme, si yo pude entrar al Nexus por el Tornado de Almas, alquien mas podría.

– Tu caso fue único – explico Sargon – Todos los Tornados de Almas llevan al Higherrealm o al Netherrealm. Son escaleras a los reinos altos y bajos.

– ¿Qué eres tú, que cadeces de compasión? – pregunto Li Mei – ¿De que reino vienes?

– Mi pasado – Sargon dio un paso adelante, pero Li Mei, a pesar del miedo, se mantuvo firme – no es de tu inconvencia. Ambos hemos sido elegidos, pero tú y yo somos distintos.

– No puedo dejar a mi pueblo, me rehuso. No ire contigo hasta que mi pueblo esta a salvo.

Li Mei decidió mantenerse en su lugar, sentándose en una roca. Sargon no expresaba nada, pero era obvio que no estaba disfrutando de todo esto. Sargon le exigió que se levantara, que su deber esta con los Dioses Viejos, no con Sun Do. Li Mei no respondió, rehusándose a levantarse.

– Te dije que si no me obedecías…

– No me vas a matar – le reto Li Mei – No puedes, los Dioses no te lo permitirán.

– ¿Los Dioses? – rio Sargon – ¿Qué sabes tu de los Dioses?

La risa de Sargon era aterradora, su cráneo no expresaba nada por ser solo hueso pero ella sentía como si se estuviera burlando de ella. Era una sensación atemorizante ver a un monstruo como el hablar asi de los Dioses Viejos, mismos a los que él servia.

– Tienes suerte – hablo Sargon, volteando a ver al Tornado de Almas.

– ¿Suerte? – pregunto Li Mei, confundida.

– Parece que uno de los tuyos se dirije al Tornado – explico Sargon – Y no se encuentra solo.

– ¿Puedes verlos? – Li Mei se puso de pie, entusiasmada.

– Puedo sentirlos, esta cerca – Sargon señalo la ubicación de ellos –Puede que sea peligros… para ti.

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

– Por que lo acompaña un grupo de guerreros del Orderrealm y por la otra dirección avanza un grupo de guerreros de Outworld. El Tornado esta llamando la atención de todos en el Reino.

– No... – Li Mei comprendía lo que ocurriría, ambos bandos lucharían y Sun Do se volveria un campo de batalla – Tenemos que ir, tenemos que cerrar ese tornado ¡No puedes permitir que mi pueblo se vuelva un campo de batalla!

– Eso no es mi desición.

Sargon alzo una mano y cerrando su puño abrió un pequeño portal a su lado con la ayuda del Kamidogu, iluminando la boca de su estomago. El Tornado quedaba muy lejos, pero con la ayuda del kamidogu podían acortar la distancia considerablemente. Sargon permitió a Li Mei pasar primero, ella dudo al principio pero decidió confiar en Sargon por esta vez.

Los dos fueron transportados al cementerio del Bosque Negro, justo donde el Tornado de Almas se encontraba. Sargon y Li Mei observaron a su alrededor pero nadie se encontraba ahí mas que ellos. El Tornado se había vuelto más inestable desde la última vez, con sus vientos ahora más fuertes y todas las almas gritando en pena y buscando escapar. El cementerio había sido reducido a nada, las lapidas totalmente destruidas al igual que el terrero alrededor. Li Mei no paraba de pensar en los espiritus que la ayudaron a escapar mientras ellas estaba atrapada ahí.

– No te acerques demasiado – ordeno Sargon – El Tornado ha empeorado considerablemente, sus vientos te pueden atrapar y no creo que puedas sobrevivir una segunda vez.

Li Mei dio unos pasos atrás para alejarse, pero sus ojos vieron el cuerpo caído de una persona. Era la misma guerrera que había vistoen el cementerio, la misma que la había atacado. Li Mei miro a su alrededor pero no alcanzo a ver a nadie más. La joven se pregunto que le había pasado ¿acaso la aparición del tornado la había matado? ¿Alguien más ya paso por aquí y la derroto?

– ¿Cómo podemos cerrar el tornado? – pregunto Li Mei, gritando para que la pudiera escuchar Sargon ya que el tornado hacia demasiado ruido.

– No podemos – acepto Sargon – Algo despertó este tornado, un sacrificio, un hechizo o una maldición. La única forma de cellarlo de nuevo es utilizando el mismo ritual que se realizo para abrirlo.

Li Mei no podía entender que es lo que había hecho aparecer el tornado ¿acaso había sido la culpa de aquella guerrera? No había nadie más que ellas dos en el cementerio cuando el Tornado se formo. En los ojos de Li Mei, Kana había sido la responsable.

Li Mei corrió para recuperar el cuerpo de Kana que se encontraba peligrosamente cerca de los vientos del tornado. Sargon intento detenerla, pero por los fuertes vientos decidió no moverse más de lo que debía. Li Mei levanto el cuerpo de Kana y, quitando parte de la armadura, coloco sus dedos en la muñeca de la guerrera. Habia un pulso todavía, Kana solo estaba inconciente. Li Mei entonces arrastro el cuerpo por el suelo, jalando por el brazo hasta que estuvieran en un lugar mas seguro. Cuando llego a donde Sargon estaba, este cargo el cuerpo de la guerrera en sus hombros.

El casco de la guerrera estaba roto, mostrando su cara manchada de sangre seca. Toda su armadura era de un color gris opaco y se encontraba aboyada y perforada. Li Mei le dijo a Sargon que ella era la responsable del Tornado, que ella era la única que estaba en el cementerio junto con ella.

– ¿Puedes curarla? – Pregunto Li Mei – ¿Cómo lo hiciste conmigo?

– Esta mujer te ataco y ¿tú quieres que le salve la vida? – pregunto Sargon, confundido.

– Si eso significa detener el tornado, si.

– Jajaja – Sargon rio, ocasionando desconforte en Li Mei – Tu sabes muy bien que es lo que hice contigo. Le deseas sufrimiento a esta mujer, puede que muera por la experiencia de regeneración.

– Eso… – Li Mei se puso seria, su cara expresaba enojo y frustración – es un riesgo que no me importa tomar.

Sargon coloco una de sus manos en la frente ensangrentada de Kana y otra en su pecho. Las cuencas de Sargon se iluminaron como la anterior vez y una luz paso de Sargon hacia Kana, recuperándola de sus heridas. El proceso tomaba tiempo debido al daño que tenia, pero Li Mei podía ver como las heridas cerraban y la sangre se limpiaba. El cuerpo de Kana se retorcía mientras el proceso ocurria, huesos rompiéndose y regenerando. Su cuerpo estaba sufriendo el mismo daño que sintió para poder recuperarse. Li Mei desvio la mirada, pues lo que veía la enfermaba.

"Listo" dijo Sargon, levantándose y estirando su mano hacia su espalda "parece que sigue viva, impresionante". Li Mei le quito el casco roto a Kana e intento despertarla, sacudiéndola. Para cuando Kana comenzó a abrir los ojos Li Mei comenzó a hacerle varias preguntas, pero la que repetía mas era "¿Cómo liberaste el tornado de almas?"

Kana reaccionaba lentamente, sus oídos apenas podían escuchar algo de lo que Li Mei le gritaba y sus ojos no podían enfocar bien lo que se enconetraba delante de ella. Se encontraba mareada y cansada e incapaz de contestar.

– ¿Por qué no responde? – pregunto Li Mei a Sargon

– Solo cure sus heridas – admitió Sargon – No le di energía como lo hice contigo, asi no podrá atacarnos.

– ¡Pero tampoco podrá respondernos! – grito Li Mei.

– ¡Ustedes dos, manos arriba!

Li Mei volteo hacia la voz que les ordenaba levantar las manos y pudieron ver como estaban rodeados por varios guerreros de la guardia Seidiana, los guerreros del Reino del Orden. Li Mei se puso de pie rápidamente, pero Sargon no los miro ni obedeció. Eran alrededor de veinte soldados del seido con armadura de poder, sables y naginatas de alta frecuencia y armas de luz materializada. Los guerreros usaban cascos cellados por lo que su cara no era visible y solo tres de ellos portaban sashimonos en sus espaldas. Uno de ellos portaba una armadura diferente a la del resto, que emitia una luz de color naranja y sus sashimonos eran de color rojo. El guardia de seido retiro su casco y revelo el rostro de un seidiano adulto, sus ojos eran blancos como la niebla y su cabello plateado y juntado en una cola de caballo. Li Mei lo reconoció inmediatamente, era el General Hotaru, líder de las fuerzas seidianas en Outworld y el Orderrealm. El líder y dictador de la ciudad de Lei Chen y el asesino de Lord Zaphiro.

– Estan rodeados, ríndanse ante las fuerzas del orden – promulgo Hotaru, sujetando en su brazo su casco – Resistirse al Orden se paga con la muerte.

– Tu no eres nadie para hablarle asi a los elegidos por los Dioses Viejos – hablo Sargon, dándose media vuelta.

Los guerreros de Seido reaccionaron al ver a Sargon, su apariencia era similar al de una parca y mirar sus cuencas vacias era como ver el fondo del abismo. Hotaru no se inmuto, pero si levanto su mano para detener a sus guerreros.

– Conocen la sentencia que deben de pagar por resistirse – declaro Hotaru – Rindanse pacíficamente y un juicio los esperara en el Reino del Orden.

– Tú no nos llevaras a ningún lado – respondió Sargon.

– Entonces han firmado su sentencia.

Hotaru ordeno a sus soldados disparar contra el monstruo, sus soldados apuntaron con sus armas de luz materializada y abrieron fuego, Li Mei se tiro al suelo cubriéndose con sus brazos mientras los haces de luz impactaban contra Sargon el cual no se inmutaba. Hotaru alzo su mano, ordenando que se detuvieran y asi lo hiceron inmediatamente. Sargon permaneció en su lugar, su cuerpo emmanando humo debido a las altas temperaturas de las armas. Sargon seguia vivo.

– ¿Eso es todo? – rio sarcásticamente – Adelante, háganme sentir vivo.

– Tu no nos intimidas monstruo – hablo Hotaru tranquilamente, desenfundando una katana de alta frecuencia y sus soldados imitándolo – Guardias… yo me hare cargo. Capturen a la mujer.

– Oh… no lo creo.

La boca del estomago de Sargon volvió a iluminarse y extendió su brazo para ofrecerle su mano a Li Mei. La joven lo vio y entendió lo que pasaría, inmediatamente le dio su mano y los dos desaparecieron en otro portal antes de que Hotaru pudiera atacar o sus soldados avanzar a capturar a Li Mei.

– Guardia – llamo Hotaru – ¿la ubicación del enemigo?

– Los radares detectaron una señal en el otro continente mi General – respondió un soldado – Estan demasiado lejos.

– Igual que la señal del Earthrealm – dijo a si mismo Hotaru – Necesito un estudio de los dos fugitivos, necesito saber quienes son y de donde vienen en una hora.

– ¡Si mi general! – respondió el mismo Soldado.

– General Hotaru – llamo otro Guardia – nuestros sensores detectan movimiento a unos metros, máximo veinte personas.

– ¿Civiles? – pregunto el general.

– No lo creo mi General.

Hotaru volvió a colocarse su casco el cual se movia de forma autónoma para ajustarse a la cabeza de su usuario. Una vez puesta, una brillante luz naranja emanaba del visor como el resto. Hotaru enfundo su katana y de su espalda tomo una naginata extensible. El resto de su guardia se puso a cubierta con sus sables y armas hacia la ubicación donde sus enemigos se aproximaban.

– ¿Qué detectan sus escáneres soldados? – pregunto Hotaru.

– La señal desapareció general, no hay nada – respondió el guardia, sorprendido.

– Mantenga la calma, perder la compostura se paga con cárcel soldado.

La Guardia seidana se mantuvo oculta esperando al enemigo, pero este nunca llego, sin embargo, Hotaru nunca dio la orden de descanzo. Sabía que alguien estaba ahí con ellos, pero eran capaces de evadir su tecnología. Estos no eran simples soldados outworlddeanos.

– General Hotaru – hablo Fume, su brazo sujetando la cabeza de uno de los soldados y su hacha en el aire, listo para atacar – Venir fue un error.

Eygel y el resto de sus soldados habían rodeado a Hotaru y sus fuerzas Seidianas, de alguna forma habían logrado burlar su tecnología y sorprenderlos, mientras que Eygel se veía precavido y serio, todavía algo adolorido por sus heridas, Fume en cambio tenia una enorme sonrisa detrás de su casco. Era como si una repentina necesidad de matar ubiera tomado el control de su cuerpo.

– Fume, ignorante de ti cruzar la frontera – hablo Hotaru con confianza a pesar de estar rodeado – No tienes a donde ir y el Reino del Orden no mostrara misericordia contigo.

– No Hotaru – Fume dejo caer su hacha con fuerza, clavándola en el cuello del Seidiano y atravesando su armadura, sangre chorreando por todas las direcciones – Esta vez tu moriras aquí.


End file.
